


Perfecto( la falsa autoestima)

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kira - Freeform, L - Freeform, Lemon, Love, M/M, MalexMale, Yagami, Yaoi, lawliet - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 108,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami, un adolescente normal... Bueno, no es para nada normal, es el hijo perfecto, el alumno perfecto, tiene la familia perfecta pero la vida carece de sentido para él, siempre ha tratado de llenar ese vacío siendo el mejor en todo pero nada lo satisface... Tal vez tenga que ver con un secreto de su pasado </p>
<p>LxLight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic :)

UNO

Light Yagami, un chico de 17 años que estudia en una de las escuelas privadas más prestigiadas de todo Japón, ademas de eso toma clases especiales preuniversitarios por las tardes, es educado y bien distinguido, alto y esbelto, su cabello castaño que a pesar de usarlo sobre su frente siempre anda bien acomodado, ni un cabello fuera de lugar, inteligente, con clase, serio... En fin es el alumno e hijo modelo, cualquiera creería que su vida era perfecta aunque bueno tenía pocos o tal vez ningún amigo, él siempre se aislaba de la gente, no creía que alguien estuviese a su altura para poder ofrecerle su amistad al menos de eso era lo que él se había convencido, tal vez inconscientemente solamente no quería socializar con nadie lo cual no le era difícil pues su actitud egocéntrica y un tanto arrogante hacían que cualquiera se alejara sin dudarlo, muchas chicas habían fijado sus ojos en aquel chico pues si algo hay que aceptar es que Light Yagami es guapo, su cabello parecía ser suave y te daban ganas de acariciarlo, su rostro serio demostrando confianza, su postura siempre recta y aquellos hermosos ojos color miel que hacían suspirar a cualquier chica aunque claro, nunca nadie le había confesado su amor y la pobre que alguna vez lo intento tan solo ganó una mirada despectiva por parte del ojos color miel y a pesar de toda esa actitud, nadie lo odiaba, tal vez nadie le hablaba pero lo respetaban, siempre era el mejor en todo, mejor en cualquier materia, cualquiera creería que alguien que es bueno en matemáticas no es muy hábil en arte o deporte o viceversa pero Light era el número uno en cualquier clase que se inscribiera, tocaba la guitarra, dibujaba, jugaba tenis,era bueno en matemáticas, en fin era perfecto en todo, todos creían que Light Yagami tenía la vida perfecta, esa habilidad de ser el mejor y sumándole que era el hijo del jefe de la policía Soichiro Yagami hacían que cualquiera envidiara su vida, los chicos querían ser él y las chicas querían estar con él aunque Light simplemente los ignoraba a todos haciéndoles saber con sus desprecios que ninguno estaba a la altura de él.

Se encontraba caminando regresando a casa luego de la escuela, veía hacia el frente pues debía ver por donde dirigía sus pasos aunque realmente no iba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor, realmente su rostro no reflejaba alguna emoción en concreto, simplemente caminaba aparentando ser un cuerpo sin alma, llego a su casa donde abrió la puerta con su llave, se quitó sus zapatos y se dispuso a entrar 

-Light! Llegaste- exclamó su madre saliendo de la cocina que estaba en frente de la entrada

-eh... Hola - contestó fingiendo una sonrisa 

-Bueno y ¿dónde están?- preguntó extendiendo sus manos luego de habérselas secado en el delantal 

-ah si- contestó agachando la mirada mientras buscaba en su mochila, no podía creer que en lugar de ¿cómo te fue? Estuviera más preocupada por unos simples papeles - aquí están!- contestó finalmente sonriendo mientras le daba a su mamá unos papeles que había sacado de su mochila 

-otra vez calificaciones perfectas- contestó aquella mujer sonriendo, aquella mujer era baja, delgada pero sus rostro ya delataba algunas arrugas y sus cabellos eran castaños como los de su hijo 

-Si, claro- contestó sin ánimo mientras comenzaba a subir unas gradas que estaba al lado de la entrada para así dirigirse a su habitación 

-¿no vas a comer?- gritó su madre desde la planta baja 

-Ya comí- mintió para luego cerrar la puerta tras de él, sentía furia sin entender muy bien el por qué, bueno si sabia la razón, la razón era que su madre se preocupara más por unas simples calificaciones que en preguntarle si le había ido bien en la escuela y todo para presumir con sus amigas que tenía el hijo perfecto, se dirigió a su escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared frente a la cama, saco un papel y lápiz de una gaveta y comenzó a dibujar, el dibujo no era su actividad favorita, realmente ninguna era su actividad favorita, él simplemente era bueno en todo pero no era apasionado a nada, pero en esos momentos solo quería despabilar sus pensamientos, acercó el lápiz al papel pero su mano temblaba impidiéndole que pudiese dibujar, ¡rayos! Entendía el porque estaba molesto pero no se explicaba ese nivel de furia, apoyó el codo de su otro brazo en el escritorio para luego apoyar su cabeza en su mano mientras con la otra mano intentaba dibujar una vez más pero debido a sus temblores solo lograba hacer garabatos, se tomó fuertemente del cabello con la mano que tenía en su cabeza haciéndole doler un poco mientras con la otra mano comenzó a mover fuerte y rápidamente el lápiz a lo largo de la página manchándola completamente haciendo que está se rompiera por la fuerza, la respiración de Light era agitada cuando sintió una lagrima bajando por su mejilla y entonces reaccionó 

-cálmate Light, cálmate- se susurraba mientras con ambas manos se agarraba de sus cabellos- deja de llorar, llorar es para débiles... Tú no eres débil- se seguía diciendo jalando su cabello en el intento de desviar el dolor hacia su cabeza y así desapareciera aquella furia que le estaba abarcando- Ya cálmate!- exclamó golpeando su puño contra el escritorio 

-Light?- se escucho que tocaron la puerta haciendo que Light rápidamente se acomodara el cabello al reconocer la voz de su hermana menor, 

-Sayu!- contestó sonriéndole tan pronto le abrió la puerta 

-escuche un golpe ¿está todo bien? -preguntó su hermana menor un poco temerosa 

-eh? Si no te preocupes- contestó sonriendo- simplemente se me cayó algo 

-bueno... ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de matemática?- preguntó luego de unos segundos sonrientes recordando el motivo que la había dirigido al cuarto de su hermano mayor 

-si claro, pasa...- le indicó Light haciendo pasar a su hermana para luego ambos dirigirse al escritorio, realmente pensaba dormir antes de sus clases nocturnas pero no podía negarse a ayudar a su hermana, ella era una de las pocas personas sino que la única por las que Light Yagami realmente se preocupaba ni por sus padres se preocupaba tanto, su padre casi siempre trabajando y su madre que lo único que parecía preocuparle es que Light siguiera siendo perfecto... el tema que Sayu estaba viendo en la escuela no era difícil, Light podía resolver todas aquellas ecuaciones en 15 minutos pero quería que Sayu entendiera por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó el tiempo 

-Light?- se escucho alguien tocando la puerta de su cuarto- ¿no irás a estudiar?- preguntó su madre 

-ah? Si! Claro!- dijo poniéndose de pie tras ver la hora para ir a abrir la puerta de su cuarto- Sayu, mañana te sigo explicando ¿está bien?- le sonrió a lo que su hermana solamente asintió con una sonrisa para luego salir del cuarto 

Light buscó entre su ropa algo que usar, siempre era cuidadoso en su apariencia,  
Tenía que lucir perfecto, no le gustaba que algo en su apariencia estuviera fuera de lugar, a esas clases no tenía que usar un uniforme en específico por lo que decidió usar unos zapatos negros junto a un jeans del mismo color, una camisa azul junto a una chaqueta blanca, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa antes de las 18:00 horas  
************************************

Regresaba a casa, eran cerca de las 21:00 horas, sus clases duraban de 18:00 a 20:30, las calles ya estaban un poco desoladas, caminaba en medio de la calle cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de él, automáticamente detuvo sus pasos pero ya no escucho nada, disimuladamente volteo a ver hacia atrás pero lo único que pudo ver era aquel solitario lugar alumbrado tenuemente por el alumbrado público, definitivamente eso no le gustaba, retomó su camino intentando acelerar su paso pero sin hacerlo demasiado obvio, Light le gustaba tener todo bajo control para estar tranquilo pero aquella situación estaba fuera de control, de SU control, podía sentir como alguien lo seguía pero no lograba ver quién era lo cual lo ponía en desventaja, esa otra persona podía observarlo pero Light no podía hacerlo, sin darse cuenta su respiración se había acelerado levemente y lo único que esperaba era llegar pronto a su casa 

-Light!- se escucho un grito proveniente de un auto rojo que pasaba al lado del chico, carro del cual Light no se había percatado por ir sumergido en sus pensamientos 

-papá!- exclamó con una sonrisa al reconocer al hombre que le hablaba desde el interior del auto 

-sube- le indicó a lo que Light acató sin tardarse, subiéndose así al lado del copiloto 

-es un gusto verte de nuevo- comentó Light cuando el auto ya iba en marcha, hacía dos días que Sayu y él no lo veían pues regresaba muy noche del trabajo y siempre se iba muy temprano 

-es que estamos en un caso especial- comentó Soichiro, Light solo suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana del auto preparado para empezar a escuchar a  
Su padre a hablar de su trabajo - hay alguien matando criminales pero no logramos entender cómo lo hace- comentó 

-pero si mata criminales ¿por qué detenerlo? Es decir... Nos hace un bien ¿no?- comentó Light sin mucho interés 

-eso lo convierte a él en un asesino también, Light... Así que también debe ser tratado como criminal pero aún nos falta saber cómo asesina, el único patrón que tenemos es que mata a criminales y todos de ataque al corazón- finalizó Soichiro sin despegar su vista del camino 

-ah, es de quien todos hablan...- comentó Light con su vista fija a través de la ventana- es Kira...


	2. Capitulo 2

DOS 

Eran las 6 de la mañana, Light se había despertado a la hora acostumbrada para ir a clases, restregó sus ojos mientras se intentaba acostumbrar a la luz que ya entraba por su ventana, aún tenía la conversación de su padre guardada en la cabeza, recordaba la conversación de la noche previa del "asesino" que todos apodaban Kira, se levanto para dirigirse al baño que tenía en su cuarto y poder tomar una ducha, recordaba que Kira podía hacer que los criminales murieran de un ataque al corazón lo cual a Light se le hacía estúpido o difícil de creer, ¿como alguien podría controlar los órganos vitales de alguien más?, el agua caía sobre su cuerpo mientras enjuagaba su cabello con aquel champú que siempre usaba, con olor a miel, todo esto de Kira a Light no le interesaba, hasta cierto punto apoyaba a Kira, si lo que decían de Kira era cierto que solamente mataba a los criminales entonces no había porque temer así que honestamente aunque aquella conversación no le interesaba muy a su pesar, no podía sacarla de su mente, ¿por qué podría interesarle? A Light Yagami prácticamente no le interesaba nada, hace mucho había llegado a la conclusión que simplemente estaba aburrido, la vida carecía de sentido para él pero eso no quería decir que estaba en depresión, no, la depresión era algo muy bajo para su orgullo, simplemente estaba aburrido de tener que hacer todos los días lo mismo, de tener que estar pendiente de cada paso que daba para continuar siendo el chico ejemplar que era, pero no importaba cuanto tratara aquel recuerdo no desaparecía de su memoria, todos esos años actuando como los demás esperarían que un buen chico actúe, todos esos años esmerándose ser el mejor en todo para que los demás lo respetasen y que nadie descubriera lo que por dentro realmente sentía 

"No sirve de nada " susurro mientras caía hincado en la ducha con el agua fría aún cayendo sobre su cuerpo "¿po... Por qué ? ¿Por.. Que m..e sigo sintiendo .. Así?" Titubeo sollozando descubriendo que una lagrima comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, llevo sus manos rápidamente a sus ojos para enjuagar sus lágrimas, no, no había llorado en 4 años por eso, no iba a llorar ahora, se puso de pie para finalizar con su baño, no permitiría que sus débiles sentimientos destruyeran lo que tanto le había costado construir, tomó su toalla y salió de la ducha, seco su rostro y se paró frente al espejo, realmente no le gustaba ver su reflejo pero quería asegurarse que su rostro no delatara ningún signo de debilidad, procedió a secar su cuerpo, mientras lo hacía, la conversación con su padre llegó a su cabeza de nuevo, ahora que lo pensaba, prefería recordar esa aburrida conversación que aquel asqueroso recuerdo, quizá la conversación no le interesaba, seguía pensando mientras se colocaba su uniforme, aunque sí había algo interesante en todo aquello, todo tenía que ver con aquel anuncio que había salido hace unos días en el cual un hombre llamado Lind L. tailor había muerto frente a las cámaras por un ataque al corazón, luego de eso recordó que una gran L. Apareció en la pantalla, él se encontraba viendo televisión esa noche con su hermana y su madre, lo cual era raro pues él casi nunca salía de su habitación pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Sayu y recordaba que esa noche habían interrumpido la sería de su hermana para pasar eso en vivo, Light simplemente sonrió, le parecía interesante que ese Kira fuera tan importante que hasta había hecho que el mejor detective del mundo se involucrará, tomó su maleta y procedió a salir de su habitación para seguir con su monótona vida...   
*************************

-Pensé que habías dicho que sólo matarías a aquel hombre y que luego renunciarías a la propiedad de la death note - dijo una criatura de apariencia extraña con una voz profunda y pausada 

-lo sé!- exclamó- pero... ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? Ellos venían por mi!   
******************************

Un chico castaño regresaba de la escuela, regresaba por aquel camino que tan bien conocía pero qué tan cansado lo tenía, se había detenido frente a un puente, quería retrasar lo más posible su regreso a casa, sentía cierta paz el ver el agua tan calmada bajo aquel muelle, el sol estaba cubierto por ciertas nubes haciendo que la luz fuese tenue sobre aquel lago dándole un bello color entre rojizo y naranja, la brisa era fresca y las nubes se notaban grises lo que indicaba que pronto comenzaría alguna tormenta pero a pesar de eso, la vista seguía siendo hermosa, el viento golpeando aquel lago haciendo que se formaran pequeñas olas en este, se convencía que el mundo era hermoso pues podía brindarte hermosos paisajes sin necesidad de viajar kilómetros para encontrarlos pero también era cierto que aquel mundo le daba asco, tal vez no el mundo en sí sino todas aquellas personas que lo habían convertido en lo que es ahora, un lugar vacío donde la gente está podrida por dentro. 

-"¿me pregunto qué tan alto esta este puente?"- susurro tomando con ambas manos la madera de aquel puente para acercarse más a este pudiendo ver cómo el agua chocaba con la parte inferior del puente, comenzó a perder su mirada en el movimiento de aquellas aguas, a pesar que estas ya no estaba apacibles a causa del viento que iba aumentando, aún le hacían sentir tranquilo, por un momento aunque fuese por segundos había olvidado de quién era, había olvidado que era Light Yagami y eso lo hacía sentir libre pero esto duró solo un momento, una gota pesada golpeo su mejilla haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, desvío su vista al cielo, estaba más oscuro y grandes gotas comenzaban a caer golpeando el suelo, también cayó en la realidad de su posición, sus brazos aún estaban tomando el pasamanos de aquel puente pero no se dio cuenta cuando sus pies habían subido a la parte inferior de el, se bajó del lugar sonriendo levemente, sacudió su cabeza, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?, ¿En saltar? ¿Quería suicidarse? , río levemente para intentar continuar con su camino antes de hacer alguna estupidez, ¿suicidarse? Pero qué tontería! Eso era algo que Light Yagami no haría, algo que no debía!!no es como la gente esperaría que él actuase, no era correcto, solo los débiles se suicidaban y él no era ningún débil, no lo era!....

*************************

-Sabes que no puedo darte los nombres de los criminales pero si piensas seguir con esto solo déjame darte algunos consejos- 

-Si claro, escucho - 

-No mates a nadie cercano a ti, eso levantaría sospechas, no mates a tus enemigos o amenazas porque eso sería aún más sospechoso, este tiempo has estado matando solo por horas de la tarde y por horas de la noche, o sea durante tu hora de descanso y cuando ya estás en casa luego del trabajo, esto puede crear un patrón, te aconsejo que intercales horarios, tienes la death note, puedes controlar la hora y manera de muerte

-jaja ¿por quién me tomas? No soy tan tonta, claro que sé que puedo controlar la manera de morir - contestó sonriente- aunque acepto que no pensé en eso al escribir el nombre de todos aquellos agentes- continuó con voz apagada - deja de preocuparte, ya te dije que renunciare a la death note 

-eso ya me lo habías dicho - contestó aquella criatura con su voz lenta y profunda- pero sigues matando 

-creo que es porque se vuelve adictivo- contestó lanzándose a la cama- pero deja de preocuparte por mí, mejor cuéntame de nuevo aquella historia 

-está bien... 

****************************

 

Hacía poco menos de una semana que la policía Japonesa habían perdido la confianza en L abandonando así el caso Kira , un pequeño grupo de agentes estaban entrando al nuevo hotel donde L se hospedaba por esa noche, L les había llamado diciendo que necesitaba verlos, ya se habían encontrado con L anteriormente , aquel chico extraño pero fascinante que parecía ser alto pero siempre se encontraba encorvado, su piel era pálida y unas oscuras ojeras adornaban el inferior de sus ojos, su cabello color azabache parecía siempre estar desordenado, jamás lo habían visto usar calzado y siempre se sentaba de una manera extraña, en cuclillas, pero sobre todo, aquella extraña adición por las cosas dulces, recordaban que la primera vez que lo conocieron parecía imposible que alguien tan joven fuera el mejor detective del mundo, hasta llegaron a pensar que ese chico tan solo era una carnada usada por L pero lograron convencerse rápidamente al escucharlo hablar de manera tan fría y calculadora, los agentes comenzaron a entrar al lobby de aquel hotel mientras sacudían sus gabardinas debido a la fuerte tormenta que hacía afuera, sabían que L era extraño pero jamás los había citado tan de repente y más con aquel clima 

***************

-Se preguntarán por qué los he hecho venir- hablo L sentado en cuclillas en uno de los sillones de su cuarto mientras ponía varios cubos de azúcar a su café, frente a él sentado en los otros sillones se encontraban cuatro agentes que habían decidido seguirlo, Soichiro Yagami quién era el padre de Light, se conocía por tener un apariencia dura pero amaba la justicia, Touta Matsuda quién era el más joven del grupo convirtiéndolo en el más inexperto también, Kanzo Mogi quien de apariencia era el más corpulento pero era de los más reservado y Hirokazu Ukita quien junto a Matsuda era el más joven pero no era tan inocente como Matsuda pero si igual de emocional, todos estaban ahí esperando que L dijera la primer palabra mientras tomaba su taza de café y comía un pie de manzana 

-supongo que debe de ser algo muy importante- dijo Soichiro rompiendo el hielo 

-en efecto- contestó aquel chico de manera serena- ustedes sabían que agentes del FBI habían venido como refuerzo para ayudarnos en el caso Kira pero que ahora todos están muertos, esto tiene parte de verdad y parte de mentira- dijo llevándose otro bocado de pie a la boca 

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó exaltado Matsuda creyendo que habían caído en alguna trampa de L 

-los agentes del FBI si habían venido a ayudarnos pero como tarea inicial les encargue que espiaran a algunos miembros de sus familia y... 

-¿qué? Pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste? - reclamo Ukita interrumpiendo a L mientras se ponía de pie por la noticia 

-Ukita-kun... Por favor no me interrumpas- contestó fríamente mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café - además, no sería un espionaje si el espiado supiera sobre ello ¿no?- continuó haciendo que Ukita tomara asiento nuevamente 

-por favor L, continúa- lo animó Soichiro 

-tenía la sospecha que alguno de ustedes estaba filtrando información con sus familiares y que alguno de sus familiares era Kira, así que algunos agentes del FBI estaban encargados de seguir a alguno de sus familiares- pauso tomando otro pedazo de pie- Yagami-sama, no creo que le guste lo que diré- continuó en su mismo tono pasivo pero Soichiro se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre - pero su hijo encabeza mi lista de sospechoso, más bien el único - finalizó 

-¿Qué!? Light-o no puede ser Kira- exclamó levantándose de su asiento 

-Raye Penber era uno de los agentes asignados para el espionaje, el seguía a su hijo... De los cuatro agentes encargados de espiar a sus familias, él fue el único que reportó un comportamiento extraño en su hijo 

-¿extraño?- cuestionó sin entender a qué se refería 

-según sus apuntes lo describió como atípico- dijo tomando el reporte que yacía en la mesita que estaba a su lado- jamás se le vio con amigos, siempre andaba solo y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos- continuó leyendo las palabras que Raye había escrito- una noche casi descubre que lo iba siguiendo pues detuvo sus pasos y giró su cabeza para ver quién lo seguía, luego de eso, su actitud tranquila cambio a una completamente diferente, se le veía nervioso, como si algo ocultara.... -finalizó de leer desviando su vista a la hoja de calificaciones de Light que Raye le había adjuntado en el reporte, realmente eso era lo que más le había impresionado, sus calificaciones eran perfectas en todas las materias, el único lugar donde había visto notas como esas era en wammy's house, no le dijo nada a Ichiro pero era esa inteligencia de su hijo que lo hacían sospechar más en él, observaba la foto de Light que también venía en el reporte, L pasó sus dedos sobre aquella foto, cualquiera que viera aquel chico podían confundirlo con un ángel si fuera posible debido a lo delicado y perfecto de su fisionomía, era difícil de creer que aquel chico pudiera ser un asesino pero L estaba casi convencido de eso. 

-eso es lógico! Cualquiera se pondría nervioso de saber que lo siguen- exclamó Soichiro nuevamente negándose a que creyeran que su hijo era un asesino 

-Yagami-sama, la intención de esta reunión no es para poner en duda las palabras de Raye- comentó con su mirada fija en aquella foto- solamente es para notificarle que mi equipo colocará cámaras y micrófonos en el interior de su casa - finalizó levantando la mirada para que aquellos ojos negros se encontrarán con los de Soichiro 

-¿qué?- exclamaron todos pues le tenían un gran respeto a su jefe y creían que eso era una violación a la privacidad de su familia y más cuando habitaban mujeres allí 

-Si su hijo no es Kira entonces no hay nada que ocultar- comentó llevando otro bocado de pie sin perder detalle de aquella foto que se encontraba en el reporte que aún sostenía en la mano- mañana cuando sus hijos vayan a la escuela, invite a su esposa a algún lado para que mi equipo pueda ser instalado- finalizó más como una orden que como una sugerencia 

Todos en la sala se miraron entre sí y también miraron a su jefe que tenía los puños apretados en un intento de controlar su furia, nadie se atrevía a decir nada 

-está bien....- contestó Soichiro entre dientes para sorpresa de todos


	3. Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno en mi historia Kira no tiene un papel más importante que ser el causante para que Light y Ryuzaki se conocieran pero debía existir así que cree este capítulo

TRES

-He matado gente inocente- susurro acostada en su cama con sus ojos cerrados mientras una lágrima salió de sus ojos color marrón

*-*-*-*-Flashback*-*-*-*-*

-Que se supone que haces?- preguntaba aquella criatura extraña mejor conocida como un shinigami, la criatura era enorme, tenia un aspecto cadavérico, este veía como aquella chica había formado un hexagrama en el suelo formado con petalos secos, en cada punta había una vela negra encendida y junto a cada vela había una carta puesta boca abajo 

-Trato de adivinar mi propio futuro- contestó con los ojos cerrados mientras se colocaba en el centro de aquella gran estrella y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos levantando una de sus manos la cual señalaba levemente uno de los picos de aquella figura, sin perder más tiempo, aquella chica comenzó a girar lentamente sobre su mismo eje mientras comenzaba a recitar 

"Magias oscuras que me dan el poder,   
Muéstrenme lo que yo deseo saber,  
Una por una estas cartas voltearé,   
Relevando así el presagio que he de vivir"

terminó aquellas palabras y dejó de girar, abrió levemente sus ojos para ver que pico su mano señalaba, por ahí debía empezar, se agacho para poder tomar la primer carta que estaba en aquel pico, la giró y en esta apareció un ave blanco cuyos ojos eran azabache y su pico rojo lo cual solo significaba una cosa: Malas noticias, sus ojos se abrierón de par en par, jamás le había aparecido esa ave anteriormente y esto que había hecho el mismo ritual muchas veces, tomó la siguiente carta que estaba al lado izquierdo, la volteó y apareció una grupo de aves negras volando en V, la chica simplemente frunció el ceño dirigiendose a la carta que estaba al lado izquierdo una vez más, siguió el mismo proceso y esta vez apareció un número doce, era la primer carta con significado sencillo que encontraba pero sin perder más el tiempo volteó la siguiente carta encontrando lo que parecía ser un hombre en saco pero este no tenía rostro, en lugar de rostro solamente tenía un signo de interrogación, continuó con su labor y volteó la siguiente carta en la que aparecía una garra, suspiró pesadamente con temor a revelar la última carta, con su mano temblorosa tomó la carta restante para revelar en ella el dibujo de lo que parecia ser un hombre pero este estaba atado y de cabeza, la chica dejó escapar un pequeño grito haciendo que el shinigami que le acompañaba se sobresaltara

-Misa? que sucede?- preguntó con su voz profunda viendo las cartas que la chica rubia había revelado pero sin entender muy bien que era todo aquello 

-Infortunio...- titubeo mientras seguia hincada frente a la última carta 

-De que hablas?- preguntó nuevamente el chinigami cuyo nombre era Rem 

-Todas estas cartas.... Todas son malas... Todas revelan lo mismo...infortunio- dijo nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie dejando igual de confundida a Rem 

Misa Amane, una ídolo Japonesa de 16 años, con una actitud infantil e impulsiva pero no es tan tonta como todos la consideran, tiene conocimientos de magia oscura y tambien tiene hábilidades de hacker, su estilo son dos colitas en su cabello rubio dejando lo demás suelto, suele vestir con prendas oscuras dándole una apariencia de lolita gótica.

-Sigo sin entender...-Interrumpió Rem viendo como la chica seguia en medio de aquella estella, se veía pensativa 

-Solo estoy pensando...-dijó suavemente- malas noticias, aves volando, doce, hombre sin rostro, una garra y finalmente alguien atado...-susurró llevando su dedo pulgar a su mejilla- tienes idea de que quiere decir, Rem?-preguntó con una serenidad que el shinigami jamás había escuchado en la chica, siempre gritaba y saltaba al hablar pero ahora esta muy calmada 

-No tengo idea que haces...-contestó Rem honestamente viendo como la chica seguía intentado descifrar el significado de aquellas cartas 

-Algo esta claro...son malas noticias.....- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -ya se...-susurró- yo soy el hombre de la última carta, el que esta atado- concluyó agachandose para tomar aquella carta entre sus manos- quizá doce desconocidos han volado para atraparme y atarme- dijó llevando sus manos a su boca de la impresión, rápidamente apagó todas aquellas velas y encendió las luces de su cuarto

-Misa... Realmente sigo sin entenderte- habló nuevamente el mishigami 

-Misa tampoco entiende Rem.... jamás me había sentido tan confundida con la lectura de las cartas- continuó sentandóse en su cama- doce desconocidos....doce desconocidos- comenzó a murmurar- la policía... la policía!-exaltó poniendose de pie- eso es Rem! debemos irnos!- finalizó para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar   
-*-*-*-*-Fin del flashback*-*-*-*-

-Cuando Jealous intervinó en tu muerte, su death note te pertenecía pero te dije que podías renunciar a su propiedad y que yo la regresaría al mundo shinigami- expllico Rem viendo como la chica seguía acostada pensativa en aquella cama 

-No me arrepiento de nada...Rem.- contestó suavemente mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos 

*-*-*-*-*-Flashback-*-*-*-*-

Misa se encontraba conduciendo su auto a gran velocidad, tenía solo un objetivo y no le fue díficil lograrlo, más pronto que tarde escucho la sirena de una patrulla trás de ella pero no se detuvo, siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una calle que se encontraba desolada en donde decidió parquearse esperando que el oficial se acercara, ella lo sabía, sabía que la única manera de clarificar la lectura de sus cartas era a través de la policía 

-Señorita... No escucho la sirena?- cuestinó el oficial acercandose a la ventana de una chica cabello negro y corto que llevaba unos anteojos de aros rojos 

-Perdón oficial, hace una semana que obtuve mi licencia y aún me pongo nerviosa- mintió agachando su cabeza 

-es normal-contesto el oficial con una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal a la chica- pero es peligroso...Podría permitirme su permiso de conducción?

-Si, claro!- contestó viendo al oficial al rostro, sonrió, llevó sus manos a su cartera y fingió buscar su documento - fue un gusto conocerlo Oficial Touya Katsuya-dijó sonriendo, alzó su vista y vió como los ojos de aquel hombre se hicierón sombríos, con pasos lentos el oficial regresó a su patrulla y regresó a los pocos segundos con su laptop en manos entregándola a Misa para luego regresar a la patrulla y poner el auto en marcha, Misa sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo por lo que abrió la laptop ingresando al usuario de aquel oficial, a lo lejos escuchaba el rechinar de las llantas por la gran velocidad a la que iba aquella patrulla, le tomó unos segundos en poder encontrar una carpeta relacionada al caso Kira, tecleando lo más pronto posible hackeó el acceso para poder ver los reportes de dicho caso, dió un respingó al escuchar un fuerte estallido, Misa lo sabía, era aquella patrulla que había ido a estrellarse contra un muro matando al oficial tal y como ella lo había escrito, apresurandose se dirigió al último archivo que se había registrado bajo aquel caso...Bingo!.... había un reporte de doce agentes del FBI que había viajado a Japón para ayudar con el caso... Definitivamente de eso trataban las cartas!, eran doce, había viajado y querían capturarla, sacó un cuaderno cualquiera y anotó el nombre de todos, sabía que podría recordar los rostros y nombres pero no quería correr ningún riesgo, pusó el auto en marcha acelerando lo más posible, pasó sobre el puente más cercano y asegurandose que nadie la siguiera, lanzó aquella laptop por la ventana haciendo que esta se sumergiera en el agua  
*-*-*-*-End of Flashback*-*-*-*

-No crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos?- preguntó la shinigami quienes se suponían no desarrollaban sentimientos por los humanos pero claramente se preocupaba por aquella chica 

-Pude vengar la muerte de mis padres- contestó Misa sin mucha emoción 

-Pensé que habías dicho que sólo matarías a aquel hombre y que luego renunciarías a la propiedad de la death note - contestó Rem con una voz profunda y pausada 

-lo sé!- exclamó sentandose de repente en la cama- pero... ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? Ellos venían por mi! 

*-*-*-*-Flashback*-*-*-*-*-

Misa había llegado muy rápido a su apartamento en el cual se encerró bajo llave, tomó la death note que andaba en su cartera aprovechando que su memoria estaba fresca, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a escribir aquellos nombres recordando uno por uno los rostros que había visto en aquella pantalla 

-Listo...- susurró sonriendo apreciando su trabajo finalizado, su mano aún temblaba pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, los nombres ya estaban escritos ....  
*-*-*End of Flashback*-*-*-

-Lo hecho, hecho está Rem- finalizó levantandose de su cama para luego tomar su cartera, tenía que filmar un comercial y no queria que se le hiciera tarde  
***********************^**

-Ryuuzaki.... Las cámaras han sido instaladas - advirtió Soichiro quien acababa de entrar al cuarto de hotel de L viendo que el detective se encontraba de cuclillas en uno de los sillones mientras comía un helado 

-Muchas gracias... Yagami-san...- respondió lentamente sin voltear a ver al jefe de policías, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y camino de aquella manera tan peculiar, encorvado, acercándose a unos televisores que tenía sobre un escritorio que estaban conectados a las cámaras de vigilancia de la casa Yagami, se sentó una vez más en su peculiar posición y se dispuso a esperar, esperar que algún miembro de la familia cruzara aquella puerta de entrada, esperando que con suerte esa persona fuera Light....


	4. Staring at you- parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy subiendo este fic en otro lado y se me olvida a veces actualizar aquí :/

CUATRO

-Yagami-san? Por qué nadie de su familia ha vuelto?- cuestionó L quien ya se estaba comiendo su tercer pastel y nadie había llegado aún 

-Sayu me pidió permiso para salir con sus amigas, mi esposa fue a ver a sus comadres y bueno, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres jaja- contestó tratando de sonar alegre- y Light, bueno hoy fue su último día de clases por lo que probablemente salió a celebrar con sus compañeros- contestó tratando de explicar la ausencia de su hijo pues realmente desconocía el por qué aún no llegaba aunque salir a celebrar con compañeros sonaba bastante común en alguien de su edad 

-Según las palabras de Raye, su hijo no tiene amigos - contestó tranquilo llevando la cuchara llena de pastel a la boca 

-Eso es mentira!- reaccionó Soichiro negándose a aceptar que su hijo era como lo había descrito aquel agente- Light-o tiene amigos, Raye solo lo siguió por unos días así que no puedes asegurar que todo lo que dijo sea cierto!-

-No hay necesidad de exaltarse Yagami-san, solo recalcaba un punto que considere importante- contestó mientras restregaba sus pies uno contra otro- vamos a esperar

-lo siento Ryuuzaki- contestó dejando salir un suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de L- pero entiende, es mi familia de la que estás dudando 

-Lo sé, por eso les di el día libre a los demás para que no invadan la privacidad de tu familia- un bocado más, el pastel estaba por terminarse y aún nadie llegaba 

-gracias...-contestó suave, obviamente él no estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello pero al menos no todos los agentes estarían invadiendo la privacidad de su familia   
***********************************  
En una cafetería no muy lejos de su casa se encontraba Light, estaba en una mesa un poco al fondo donde la gente casi no pudiera verlo, bebía un café mientras leía un libro, hace dos horas que sus clases habían finalizado pero no había querido regresar a casa, aún no, lo más probable es que al llegar su hermana le comience a preguntar sobre cómo celebró su último día en la escuela, obviamente a Light eso no le interesaba pero al menos tendría una excusa que dar, podría decir que ese tiempo luego de la escuela se había ido con algunos compañeros a comer, hasta ya sabia los nombres de que alumnos decirle por si Sayu preguntaba quienes eran.... Miro su reloj, ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial por lo que sintió que era seguro regresar a casa pues aún tenía sus clases preuniversitarias por la tarde noche, pago el café, guardó su libro y salió de aquel lugar   
********************************

-Yagami-san.... Tu hijo ha regresado- hablo L llamando la atención del oficial, L solamente sonreía de lado sin que Soichiro pudiera verlo, realmente le alegraba que Light regresara primero, la idea era vigilar a toda la familia y es lo que haría pero el porcentaje mayor de sospecha caía sobre el adolescente, eso era un hecho 

Ambos estaban atentos a la pantalla, vieron y escucharon como el chico llamó a los miembros de su familia pero al no obtener respuesta se dispuso a subir las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto 

Una vez dentro, Light se dirigió a un closet donde L pudo ver lo meticulosamente ordenada que se encontraba la ropa del castaño, tomó una camisa manga larga tipo suéter y unos pants, los colocó en su cama y comenzó quitando el saco de su uniforme para luego aflojar la corbata y así comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, Light lo hacía lentamente, en parte quizá porque estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, solo desabrochaba su camisa porque es algo que ya está programado que debes quitarte la ropa si deseas usar otra 

Soichiro tragó saliva al ver como su hijo se había quitado la camisa y ahora había comenzado a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, se sentía incómodo y no porque el cuerpo de Light fuese diferente al suyo si de género hablamos pero junto a él había un hombre que no perdía detalle a lo que sucedía en la pantalla y eso le incómodaba 

-Ryuuzaki! ... Deberíamos darle privacidad, no?- titubeo Soichiro- además solo le tomará un minuto para cambiarse 

-puede ocultar algo entre su ropa- contestó L rápidamente pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla, sabía que Light era delgado pues es lo que se podía apreciar cuando andaba con ropa pero quién diría que el cuerpo de Light estaba tan bien definido, Light ya se había quitado su uniforme y estaba poniéndose la ropa que antes había elegido, era una lastima!, L había llevado su dedo pulgar a sus labios donde lo mordía levemente con sus dientes, realmente era una lastima que Light no hubiese decidido quedarse en bóxers en su habitación como cualquier otro chico lo haría o mejor aún, era una lastima que L no hubiese estado en aquella habitación en ese momento para tirarlo a la cama y comenzar a recorrer su hermoso torso a besos, L dejó de morder su dedo mientras abría más sus ojos si es que eso era posible, sacudió levemente la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos //el caso L, enfócate en el caso! Recuerda que él es tu sospechoso ... Tu lindo y sensual sospechoso... El caso L, el caso!// se reprimía mentalmente mientras veían como Light había salido de la habitación pero apareció en otra pantalla, estaba en el cuarto de lavados dejando su uniforme en la ropa sucia para luego regresar a su habitación   
***********************************

Light había regresado a la habitación poniendo la puerta bajo llave una vez más, se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo, sabía que hace muchos días se sentía vacio pero este sentimiento era diferente, era ese mismo vacío pero combinado con... ¿Angustia? Si, Light sabía lo que sentía, obviamente no le importaba dejar de ver a todos sus compañeros, ninguno de ellos le importaba y tampoco llegó a ser amigo de alguno pero todos aquellos chicos lo respetaban, lo veían como alguien superior a todos ellos y eso gustaba a Light pero ahora? Ahora debía ir a hacer un examen de admisión a una universidad, el examen no le preocupaba, todas esas tardes noches de estudio darían sus frutos pero tal vez lo que le preocupaba era que ahí nadie lo conocía, ahí nadie lo respetaría... Pero ¿realmente debía preocuparse por eso? Él era Light Yagami, podía y debía hacer lo que quisiera... Aunque, sería más difícil, a la universidad que él deseaba ir era una de las mejores, lo que significa que lo más seguro es que hallan muchos alumnos con la inteligencia de Light, se estaba preocupando de más, no quería que su familia lo vieran diferente, no quería que nadie lo viera diferente, no quería ser el chico normal con calificaciones buenas, quería ser el chico extraordinario con calificaciones perfectas, perfecto... Eso es todo lo que importaba   
******************************

//Tiene más de media hora acostando boca abajo en su cama.... Sino fuese tan lindo creo que ya me hubiese aburrido....¿por qué sigo pensando en esas cosas? // pensó mientras volvía a restregar sus pies entre sí, su celular había comenzado a sonar- Watari?.. Que!?- no podía creerlo, ni menos entenderlo, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro viendo directamente a aquel chico que seguía con su mirada perdida acostado en la cama- si... Entiendo... Gracias por llamar Watari- finalizó desconectando la llamada //Light-kun...¿eres capaz de matar con solo imaginarlo?// pensó ignorando la mirada de Soichiro quien se encontraba confundido pues L no había dicho ni una palabra luego de la llamada recibida//pero eso es ilógico, Watari dice que Kira ha vuelto a atacar pero Light no se ha movido de su posición...// 

-Ryuuzaki...¿sucede algo?- cuestionó Soichiro quien no aguantaba más la intriga 

-eh?... No, nada Yagami-san- contestó suavemente //definitivamente es algo que no puedo decirle a Yagami-san, aún creo que Light es Kira por ilógico que suene... Pero...¿Hay algo que sea lógico en todo esto?No! Un asesino que puede hacer que el corazón de otra persona se detenga? Eso es ilógico pero es real así que ¿por qué no considerar que Light-kun puede matar con solo imaginarlo?// para L no había otra respuesta por el momento, el chico tenía más de media hora en la misma posición, sino fuera porque el podía ver cómo su espalda subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración ya hubiese creído que aquel castaño estaba muerto pero no entendía entonces como Watari le había llamado diciéndole que Kira había atacado de nuevo pero Kira debía ser Light, de las personas que los agentes del FBI investigó, Light era la única persona de la cual un agente hubiese llenado un reporte completo, además unos días luego que empezarán con el espionaje todos aquellos agentes mueren de la misma causa, ataque al corazón, una persona común no podía tener conocimiento de ellos, los únicos que sabían que el FBI había venido era la policía, Light es el hijo del jefe de policías, Light es inteligente, para L era muy simple, Light había tomado información de los archivos de su padre para luego matar a todos aquellos agentes pero... ¿cómo lo hacía? Tenía una hora observando a Light y este no había hecho nada pero otra víctima había muerto, para L Light era el culpable, debía ser el culpable, si había algo que L detestara más que estar encerrado en un cuarto con comida salada es estar equivocado, era maduro para aceptar sus errores pero eso no significaba que disfrutara haciéndolo y él ya había puesto sus sospechas en Light, Light es Kira... Pero ¿Cómo comprobarlo? 

***********************************

-Raito?!- Light parpadeó regresando a la realidad al escuchar que su madre le llamaba desde la planta baja, se levanto sin perder el tiempo para descender las escaleras -Light? Aún no te has cambiado para ir a clases?- cuestionó su madre al ver que su hijo andaba con ropa de casa 

-ah, sí, eso iba a hacer-contestó con una sonrisa- y Sayu?- cuestionó pues esperaba ver a su hermana junto a su madre 

-está donde la vecina pero por favor deja de perder el tiempo y ve a cambiarte, si?- dijo dulcemente tomando el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos- no quiero que mi hijo perfecto arruine su récord perfecto.... 

*******************************

-¿Dónde irá Light-kun?- cuestionó L sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, vio como Light había subido de nuevo a su habitación 

-a sus clases preuniversitarias- contestó Soichiro desviando la mirada, sabía que Light se iba a cambiar de ropa para ir a las clases por lo que quería darle privacidad pero sabía que L no había apartado la mirada de la pantalla y lo confirmó al escucharlo hablar 

-Light-kun se viste bien... Aunque un poco formal- murmuró más para él que para Soichiro, haber visto el cuerpo casi desnudo de Light en menos de cuatro horas debía ser suerte, sin poderlo evitar L relamió sus labios los cuales estaban dulces por todos los postres que había comido durante el día - ¿A qué horas regresa su hijo, Yagami-san?- cuestionó L al ver salir a Light de aquel lugar 

-A las 21:00 horas- contestó Soichiro aliviado que Light se hubiese marchado 

L solamente dejó salir un suspiro el cual paso desaparecido para Soichiro, realmente no le interesaba mucho espiar a la señora Yagami o a Sayu, ninguna le parecía una amenaza pero debía hacerlo, no podía hacerle saber que las cámaras eran principalmente para espiar a Light, no podía decirle que era de su hijo perfecto de quién sospechaba, al menos no aún, L sonrió levemente al recordar las palabras de la señora Yagami al llamarle perfecto a su hijo, realmente parecía perfecto, en lo poco que L había visto pudo darse cuenta que Light tiene una extraña obsesión de mantener todo arreglado, nada en su cuarto está mal puesto y mucho menos en él, la ropa de Light parecía no tener ni una arruga y su cabello aunque fuera un poco largo , estaba acomodado perfectamente muy a diferencia del suyo que a lo mucho se pasaba los dedos para acomodarlo y ya, Light le estaba pareciendo alguien interesante, demasiado, aunque eso no le sacaba de la mente que no era más que un asesino......  
*******************************  
Light regresaba de clases, hace días que ya no sentía la presencia de su acosador detrás de él pero no le gustaba confiarse por lo que iba a un paso rápido pero sin correr 

Entró en su casa una vez más saludando a su madre pero sobre todo a su hermana quienes se encontraban viendo televisión 

-¿quieres que te sirva la cena, Light?- preguntó su madre intentando ponerse de pie 

-No, ya comí, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa para luego dar la vuelta 

-no me digas, de nuevo vas a encerrarte en tu cuarto- dijo Sayu molesta quien adoraba a su hermano pero eran contados los momentos que pasaba con él 

-si, lo siento Sayu tengo cosas importantes que hacer- contestó con la misma sonrisa para luego salir de aquel lugar, amaba a su hermana pero en esos momentos quería estar solo   
******************************

-Yagami-san...¿tiene idea de que es lo tan importante que tiene que hacer su hijo?- cuestionó L con cierta malicia insinuando que Light se refería que tenía que ir a matar criminales pero Soichiro no notó nada en el tono de voz de L por lo que simplemente novio su cabeza en forma de negación haciéndole saber que no tenía idea que es lo que Light tenía que hacer que fuera más importante que pasar tiempo con su familia   
************************************

Light entró a su habitacion asegurándola bajo llave, dejó su mochila en su cama y se acercó a la ventana que estaba en su habitación para poder ver el cielo buscando tranquilidad,la verdad era que aunque no lo aparentara Light estaba molesto, respiraba lenta y profundamente intentado mantenerse calmado, no había razón para estar molesto, no hay razón para estar molesto, seguía respirando con su mirada fija en el cielo mientras se repetía su mantra mental //tranquilo Light, respira, respira.... no puedes enojarte, ellas podrían escucharte..no! no debes enojarte porque simplemente no hay razón para estar molesto!// se reprimía mentalmente mientras apretaba sus puños, últimamente había sido un manojo de emociones, con lo que las detestaba! //No puedes llorar....no te atrevas a llorar!// se dijó al sentir un nudo en la garganta pero no permitió que ni una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, ya había pasado cuatro años, no creía tener derecho por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo  
***************************************

Por otro lado L veía atento la pantalla, por extraño que fuese, esta vez no hizó ningún comentario a Soichiro a quien le había prohibido dejar el cuarto de hotel para que no fuese a intervenir con la investigación.... L tenía un bonbón en su boca mientras miraba a aquel chico castaño parado frente aquella ventana viendo hacía el cielo, Soichiro no detecto nada extraño aunque seguía creyendo que Light había sido mal educado al dejar a su madre y a su hermana abajo solo para encerrarse y pararse frente a la ventana, eso no era algo "importante que hacer" aunque tambien entendía que su hijo era un adolescente de 17 años y que los adolescentes creen que nadie les entiende por lo que prefieren encerrarse en sus habitaciones pero para L la historia era diferente, él estaba atento específicamente en una parte haciendo que se convenciera más que Light es Kira... L estaba perdido en aquellos ojos color miel, aquellos ojos que en esos momentos estaban cargados de odio.....  
*****************************************

Light cerró sus ojos apartandose de la ventana, se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar un lapiz y una libreta, se había convencido que dibujar no era su actividad preferida pero estudios revelaban que ayudaba a relajarte, se acostó boca abajo en su cama y comenzó a dibujar sobre aquel papel, hizó un trazo por aqui, un trazo por allá...rápidamente aquel dibujo iba tomando forma, le pusó especial empeño en los ojos de aquel dibujo pues era su parte favorita al dibujar, formó las cejas y pestañas, su mano se movía rápidamente trazando lineas, estaba tan concentrado qu había olvidado lo molesto que había estado antes y eso era genial.....  
****************************************

L estaba embelesado observando a Light, para que negarlo? se veía tan bien ahí, acostado, dibujando..ah, si, el dibujo era muy bueno, parecía ser el rostro de alguien pero para ser honestos a L eso es lo que menos le importaba, veía como Light mordía levemente su labio inferior y fruncía el ceño en señal de estar realmente concentrado en lo que hacía hasta que.... los ojos de L se abrierón de par en par 

-Light-o?....- titubeó Soichiro casi inaudible haciendo que L recordara que no estaba solo, L desvió levemente su mirada hacía un lado para ver a Soichiro a la par quien estaba concentrado en la pantalla que tenía frente a él, L pudó ver como los ojos de Soichiro temblaban levemente y no era para menos, ambos habían vistó el cambio repentino en Light, pasó de estar dibujando tranquilamente a comenzar a manchar aquella página haciendo que esta se rompiera, acto seguido Light había recostado su cabeza en su brazo haciendo que su rostro quedara escondido entre el colchon y su brazo pero como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo o vergonzoso para Soichiro ambos comenzarón a escuchar pequeños...sollozos? L regresó su mirada a la pantalla comprobando lo que sus oidos habían escuchado, vió como la espalda de Light temblaba levemente a causa del llanto que estaba intentando contener pero que parecía no darle resultados 

-Es una lastima...era un buen dibujo..-dijó L tratando de eliminar la tensión que se había formado en su cuarto de repente pero no recibio respuesta por parte de Soichiro- Yagami-san debe estar cansado... por qué no usa mi cama y descansa un poco?- cuestionó 

-Estoy bien Ryuuzaki- contestó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, la verdad tenía una mezcla de emociones, una parte de él sentía vergüenza de ver a su hijo de 17 años llorando como un chiquillo pero otra parte de él sentía angustia de ver a su hijo en esa situación y no saber que le pasaba 

-Insisto Yagami-san, debería descansar, no le hara bien a la investigación si usted esta cansado- dijo L quien se habia levantado a tomar una taza con café- además por como lo veo, no falta mucho para que Light tambien se duerma- finalizó sentándose frente a la pantalla de nuevo percatándose que los sollozos de Light había cesado y que en cambio se podía escuchar su respiración profunda lo que indicaba que se estaba quedando dormido 

-Esta bien...pero si algo pasa llámame- indicó para luego dirigirse a la cama de L le había ofrecido   
*********************************

Por extraño que fuese ya había pasado dos horas desde que Light se había dormido y L seguía en la misma posición observando a través de la pantalla, realmente L dormía poco, muy poco lo cual era bueno para él, así no perdía detalle de Light, tenía unos pastelitos que se estaba comiendo de un solo bocado, Light no se había movido de su posición, aún tenía su rostro oculto en el colchón, lo cual era una lástima, a L le hubiese gustado ver como lucía el rostro de Light durmiendo  
*************************************

Light estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba completamente oscuro pero podía sentirse observado y eso no le gustaba, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, intentó escapar de aquel lugar pero no veía la salida, si algo Light odiaba era no tener el control y en estos momentos se sentía a merced de alguien o algo, no lo sabía con exactitud y sin poder retenerlo más cayó hincado en el piso y comenzó a llorar, a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía.....  
**************************************

L se había acercado un poco más a la pantalla, esto se había puesto interesante, veía como Light comenzaba a moverse sobre el colchón y pequeños quejidos salían de su boca pero sus movimientos eran bruscos lo que solo significaba una cosa...Light estaba teniendo una pesadilla... L sonrió de lado al ver como Light había dado vuelta bruscamente para luego despertar y sentarse de una sola vez en la cama, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, L vió como sin perder tiempo aquel chico salió de la cama y entro a una puerta que estaba dentro de su habitación, Light apareció en otra pantalla, se había dirigido al baño donde rápidamente de despojó de su ropa...completamente... los ojos de L se abrieron de asombro, ver desnudo a Light no era algo que esperaba que pasara tan pronto pero... No iba a mentir, lo estaba disfrutando, llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca donde jugó con sus labios, Light había abierto la ducha y se había metido bajo ella para que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, aquellas gotas recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de aquel castaño tenían embelesado a L hasta que algo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, vio como Light había tomado la esponja de baño y la había comenzado a restregar por todo su cuerpo pero de una manera... Como decirlo?... De una manera que parecía querer arrancarse la piel!, además L supo que aquella agua era agua caliente, pudo deducirlo pues el lente de la cámara se estaba empañando levemente y si eso no fuese lo suficientemente extraño, pudo escuchar que Light estaba sollozando ... De nuevo 

-¿qué sucede Light?- susurro L maliciosamente con una sonrisa de lado- matar tanta gente te crea cargos de consciencia?... Eres Kira, lo sé.


	5. Staring at you-parte 2

L recorría con sus manos aquel cuerpo que se le hacía tan perfecto, no entendí ni cómo alguien tan Hermoso podía caminar entre los humanos como una persona más pero ahí estaba, sobre aquel chico cabellos castaños, le devoraba los labios como si se tratase del mejor pastel de fresas que hubiese comido y lo mejor de todo es que aquel chico correspondía sus besos, sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar aquella camisa tan formal que usaba el ojos color nuez, era un vicio el sabor de aquella piel, sin perder tiempo su lengua había llegado a los pezones de su amante donde se dispuso a disfrutarlos sin miramientos, comenzó a sentir como el pecho de aquel chico subía y bajaba más agitadamente y de su boca suaves gemidos comenzaban a escapar, sonrío para luego llevar sus manos al cinturón del pantalón de su amante, lo tenía a su merced, haría con él lo que quisiera y sabía que él no se lo negaría, de una manera brusca arrebato el pantalón del chico trayendo consigo su ropa interior, se detuvo a apreciar aquella obra maestra, los ojos del chico estaban entre cerrados mientras su cabello los cubría levemente, las mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su boca abierta levemente, pequeños gotas de sudor bajaban por el cuerpo de aquel chico haciendo que la camisa que L había desabotonado se pegara a su pecho, L bajó su holgado pantalón para dejar su erecto miembro de fuera , se lanzó sobre el chico para tomarlo de las manos y colocarlas sobre su cabeza mientras veía como los ojos de aquel chico temblaban levemente de excitación 

-¿preparado... Kira? - le susurro al oído pero no recibió ninguna respuesta pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era tenerlo a su merced y saber que él era Kira, lo sometería a sus más bajos deseos las veces que fueran necesarios hasta expiarlo de sus pecados, L siguió tomando con una de sus manos las dos manos de su amante para con la otra tomar su propio miembro y dirigirlo a la entrada del chico pero... Un momento... Algo no encajaba en todo esto, L parpadeó, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, levantó su mirada y vio a su amante pero este poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse 

Abrió sus ojos de repente, se había quedado dormido en aquella extraña posición, vio su reloj, solo había dormido por media hora pero seguro eso sería suficiente para no dormir en un buen rato y más luego de aquel sueño tan extraño, se restregó sus ojos, su pantalla estaba apagada, había pasado una semana desde que comenzó a espiar a la familia Yagami, bueno, a Light más que todo. 

Hace una hora su sistema de vigilancia había tenido un pequeño cortocircuito que había provocado que L no pudiera espiar a Light, definitivamente pediría un reembolso por esas cámaras... Se llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios donde jugó con ellos, bueno... Había estado repitiendo muchas veces las veces en las que Light tomaba alguna ducha y eso para poder ver de nuevo aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, digo, para recolectar evidencias claro, si lo había hecho pero muy pocas veces, bueno, tal vez no tan pocas pero definitivamente el retroceder cientos de veces una misma escena no era excusa suficiente para que todo fallara, vio su reloj una vez más, le había pedido a Yagami-san que sacara a su familia de nuevo mientras se colocaba otro sistema de vigilancia lo cual no fue problema pues Sayu andaba en casa de su abuela así que Soichiro decidió invitar a salir a su esposa ya que hace mucho no le dedicaba tiempo y por Light pues no debían preocuparse, Soichiro le había comentado que ese día Light iría a hacer su examen para la universidad por lo que la casa estaría sola 

-creo que es tiempo de irme...- comentó para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie para salir de su cuarto de hotel, debía regresar en dos horas pues ya había quedado con la TaskForce que se reunirían por la tarde para ver más detalles del caso, bajo al lobby del hotel donde un auto le esperaba en el parqueo, abordó dicho auto que lo llevaría a su destino. 

Luego de 20 minutos de camino había llegado donde deseaba, le ordenó al chofer que se estacionara en algún lugar cercano y que él le llamaría tan pronto finalizará, que no tomaría mucho tiempo a lo que el chofer acató y se dirigió a un estacionamiento cercano, L se quedo parado frente aquel lugar en su peculiar manera encorvada viendo lo que estaba escrito en una roca frente a él 

-"Bienvenido a la universidad To-Oh"- leyó para luego comenzar a caminar por el patio de esta viendo como los alumnos que habían ido a hacer el examen comenzaban a salir por la gran puerta que estaba en frente, L se sentó en cuclillas en una banca que estaba cerca mientras esperaba, total solo había una salida así que todos tenían que pasar por ese camino, L se sentía un poco extraño pues sentía como la gente lo miraba, algunas de manera discreta otros sin disimular, sin percatarse L restregó sus pies uno contra otro por los nervios, sus pies en esta ocasión estaban usando zapatos pues no podía andar por las calles descalzo, realmente no le importaba que los demás creyeran que era un raro pues es algo que él sabía bien pero eso no quería decir que no se sintiera incómodo con tantas miradas puestas en él, por un momento creyó que había sido mala idea salir de su escondite pero de repente lo vio, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas todo el tiempo pero se dilataron aún más al verlo sin entender muy bien el porqué 

-¿Light Yagami?- dijo llamando la atención del chico que iba caminando frente a él haciendo que este detuviera sus pasos y volteara a verlo con aquellos hermosos ojos color nuez 

-eh?.... Si?- fue la única respuesta del castaño pues lo habían tomado desprevenido y además aquel chico no se le hacía familiar, no, para nada, ese chico era un raro que jamás en su vida había visto 

-Hola, me llamo Ryuga Hideki- dijo poniéndose de pie para extenderle su mano 

-Hideki Ryuga? Como el famoso?- parpadeo ante tal coincidencia pero pronto se dio cuenta de su descortesía y estrechó la mano de aquel chico- mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo más por cortesía que porque realmente le agradará estar ahí hablando con un extraño 

-Si... Como el famoso- comentó L con su voz apacible mientras sus ojos veían directo a los ojos de Light 

-qué coincidencia - comentó de nuevo sonriendo pero un poco nervioso pues llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza donde se rasco suavemente, L no pasó por alto aquel detalle, sabía que el chico estaba nervioso pero L seguía creyendo que Light estaba nervioso por toda la culpa con la que debía cargar cuando realmente Light estaba nervioso por aquellos ojos negros que no lo miraban directamente... no! Parecía que lo atravesaba con aquella mirada tan penetrante, además, todo el aspecto de Ryuga era para ponerse nervioso, estaba levemente encorvado, tenía un color cadavérico, todo su aspecto era descuidado, ropa holgada, cabello desarreglado y esas ojeras! Dios! ¿Esas ojeras eran normales? - ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó Light tímidamente sin querer ofenderlo pero es que aquella situación era incomoda, aquel chico no decía nada, solo seguía de pie ahí, viéndolo 

-no, sé que eres el hijo del gran Soichiro Yagami pero no, no nos habíamos visto antes- dijo en voz serena mientras se llevaba sus manos a la bolsa de su pantalón 

-ah, entiendo- contestó un poco indignado pues quería que lo reconocieran por Light Yagami, era orgulloso, lo aceptaba y aquel comentario le había dolido, no invertía tanto tiempo siendo el mejor para terminar bajo la sombra de su padre- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte- comentó intentando irse pero sintió como Ryuga lo tomo del brazo 

-espera- pidió con su voz profunda, realmente su tarea era entretener a Light mientras se instalaban las cámaras en su casa pero parecía que no hacía bien su trabajo pues no tenían ni cinco minutos y el chico ya deseaba irse, L maldecía en esos momentos su incapacidad de relacionarse pero debía seguir intentando - ¿cómo sentiste el examen?- preguntó sin saber que más decir 

-ahm, bien...- respondió inquieto mientras lentamente movió su brazo para soltarse de los dedos de Ryuga 

-¿Quieres ser policía?- preguntó recordando que Yagami-san se lo había comentado 

-si... ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó extrañado, realmente todo aquello era extraño pero por algún motivo no se quería marchar, le parecía interesante charlar con Ryuga 

-Intuición, pareces alguien inteligente y noble- comentó haciendo que Light sonriera- además tu padre es policía por lo que sería obvio que quieras seguir sus pasos- comentó sin percatarse que había ofendido de nuevo al castaño 

-creo en la justicia y por eso quiero ser policía- contestó en un tono serio queriendo dejar en claro que él seguía sus propios ideales no los pasos de alguien más 

-¿crees en la justicia?... Eso es, interesante...- comentó mientras llevaba su pulgar a sus labios, le parecía curioso la manera en la que Light veía la justicia tomando en cuenta claro que Light es Kira 

-si... Claro- fue la única respuesta de Light quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decir en una conversación - ¿tú estudiaras aquí?- preguntó queriendo mantener la compostura pero antes que Ryuga pudiese contestarle un teléfono había comenzado a sonar 

-Si?- contestó Ryuga tomando su celular entre sus dedos y llevándolo cerca de su oreja - ¿Ya está todo listo? ... Fue rápido, muchas gracias- finalizó desconectando la llamada con Watari- debo marcharme Yagami-kun - contestó para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia dónde su auto lo estaría esperando 

-espera!, ¿volveré a verte?- preguntó Light en un impulso haciendo que Ryuga detuviera sus pasos, casi al instante Light se arrepintió, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Es decir, no es como si importara pero por alguna razón no quería que Ryuga se marchase, era la primer persona con la que sentía que podía llegar a tener una conversación más o menos decente - bueno, no importa- dijo avergonzado mientras sonreía ya que Ryuga se había volteado y estaba frente a él de nuevo- de igual forma fue un gusto conocerte Hideki Ryuga - dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano para despedirse 

-lo mismo digo Light-kun- contestó estrechando su mano para luego dar la vuelta y continuar su camino- ah! Solo una cosa más- dijo regresándose de nuevo- ¿sabes guardar un secreto?- preguntó 

-claro- contestó aún sonriendo 

-eso es bueno porque... Yo soy L- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos esperando una reacción de parte del chico y la obtuvo, vio como las pupilas de Light se expandieron y su cuerpo se había tensado levemente, L sonrío levemente para luego dar la vuelta y abordar su auto dejando atrás a un Light perplejo 

Light quiso decir algo pero para el momento en que su cuerpo reaccionó L ya se había marchado, si Light Yagami hubiese sido un chico cualquiera en esos momentos estaría gritando de emoción planeando de qué manera no volver a lavar la mano que había estrechado con L pero Light no era así, mantuvo la compostura aunque por dentro realmente se sentía emocionado, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa mientras seguía ensimismado, admiraba a L desde que tenía 15 años, recordaba que L había sido el único capaz de detener al asesino serial Beyond Birthday aunque ahora que lo pensaba se imaginaba a L un poco diferente, nadie conocía como era por lo que en su mente se lo había imaginado como un hombre alto y fuerte, con una mirada sería y definitivamente se lo imaginaba de unos 40 años aunque sabía que eso era imposible pues según registros L tenía 24 años pero Ryuga no aparentaba tener 24 años, parecía un adolescente al igual que él, por un momento creyó que aquel chico solo le estaba jugando una broma pero eso no tendría sentido, nadie sabía su admiración por L, por lo que Ryuga tenía que ser L, ¿por qué mentiría? No tendría sentido, estaba convencido que había conocido al verdadero L y eso lo hizo sonreír levemente   
*********************

Por otro lado L ya había llegado a su cuarto de hotel, en el camino no había podido borrar el rostro de Light al confesarle que era L, estaba mal pero aceptaba que aunque hubiese sido una plática de 10 minutos la había disfrutado, había disfrutado cada movimiento que Light hacia al hablar; se acercó a su pantalla y la encendió de nuevo comprobando que las cámaras funcionaban nuevamente. 

-te ves levemente emocionado- dijo Watari saliendo de una de las habitaciones, sino fuera porque L ya estaba acostumbrado a que su ayudante siempre apareciera inesperadamente seguro lo hubiese asustado 

-es porque pienso en el algodón de azúcar que estoy por comer- comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para tomar todo los postres que pudiese cargar, sabía que tenía reunión con la TaskForce por lo que debía estar preparado, además tenía que regresar a vigilar a Light por lo que no podía estarse parando a cada rato, Watari no quedo conforme con la respuesta de L pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta el porque veía un brillo diferente en sus pupilas, L si lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, se sentía fascinado con Light pero no entendía muy bien el porqué, L había tenido intimidades anteriormente con chicas a las que usaba para una noche y adiós, al final el era hombre y no era de piedra mas nunca se había enamorado por lo que no entendía a lo que se refería la gente con la frase "mariposas en el estomago" eso le sonaba ridículo, sabía que no estaba enamorado de Light, era muy pronto y además no era correcto pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado con solo pensar en él pero Light es Kira, ¿no? Al final L se convenció que esa fascinación que sentía por Light se debía a la emoción de querer capturarlo para entregarlo a las autoridades y que ellos hicieran con él lo que quisieran. 

Regresó a su asiento, Watari ya se había marchado, colocó todas las galletas, dulces y postres que había traído en la mesa que tenía enfrente, se sentó en cuclillas y espero, la casa Yagami seguía vacía, seguro Soichiro seguía con su esposa, Sayu regresaría hasta la tarde de la casa de su abuela y Light, Light de seguro llegaría en cualquier momento, tomó una taza de café y le colocó 10 cubitos de azúcar sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla hasta que vio que la puerta de entrada se abrió e inconscientemente sonrío, Light había regresado.... 

L veía como Light había entrado a casa y saludo pero al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a su habitación, una vez adentro cerró con llave y dejó su bolsón a un lado, esta vez en lugar de buscar ropa cómoda se dirigió a su escritorio a buscar su libreta y lápiz, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a dibujar pero había algo diferente, la última vez que L recordaba a Light dibujando, este parecía molesto o incómodo pero esta vez estaba... Sonriendo? L veía como Light movía su mano a la perfección trazando líneas pero los ojos de L se abrieron más al ver que aquel dibujo comenzaba a tomar forma, L dejo a un lado su café y acercó su rostro a la pantalla para asegurarse que sus ojos no le engañaran, tomó el teclado y con el controlo una de las cámaras que estaba en la esquina aumentando el zoom haciendo que está enfocara de mejor manera aquel dibujo, no podía ser! Era él! Light lo estaba dibujando y lo peor era que lo hacía muy bien, L contemplo mejor el dibujo, Light no había perdido detalle alguno, todo estaba perfecto, desde sus marcadas ojeras hasta lo dilatada de sus pupilas, Light termino aquel dibujo mientras en la parte de abajo escribía Ryuga Hideki imitando el tipo de letra que Ryuuzaki utilizaba al escribir su emblemática "L", tan pronto Light termino el dibujo y lo firmó L vio como Light ... ¿Abrazaba aquel dibujo? Definitivamente no sabía que estaba pasando, no sabía si sentirse halagado o asustado, tal vez debía tener miedo pero por alguna razón estaba halagado, solo había hablado con aquel chico por 10 minutos y Light pudo aprenderse todos los rasgos del pelinegro y además Light estaba abrazando la libreta donde lo había dibujado aunque no sabía muy bien que significaba eso, tomó su café nuevamente cuando vio que la señora Yagami ya había llegado a casa llamando a su hijo a lo que Light guardó su libreta y bajo rápidamente para saludarla 

L observó como Light y su madre habían comido juntos y ambos habían tenido una charla amena lo cual era extraño porque muchas veces Light solo se dedicaba a contestar preguntas cerradas, siempre sonreía pero se notaba que lo hacía por cortesía pero esta vez Light estaba compartiendo con su madre sobre cómo le había ido en el examen, en lo genial que le había parecido la universidad, en lo emocionado que estaba por empezar clases aunque aún faltaban unos meses pero lo que L notó es que en aquella platica Light en ningún momento habló sobre el nuevo chico que había conocido, cualquiera aprovecharía la oportunidad de alardear que había conocido a L y no era por adularse pero era el mejor detective del mundo así que esperaba que Light se lo contara a alguien ante la más mínima oportunidad pero no fue así, tal parecía que Light si sabía guardar un secreto... L sonrío una vez más mientras llevaba unas galletas de azúcar a su boca. 

Vio su reloj, en unos minutos llegarían los demás agentes, necesitaba hablar especialmente con Matsuda, durante la última semana los ataques de Kira habían continuado pero muy esporádicamente y solo por la noche y para mala suerte de Light esto había pasado en las horas que él estaba fuera, la última semana Light había tomado un hábito de salir por las noches a caminar por durante una hora, ya no tenía clases en la escuela y tampoco las clases preuniversitarias por lo que decía estar aburrido y que quería tomar aire, L maldecía el momento en que Kira mató a todos los agentes del FBI pues la policía ya no confiaba en él y hasta cierto punto eso no le importaba, prefería una pequeño grupo de agentes decididos a todo un ejército de inseguros pero alguien debía continuar siguiendo a Light el tiempo que él chico estaba fuera de casa y para mala suerte el único disponible para realizar dicho deber era Matsuda ya que era el único soltero, no tenía ni esposa ni hijos que le reclamaran su tiempo por lo que para él no era raro salir por las noches a seguir a alguien, Matsuda era un buen agente pero aún le faltaba experiencia, en el reporte que le había presentado a L solamente decía que todas las noches Light salía a caminar hasta llegar a un puente frente al cual se quedaba parado por largo rato sin apartar la vista del agua pero para L eso no era suficiente, sabía que Matsuda debía estar obviando algo y se estaba volviendo loco de no saber que era.

La puerta sonó y Watari abrió dejando entrar a Soichiro, Matsuda, Mogi y Ukita, todos saludaron cortésmente al señor que había abierto la puerta para dirigirse a la pequeña sala de aquella habitación, todos tomaron asiento esperando que L se les uniera pero este no se movió de su puesto pues tenia que seguir observando a Light 

-que bueno que todos seas tan puntuales- comentó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café pero dando la espalda aún a los demás agentes - Matsuda... ¿Hay algo adicional que no hayas agregado en tu reporte?- preguntó directamente pues no le gustaba perder tiempo 

-no Ryukzaki- contestó cabizbajo- sé que no me crees pero es lo único que hace

-¿de qué hablan?- preguntó Soichiro pues los demás no sabían que se traía Matsuda y L 

-le ordene a Matsuda que siguiera a su hijo- comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- Matsuda comenta que Light toma caminatas nocturnas las cuales coinciden con las horas a las que Kira ha vuelto a atacar- comentó tomando unos papeles que tenía al lado levantándolos para que Soichiro se acercara a tomarlos y así lo hizo, el jefe pudo ver el detalle del día y hora de las muertes a causa de Kira de la última semana, Soichiro suspiro, era verdad, las horas coincidían con las horas que Light había salido por las noches pero aún así se negaba a creer que su hijo fuera un asesino - alguien más tiene algo que aportar?- 

-si- dijo Mogi- todos sabemos que Kira necesita un rostro y nombre para matar o al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegamos a nuestro última reunión- continuó un poco nervioso pues no estaba del todo seguro si era correcto decir lo que iba a decir- bueno, Matsuda y yo hemos pensado que sería buena idea que dejen de pasar las noticas de criminales en todos los medios o que no escriban sus nombres- opino 

-imposible- contestó L rápidamente sin despegar su vista de la pantalla- la población tiene derecho a tener acceso a esa información -contestó haciendo que Mogi agachara su cabeza - Sayu ha regresado...- cometo luego de unos segundos haciendo que Soichiro dirigiera su mirada a la pantalla viendo en ella a su hija siendo recibida por su esposa y su hijo 

-Parece que Light-kun esta muy feliz el día de hoy, verdad Yagami-san?- comentó L quien había notado que en todo ese rato no se había ido a encerrar a su cuarto, había estado todo ese tiempo con su madre y ahora con Sayu también, Soichiro también notó eso y se puso feliz de ver a su familia tan unida pero L no pasaba por alto la actitud de Light, esta vez no encontraba sospechosa su actitud pero si le llamaba la atención verlo sonreír, lo había visto sonreír estos últimos días pero L siempre notaba un poco de hipocresía, como si Light simplemente sonriera por costumbre o cortesía pero esta vez se le veía una sonrisa sincera , realmente parecía feliz 

Mogi, Matsuda y Ukita se mantuvieron discutiendo en los sillones tratando de sacar una conclusión en conjunto mientras L y Soichiro seguían viendo la pantalla, no sabían cuando había pasado tanto tiempo pero el reloj ya marcaba las 17:00 horas, ambos vieron como Light se disculpó con su familia y se dirigió a su habitación   
****************************  
Light había regresado a su habitación, se disculpó con su familia pero de repente le había comenzado a doler la cabeza, ese día se había levantado temprano y los últimos días había estudiado mucho para el examen por lo que Light atribuía ese dolor al cansancio mental que sentía por lo que creía que durmiendo un poco se sentiría mejor, cerró su puerta bajo llave y se sentó en la orilla de la cama cuando de repente su mirada encontró algo fuera de lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Light tenía la obsesión de mantener todo ordenado pero frente a él estaban sus zapatos colocados de una manera un poco desordenada, tal vez para una persona normal no había nada raro en ello pero Light sabía cómo ordenaba sus zapatos, todos debían estar bien alineados y jamás revueltos, se levanto y ordenó sus zapatos de la manera que él sabía que los había dejado pero su corazón se agitó, cuando llegó a casa no había notado nada porque se había dirigido directamente a dibujar pero eso solo significaba una cosa, alguien había entrado a su habitación! pero era ilógico! Tanto su madre como su hermana tenían prohibido hacerlo, Light limpiaba su cuarto por lo que no había necesidad que su madre entrada para hacerlo, tragó saliva ante la idea que alguien hubiese entrado a su habitación, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al estante lleno de libros que tenía al lado de la cama, tomó una enciclopedia y la llevo a su cama donde se sentó para poder abrirla   
************************

L y todos los agentes de la TaskForce veían los movimientos de Light, L no había pasado por alto el cambio de actitud del castaño, esta vez sus ojos reflejaban miedo, todos vieron como Light se había sentado en la cama llevando consigo una enciclopedia la cual abrió pero dentro las páginas estaban ahuecadas, había un gran hueco en medio de aquellas páginas de las cuales Light sacó otros páginas, L vio un pequeño suspiro salir de los labios de Light pero igual se puso a revisar las páginas para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, todos vieron como Light comenzó a desplegar esas páginas pero nadie esperaba ver lo que vieron, hasta L que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa se sorprendió al ver que aquellas páginas contenían dibujos de Light pero no cualquier dibujo, en todos había tres hombres, uno era Light, se podía distinguir por el cabello y la forma del vestuario, otro no tenía rostro pero parecía ser un ángel porque una luz resplandeciente parecía salir de su cuerpo y el tercer hombre parecía ser un hombre normal pero tenía una máscara puesta, en todos los dibujos estaba los mismos tres hombres pero lo preocupante era la manera en la que terminaban, todos los dibujos sin excepción alguna terminaban de la misma manera, Light matando al hombre de máscara, tal vez lo repulsivo era lo gráfico de aquellos dibujos, se veía a Light ahorcando a aquel hombre, Light acuchillando a aquel hombre, Light prendiéndole fuego a aquel hombre.... Soichiro agacho su mirada, no entendí que era todo aquello 

-esos dibujos son perturbadores - expresó Mogi con una expresión de miedo en su rostro 

-si- secundó Ukita- disculpe que lo diga jefe pero que un niño de 8 años dibuje cosas así es preocupante pero que lo haga un adolescente es peligroso- finalizó cabizbajo 

-estoy de acuerdo- comentó L con un deje de tristeza que nadie más notó pero sin saberlo se sentía un poco triste de ver aquellos horribles dibujos y recordar que esa misma tarde un retrato suyo había sido creado por las mismas manos que habían creado aquellos dibujos tan perturbadores, no dejo de ver a la pantalla mientras Light seguía revisando que todos sus dibujos estuvieran completos - creo que lo ideal será tener a Light bajo vigilancia 

-¿a qué te refieres? Ya está bajo vigilancia- comentó Soichiro confuso 

-si, pero tomando en cuenta que su hijo podría representar un peligro lo ideal será tenerlo con nosotros- respondió llevando otra galleta de dulce a su boca 

-¿aquí?- preguntó Matsuda alarmado 

-no...-contestó buscando una tarjeta en su pantalón- aquí- dijo brindándole la tarjeta a Soichiro - ya está listo el edificio en el cual estaremos trabajando de hoy en adelante ... Así que Yagami-san... ¿Podría llevar a nuestro principal sospechoso a esa dirección lo más pronto posible?- preguntó L a lo que Ichiro resignado solamente asintió


	6. Mi ángel

SEIS 

Light iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras llevaba su vista fija en la ventana, hacia un rato que su padre le había dicho de manera muy seria que quería que le acompañara pero luego de eso el oficial no había dicho nada, de vez en cuando Light miraba a su padre por el rabillo del ojo y veía en este una expresión seria que antes no había visto, es decir... Su padre no era el hombre más sonriente y cariñoso del mundo pero en ese momento se veía molesto y por extraño que pareciese, Light sentía que su padre estaba molesto con él 

-Papá... ¿Donde vamos?-- preguntó tímidamente tratando de romper el hielo 

-Te llevaré con la TaskForce... L quiere verte...--- contestó serio sin apartar su vista del volante 

Los ojos de Light temblaron y su boca se abrió levemente de asombro, algo que Soichiro no pudo ver pues iba concentrado en el camino, Light sonrío y apoyo su cabeza en la ventana del auto, no podía creer que fuese a ver a Hideki Ryuga tan pronto... ¿Para qué quería verlo? Light sonreía más al recordar que era el pelinegro quien había solicitado verlo, recordaba que habían pasado solo dos días sin verlo y saber que lo encontraria de nuevo lo hacía sentirse emocionado sin saber muy bien el porqué

Light vio que el auto se acercaba a un gran edificio al cual Soichiro ingresó dirigiéndose al parqueo subterráneo 

-Hemos llegado.. Baja-- ordenó Soichiro aún en tono serio, Light arqueo una ceja, no entendía que le pasaba a su padre, justo un día antes le había entregado a su familia otros resultados de exámenes nacionales en los cuales había obtenido notas perfectas de nuevo, Light seguía a su padre pero estando él unos pasos atrás,  
No quería confrontar aquel rostro de enojo de su padre, no entendía que pasaba, si él es buen hijo ¿por qué su padre estaba tan molesto? 

-Deja todas tus cosas electrónicas aquí-- ordenó una vez más, habían llegado a una especie de salón vacío que lo único que veías es una puerta y un detector de metales frente a ella, Light sacó su celular y lo coloco donde su padre le indicó, luego vio como Soichiro le hablo a la puerta la cual reconoció su voz abriendo una pequeña ventana en la cual Soichiro colocó su palma para que sus huellas dactilares fueran evaluadas, Light veía sorprendido toda la seguridad de aquel lugar y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué Hideki Ryuga lo había citado ahí? ¿No era más fácil ir a tomar un café? O ¿ir al cine?... Tan pronto la computadora se aseguró que aquel era Soichiro la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a ambos, el lugar estaba oscuro y Light comenzaba a ponerse nervioso , siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un ascensor el cual usaron sin decir ni una palabra 

El ascensor se abrió en el último piso, Light rápidamente paseo sus ojos por aquel lugar, las personas dentro de aquel salón rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas a los recién llegados excepto por una

-Buenos días-- saludo Light  
Con una sonrisa y agitando su mano al reconocer a los compañeros de su padre pero nadie le dijo nada haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera, Light vio una vez más aquel lugar... Habían policías... Habían computadoras... Light sonrió, eso solo quería decir que Ryuga le había mandado a llamar por su inteligencia y porque quería que le ayudara con el caso Kira 

-Me alegra que vinieran temprano-- habló L levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a los recién llegados --Watari ¿Podrías llevar a Light-kun a mi habitación?--- ordenó ante la mirada de confusión de Light.. ¿A su habitación? ¿Para qué? Pero antes que Light siguiera maquinando ideas vio como un hombre de edad avanzada se le acercó para indicarle el camino el cual Light siguió sin estar muy seguro de todo esto 

 

 

-Le dije a mi esposa que Light saldría de viaje tal y como me lo pediste Ryuzaki...--- habló Soichiro tan pronto supo que Light y Watari se habían ido--- pero ¿podrías decirme que piensas hacer con mi hijo? 

-Ya se lo mencione Yagami-san, pienso encerrarlo para poder vigilarlo-- dijo sereno mientras llevaba un bombón a su boca

Soichiro apretó sus puños, no estaba de acuerdo, no quería quitarle la libertad a su hijo, un adolescente de 17 años aún, no quería pero a la vez aceptaba que había visto comportamientos extraños en Light, comportamientos que solo pudo descubrir en esa semana y media de vigilancia, Light siempre sonreía frente a él, era buen alumno y por supuesto un excelente hijo pero en la soledad Light era diferente, en esa semana y media Soichiro había podido ver cómo Light siempre se encerraba bajo llave en su habitación, eso era algo que jamás le hubiera importado pues sabe que los adolescentes quieren su privacidad pero ahora entendía que Light se encerraba bajo llave porque algo quería ocular, lo había visto llorar, rabiar, tener pesadillas y lo más escalofriante de todo eran aquellos dibujos en los cuales se veían a su hijo matando sin compasión 

-Entonces pido que me encierres a mí también-- pidió entre dientes con su mirada agachada escuchando la reacción de sus compañeros 

-¿qué?-- exclamaron al unísono los oficiales 

-Pensé que diría eso Yagami-san y estoy de acuerdo, los sentimientos no deben interferir en esta investigación --- habló L en tono sereno mientras llevaba su mano a uno de sus bolsillos 

-Exacto, el amor por mi familia no me deja pensar claramente,  
Además no me siento digno de llevar esta placa mientras se sospeche que mi hijo es un asesino-- contestó sacando su placa de policía para entregárselo a L en las manos 

-Como guste Yagami-san, pero no se preocupe, tratare que su celda sea más cómoda y podrá seguir en comunicación con su familia cuánto tiempo desee-- habló con el bombón en la boca mientras con la otra guardaba la placa que el oficial le había entregado--- Mogi, por favor lleva a Yagami-san a la celda número 7, yo iré a ver a Light-Kun.... Ah y Light no debe saber que su padre también está encerrado-- Indico para luego dejar la habitación 

Mogi acató las órdenes de L llevando a Soichiro a la celda dicha

 

 

-Jefe.. ¿Está seguro de eso?-- preguntó viendo aquella celda, era pequeña pero tenía lo necesario, tenía cama, silla, televisor, ventilador pero no dejaba de ser una celda y tampoco creía que Soichiro debía castigarse por las acciones de su hijo 

-Estaré bien Mogi, la vez que salga de aquí será cuando se descubra que Light es inocente-- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa 

-Pero ¿y si eso no pasa?-- cuestionó en un arrebato pero vio como los ojos de su jefe se hicieron sombríos --Jefe perdón! Claro que Light es inocente-- contestó sonriendo, él creía que Light era culpable como L decía pero le tenía un gran aprecio a Soichiro y no le gustaba verlo así 

-Mogi, puedes marcharte-- Indico Soichiro mientras ingresaba a la celda para acostarse en aquella cama 

Mogi siguió las indicaciones de su jefe y cerró aquella celda para regresar con los demás miembros de la TaskForce   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Watari... Ya puedes dejarnos solos-- Indico L tan pronto ingreso a su habitación 

-Claro Ryuzaki-- contestó el señor ante la sorpresa de Light ¿Ryuzaki? ... Watari salió de la habitación como L se lo Indico dejándolos solos, Light se encontraba parado en medio de aquella habitación, L se relamió los labios de manera discreta, Light llevaba una camisa manga larga roja que le quedaba entallada y un pantalón gris, maldito Kira realmente se veía hermoso 

-¿A Light-Kun le gusta mi habitación?-- habló viendo como Light recorría con su mirada aquel gran lugar, había una cama donde mínimo cabían cuatro personas justo al lado de ellos, L quería mandar al carajo la investigación y aventar al chico en esa cama, doblegarlo ante su lujuria y tener al chico pidiendo por más 

-¿Por qué me diste un nombre falso?-- preguntó Light indignado obviando la pregunta que L acababa de hacerle, Ryuzaki simplemente parpadeo regresando a la realidad, no podía creer que una vez más hubiese tenido esos pensamientos ¿qué le pasaba? Tenía que capturar a Kira y no podría hacerlo mientras se dejara dominar por esos pensamientos insanos 

-Las personas mienten-- contestó calmo mientras sacaba una galleta de su bolsillo--- esperaba que el famoso Hideki Ryuga muriera-- finalizó 

-.... Y e-eso ¿por qué?-- preguntó Light titubeando, todo su cuerpo se había tensado 

-¿Sabe Light-kun el motivo de estar acá?-- cuestionó 

-Si, claro!-- contestó sonriente -- quieres que te ayude a atrapar a Kira, ¿verdad Ryuga? Es decir... 

-Ryuzaki, llámame Ryuzaki-- contestó llevando su pulgar a su boca--- pero no, no he traído a Light-kun para que me ayude a atrapar a Kira... He traído a Light-kun porque creo que él es Kira--- los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par ¿él? ¿Kira? Pero eso era estúpido 

-jajaja entiendo, es una broma-- contestó riendo de repente ante el asombro de L-- ¿Cómo podría ser Kira? Solamente soy una estudiante honorífico considerado como uno de los mejores de todo Japón-- contestó sonriente 

-Light-kun adora escucharse hablar ¿verdad?-- cuestionó mientras se sentaba de manera peculiar a la orilla de aquella gran cama --- eres presumido--- continuó al ver confusión reflejado en la mirada de Light

-No creo ser presumido-- susurro, solamente había dicho un hecho real, no veía nada de malo si era algo en lo que él era bueno 

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que Light-kun piense de él pero como te decía, creo que eres Kira y queremos mantenerte vigilado 

Light dio un paso hacia atrás en un intento de querer escapar pero se detuvo al saber que ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de aquel edificio, era demasiado grande 

-Tu padre era de acuerdo en todo esto...-- continuó L quien se estaba aburriendo que Light no dijera nada 

-Mi pa-padre?-- titubeo sin creerse lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo su padre podía creer que él es Kira? 

-Si, así que Light-kun debe usar esto--- continuó tomando una prenda que estaba detrás de él para entregársela a Light quien la tomo con sus manos temblorosas, solo era un traje negro de un pantalón y camisa manga larga, la tela era delgada y se veía un poco pequeña 

-Ryuzaki no creo que....

-Puede Light-kun ponerse eso por su cuenta o podemos traer a los demás oficiales para que ellos hagan el trabajo--- Light se tensó solo de pensar en lo que L acababa de decir por lo que prefirió acatar las órdenes, sabía que no era Kira así que solo estaría encerrado por un rato y luego lo dejarían libre ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-¿Puedes darme privacidad?-- preguntó serio al ver que Ryuzaki seguía sentado en la cama viéndolo directamente mientras jugaba con su pulgar en la boca 

-No, si eres Kira debo asegurarme que no ocultes nada --- 

Light se sonrojó al ver que L no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo, suspiro lentamente para luego cerrar los ojos, quería imaginarse que estaba solo y que nadie lo estaba viendo, comenzó quitándose su camisa pasándola sobre su cabeza, tan pronto lo hizo sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo, definitivamente eso de imaginarse solo no estaba funcionando pues podía sentir la mirada de Ryuzaki sobre su pecho 

Ryuzaki había comenzado a morder ansiosamente su dedo pulgar, veía a Light con los ojos cerrados mientras se desnudaba ante él,eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, Light se veía tan bien... Tan sumiso... Light ya se había puesto la camisa negra manga larga que L le había entregado, le quedaba pegada como se había imaginado pero parecía que el chico tenía problemas para bajar su pantalón, había llevado sus manos al cinturón pero estas temblaban, Light seguía con los ojos cerrados por lo que no se percató cuando L se había levantado de la cama y se había situado frente a él 

-¿Light-kun necesita ayuda?--- preguntó pero antes que Light pudiese reaccionar L ya había desabrochado su cinturón y bajado su pantalón haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par 

-Ryuzaki!!! ¿Qué haces?--- reclamó viendo que Ryuzaki estaba hincado frente a él mientras aún sostenía el pantalón en sus manos, Light se puso nervioso la manera en la que L lo observaba por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás pero se tropezó en su propio pantalón cayendo sentado en el suelo, Ryuzaki aprovechó y termino de sacar el pantalón por los pies de Light para luego colocarle el pantalón que él le había entregado 

Ryuzaki se puso de pie para luego brindarle su mano a Light pero este solo le dedico una mirada de odio y se levanto solo

-Sígueme...- indicó Ryuzaki para salir de la habitación mientras Light lo seguía, sabía que el chico iba molesto pues podía sentir su mirada atravesándolo pero era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado 

Llegaron nuevamente al salón principal donde se encontraban los demás miembros 

-Ukita, trae la venda y los audífonos-- ordenó Ryuzaki a lo que Ukita rápido acató 

-¿Vendas? ¿Audífonos? ¿Para qué?-- cuestionó Light 

-Es para que no veas ni escuches la dirección de tu celda--- explicó Ukita 

-Ukita-san, no hay necesidad de darle explicaciones a nuestro sospechoso--- Ukita solo asintió para luego vendar los ojos de Light y colocarle los audífonos sobre los oídos, Light no se opuso, quería mantener las apariencias frente a todos los compañeros de su padre, además seguía con la idea que ese encierro sería corto, que pronto Ryuzaki entendería que él no es Kira 

Light sintió como alguien le tomó de la mano para poder guiarlo, sabía que era la mano de Ryuzaki pues de ese lado se encontraba él antes que le vendaran los ojos, comenzó a caminar lentamente pues no oía ni veía nada, sentía que habían caminado por un largo rato hasta que al fin se detuvieron pero Ryuzaki no soltó su mano 

-¿está será su celda?-- cuestionó Ukita asombrado viendo que la celda solo tenía una cama y un sanitario al lado

-Si... Por favor Ukita-san, traiga las esposas--- Ukita asintió y fue a traer las esposas que estaban en la celda contigua, Ryuzaki entro junto a Light a la celda para sentarlo con cuidado en la cama, el castaño aún tenía la venda y los audífonos por lo que no había visto ni escuchado nada aún 

De repente Light sintió como juntaron sus piernas y algo atrapo sus tobillos y en cuestión de segundos sus manos estaban tras su espalda donde también fueron esposadas 

-No! ¿Qué hacen?-- reclamó mientras sentía como comenzaban a retirarle los audífonos para luego también retirar las vendas encontrándose con Ryuzaki y Ukita frente a él--- ¿por qué me esposan? Pensé que dijiste que sólo me encerrarías--- habló dirigiéndose a L mientras hacía un esfuerzo de soltar sus manos pero cualquier esfuerzo era en vano 

-Light... No hagas eso, vas a lastimarte-- habló Ukita un poco apenado de ver al chico luchando por soltarse 

-Debemos irnos Ukita-san --- Indico L para luego dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación junto al oficial 

-¡No! ¡Espera!--- gritó Light haciendo que L detuviera sus pasos--- acepte que me encerrarás porque sé que no soy Kira pero no es necesario que me esposes...¿Podrías soltarme?---pidió pues era ilógico que lo esposaran si iba a estar en una celda donde solo tenía una cama y un sanitario, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Si no había nada en ese lugar 

-Pero qué clase de investigador sería si aceptara sugerencias de mi sospecho--- contestó con voz fría para luego cerrar la celda

-¡no! ¡Ryuzaki!--- gritó Light pues detestaba sentirse vulnerable y en esa posición si algo o alguien intentaba lastimarlo no podría defenderse--- Ryuzaki!!! RYUZAKIIII!!!!!

L seguía su camino junto a Ukita mientras ambos escuchaban los gritos de Light llamándolo pero Ryuzaki en ningún momento regreso sus pasos 

 

Los miembros restantes observaron todo lo ocurrido desde el televisor que estaba en el salón mientras veían como Light seguía luchando por soltarse, Mogi y Matsuda no podían evitar sentirse mal por el chico pues aunque fuera el principal sospechoso de ser Kira lo conocían desde pequeño, lo habían visto crecer y convertirse en casi un genio, siempre tan serio, tan impecable, tan perfecto... Pero ahora se veía todo lo contrario 

Pronto Ukita y L se unieron a los demás miembros al llegar al gran salón, L tomó asiento en la silla que estaba frente la tele donde podía ver a Light aún luchando por soltarse de las esposas, suspiro un poco apenado, tomó una taza de café y le colocó tanta azúcar como fuese posible 

-Ryuzaki... He revisado la ropa de Light como me lo pediste y lo único que encontré fue esto--- Watari había entrado al salón acercándose a L para entregarle un papel que había encontrado en el bolsillo del pantalón del castaño 

-Gracias Watari--- contestó mientras tomaba el papel que estaba doblado, todos observaban curiosos esperando que L desdoblará el papel que Watari le había entregado 

L desdobló el papel y lo coloco frente a él tomándolo solo de ambas esquinas con las puntas de sus dedos 

Todos en el salón exclamaron al ver lo que el papel mostraba 

-¡Ryuzaki eres tú!- dijo sorprendido Matsuda --- pero ¿por qué dice Hideki Ryuga? ¿Ese que no es un famoso?--- cuestionó confundido 

Ryuzaki no contesto, no tenía interés en explicarle a Matsuda el porqué Light había puesto ese nombre, solamente sonrío de lado, era el retrato que Light había hecho de él y le parecía tierno que el castaño lo anduviera cargando consigo 

-¿Mi ángel de la justicia?-- dijo esta vez Mogi sorprendiendo a todos hasta a L 

-¿De qué hablas?-- cuestionó Ukita quien no veía nada 

-Ahí dice "mi ángel de la justicia"--- contestó señalando una esquina del dibujo donde lo que todos veían es garabatos--- está en latín--- continuó 

L escucho como entre ellos comenzaron a preguntarle a Mogi sobre sus conocimientos del Latín pero no presto atención a la conversación, su mirada y atención estaban completamente puesta en aquel retrato el cual se le hacía perfecto, captaba todos los rasgos de L pero ..."Mi ángel de la justicia" tal vez Light sentía una admiración por él, era bien sabido que él era el mejor detective del mundo quien había ayudado a atrapar a los peores criminales pero por alguna razón esa respuesta no dejaba satisfecho a L... Ángel, ángel, ángel.....¿por qué esa palabra le hacía creer que se refería a algo más? ¿Por qué rayos no podía recordarlo?... Ángel, ángel, ángel.... Las pupilas de L se dilataron 

-Todos escuchen!--- habló de repente en un tono fuerte haciendo que todos en el salón se callaran y hasta se asustaran por el cambio tan repentino en L--- necesito que alguien traiga los dibujos que Light tiene ocultos en su habitación!


	7. Falling for you

SIETE

Una semana había pasado y para mala suerte de Light los asesinatos habían cesado, durante esa semana todos habían estado observando a Light quien seguía luchando por soltarse pero cada vez más débilmente, veían a Soichiro quien se veía cansado, se veía ojeroso, tenía canutos de los días que llevaba sin rasurarse la barba y sus cabellos estaban desarreglados, ya se le había dado la noticia que ningún asesinato había ocurrido durante esa semana y se podía ver que sus ánimos se habían ido abajo 

-Luchar es en vano Light-kun... Vas a lastimarte--- hablo L abriendo el comunicador que estaba conectado a la celda del castaño, quería que dejara de luchar, lo único que haría era lastimarse y por alguna razón esa idea no le gustaba ---Light-kun...--- dijo nuevamente viendo al castaño sentado en el suelo mientras débilmente movía las manos tras su espalda pero este no contestó, L suspiro y cerró el comunicador 

-Ryuzaki, debemos hacer algo--- habló Mogi--- Light no ha comido y a dormido poco en esta semana --- advirtió preocupado 

L no contestó, solamente desvío su mirada a la pantalla nuevamente, era cierto, Light se veía ligeramente más pálido, no le gustaba verlo así pero ¿qué podía hacer? No habían asesinado a nadie lo que confirmaba que Light era Kira 

-Watari... ¿Podrías intentar darle comida a Light nuevamente?

-Si, claro-- contestó saliendo de la habitación 

Unos minutos pasaron para que Watari apareciera en la pantalla, había aparecido en la celda de Light con un tazón en la mano, todos vieron como Watari se agachó al lado llevándole una cucharada con comida cerca de la boca pero Light solo giro la cabeza 

-Debes de comer Light...--- Dijo Watari suavemente tratando de convencerlo mientras llevaba la cuchara nuevamente cerca de su boca 

-no quiero...---susurro 

-Light-kun debería obedecer a Watari, es por el bien de Light-kun-- habló L por el comunicador 

-NO QUIERO!-- gritó levantando su rostro viendo directamente a la cámara que estaba frente a él-- ¿¡Qué caso tiene si todos creen que yo soy Kira!?

-¿Entonces Light-kun ha decidido matarse porque acepta ser Kira?-- Light volvió a escuchar esa extraña voz en su celda y lo hizo rabiar 

-Que no soy Kira! No lo soy!!---gritó una vez más 

-Watari... Retírate-- ordenó a través del comunicador a lo que obedeció sin decir palabra llevándose el plato consigo 

-Al jefe no le va a gustar ver a su hijo así...- susurro Matsuda 

-Esperaremos que se calme...--- habló L sereno aún sentado en su silla --- Caballeros, no hay mucho que hacer hoy ¿por qué no se toman la tarde libre? Aprovechen para distraerse o pasar tiempo con sus familias ... Supongo que está de más recordarles que no pueden hablar nada de lo que aquí se trata por lo que aunque confío en ustedes todos llevarán un micrófono, solo para aseguramos-- termino de explicar 

Los tres oficiales se vieron entre sí sonriendo, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso, ver en situaciones deplorables a dos personas que apreciaban era triste y ese encierro era agotador, los tres asintieron dando las gracias para salir pensando en donde podrían pasar su tarde libre. 

L se levanto de su silla a los 5 minutos que los agentes habían salido, se dirigió a la cocina de donde tomó un tazón de atol, sumergió su dedo el cual llevó a sus labios, le faltaba azúcar pero el atol no era para él así que salió de la cocina con aquel tazón   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-¿pero qué estás haciendo, Lawliet?--- susurro Watari quien observaba a través de sus pantallas que tenía en su oficina como L había aparecido de repente había aparecido en la celda de Light ---¿Estás ... Preocupado por tu sospechoso?  
****************************

-¿Light-kun se ha calmado ya?--- preguntó sereno mientras entraba a la celda viendo que el castaño seguía sentado en el suelo con su cabeza agachada lo que le impedía poder verle los ojos --- Light, debes comer...--- continuó dejando las formalidades de lado para agacharse junto al castaño 

-Quiero tomar un baño....--- susurro Light al sentir a Ryuzaki tan cerca 

-Light-kun tomó una ducha esta mañana.... Lo normal es tomar una diaria ¿no? 

-Solamente quiero tomar una ducha!-- exclamó levantando su rostro encontrando su mirada con los ojos negros de L 

-está bien...- hablo sereno al ver cómo aquellos ojos café temblaban--- haremos un trato, Light-kun tomará otra ducha si primero come algo--- dijo llevando la cuchara cerca de la boca de Light--- no has comido en días así que te traje solo atol para que tu estómago no lo resienta....--- 

continuó hablando tratando de convencer al castaño de abrir la boca pero este no cedía y eso lo estaba desesperando, no entendía que sucedía, por una parte quería ver a Kira muerto pero por otro lado no soportaba ver a Light en aquella situación, anteriormente se había imaginado dominando en todas las formas posibles a Kira pero en esos momentos solo quería abrazar a Light y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no lo estaría, como iban las cosas era cuestión de tiempo que se declarara oficialmente que Light Yagami es Kira y sería ejecutado por la policía... Tenía conocimiento de Light desde hace un poco más de un mes, cuando comenzó a sospechar que Kira estaba relacionado o era familiar de alguien de la policía, desde entonces sabía de la existencia de Light Yagami, un chico que parecía haber sido criado para convertirse en un triunfador pero no fue hasta que empezó a vigilarlo que había descubierto sentimientos por aquel castaño que iban desde lujuria hasta compasión, una parte de él deseaba que Light fuera Kira por su odio a equivocarse pero en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que Light fuera inocente y así poderle ver sonreír de nuevo 

-Pensé que Light-kun realmente quería una ducha --- Light apretó los dientes, realmente quería ducharse, se sentía sucio y no soportaba esa sensación pero tampoco le gustaba tener que aceptar órdenes de aquel tipo que algún tiempo tanto admiro pero que ahora lo estaba privando de su libertad, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? 

-Está bien pero quiero una ducha de media hora por lo menos---L suspiro, recordó que cuando estuvo espiando a Light en su casa, este solía tomar duchas en horas extrañas, unos días eran más constantes que otros pero siempre eran de media hora mínimo llegando a alargarse hasta hora y media y que ahora L solo le permitía ducharse durante 7 minutos lo cual Light siempre cumplía pues L decía que al acabar el tiempo lo sacaría del baño sin importar la situación en la que estuviese 

-Si con eso logró que Light-kun coma, está bien--- contestó acercando una vez más la cuchara a la boca de Light, este lo observo por unos segundos pero luego lentamente abrió su boca comiendo lo que había en la cuchara, L sonrío discretamente y continúo con su labor hasta que el plato estuvo vacío   
*******************************

-Ryuzaki... Conociéndote tal vez aún no lo sepas pero podría asegurar que te estás encariñando de este chico--- susurro Watari quien veía como L desposaba a Light para que este pudiera ducharse como se lo había prometido --- Y en otras situaciones tal vez me agradaría verte levemente emocionado por primera vez en tu vida pero estamos hablando de el posible Kira... Aunque también estoy consciente que me negarás todo si te lo pregunto y que al final harás las cosas a tu manera como siempre...---- suspiro pesadamente, no le estaba gustando el rumbo que esto iba tomando, si se lo preguntaban a él, Light parecía un buen chico y estaría de acuerdo si Lawliet se enamora de alguien así sin importar su sexo pero si Light resultaba ser Kira podía matar a Ryuzaki tan pronto lo tuviera en sus manos, por primera vez Watari se sentía inútil, froto su frente con sus dedos dando un pequeño masaje, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desvío nuevamente su vista a la pantalla viendo a Lawliet sentado frente a la puerta del baño esperando que Light terminara su ducha, era obvio que L se estaba preocupando por Light, el L que conocía jamás hubiese dejado que Light estuviese solo en aquel baño y si lo hubiese permitido solo sería porque él estaría vigilando desde otra parte pero a quien estaba viendo en pantalla solo estaba ahí, sentado como si tuviese plena confianza que Light no haría otra cosa más que ducharse   
*****************************

-¿Y ahora qué haces?--- habló Rem viendo a Misa acostada en su cama escribiendo en la Death note 

-Entre tantos comerciales no he podido castigar criminales esta semana así que estoy programando sus muertes para esta próxima semana sino creerán que Kira desapareció---

-Ya es demasiado noche, ¿por qué no lo haces mañana? Dijiste que Lunes y Martes no tienes nada que hacer 

-¿No crees que sería sospechoso que comenzarán a morir justo el día que yo no trabajo? Además, quiero dejar todo arreglado pues estos dos días pienso dedicarlos completamente a Misa-Misa, salir, divertirme, conocer---- contestó con una sonrisa de lado   
**********************************

Había anochecido, los miembros de la TaskForce ya habían regresado de su tarde libre pero pasaban de las 23:00 horas por lo que todos ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos descansando, L seguía en el gran salón mientras comía un helado, lo único que iluminaba aquel lugar era la tenue luz que emanaba la gran pantalla que tenía frente a él, Light estaba durmiendo en aquella cama aún esposado, ya llevaba más de una hora durmiendo lo que le agradaba a L pues Light se había negado a comer y dormir en un acto de rebeldía durante toda la semana pero en estos momentos al fin estaba descansando... Se veía tan Inocente con sus ojos cerrados mientras sus Castaños cabellos caían cubriendo levemente su rostro, se encontraba acostado de lado y su camisa de había subido levemente dejando al descubierto parte de su cadera y abdomen, L se relamió los labios, a pesar de no mostrar mucho, la piel de Light se veía tan limpia... Tersa... L restregó sus pies entre sí cuando un pensamiento sucumbió a su cabeza, se veía a él depositando suaves y tiernos besos en el abdomen de Light para delicadamente ir subiendo por todo su abdomen... Las pupilas de Ryuzaki se dilataron ... ¿Suaves y tiernos besos? ¿Dónde estaba el querer dominarlo y doblegarlo a sus más bajos deseos? ¡No! Eso es lo que deseaba con Kira pero no con Light, pero ¡Light es Kira!... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ... Llevo más helado a su boca mientras su corazón estaba acelerado, no entendía que pasaba y por primera vez su confusión no era respecto al caso sino consigo mismo... Con sus sentimientos.

Light seguía plácidamente dormido mientras L lo observaba hasta que comenzó a retorcerse levemente sobre la cama, Ryuzaki pudo ver cómo los ojos de Light estaban fuertemente apretados, su respiración se estaba agitando y que de su boca escapaban palabras carentes de sentido ... Estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, desde que estaba encerrado no había tenido una pero L recordaba la que había tenido cuando lo vigilaba en su casa, había actuado de la misma manera así que estaba seguro que era una pesadilla aunque desconocía que era lo que le atormentaba 

-Watari...¿Puedes ir a ver a Light-kun para asegurarte que este bien?-- habló sereno abriendo el comunicador directo que tenía con la oficina del mayor 

-Pensé que habías dicho que las pesadillas eran por cargos de consciencia, si es así no creo que debamos meternos, esto es como su castigo en vida así que no deberíamos interrumpir, además si .....----

-Se lo que dije--- interrumpió en voz sería--- te lo repetiré... Watari ¿Podrías ir a ver a Light-kun para asegurarte que este bien?--- pudo escuchar el pesado suspiro de Watari desde el otro lado de la línea seguido de un "está bien", no le importaba lo que antes había dicho, en esos momentos solo deseaba que Light estuviera tranquilo, que siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente como lo estaba hace 10 minutos, Light casi no había descansado toda la semana, solo había tomado siestas cortas de 20 minutos cada tanto 

L seguía observando cómo Light seguía luchando en la cama con los ojos cerrados, se veía que una vez más quería escapar de las esposas que ataban sus manos, parecía querer despertar pero que algo se lo impedía....

Watari apareció en la celda mientras era observado por L, el mayor entro para situarse junto a la cama del sospechoso 

-Light... Light despierta--- llamó suavemente moviendo suavemente los hombros del chico--- Light Despierta!!--- habló más fuertemente tomándolo de ambos hombros para sacudirlo

Los ojos de Light se abrieron para toparse frente así un hombre de edad avanzada

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Aléjese!--- reaccionó en un intento de alejarse de Watari 

-Light, soy Watari--- habló suavemente aún sosteniéndolo de los hombros creyendo que el castaño no lo había reconocido 

-¡No me importa quién sea! ¡Déjeme solo! ¡Váyase!--- seguía gritando mientras con su cuerpo se empujaba para arrinconarse en la cama y alejarse de Watari 

Watari se sentó en la cama con intención de acercarse nuevamente a Light para calmarlo pero algo lo hizo detenerse 

-¡Watari!--- habló L llamando la atención del aludido, tan pronto observó que las cosas no salieron como las pensó no dudó en dejar su asiento y bajar él mismo---- lo haré yo-- ordenó a lo que Watari solo obedeció levantándose de la cama 

L observó como Light se había arrinconado con sus piernas pegadas al pecho mientras su rostro estaba oculto en ellas, L se acercó lentamente para sentarse donde Watari estaba y quedar al lado de Light 

-Light-kun... Soy Ryuzaki--- comenzó suavemente pero esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Light levantara su rostro, L sonrío--- muy bien Light, ¿podrías decirme que pasó?--- preguntó amablemente pero el castaño solo negó lentamente--- está bien, no hay problema, solo déjame decirte que esas pesadillas no son ciertas, nada es real 

Los ojos de Light se abrieron ante aquellas palabras, claro que sus pesadillas era reales, si lo son pero antes que pudiera defenderse vio como Ryuzaki se subía completamente a la cama para acercase más a él, por algún motivo Light no se movió, no le gustaba que se le acercaran pero con Ryuzaki era diferente, pudo sentir como sus mejillas sé sonrojaron ante la simple presencia de Ryuzaki, sonrojo que L no pasó por alto.... Se sentó al lado de Light para luego rodearlo con sus brazos de modo que la cabeza de Light quedará sobre su pecho 

-No hay porque temer... Todo estará bien--- susurro mientras con una mano acariciaba la cabeza del castaño 

Watari, quien aún continuaba en la celda, observaba impresionado aquella escena...¿Todo estará bien?... Esa mentira era vil, inclusive para L, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente Light sería ejecutado

Watari se quedó ahí parado pues sus piernas se negaban a responder, veía como Lawliet seguía arrullando a Light y que este lentamente había vuelto a caer dormido 

-Perdón por la tardanza y no sé si es el momento de decirte esto pero con el señor Yagami fuera de casa se nos hizo difícil determinar qué día podíamos entrar --- comenzó Watari quien no sabía que más hacer pero que de pronto había recordado que tenía algo pendiente con L --- pero ya hemos conseguido los dibujos que pediste, ¿quieres que los deje sobre tu escritorio para que empieces a trabajar lo antes posible?--- sugirió pero L ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, sus ojos estaban puestos en Light 

 

 

-No....--- habló luego de unos segundos que para Watari fueron eternos--- me los entregas mañana... Ahora, por favor.. Déjame solo--- ordenó

\- [ ] Watari quiso oponerse, decirle que no era correcto que sintiera compasión por un sospechoso pero también veía la leve sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de L, nunca antes lo había visto así, además... Aunque él se negara sabía que L haría las cosas a su manera por lo que sin decir nada salió de la celda viendo como L seguía acariciando los cabellos de Light quien se había vuelto a dormir, Watari comenzó a alejarse de la celda pero escucho claramente cuando L comenzó a decirle de nuevo suavemente "Estarás bien, todo estará bien... Nada te pasara"....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro cap, espero que les esté gustando

OCHO 

Había pasado un día y la noche había caído de nuevo, la TaskForce se encontraba descansado mientras el insomne detective se encontraba frente a su gran monitor mientras comía un tarta de manzana, tenía regado sobre la mesa los dibujos que Watari le había conseguido, no podía evitar restregar sus pies entre sí por el escalofrío que le causaba lo gráfico de esos dibujos, quería creer que aquel no era Light pero el parecido era innegable pero lo que más le intrigaba era aquella figura que se asimilaba a un ángel, flotaba, tenía pequeñas alas pero sobre todo, carecía de rostro, además todos los dibujos tenían aquella palabra en alguna esquina, esa palabra que según Mogi significaba "Mi ángel de la justicia".... ¿Sería posible que Light se inspirara en él para crear dicha figura? Pero y si era así ¿qué significado tenía?, él simplemente aparecía ahí flotando mientras la figuraba que aparentaba ser Light, mataba a quien quiera que fuese la otra figura , honestamente estos dibujos habían traído más preguntas que respuestas y no eran suficientes para comprobar que Light era Kira pues no demostraban cuál era la manera de matar de Kira, además en todos se veía a Light matando a una misma persona pero todos saben que Kira ha matado a muchos criminales diferentes, L suspiro mientras comía un poco más de su tarta, aquello no demostraba que Light fuese Kira pero definitivamente mostraba que Light estaba mal de la cabeza .... 

-Ryuzaki.....-

Una débil voz invadió el salón principal haciendo que el detective rápidamente alzara su vista reconociendo el dueño de dicha voz, sus pupilas se dilataron levemente al ver por la pantalla a Light sentado en el suelo pero con los ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormido con su cuerpo pegado a la pared pero lo que definitivamente puso nervioso al detective, tanto que sin evitarlo restregó sus pies entre sí, era ver que en sus sueños Light estaba pronunciando su nombre .

Sin poderlo evitar, L se levantó de su asiento para acercarse más a la pantalla con la única intención de poder ver más de cerca al chico y asegurarse que no era su mente jugándole una broma.

-Ryuzaki....-

Dijo de nuevo suavemente y las pupilas de L se dilataron, no...no era su mente, el castaño realmente le estaba llamando en sus sueños, sus pies de repente parecieron cobrar vida propia pues sin pensarlo comenzaron a moverse hacia el ascensor que estaba en dicho lugar, el cual fácilmente lo llevaría a la parte baja donde alguien inconscientemente reclamaba su presencia   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Fue muy divertido, ¿Verdad, Rem?-

Misa acababa de llegar a su apartamento y se había lanzado a la cama, se había pasado el día con sus amigas, ya era muy noche y estaba cansada pero había valido la pena, todo el día había sido seguida por el shinigami quien de vez en cuando compartía algún comentario con la chica pero evitaba hacerlo pues sabía que la única que podía verlo en aquel círculo de amigas era Misa.

-Los shinigamis rara vez nos divertimos pero te vi muy alegre, eso es lo que cuenta-  
Contestó Rem arrastrando las palabras 

-Y mañana saldré de nuevo, debo renovar mi guardarropa 

-¿Verás a tus amigas de nuevo?

-No pienso ir sola 

Se estaba desenredando su cabello sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, la shinigami solo la observaba con su inexpresivo rostro, recordaba que por ley la death note de jealous le pertenecía a la rubia pero también recordaba que la chica había prometido solo matar al sospechoso del asesinato de sus padres y que luego renunciaría a la propiedad de la libreta pero como era de esperar, la death note tiene algo que hace que la gente quiera usarla más y más y parecía ser que Misa no era la excepción, aunque Rem le tuviera aprecio, algo raro en un shinigami, ella no iba a cometer el mismo error que Jealous, no.... Ella jamás daría la vida por una humana.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Alguien de mi edad debería estar durmiendo a estas horas-

Watari estaba en su oficina mientras se servía otra taza de café para regresar a su asiento, había estado observando a L quien al fin se había puesto a analizar los dibujos que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido pero también pudo escuchar cuando alguien pronunció el nombre "Ryuzaki", Watari no había perdido detalle de cómo L había dejado de trabajar tan pronto escucho la voz de Light pero lo que era peor, había observado como L había dejado aquel lugar y Watari sabia hacia donde se dirigía 

Las sospechas de Watari se hicieron ciertas cuando observó al pálido detective aparecer en la cámara de las celdas, por un instante tuvo la esperanza que L se hubiese levantado del lugar por la necesidad de ir al baño pero no, una vez más L se había dirigido a la celda de su sospechoso, Watari le dio otro sorbo a su café y suspiro pesadamente al ver como L se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo dormido de Light.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

-Light.... Despierta-  
Hablo L suavemente agachándose al lado del castaño quien seguía tranquilamente dormido   
-Light-kun..... Light-kun debería despertar --  
Le susurró al oído donde pudo sentir el aroma del chico, realmente no tenía un olor en específico pues el champú y jabón que L le había dado para ducharse no era el de mejor calidad, sin embargo no olía mal, simplemente olía a él.

Ryuzaki seguía susurrando el nombre del castaño a escasos centímetros de su oído, aquella cercanía lo estaba poniendo nervioso....sin enterarse como, había comenzado a depositar suaves besos en el cuello del chico, intercalaba labios y lengua de vez en cuando, definitivamente el sabor de Light no era dulce pero lo estaba disfrutando, pasaba su lengua a lo largo del cuello para luego besarlo con leves succiones, los ojos de L estaban cerrados mientras hacía todo aquello, definitivamente no iba a parar, no quería parar....

-Ry...Ryuzaki... ¿Qué ... Qué haces?...----   
Titubeo haciendo que el detective volviera a la realidad alejando su boca rápidamente del cuello del menor para levantar su rostro y encontrarse con el de Light quien lo veía directamente a los ojos, el espacio entre ambos era poco y al estar tan cerca L pudo apreciar ciertos detalles que tal vez antes había pasado por alto, como el hecho que el rostro de Light no tuviera ninguna imperfección, no se veía alguna arruga, marca, cicatriz o espinilla a la vista o también lo suave que se veía su piel pero sobre todo lo tentativo que se veían sus labios, sin quererlo L desvío su mirada hacia dicho lugar, no sabía si podría resistirlo pero realmente quería probar esos labios

-Eres un pervertido...-  
Susurro Light haciendo que L subiera la mirada de nuevo, ¿pervertido? ¿Él era un pervertido?, vio como Light agacho su mirada pero también pudo ver cómo un leve sonrojo había coloreado sus mejillas, ¿Light-Kun estaba nervioso?, su cabeza daba mil vueltas pero definitivamente no quería quedarse a suponer cosas, haría las cosas y luego pediría perdón si fuese necesario 

-Si, puede ser que sea un pervertido-  
Contesto con lascivia haciendo que Light levantara su rostro impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar pero antes que pudiera decir algo sintió como Ryuzaki se apoderó de sus labios, los ojos de Light se abrieron como platos al sentir tan posesivo beso 

L besaba desesperadamente al castaño mientras sentía como este trataba una vez más de soltar sus manos de las esposas pero no alejaba la cabeza lo que le daba la pauta para continuar, instintivamente llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Light donde pronto enredo sus dedos entre su cabello para poder sujetarlo mejor y besarlo más apasionadamente 

Ryuzaki sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió como Light comenzaba a responder a aquel beso, por un momento L abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos cerrados de Light y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, la lengua de ambos se entrelazaban mientras con sus labios probaban el sabor del otro aunque L llevaba la ventaja, le quedaba claro que era el primer beso de Light o al menos el primero en ser tan apasionado pues sentía la manera inexperta y tímida con el que Light correspondía a aquel beso aunque si se lo preguntaban a L, eso lo hacía más excitante, Light parecía tan perfecto ante sus ojos y no dudaba que fuera de esos chicos que se creían superiores y que no se metían con nadie porque nadie estaba a su altura, eso ponía a L en un puesto superior, le gustaba el simple hecho que un chico presumido como Light Yagami se sonrojara ante su presencia y estuviese besándolo voluntariamente.

 

Pocos minutos pasaron pero para ambos fue eterno hasta que el aire comenzó a hacer falta en sus pulmones, L detuvo el beso lentamente pero sin alejarse de Light, quedo a escasos centímetros de nuevo para poder ver cómo las mejillas del chico estaban completamente rojas y que su respiración era levemente agitada

-Parece que Light-kun también es un pervertido-  
Dijo de manera lasciva mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, Light simplemente se sonrojó más y apartó la mirada, L no había apartado su mano del rostro del chico y con su dedo pulgar lo acariciaba lentamente ... Por alguna razón, ni la presencia ni las caricias de Ryuzaki le molestaban a Light, aquello del encierro se había alargado más de lo deseado pues ya llevaba un poco más de una semana pero hubiese deseado que L estuviese a diario junto a él.... Recordaba cómo los primeros días L le hablaba solamente a través del comunicador y nada más lo hacía para convencerlo de confesar que era Kira y que confesara la manera en la que mataba, recordaba que esos días detestaba a L como detestaba al mundo pues él no era Kira y no sabia de qué manera hacérselo entender pero los días siguieron pasando y también recordaba cómo poco a poco L había dejado de atormentarlo con el asunto de Kira, en cambio le hablaba por las noches, siempre por el comunicador pero lo hacía solo para preguntarle cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo, siempre hablaban durante la noche, no eran conversaciones largas pues Light aún estaba molesto y evitaba contestar o solo contestaba con monosílabas pero ya tenía dos noches que Ryuzaki bajaba a su celda y no podía mentir, la presencia del detective lo hacía sentir tan bien pero a la vez nervioso.....

-Light-kun--  
Susurro Ryuzaki haciendo que Light regresara a la realidad, el detective aún le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar pero pronto vio como L acortó la distancia entre ambos y se apoderó de sus labios de nuevo pero esta vez fue diferente... 

Ryuzaki continuaba besando al castaño, esperaba que el beso anterior fuera el único y último pero esos labios eran tan adictivos que no pudo resistirse, su mano aún estaba en el rostro de Light pero llevo su otra mano a la cintura del chico para ayudarle a levantarse y que ambos quedarán de pie, realmente ambos eran de la misma altura pero debido a que Ryuzaki se encorvaba levemente parecía más bajo sim embargo eso no le impedía que los labios del castaño quedarán perfectamente a su disposición 

Besándolo lo guió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama para luego el sentarse sobre las piernas del castaño quedando frente a frente y sus piernas rodeándole la cintura, llevo ambas manos a la cabeza de Light donde entrelazo sus dedos con su cabello, el agarre era firme pero sin llegar a ser salvaje, Light seguía correspondiendo a aquel beso hasta que sintió que Ryuzaki dejó de besarle los labios para comenzar a besar su quijada, luego su cuello donde se estuvo un rato, succionaba y lamia el cuello del chico llegando a subir a veces hasta el lóbulo de su oreja la cual chupaba con ganas, ¿quien diría que aquel lugar podría dar placer? Sin poder evitarlo, la respiración de ambos se había acelerado y de vez en cuando Light dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros 

Ryuzaki colocó sus manos en los hombros del castaño para empujarlo suavemente y ahí este quedo acostado en la cama con L sobre su cintura.

_Ryuzaki, esto no está bien....  
Susurro Light quien sentía como L había vuelto a apoderarse de su cuello, tenía una lucha interna, una gran parte de él quería continuar pues Ryuzaki lo hacía sentir tan bien pero otra parte de él tenía miedo y quería detener todo eso pero al estar esposado no mucho podía hacer, además aunque tuviese la oportunidad no se sentía capaz de detenerlo pues como antes había dicho, una gran parte de él deseaba los besos y las caricias del detective 

L escucho a Light pero no se molestó en contestar, estaba demasiado ocupado impregnándose de aquel adictivo sabor que no quería ser interrumpido, pronto levanto la camisa negra que obligaba a Light a usar y dejó al descubierto su abdomen, por el encierro y por lo poco que había comido, los huesos de su cintura se marcaban levemente pero no importaba, eso le daba una apariencia delicada lo cual le gustaba a Ryuzaki, le daba la sensación de querer cuidarlo y ser muy amable para no dañarlo, sonrío para sus adentros ¿cuándo sus gustos habían cambiado? Recordaba cómo quería hacer sufrir a Kira, tenerlo de esclavo sexual pero a Light deseaba tratarlo con cariño, ternura... Sacudió su cabeza levemente, definitivamente no era el momento de recordar todo aquello, agacho su cabeza y depósito un suave beso justo en medio del abdomen del chico para luego comenzar a lamerlo, desvío sus ojos hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada entrecerrada de Light observándolo directamente, el rostro del castaño estaba desencajado de placer, su boca estaba entre abierta mientras sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, su respiración se había hecho más agitada y los suspiros se habían convertido en leves gemidos, Ryuzaki continuó subiendo hasta llegar al pecho del chico donde sin perder tiempo dirigió su boca a uno de los pezones el cual se encontraba duro, L sonrío de nuevo pues todo el cuerpo de Light estaba reaccionando, hacía ya un rato que había sentido algo duro también entre las piernas de Light, algo duro que estaba topando sobre la ropa con su miembro también erecto. Ryuzaki chupaba y mordía levemente el pezon del castaño mientras jugaba con el otro con una de sus manos, sentía como el pecho del chico subía y bajaba más rápidamente y sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos 

-Ryuzakiiiii---  
Llamó entre dientes mientras arqueaba la espalda levemente, no sabía que esa parte de su cuerpo podía ser tan sensible, es más, ni siquiera sabía que su cuerpo pudiese reaccionar así.

-Buen chico......--  
Fue lo único que susurro L para luego continuar con su labor...Sin L notarlo, los ojos de Light se habían abierto de par en par y su mirada lujuriosa había cambiado completamente a una neutra... Algo no andaba bien, L pudo sentirlo, Light había dejado de arquear su espalda abruptamente, había dejado de gemir y su erección desapareció ... Su respiración seguía agitada pero era diferente, L pudo sentir como el cuerpo del castaño se había tensado bajo el suyo, L se alejó del pecho del castaño con la intención de saber que había pasado pero se encontró con que Light tenía los ojos cerrados, cerrados muy fuertemente.... 

-Light-kun----  
Hablo suavemente mientras se quitaba de encima del cuerpo del menor, no entendía que pasaba pero aquella situación tan extraña habían hecho que su erección también se esfumara 

-No...por favor...---  
Fue lo único que Light susurro tan pronto escucho la voz de L 

-Light-kun, soy Ryuzaki---  
Hablo suavemente agachándose sobre el suelo para quedar a la altura del castaño donde comenzó a acariciarle el cabello pero Light no contesto   
-¿Podría Light-kun decirme que sucede?--  
Pregunto suavemente de nuevo con la esperanza que el castaño le dijera algo, L había crecido en un orfanato y había comenzado a ser detective a muy temprana edad, por ser detective era extraño que se relacionara con la gente, por lo general se la pasaba encerrado en sus habitaciones de hotel resolviendo los casos más difíciles y es por ello que a veces no entendía alguna de las reacciones humanas y mucho menos sabía cómo actuar ante ellas   
-Yo solo quiero..... 

-Es suficiente L---  
Watari había aparecido de pronto en aquella celda interrumpiendo a Ryuzaki, el mayor había visto casi todo y por mucho rato dudó en qué hacer, por un momento había decidido apagar su monitor pues se sentía incómodo viendo la escena de ambos jóvenes pero a los minutos la había encendido de nuevo, aquello no estaba bien, era un detective seduciendo a su sospechoso y que si eso no era lo suficientemente malo, también contaban con que el sospechoso era menor de edad, aquello era ilegal e incorrecto profesionalmente hablando por lo que sin dudarlo más había decidido bajar solo para encontrarse con L tratando una vez más de consolar a Light, pero ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Watari... Por favor déjame solo---  
Pidió sin voltear a ver al mayor mientras seguía acariciando suavemente los cabellos de Light quien aún estaba absorto en su mundo 

_No, lo siento L pero solo me iré contigo, no sé que te sucede pero jamás habías actuado así, descuidando el caso por un chico el cual resulta que es tu principal sospechoso----  
Era cierto, L había escuchado todo lo que Watari dijo y era cierto pero también era verdad que jamás antes había tenido que resolver un caso estando rodeado de tanta gente y menos que un sospechoso fuese alguien como Light 

-Te estás encariñando L-  
Hablo Watari nuevamente al no recibir respuesta 

-Pero te recuerdo que Light será ejecutado y todo el tiempo que le has dedicado no habrá valido nada, solo tú saldrás lastimado-  
Hablo nuevamente de una manera suave tratando que las palabras no sonaran tan mal pero parecían haber funcionado, vio como de pronto la mano de Ryuzaki se había detenido dejando así de acariciar los cabellos del castaño

L suspiro, Watari tenía razón, no sabía bien que era el amor pero definitivamente sentía algo por su sospechoso, el cual tenía una gran posibilidad de ser ejecutado, L conocía la tristeza pues había perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeño, reconocía esa tristeza de sentirse solo, de tener algo y que luego ya no este, la conocía pero la detestaba, no quería sentir lo mismo una vez que Light ya no estuviera, Watari tenía razón, se estaba encariñando y también tenía razón que quien iba a sufrir iba a ser solamente él una vez que el chico fuera ejecutado, no... No quería sentir esa tristeza de nuevo por lo que se levantó del lugar con un gran pesar 

-tienes razón, Watari....-  
Susurro para luego salir de la celda seguido por su ayudante quien llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, le gustaba ver a L sonriendo pero sabía que aquello le traería más tristezas que alegrías por lo que se sentía feliz que el joven lo hubiese escuchado

Watari estaba cerrando la celda bajo llave mientras los ojos negros de L estaba puestos sobre la figura que dejaba en aquella celda, Light aún tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente aunque era casi imposible de saberlo pues sus lindos mechones Castaños cubrían sus ojos, se notaba que su cuerpo aún estaba tenso aunque ya menos que antes pero eso no quería decir que no se notara que el castaño estaba sufriendo, por un momento L quiso tomar las llaves de aquella celda para entrar de nuevo, no le importaba si al final él salía lastimado, en ese momento solo quería que Light fuera feliz, quería ir y abrazarlo, decirle nuevamente que todo estaría bien hasta verlo dormir pero antes que pudiera seguir maquinando formas de confortarlo, una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos 

-¿Nos vamos?--  
Cuestionó Watari tan pronto había cerrado el lugar pero no obtuvo respuesta, vio que L seguía con su vista fija en Light y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ambos, por L obviamente le tenía aprecio y le dolía verlo tan decaído y por Light pues por qué se le veía mal pero no entendía que lo hacía ponerse así aunque tantos días de encierro, sin comer y dormir bien podían estar causando estos efectos en él 

-Si, nos vamos---  
Susurro serio ante la sorpresa del mayor, L vio por última vez a Light para luego apartar la vista y caminar hacia la salida de aquel horrible lugar sintiéndose la persona más cobarde y egoísta del mundo por dejar a una persona que le necesitaba solo por el miedo de salir herido......


	9. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) perdón por la tardanza

NUEVE

pasaban de las 14:00 horas; L, Mogi y Ukita se encontraban en el gran salón analizando unos documentos mientras Matsuda andaba comprando un poco de café pues no le gustaba el café dulce que Ryuzaki servía en el edificio.

Mogi y Ukita trabajaban juntos sentados en unos sofás que se encontraban a un lado de aquel lugar mientras L estaba sentado de cuclillas sobre su silla frente a aquel monitor, realmente no deseaba estar ahí pero era su labor seguir pegado a aquella pantalla hasta tener algo sólido que incriminara a su sospechoso ...pero Light no hacía más que estar ahí sentado, no era como si tuviera muchas opciones para moverse pero L esperaba ver algo de odio en la mirada del castaño o que el encierro lo desesperara tanto que terminara confesando pero no había pasado y dudaba mucho que pasara.

L tenía unos documentos en las manos que eran los registros de la hora de muerte de las víctima de Kira, al principio todos tenía un patrón, ocurrían entre las 15:00 y 16:00 horas y luego nuevamente entre las 21:00 y 22:00 horas, esa información coincidía con los horarios del honorífico estudiante, todo apuntaba a Light, los asesinatos ocurrían a la hora que el chico estaba libre eso y sumándole los comportamientos extraños observados en los días que estuvieron vigilándolo, el reporte de Raye y las caminatas nocturnas en las que Matsuda lo había seguido....sobre todo aquellos dibujos, como olvidar esos mórbidos dibujos .... L se rasco levemente la cabeza, su mente era un caos, quería concentrarse en el caso pero las imágenes de la noche previa lo seguían atacando, por instinto alzó la mirada viendo a Light sentado en la cama, estaba despierto pero se le veía triste, cansado, estresado.... Light tenía su vista fija en algún punto de la habitación pero L no podía adivinar cuál era, dio un leve suspiro regresando su vista a los papeles que aún tenía entre manos esperando que nadie hubiese notado la preocupación que sentía por el castaño.

Watari se encontraba en su oficina observando a Yagami-san quien se encontraba dormido, también observaba a Light quien se veía cansado....dio un sorbo a su café...realmente sentía pena por aquel chico, no parecía un asesino pero si él era Kira, era un lastima que una mente tan brillante y joven se perdiera ... Pero la preocupación de Watari residía en un joven cabellos azabache, Watari no había pasado por alto la mirada llena de preocupación que había notado en los ojos de L cuando esté observaba a Light a través del monitor, además, hace un rato Watari le había llevado un carrito lleno de cupcakes pero hasta el momento Ryuzaki no había tomado ni uno lo que era preocupante y sospechoso en el pálido detective 

L seguía pasando las hojas simulando leerlas pero simplemente no podía, todo el día había tratado de concentrar su mente en el caso para olvidar la noche previa pero era imposible, había tenido flashbacks el día entero y sentía que se iba a volver loco si seguía así, recordaba sus labios junto a los de Light y como este tímidamente respondía a aquel beso de una manera inexperta... L no pudo evitar llevar dos de sus dedos a sus labios al sentir un leve cosquilleo de solo recordar aquella escena, Light sonrojado, la respiración de ambos uniéndose ... El sabor indescriptible del castaño... L no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa, no podía negarlo, aquello le había gustado más de lo que hubiese querido... El rostro desencajado de Light pronunciando su nombre ... Pero luego, siempre venía aquel recuerdo... //no.. Por favor...// la débil voz de Light pidiéndole que parara se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza arruinándolo todo, se sentía culpable, aquello no había estado bien, había abusado de su autoridad y de la vulnerabilidad de Light... Para Ryuzaki todo aquello tenía sentido y a la vez no... Tenía sentido que Light se hubiese negado pues L lo había besado sin permiso para empezar pero... Light parecía disfrutarlo ¿por qué tan repentino cambio?

L soltó otro leve suspiro, sabía que sentía pero también sabía que Light era su principal sospechoso ... Si los sentimientos de L fueran solo lujuria, no le importaría que Light fuese Kira pero sabía que aquello era más que deseo... No lo negaba, deseaba de sobremanera besar de nuevo a su sospechoso y si lo que sentía era lujuria, lo hubiese sometido de cualquier manera, pero no... Había algo más... Aceptaba que se sentía preocupado por el castaño, la manera en la que se había tensado su cuerpo, las pesadillas, los dibujos, la rabia, el llanto... Light podría ser Kira pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba al detective, presentía que detrás de toda esa fachada de chico perfecto había algo más, que Light no era tan genial como había querido aparentar toda su vida ....

//no...por favor//

¡Joder! Esas palabras de nuevo venían a la mente del detective, ¿realmente aquel encuentro había sido tan detestable para Light?, no podía negarlo, L sentía un poco herido su orgullo al haber sido calentado y luego rechazado de esa manera, creía que Light también sentía algo por él pero de repente todo se había ido abajo.

L pensó un poco más en aquellas palabras.... "Por favor"... Aquel no podía ser Light, Light nunca rogaba a nadie, eso era muy bajo para su orgullo aunque siendo honestos, ¿quién realmente conoce a Light Yagami? 

-L ....-  
L levantó su vista al sentir la presencia de Watari junto a la suya y luego pudo escuchar un suave "Ryuzaki" lo que hizo que el detective dirigiera sus ojos a la pantalla encontrándose con los ojos cafés de Light los cuales veían directamente a la cámara mientras pronunciaba suavemente su nombre, L estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando Light le había llamado y por eso Watari había salido de su oficina para llegar donde el detective estaba

-Sabes que estoy en contra que te acerques a él..- pero te necesita... Así que puedo apagar los monitores si deseas ir a verlo...  
Susurró para que los detectives que estaban al otro lado no escucharán, L desvío la mirada para ver a los detectives... realmente la voz de Light era casi inaudible así que ni Mogi ni Ukita habían notado algo por lo que seguían tecleando en sus computadores.... L regreso su vista a la pantalla mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse... Watari había dicho que...¿Light lo necesitaba?... Contempló la figura de su sospechoso tras el monitor, se veía débil pero sobre todo... Sus ojos se veían llorosos ... L suspiro pesadamente, se levantó de su asiento sin decir ni una palabra a Watari pero este ya sabía qué hacer, tan pronto L se alejó, Watari apagó los monitores y tomó asiento en donde L estaba aunque realmente no sentía que todo aquello fuera buena Idea... Watari acomodo sus lentes, pudo ver fastidio en la mirada de L, el detective había dormido poco toda esa semana, era normal en él hacerlo pero esa semana había dormido menos de lo normal por lo que podía ser lógico que se sintiera molesto pero Watari había notado cómo L siempre cambiaba su humor cuando se trataba de Light... Pero no esta vez.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

L iba caminando por el pasillo que lo dirigiría a la celda donde Light estaba, en el camino había podido ver a Soichiro quien seguía dormido, se le había mantenido al tanto que los asesinatos habían cesado por lo que parecía haber caído en una depresión al entender que su hijo sería ejecutado. 

L se paró frente aquella celda donde una vez más alguien reclamaba su presencia pero esta vez su actitud era diferente... Esta vez no se derretiría ante los encantos del castaño, no... No quería preocuparse por aquel chico, no quería sentirse perdido en aquellos ojos color nuez, quería olvidar el sabor de su piel, el olor de su cabello.... ¡Rayos! El querer olvidar lo hacía recordar, pero estaba harto de que sus sentimientos lo estuvieran dominando, él era un detective y no solo eso, ¡es el mejor detective del mundo, joder! Pero estaba perdiendo la cabeza por el sospechoso que estaba frente a él, el cual tan pronto lo vio se levantó de la cama pero cayó hincado pues sus pies también estaban atados, L dio un leve respingo al ver al chico caer, si hubiese estado dentro de aquella celda no hubiese dudado en correr a su auxilio pero por eso no había entrado a la celda y por eso tampoco había llevado las llaves de aquella celda, porque sabía que era débil y se había convencido que el nombre de su debilidad era Light Yagami...

-Ryuzaki... Necesitamos hablar...-  
Comenzó Light quien trataba de levantarse pero le era difícil al tener las manos atadas a su espalda por lo que decidió mover lentamente sus rodillas para intentar acercarse a las rejas de aquel lugar con la intención de estar cerca de su carcelero 

-¿Que quieres Kira?  
Contesto de manera fría mientras sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón, los ojos de Light se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar la manera tan tajante en la que Ryuzaki le hablaba por lo que las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca   
_Bueno, si no es nada, me retiro ....

-¡No! Espera....-  
Pidió el castaño tan pronto vio que Ryuzaki daba la vuelta como si no le importara... L detuvo sus pasos pero no volteo a ver, no quería encontrarse con los ojos dolidos de Light, sabía que era un idiota pero no quería seguir encariñado de él, tal vez en otras circunstancias "el amor" hubiese sido lindo, tal vez si hubiesen sido dos estudiantes, amigos o vecinos normales, pero no.... Eran un asesino en serie que pronto sería ejecutado y un detective que tan pronto terminará este caso regresaría a su vida normal, andar errante por el mundo resolviendo otros casos  
-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?...déjeme salir... Quiero caminar un poco...  
Pregunto débilmente hincado aún frente la reja esperando que Ryuzaki volteara a verlo pero no lo hizo 

_Si, lo sé, sé que día es hoy...Pero eso no cambia las cosas...Kira.-  
Finalizó con un poco de desprecio en la última palabra, el corazón de Light se detuvo y su cuerpo se tensó ... ¿Por qué Ryuzaki le hablaba de aquella manera tan fría?... Eso le dolía, no podía negarlo.

-¡Que no soy Kira!-  
Grito defendiéndose 

-¡Los asesinatos han parado desde que estás encerrado! ¿qué sugiere eso?-  
Grito apretando los puños, extrañamente sentía rabia que Light aún tuviera el valor de defenderse cuando las pruebas apuntaban a él, sintió rabia porque por un momento creyó que todo ese tiempo Light ha estado actuando... Ahora que lo pensaba era lógico que Light fingiera... Fingía en su día a día haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que era el chico más amable cuando realmente no soportaba ni a la mitad de las personas que se le acercaban, ¡Joder!¿había caído él también en una mentira de Light Yagami?, él, el mejor detective del mundo seducido por un ¿mentiroso?

_¡No lo sé !-  
Se defendió de nuevo el castaño haciendo que el detective regresará a la realidad luego de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos   
-¡Esto debe ser trampa!-  
Grito más desesperado mientras intentaba soltar sus manos de las esposas de nuevo, Ryuzaki escuchó el movimiento del metal chocando entre sí , por un momento deseo voltear y tomar al chico por los hombros para evitar que este siguiera luchando pues solo conseguirá hacerse daño pero L estaba decidido... No iba a flaquear   
-De seguro Kira es alguien que sabe de mi situación y ha parado para que me inculpen a mí y así.....-

-¡No Light!-  
Gritó L volteando sorpresivamente y agachándose al mismo tiempo para quedar frente al castaño quien cayó sentado con sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión que le causó ver a Ryuzaki responder de aquella manera, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, nunca lo había visto molesto y menos escuchado gritar de esa forma  
_¡Los asesinatos han parado porque tú eres Kira !, ¡Deja de actuar Light Yagami!, ¡di la verdad!--  
Continuó atacando verbalmente el detective mientras el castaño cerró sus ojos fuertemente reprimiendo las lágrimas y agito su cabeza de lado a lado ante las acusaciones del cabello azabache  
-¡Eres Kira! Lo sé.... -  
Susurró esto último mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente aquellos barrotes 

-¡No soy Kira! ¡No lo soy!..- ¿¡por qué no me crees!?...-  
Light abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban temblando mientras contenía las lágrimas... L no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo, aquella mira sugería que Light era sincero pero sobre todo... Que estaba herido... No, no simplemente eso... Qué él había sido el causante de dicho dolor ... Su cabeza trataba de maquinar la manera de deshacer todo aquello, de regresar el tiempo 15 minutos, antes que el detective llegara a las celda, pero sabía que eso era imposible.... En un intento de consolar a Light, Ryuzaki metió lentamente su brazo entre los espacios de cada barrote con la intención de que su mano alcanzara la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla pero el corazón de L se contrajo al ver como Light alejaba su rostro de su mano

-Light-kun...-  
Susurró llamándole de la manera cariñosa que siempre lo hacía, no soportaba que el chico le huyera pero sabía que era su culpa, ¿por qué esto de los sentimientos debía ser tan difícil?

-¿L?-  
Llamo suavemente Watari abriendo el comunicador conectado con el aquel lugar, la voz sonaba modificada pero L sabía que era Watari pues era quien había quedado a cargo   
-Matsuda ha regresado y dice traer noticias importantes... Por favor, sube.

L suspiro, no quería dejar a Light luego de lo que había ocurrido y ver que el chico se encontraba mal por su culpa pues este había agachado la cabeza negándose a voltear a ver al detective... Sobre todo, no quería dejar a Light por Matsuda, seguro era alguna tonta noticia, tan típicas del joven oficial pero ¿qué opción tenía? Él era el encargado de dicha investigación por lo que debía estar al tanto de cualquier noticia por tonta que fuera, se levantó lentamente con la esperanza que Light levantara su vista pero este no lo hizo.

-Vendré pronto..--  
Susurró pero Light ni se inmutó, L comenzó a moverse con la idea de salir de aquel lugar..  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En el gran salón todos estaban reunidos,... Mogi, Ukita, Watari y Matsuda... Matsuda se veía muy emocionado pues no dejaba de sonreír pero se negaba a decir algo mientras el detective no llegará 

El ascensor se abrió dejando ver al detective dentro de este, L comenzó a caminar de manera pesada con la intención de dirigirse a su asiento, no planeaba rodear a Matsuda como lo estaban haciendo los otros

-¿Qué ocurre Matsuda?-  
Pregunto con desgano sin detener sus pasos mientras llegaba a su asiento y comenzaba a encender nuevamente los monitores 

_Esto les va a encantar...-  
Comenzó emocionado, L torció levemente los ojos, odiaba los rodeos... Pero dicho gesto pasó desapercibido para todos pues L estaba de espalda así que no pudo herir los sentimientos del joven oficial 

-Habla ya Matsu, déjate de rodeos...-  
Pidió Ukita quién era el que más aprecio le tenía a Matsuda pero aceptaba que este podía ser un poco infantil al punto de desesperar a los otros 

 

-Bueno, miren esto!-  
Exclamo sacando su celular de su bolsillo mostrando la página de un periódico digital , todos dirigieron su atención al artefacto menos L quien ya se había sentado en cuclillas sobre su silla observando cómo Light no se había movido de su posición   
-¡Kira ha vuelto a atacar!-  
Dijo emocionado captando esta vez la atención del detective quien volteo rápidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
-Parece que Kira solo estaba tomando un descanso-  
Finalizó, L se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Matsuda

-Déjame ver eso...-  
Ordenó arrebatándole el celular, Matsuda ni se molesto ante el arrebato, en cambio aceleró sus pasos a los monitores 

_¡Jefe!... ¡Kira ha vuelto a atacar!-  
Explicó abriendo el comunicador con la celda del señor Yagami quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento

-¿qué?... ¿Es en serio, Ryuzaki?-  
Reaccionó entre incrédulo y feliz de escuchar aquella noticia

-así parece Yagami-san...-   
Susurró acercándose nuevamente a los monitores, ya había leído la noticia y si coincidía en la manera de atacar de Kira... Había sido un ataque al corazón, había sido un criminal

-Eso quiere decir que Light es inocente....  
Continuó sonriente el señor Yagami pero luego su voz cambio a una más apagada   
-bueno... Al menos que no sea suficiente para Ryuzaki....

Todos en la sala voltearon a ver al detective, no tenía lógica que mantuviera en cautiverio al chico cuando Kira había vuelto a atacar y estaba claro que no había sido Light pues este había sido observado 24/7

-es suficiente por ahora...-  
Contesto luego de unos segundos haciendo que todos exhalaran aliviados, Soichiro se sentó nuevamente en la cama mientras sonreía, la emoción era tanta que se sentía incapaz de continuar de pie 

Matsuda vio lo feliz que su jefe se veía y eso le agradó, realmente Matsuda era el más sensible y todo eso del encierro jamás le había parecido buena idea, entendía las ideas de L pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su jefe y por Light 

Matsuda cerró el comunicador con su jefe y llevó su mano al comunicador que unía con la celda de Light, tenía la intención de contarle lo sucedido al castaño para que este sonriera igual que su padre pero antes que pudiera hacerlo sintió como alguien apartó su mano bruscamente 

-¿pero qué crees que haces, Matsuda?-  
Cuestionó L seriamente luego de haber apartado la mano del oficial 

-Debemos avisarle a Light, tiene derecho a saber que es inocente...-  
Reclamo convencido que era lo correcto

-¿quién ha dicho que no lo haré? Pero lo haremos a mi manera,... Por el momento quiero que todos analicen esa noticia, corroboren si es una fuente fidedigna, si es así entonces investiguen la hora, lugar, víctima y cargos penales-  
Ordenó a lo que todos asintieron, L tenía la apariencia de alguien Pacífico y su fisionomía tampoco era el de alguien rudo, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo al verlo tan serio por lo que los tres oficiales se dirigieron a los sofás para empezar a trabajar 

-Watari... Tú ve a la celda de Yagami-san... Déjalo en libertad y dile que vaya a casa, que comparta este día con su familia para que ellas no estén preocupadas, asegúrale que su hijo estará bien...-  
Ordenó a lo que el mayor acató, desde la posición en la que todos estaban nadie pudo notarlo pero L tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, ¿leve?... Tal vez la más grande que pudo haber tenido, escuchar esa noticia... Escuchar que todo apuntaba a que Light no era Kira... Que su Light era inocente... ¿Suyo?.. L no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo... Obvio que era suyo, el sabor de esa piel aún no se borraba de su lengua, sentía que su piel aún olían a la piel del castaño y sus oídos aún oían los leves gemidos de este.... L tomó un cupcake del carrito que Watari había dejado al lado y procedió a comerlo, todo el día no había comido muchos dulces pues sus sentimientos y recuerdos lo habían estado bloqueando pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba de sus dulces... Estaba terriblemente feliz que las sospechas sobre Light se redujeran pero eso solo significaba una cosa... Kira aún estaba suelto   
+++++++++++++++++++++++

El resto del día había pasado de lo más normal en aquel edificio, todos habían ido a dormir temprano pues L realmente los había hecho trabajar esa tarde, Soichiro había regresado a su casa y pasaría la noche ahí para regresar al siguiente día, Watari estaba en su oficina pero también necesitaba un poco de descanso por lo que estaba acomodando todo para poder ir a descansar.

Pasaban de las 21:00 horas y L se encontraba trabajando, todos en la TaskForce habían ido a dormir por lo que el lugar estaba oscuro y en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el tecleo de L sobre su laptop, estaba analizando los datos que los oficiales habían recolectado, no era mucho pues era una sola noticia publicada en un diario digital los cuales se conocen por no profundizar tanto en detalles sino en ser precisos .... L estaba tomando las cosas más importantes, la víctima era un hombre de 42 años, había sido juzgado anteriormente por múltiples cargos pero jamás condenado... La muerte había sido a las 10 am lo cual era algo nuevo, además según los registros previos, todas las víctimas de Kira eran ladrones pero este tipo había sido juzgado en múltiples ocasiones por violación pero al no tener pruebas suficientes siempre quedaba en libertad... L llevo su pulgar a su boca donde jugó un poco con sus labios... Kira había cambiado dos cosas de sus homicidios normales, eso ponía a pensar al detective si todo aquello era para distraerlos.... 

L desvío su mirada a un lado y vio el carrito que esa tarde había estado lleno de cupcakes pero que en esos momentos solo quedaba uno, L tomó el cupcake restante y se puso de pie, dudo un poco en lo que haría pero no se detuvo... Se dirigió al ascensor...   
+++++++++++++++++++++++

L había bajado una vez más a aquellas celdas y había caminado hasta una en específico... Los ojos de L se entrecerraron al ver que Light estaba acostado de lado en el suelo, parecía que al final se había quedado dormido, entro a aquel lugar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, colocó el cupcake con cuidado en aquella cama y luego se agachó junto al castaño. 

L saco unas llaves que había tomado antes de bajar, con cuidado llevó sus manos a los pies del chico que aún seguía dormido, lentamente ingreso la llave en aquellas esposas para que estas se soltaran, una vez dejo libres los pies del castaño, Ryuzaki se movió lentamente hasta quedar detrás de Light donde hizo el mismo proceso de las esposas pero esta vez para liberar sus manos 

L dejó las esposas en la cama para luego tomar a Light suavemente entre sus brazos con la intención de arrullarlo como la primera vez, la cabeza del castaño quedo sobre su pecho pero este al sentir el movimiento se despertó asustado al sentir dos manos rodeando su cintura

-N-o no me toque...---  
Contesto asustado alejándose de su agresor pero tan pronto lo hizo, vio que se trataba de Ryuzaki, aunque eso no mejoraba las cosas   
-¿Ryuzaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
Preguntó, esta vez molesto recordando lo que esa tarde había pasado

L solo sonrió, Light se había alejado de él mientras se empujaba hacia tras con sus piernas y brazos, le causaba gracia y ternura que el chico no se diera cuenta que había sido liberado solo por estar molesto 

_Light-kun es libre....--  
Susurró viendo como los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par para llevar sus manos frente a él corroborando que estas estaban libres, ambas tenían marcas rojas por todas las veces que el intento liberarse pero eso no importaba... Era libre!

-eso quiere decir que puedo volver a casa!  
Dijo emocionado pero el rostro de L cambio a uno neutro

-no... Las posibilidades que seas Kira han reducido pero aún no puedes marcharte, seguirás con nosotros pero ya no tras estas rejas.... Light-kun ayudará a la investigación-  
Finalizó pues sabía que el castaño era lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudarle aunque solamente acabara de terminar la escuela, además... No estaba dispuesto a alejar a Light de su lado, en respuesta... Light sonrió de una manera sincera ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-Dalo por hecho Ryuzaki... Juntos atraparemos a Kira-

-debo aclarar que ambos estaremos atados por una cadena pues aún no confío 100% en Light-kun, pero no te preocupes, será una cadena un poco larga para que Light-kun no se sienta completamente atado a mi-  
La sonrisa de Light se desvaneció al escuchar que Ryuzaki no confiaba en él aún y que aparte de eso, volvería a estar atado...  
-Debido a ello, compartiremos habitación... Mi habitación es la que está en el último piso... Por hoy quiero que Light-kun descanse pero a partir de mañana, ordenaré a Watari que nos coloque la cadena a ambos

Light no tuvo otra opción más que asentir, realmente no tenía más que hacer aunque eso de estar atado de nuevo no le gustaba pero a la vez pensaba que estaría más cerca de Ryuzaki... Ese pensamiento invadió su mente y sin quererlo se sonrojó, no podía negarlo, le atraía la idea de estar cerca del detective por lo que prefirió ver el lado positivo de aquel nuevo encadenamiento, además... Ryuzaki lo dejaría descansar por esa noche así que quería aprovechar para tomar una buena ducha y dormir en una buena cama.

Light estaba tan absorto en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta cuando Ryuzaki ya se había levantado

_Light-kun....-  
Susurró suavemente nervioso haciendo que el castaño lo viera directo a los ojos, L no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al ver a Light levantarse y quedar tan cerca de él... Odiaba y amaba tanto eso... Light se había levantado viéndolo con esa mirada de confusión mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza y sus mechones caían de lado levemente ...¡Rayos! ¿Qué realmente no se daba cuenta de lo lindo que se veía al hacer todos esos gestos?... L estaba nervioso, Light lo ponía nervioso, pero supo disimularlo ....

-Feliz cumpleaños, Light-Kun-  
Dijo finalmente luego de unos segundos sacando el cupcake que tenía tras su espalda el cual había tomado de la cama, lo saco y lo depositó suavemente en las manos del castaño quien inevitablemente se sonrojó agachando la mirada

L sonrió, había esperado toda la tarde por ese momento, por eso había negado que Matsuda le diera la noticia a Light, quería hacerlo él, quería que fuera especial, además.. Los resultados habían sido los esperados... Definitivamente "Light sonrojado" o "Light actuando tímidamente" debía ser marcado en su lista de cosas adictivas 

-Gracias...-  
Susurró aún con su cabeza agachada luego de unos segundos, L simplemente sonrió para luego dirigir sus pasos fuera de aquel lugar sabiendo que Light venía tras de él....


	10. It's in your eyes what's on your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holis, Espero que les esté gustando el fic, traigo la siguiente actualización:)

DIEZ

Light comenzaba a despertar, el sol entraba levemente a través de la ventana y por inercia llevó sus puños a sus ojos donde los restregó levemente en su intento de evitar que la luz del sol los invadiera, recordaba que la noche antes había subido a la habitación de Ryuzaki... Era un piso entero por lo que el lugar era grande, tenía un televisor en la pared frente a la cama, el piso era de alfombra, tenía una computadora con su escritorio, un gran ropero pegado a la ventana, una pecera en la pared que estaba a uno de los lados de la cama y sobre todo, aquella cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, era enorme y sus cobijas parecían de seda pues realmente eran suaves al tacto... La noche previa Light recordaba haber tomado una larga ducha en la cual se restregó con tanta fuerza por todos los días que había estado encerrado, luego tomó un pants gris y una camiseta blanca de la gaveta que Ryuzaki le había indicado para luego dirigirse a esa gran cama, realmente había pasado una buena noche, la cama del detective era realmente cómoda y podría seguir durmiendo sino fuese porque el sol ya se colaba por la ventana indicando que ya había amanecido.

Light dejó de restregar sus ojos para estirar su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos 

-AAAHHH-  
Grito asustado levantándose rápidamente de la cama al ver a una figura sentado al lado suyo 

-Solo quería cerciorarme que Light-kun estuviera bien-  
Contesto L quien estaba de cuclillas sobre la cama

-¿Me observabas dormir?... Eso, eso no es normal.-  
Contesto agitado pues aún sentía su corazón latir rápidamente por el susto 

-Lo que no es normal es que una persona duerma por más de 14 horas seguidas... Como dije, solo quería cerciorarme que Light-Kun estuviera bien-  
Finalizó tranquilamente pero Light no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que acababa de escuchar por lo que instintivamente desvío su mirada hacia un reloj que se encontraba en la pared el cual marcaba las 14:00 horas 

-¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?

-Todos creían que Light-kun estaba demasiado cansado pero Light-Kun no ha comido nada desde hace muchas horas, incluso... Light-kun no se comió mi regalo de cumpleaños-  
Dijo en su mismo tono profundo mientras veía como el cupcake del día anterior estaba sobre la mesita de noche 

-ah... Bueno, es que... Quería... Guardarlo...   
Contesto titubeando mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente , era cierto que quería guardar aquel presente como un recuerdo pero también era cierto que él no comía dulces pero claro, eso era algo que no le diría a Ryuzaki, podía hacerlo sentir mal y por alguna extraña razón, Light no deseaba que Ryuzaki se sintiera mal 

-¿Guardarlo?-   
susurro poniéndose de pie invadiendo el espacio personal del castaño quien ante tal cercanía solo se sonrojó más   
-Light-Kun se sonroja con mucha facilidad... Me gusta.. -  
Contesto relamiéndose levemente los labios  
-Yagami-san trajo una mochila con ropa de Light-kun, está en el ropero, ponte cómodo y luego baja al salón principal, Watari nos está esperando-  
Finalizó para luego dar vuelta con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos

-Si.. Claro, solo me daré un ducha-  
Contesto el aún sonrojado chico

Por un momento L detuvo sus pasos al escuchar que Light tomaría otra ducha pero luego sacudió levemente su cabeza para despejarla de ideas tontas, L era descuidado en su aspecto, tomaba duchas pero eran duchas rápidas y no tenía mucha ropa, solo tenía 4 pares de pantalones y 6 camisetas del mismo estilo pues pasaba tan ocupado resolviendo casos que rara vez tenía tiempo para preocuparse de su apariencia personal pero eso no quería decir que estuviese mal que Light lo hiciera por lo que prefirió dejar la habitación para que el chico se duchase como había dicho mientras él lo esperaría con los demás miembros en el gran salón   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una semana había pasado y como L lo había prometido, Light había sido esposado de una de sus muñecas mientras la otra esposa sujetaba la muñeca del detective obligándolos a ir a donde él otro iba, en este caso.. Obligando a Light a estar donde Ryuzaki estaba , es decir... No le desagradaba la idea de estar junto a L pues era alguien que había admirado por mucho tiempo, de hecho, L era realmente bueno en lo que hacía, Light pudo observar cómo L siempre iba un paso adelante que todos los demás miembros de la TaskForce, aunque decidieran unir todas sus mentes L siempre les ganaba... Light trataba de ayudar en lo que L le pedía pero claro eran cosas sencillas como anotar los nombres de cada víctima, la hora, la causa de muerte y tal vez algún detalle inusual , pero como había dicho, L siempre le encargaba deberes fáciles por lo que el castaño terminaba relativamente rápido y le quedaba tiempo de observar al hombre que estaba a su lado... En una semana Light había podía notar todas las manías y costumbres de L... Como sentarse y pararse en aquella manera tan peculiar, el hecho que este nunca se peinara, como este restregaba sus pies entre sí al estar nervioso, el que durmiese poco, la manía que tenía de jugar con su pulgar en su boca y sobre todo la cantidad de dulces que comía al día, realmente era exagerado que todo el día estuviese comiendo dulces pero que siempre estuviese tan calmado; de hecho, en esos momentos Watari acababa de llevarle un pastel de fresas a pesar que hace poco había estado comiendo gomitas.

L se encontraba frente al monitor, había encargado a los demás miembros que investigaran las nuevas muertes de Kira cada quien por su cuenta pues esta última semana además de criminales habían muerto dos dueños de empresas multimillonarias, lo cual era completamente extraño... Watari había entrado al salón solo para llevarle un postre pero L podía sentirse observado, sabía que no era algún miembro de la TaskForce pues todos estaban realmente concentrados en sus propias laptops, hasta Soichiro, quien no entendía mucho de tecnología, había aprendido a usar una, L desvío levemente su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo y no pudo evitar restregar sus pies entre sí al ver que Light lo veía directamente mientras tenía un codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla descansaba sobre su mano, esos hermosos ojos lo estaban viendo y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba 

-¿Qué sucede?... Me has observado los últimos dos minutos-  
Light parpadeó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Ryuzaki, ¿en serio se había quedado observándolo tanto tiempo?  
-Ah ya sé...Estas celoso porque soy el único aquí con un pastel ...-

-eh?... No, no es eso...-  
Contesto avergonzado 

-Ten, te regalo el mío...-  
Continuó el detective pero Light una vez más, amablemente, lo rechazó ... L se puso de pie para acercarse al castaño, colocó sus manos a cada lado del asiento donde el chico estaba y acercó su rostro al rostro del chico, no le importaba que los demás lo vieran ...  
-Entonces... ¿Por qué Light-kun me observaba tanto?-  
Susurró con un poco de malicia en su tono, hace mucho que no estaba tan cerca de Light, podía sentir el olor del castaño de nuevo, su aliento y sobre todo ver cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de nuevo...  
-Hueles a miel....-

-Es el champú -  
Contesto rápidamente mientras veía directamente a los ojos de Ryuzaki

 

-¿Sabes?.... Dicen que nadie tiene los ojos negros, esa gente que dice tenerlos realmente son marrón oscuro, lo cual no es lo mismo.. Pero....-  
Continuó Light luego de unos segundos, Ryuzaki estaba embelesado en el movimiento de aquella boca, escuchaba lo que Light le decía pero lo que más quería era volver a probar esos labios pero debía mantener la compostura pues los demás miembros aún seguían ahí...  
-Los tuyos realmente son negros.... Me gustan...Me gustan tus ojos...-  
Susurró esto último un poco apenado, las pupilas de L se dilataron más al escuchar la confesión del menor y sin poder evitarlo, sus pálidas mejillas también se sonrojaron

L se alejó rápidamente de Light pero tratando de no ser tan obvio para luego regresar a su asiento, aún sentía sus mejillas encendidas por las palabras que el castaño le habían dicho, realmente él no se consideraba atractivo, nada más era de verlo... Su piel era pálida, su cabello desarreglado, se encorvaba todo el tiempo, sus ojeras no eran normales pero... Light había dicho que le gustaban sus ojos y eso definitivamente lo había tomado desprevenido, que alguien tan Lindo y presumido como Light Yagami le diera un cumplido era demasiado, aún sentía su corazón acelerado pero debía calmarse o alguien notaría algo.....  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una semana más había pasado, era de noche, quizá las 23:00 o las 03:00 horas, Light no lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo, tenía un reloj en su muñeca pero quizá el cansancio no lo dejaba pensar claramente, solo sabía que hace horas los demás miembros se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones mientras ellos seguían trabajando frente a los monitores, Light estaba ingresando los datos en la laptop que Ryuzaki le había dado mientras el detective se encontraba haciendo su propia investigación en su computadora, Ryuzaki se veía concentrado leyendo lo que fuese que leía mientras mordía suavemente su pulgar, Light seguía tecleando pero cada vez más lento, realmente sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza caería contra la mesa, ya no aguantaba más, los ojos se le estaban cerrando contra su voluntad ¿es que acaso L nunca dormía?... Inconscientemente Light colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa a modo que estos sirvieran de almohada para su cabeza, intento seguir tecleando pero sus ojos le ardían, había pasado frente al computador todo el día y honestamente no parecía que Ryuzaki fuese a dejar de trabajar pronto por lo que sin dudarlo apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con la intención de descansar su vista pero no tardó mucho en que se quedara completamente dormido 

 

L estaba leyendo un artículo que había encontrado en internet, un artículo fuera del caso Kira, sabía que eso no era correcto, que debía poner toda su atención en Kira y sobre todo cuando más empresarios habían comenzado a morir, eso había retrasado el caso pues cuando creían que ya tenían casi todo resuelto, nuevas cosas aparecían, como que ahora los asesinatos no ocurrían los días de semana, más bien los fines de semana.

Hace unos días algo rondaba por su cabeza pero obviamente no podía hacer investigaciones que no fuese acerca de Kira, al menos no durante el día pues los demás miembros podrían verlo y claramente harían preguntas, así que lo hacía de noche, cuando todos iban a dormir, por ello esta última semana ni siquiera había subido a su habitación, si necesitaba una siesta lo hacía en alguno de los sillones que se encontraba en el salón, donde también Light había tenido que aprender a dormir pues aún seguían atados

-Ryuzaki.... Son las 04:00 ... ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
Watari se había levantado con sus pijamas en medio de la madrugada al baño y había escuchado el sonido de las teclas de la computadora de Ryuzaki, se dirigió al gran salón creyendo que eran ideas suyas pero ahí se encontraba L frente a su computador mientras Light yacía dormido con su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa

L dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de Watari tras de sí y rápidamente cambio la página de internet en su computador, Watari no pasó desapercibido dicha acción por lo que su ceño se frunció inevitablemente 

-Sigo investigando...-  
Contesto sin voltear a verlo pero obviamente Watari no se tragó esa mentira  
-Es un caso que me habían encargado antes del de Kira-  
Continuó sabiendo que no había engañado al mayor 

-¿esperas que te crea?-  
Contesto sonriente, todos sabían que cualquier caso que llegase a las manos de L primero debían pasar por las de Watari, si Watari no sabia del caso, el caso no existía, sabía que L le mentía pero no estaba de humor para indagar, solo quería regresar a la cama  
-Solo te diré que no todos están acostumbrados a tu vida de insomne ...-  
Finalizó para luego salir de aquella habitación con dirección a la suya

Tan pronto no escucho los pasos de Watari, L regreso a la página que estaba leyendo, el artículo estaba interesante y quería seguirlo leyendo pero a la vez giro sus ojos recordando lo que Watari había dicho y vio que el castaño había quedado dormido en aquella incomoda posición, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta a qué horas Light se había quedado dormido, realmente Watari tenía razón, como siempre, él no era como las demás personas pero Light sí y Light definitivamente necesitaba dormir y él sin querer se lo había privado estos últimos días.

L suspiro, una parte de él quería seguir leyendo pues sabía que tan pronto amaneciera debía regresar a investigar a Kira con los demás miembros así que quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba para seguir creando teorías sobre su nuevo caso pero a la vez no estaba bien que sacrificará a Light, el castaño debía dormir... 

Los últimos días luego de que Light fuese liberado, este había cambiado completamente, seguía siendo amable con L pero había vuelto a ser el chico presumido con los demás miembros y por extraño que pareciese, Light tenía razones para ser presumido, L le había encargado pequeños labores tomando en cuenta que el chico no tenía experiencia policíaca sin embargo este no había dudado en dar su opinión en algunas ocasiones dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a L fascinado, las deducciones que Light hacían eran más acertadas que cualquier otro miembro, Light siempre decía las palabras justo como L las había pensado y eso lo sorprendía de sobremanera. No dudaba de la inteligencia del castaño pero también había notado una leve necesidad en Light de sentirse superior, de hacerse notar... El chico no dudaba dos veces en sacar los errores de otros a flote, claro, esto siempre bajo una fachada de amabilidad que podía engañar a los demás pero no a L, no... L sabía que Light disfrutaba siendo el mejor.... No, no sólo eso, Light necesitaba sentirse el mejor....

L parpadeo al sentir que su brazo era jalado suavemente regresando así a su realidad, tal vez por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no había notado nada pero tan pronto reaccionó escuchó leves pujidos, desvío su mirada hacia dónde Light yacía y vio como este se comenzaba a retorcer levemente pero pronto sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos causando que Light volviera a jalar la cadena que los amarraba a ambos, L sintió nuevamente el jalón en su brazo pero esta vez más fuerte que la primera vez.

L se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al castaño, llevo su mano al rostro de su compañero para remover los mechones que le cubrían.

-Lighto-kun....-  
Pronunció suavemente al ver que el castaño tenía los ojos apretados fuertemente y su mandíbula también se veía tensa mientras sus manos o pies hacían movimientos bruscos de vez en cuando... ¿Otra pesadilla?...si, Light estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, no se necesitaba ser el mejor detective del mundo para deducir eso 

-:..Y-Ya n-no...-  
L no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se comprimía al escuchar la debilidad con la que Light había pronunciado aquellas palabras aún dormido.

-Light.. Despierta, por favor-  
Hablo L una vez más pero esta vez un poco más fuerte llevando una mano a la espalda del chico en un intento de moverlo un poco para despertarlo   
.  
.  
.  
.

-¿Estabas rogando por esto, verdad?-

-Snif... Ya no..p-por fa-vor-

Un Light más joven tenía la vista nublada por sus propias lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que su mandíbula, tenía miedo, no lo negaba y quería que aquello acabase lo más pronto posible 

-¡Te he dicho que no me contradigas!-  
Esa voz ronca había vuelto a hablar, no podía verle el rostro pues la oscuridad y sus lágrimas no se lo permitían, pero se notaba molesto... Light sintió como dos grandes manos rodearon su cuello cortándole un poco la respiración  
-Te lo repetiré... Estabas rogando por esto, ¿verdad?

-Ss-si-  
Contesto con dificultad pues aún su cuello estaba siendo estrangulado 

-Buen chico...-

-Buen chico...-

-Buen chico...-

-Buen chico...-

De repente aquella persona había desaparecido pues ya no podía sentir su presencia pero esas palabras se escuchaban con eco en aquellas oscuridad, Light cayó hincado al suelo llorando mientras con sus manos tapaba sus oídos para dejar de escuchar aquello pero simplemente era posible 

-Buen chico...-

-Buen chico...-

-Buen chico...-

-Lighto-kun...-

Light alzó la mirada al escuchar que la voz que había dicho la última frase era diferente, se levantó queriendo reconocer de donde procedía aquella voz pero todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada pero quería sentir la tranquilidad que esa voz le había brindado

-Light... Despierta, por favor...-  
.  
.  
.  
.

Light abrió sus ojos de repente encontrándose con L a escasos centímetros de su rostro, desvío su mirada y vio que se encontraba en el salón principal y que seguía en aquella posición en la que se había quedado dormido, los ojos de Ryuzaki demostraban preocupación y Light no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, si Ryuzaki lo veía de esa forma es porque posiblemente se había dado cuenta que él estaba teniendo un mal sueño y eso no era bueno para la reputación de Light, lo que menos quería era la lastima de Ryuzaki

-Creo que Light-kun merece un poco de descanso decente, ¿por qué no descansamos en la habitación en lugar de estos sillones?  
Cuestionó L quien aún se sentía preocupado y desesperado de no saber con qué soñaba el castaño 

-Si, claro.. Eso suena bien-   
Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al ascensor, L iba a su lado quien de vez en vez le lanzaba alguna mirada furtiva solo para encontrarse que el castaño seguía sonriendo pero L no se tragaba esa sonrisa, tal vez Light había aprendido a engañar a los que le rodeaban pero no a L, no por nada era el mejor detective del mundo, probablemente el resto se tragaba las palabras amables y sonrisas falsas de Light pero L veía algo más, él veía lo que sus ojos escondían, no importaba cuanto Light tratara, sus ojos siempre lo delataban pues en ellos el detective había podido descubrir tristeza, enojo, soledad, odio y en esos momentos... Miedo.

Habían llegado al último piso y tan pronto entraron, Light tomó su toalla y se dirigió al baño

-Son las 04:40 Light-kun...-  
Hablo L con una ceja arqueada al ver a dónde se dirigía el castaño 

-Solo necesito una ducha...-  
Contesto sin detener sus pasos ni voltearlo a ver, sabía que L lo seguía pues aún estaban atados pero Light ya se había ideado una manera de poder tener privacidad en el baño sin tener que soltar la cadena

L veía como Light metía la cadena en un hueco que había hecho en la puerta a modo que está aún pudiese cerrarse pero dejando a uno de los dos afuera y así no invadir la privacidad del otro, L había aceptado a aquella idea de Light pues cada vez el castaño se le hacía menos sospechoso tomando en cuenta las nuevas pruebas

L estaba parado contra la puerta del baño esperando que Light se duchase, la mano del detective prácticamente estaba pegada a la puerta pues la persona atada al otro extremo estaba halando de ella al restregarse, L se estaba arrepintiéndome no haber tomado algún postre de la cocina pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podía tardarse Light adentro.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El agua caliente caía sobre el cuerpo del chico; luego de tanto tiempo siguiendo la misma rutina ya se había acostumbrado que el agua quemara levemente su cuerpo, sabía que el agua caliente era más efectiva que la helada para quitar cualquier suciedad así que desde hace unos años siempre la usaba igual pero simplemente aquella sensación no desaparecía de su cuerpo; se estaba restregando con aquella esponja como siempre lo hacía, fuerte hasta sentir que su piel le ardía.

Un recuerdo llego a su cabeza e inevitablemente derramó una lágrima la cual limpio rápidamente con su mano para luego llevar ambas manos a su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas memorias de él 

-//Paso hace tanto tiempo, supéralo ¡Joder!, ya no tienes derecho de estar molesto... Compórtate o alguien sospechara... Ryuzaki sospechara... Se burlaran de ti, dirán que eres débil...// Light se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez en su mente pero las lágrimas no parecían querer cesar //Deja de llorar, ¡deja de llorar!... Así no es como los demás esperarían que Light actuase, para los demás eres el alumno ejemplar, el deportista estrella, el hijo perfecto, no este idiota tan débil...//  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Fuera del baño, L se estaba aburriendo y las piernas comenzaban a dolerle de estar ahí parado, ignoraba el dilema que su castaño estaba viviendo adentro pero si sabía que aquello ya se había alargado por más de media hora, el reloj ya marcaba las 05:20, eso quería decir que en menos de tres horas debían estar trabajando de nuevo por lo que Light no podría descansar mucho y menos si no salía rápido del baño.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Light estaba secando su cuerpo dentro del baño para luego tomar unos pants grises y una camisa blanca, seco su cabello y su rostro, se acercó al espejo para cerciorarse que sus ojos no estuviesen rojos o algo por el estilo pero todo se veía normal así que tomó la perilla para proceder a abrir la puerta 

-Pensé que iba a tener que botar la puerta para sacar a Light-kun del baño-

-jaja eres muy gracioso Ryuzaki, ¿por qué habrías de hacer eso?-  
Fue la única respuesta del castaño para luego dirigirse a la cama seguido por el detective 

-¿Podría Light-kun decirme de qué se tratan sus pesadillas?-  
Pregunto L sin andarse con rodeos viendo como el chico se tensó ante la pregunta pero en cuestión de segundos se relajó para luego subirse a la cama

-Ah ya sabes, cosas sin importancia, monstruos y esas cosas que la gente a veces sueña-  
Contesto sonriente intentando disimular su incomodidad, L no dijo nada, tan solo se acostó al lado de Light quien estaba sentado dándole la espalda 

-¿Monstruos?... Es una buena manera de llamarle... ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de los monstruos que atormentan a Light-kun?

Light no pudo evitar tensarse nuevamente, no se atrevía a voltear pues podía sentir que L lo veía fijamente

-¿Por qué alguien debería saberlo? Ya te dije Ryuzaki, son sueños tontos sin importar....-

-¿Algún amigo? ¿Vecino? ¿Maestro? ¿Tu familia?-  
Interrumpió L quien obviamente no se tragaba esa mentira, Light negó con su cabeza al entender también que L no le había creído.

-¿entonces quién lo sabe?-  
Pregunto una vez más sentándose de cuclillas detrás del castaño

-Yo...-  
Susurró intimidado ante las constantes preguntas del otro 

-¿Y nada más?-

-Conmigo es suficiente...-

-Creo que sería de mucha ayuda para Light-kun si compartiera con alguien...-

-jajaja si claro, eso definitivamente solucionara todo-  
Interrumpió pero L no pudo dejar de notar el tono burlón y a la vez fastidio en aquellas palabras 

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?-  
Pregunto suavemente no queriendo incomodar más al castaño 

Light suspiro levemente y luego asintió, L sonrió al obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

Light volteo lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros que lo veían directamente y sin poder evitarlo agacho su mirada

-Acuéstate...-  
Pidió suavemente el castaño a lo que el detective acato sin entender muy bien como eso podía ayudar 

Tan pronto L se acostó, Light lo hizo también pero colocando su cabeza sobre uno de los brazos pálidos del detective, en esa posición su rostro quedaba cerca de su pecho y podía escuchar el leve palpitar de su corazón mientras L sentía como aquel olor a miel procedente del cabello de Light invadía su olfato 

-¿Esto ayuda con las pesadillas?-  
Pregunto L un poco incrédulo pero a la vez nervioso y emocionado por la cercanía con el castaño 

-Me hace sentir bien...-  
Fue la única respuesta de Light pero también fue la única que Ryuzaki necesitaba, Light recordaba la protección que había sentido aquella noche cuando Ryuzaki había llegado a su celda y lo había hecho dormir, quería sentir de nuevo eso y lo estaba sintiendo al estar tan cerca del pecho del detective y al sentir como este había comenzado a pasar sus dedos entre sus Castaños cabellos 

L seguía acariciando los cabellos de Light mientras con el otro brazo lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, Light lo abrazaba por la cintura y no pasó mucho para que L volviese a escuchar la respiración profunda del chico indicando que este había vuelto a quedar dormido por el cansancio en el que L lo había puesto toda la semana

La mano que acariciaba los cabellos de Light había bajado hasta el brazo que el chico tenía sobre la cintura del detective, L acariciaba suavemente aquel brazo mientras una de sus cejas estaba arqueada, la piel del chico se veía levemente sonrojada y estaba seguro que no la tenía así cuando estaban en el salón principal, no podía ser una alergia pero tampoco era como si pudiese saber que era pues Light ya se había dormido como para preguntarle 

Light seguía durmiendo plácidamente mientras la mente de L era un caos, L quería mandar al carajo el caso Kira y dárselo a sus sucesores para enfocarse en uno que le interesaba más... El caso Light Yagami... Pero sabía que renunciar a Kira significaría dejar en libertad al castaño y era algo que no podía permitirse y más cuando sabía que algo no estaba bien en la mente del menor, sabía que esa fachada de persona ejemplar era solo esa... Una fachada.

L recordaba el artículo que había leído desde hace unas noches y muchas cosas coincidían con Light pero era algo que no quería creer... Recordaba que todo había empezado por simple curiosidad, escribió en el buscador "necesidad de ser el mejor en todo" y recordaba la cantidad de resultados que le aparecieron pero todos bajo el mismo tema "la falsa autoestima".Recordaba que todos los artículos explicaban casi lo mismo, que era como una máscara de protección para evitar que te hagan daño, para aparentar que no se tiene problemas de inseguridad , una herramienta para esconder la verdad, una máscara para tapar debilidades y así sentirse a salvo.

L había vuelto a acariciar los cabellos de Light queriendo hacerle saber que él seguía ahí y así otra pesadilla no apareciera pero su mente estaba en otro lado, no quería creer nada de lo que había leído.. Prefería creer que Light era un chico consentido y presumido que había tenido todo fácilmente en la vida, en lugar de creer que Light Yagami no era más que una farsa y no era como si eso lo hiciera quererlo menos pero le asustaba el pensar que Light había construido una barrera de protección para impedir que los demás supieran que era lo que tanto le atormentaba; si, eso le daba miedo, el creer que Light fingía sonrisas cuando por dentro estaba sufriendo...


	11. Promise

ONCE

Pasaban de las 09:00 horas, los ojos de L se abrieron lentamente encontrando su mejilla derecha recostada sobre una cabellera castaña con olor a miel, parpadeo un par de veces ... ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido?...su brazo derecho comenzaba a dolerle luego de aquellas horas sosteniendo la cabeza de Light pero no le importaba... de hecho,aquella cercanía le gustaba, más que eso... ¡Le encantaba!... No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa ¿así que a esto se referían con sentir mariposas en el estomago? Le causaba un poco de gracia que a sus 24 años sintiera la emoción que sentiría una colegiala ante alguien que le fascina; si, era un hecho... Lighto-kun le fascinaba.

L levantó un poco su cabeza con el único objetivo de contemplar mejor al chico que tenía entre su brazo, Light seguía dormido, su respiración era lenta pero profunda,el brazo de Light aún abrazaba la cintura de Ryuzaki, sus facciones se veían relajadas, tomando en cuenta que casi siempre andaba con su ceño levemente fruncido aparentando ser alguien serio, verlo así le daba un aire de inocencia.En un impulso L removió los mechones de la frente del castaño con la mano izquierda para luego plantar un suave pero largo beso en ella

-¿Ryuzaki, los demás miembros quieren saber si......-  
Los abiertos ojos de L se desviaron hacia el hombre que acababa de atravesar la puerta, lo había tomado tan desprevenido que se quedo congelado con sus labios aún pegados en la frente del menor

-Creo que regresaré en otro momento-  
Fue la única respuesta de Watari quien también se había quedado congelado con su mano aún en la perilla al ver a ambos chicos abrazados y no solo eso... L besando a un dormido Light  
-ah... Y para la próxima prefiero tocar-  
Indicó sonriente levantando su dedo índice, jamás había tenido esa privacidad con L, ni cuando fue adolescente pues este había empezado su carrera de detective desde muy joven por lo que podría decirse que L no tuvo una adolescencia "normal", no fue el típico adolescente que creía que el mundo estaba en su contra, que nadie lo quería o que nadie le entendía, no fue el típico adolescente que pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación así que aunque Watari fuese un señor muy educado, jamás había tenido la necesidad de tocar a la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier habitación de Lawliet pero... Definitivamente debía comenzar a hacerlo sino quería seguir viendo aquellas escenas

-Diles que bajaremos en un momento-  
Fue la única respuesta de L deduciendo que Watari había ido a buscarlo pues eran casi las 10:00 y ninguno había bajado aún, Watari solamente asintió para luego salir de ahí lo antes posible  
.  
.  
.  
.  
L suspiro, los pasos de Watari ya no se escuchaban por el pasillo, lo que indicaba que este ya había tomado el ascensor; desvío su mirada una vez más al chico que aún dormía profundamente pues ni la interrupción o beso de L le habían molestado, L soltó otro pesado suspiro, no tenía ganas de trabajar, hace ratos se había convencido de ello, prefería quedarse todo el día acostado junto a Light así fuese solo para contemplarlo dormir pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Light dormía tan tranquilo, ninguna pesadilla había sucumbido su mente en todo ese tiempo y L realmente se sentía mal de tener que despertarlo, no podía dejarlo ahí pues aún seguían atados, aunque le ordenara a Watari que los desatara solo para que él pudiese ir a trabajar mientras Light descansaba....¿qué le diría a los demás miembros?... "Aún sospecho de Light un 0.5% pero decidí desatarnos porque quiero que descanse"...¿pero qué clase de respuesta sería esa de igual forma?, seguro Soichiro sería el primero en sentirse feliz al verlo desatado de Light pues tomaría la falsa idea que L ya no sospecha de su hijo...¿y luego como explicar al jefe de policía su preocupación hacia el castaño?... Claro, algo como "Soichiro-san, aún sospecho de su hijo, simplemente decidí desatarnos para que su hijo pudiese descansar luego de haber tenido una mala noche, en parte por mi culpa, en parte por las pesadillas que le atormentan las cuales se niega a compartir y me estoy muriendo por no saber qué es lo que su hijo sueña, ¿por qué su hijo tiene que ser tan necio?, ¿qué no ve que solo deseo ayudarle?, ¿qué no entiende que la raíz de mi preocupación es porque me estoy enamoran....."... Las pupilas de L se dilataron aún más y no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus pensamientos que se habían salido de control sin él desearlo.... ¿Estaba a punto de pensar que se estaba enamorando de Light-kun?, L desvío su mirada nuevamente hacia el castaño y le removió otros mechones que caían sobre su rostro... Si, Lighto-kun era hermoso, de eso no había duda pero de eso a ¿estar enamorado? Además, L no sabía muy bien lo que era amar, admitía la fascinación que sentía por Light, por cómo era, por cómo actuaba, por cómo hablaba, por cómo olía, por su manera de mirar, ¡por todo!... Había descubierto que aunque su rostro se mantuviese inexpresivo, su corazón se aceleraba cuando Yagami-kun le dedicaba alguna mirada, alguna sonrisa, cuando le hablaba de cualquier tema, por más irrelevante que fuese... Si, Light-kun tenía poder sobre aquel corazón sin él saberlo... Y si aquello era amor, pues que bonito se sentía... 

-Light... Lighto-kun debe despertar.....-  
Comenzó a susurrar Ryuzaki cerca del oído del chico haciendo que ese olor de su cabello le volviese a invadir el olfato  
-Light-kun prometió ayudarme a atrapar a Kira....  
Continuaba susurrando obteniendo una respuesta por parte del menor pero tal vez no la respuesta esperaba

-Ryuzaki... No... Molestes-  
Gruño el castaño en un tono infantil que L jamás le había escuchado pero este no abrió sus ojos, solamente dio la vuelta luego de quejarse dándole así la espalda a Ryuzaki

L sonrió ante la actitud aniñada del "siempre serio" Light Yagami, L se acercó una vez más a Light siendo esta vez él quien pasará su brazo sobre la cintura del castaño topando así su pecho a la espalda de este

-Es en serio, Light-kun debe despertar...-  
Susurró de nuevo el detective mientras apoyaba su quijada sobre el hombro del castaño, Light volvió a moverse en su negación a despertarse y L se sonrojó levemente 

En su movimiento, Light había topado su cintura contra la de Ryuzaki, L tragó saliva al sentir tal cercanía en dicha parte de su cuerpo. L tomo más fuertemente a Light con el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura pegando así el cuerpo del castaño al suyo, inevitables recuerdo de aquella noche en la celda vinieron a su mente, se mordió sus labios al recordar aquel beso, no había día en el que no hubiese deseado volver a probar aquellos labios pero en esos momentos no era un deseo, ¡era un necesidad!, necesitaba sentir aquellos suaves labios contra los suyos

L analizó bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no quería que terminara mal como aquella vez, quería pensar en que se había equivocado esa noche pero simplemente no hallaba respuesta , bueno... Solo un beso de buenos días no tendría que molestar a Light-kun,¿verdad?... L, aún muy nervioso, planto otro suave beso pero esta vez en el cuello de aquel chico, el topar sus labios con aquella piel de nuevo le habían acelerado más el corazón ... L siguió besando suavemente aquella parte del cuerpo del castaño hasta que Light comenzó a moverse levemente por el cosquilleo que aquellos labios le estaban provocando 

-Ryuzaki.... Detente...-  
Susurró con una sonrisa pero manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, en su intento de alejarse de aquel cosquilleo, el castaño había girado quedando boca arriba y Ryuzaki casi encima de él 

-No me detendré hasta que Light-kun decida levantarse-  
Fue su única respuesta para continuar con su labor de seguir saboreando el cuello del castaño 

-Ryuzaki... Deberías buscar otras formas de despertarme.-  
Contesto con una leve risilla, Light había abierto un poco los ojos, no completamente pues la luz aún lo lastimaba, había llevado sus manos a la cabeza del detective en su intento de alejarlo, no le desagrada la cercanía pero no podía evitar tener esa reacción ante las leves cosquillas 

-Las otras formas son muy aburridas, ¿no lo cree así Light-kun?-  
Susurró con lascivia viendo como el otro se sonrojaba levemente de nuevo... Si, le fascinaba saber que era el único que podía causar aquellas reacciones en el castaño

-La piel de Light-kun ya no está enrojecida-  
Susurró más para él que para Light viendo que el cuello del menor tenía su color normal y no rojo como la noche previa

-¿qué dices?-  
Pregunto Light entre frunciendo el ceño ante la confusión, había oído un poco lo que Ryuzaki dijo pero no había entendido 

-ah, nada... Solamente pensé en voz alta-  
Fue la respuesta mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro del castaño juntando sus frentes para ver directamente a los ojos del otro 

-jeje, no te.. Preocupes, ... A todos nos pasa eso-  
Contesto nervioso ante aquella cercanía, sus manos aún sujetaban suavemente el cabello del detective el cual a pesar de nunca ser peinado era realmente suave 

-no...-  
Contesto L serio confundiendo a Light

-Light-kun nunca dice sus pensamientos en alto-  
Continuó pues ante tal cercanía había podido ver que Light sonreía pero que los ojos le temblaban levemente 

-¿Pero de qué hablas, Ryuzaki?, obvio que digo lo que pienso sino....-

-Light-kun sabe a qué me refiero... ¿Puedo saber en qué está pensando Light-kun en estos momentos?-  
Continuó serio y Light solo desvío la mirada 

 

-Light-kun no debe decirme si así lo prefiere-  
Continuó L luego de unos segundos, convencido y ofendido que Light no diría nada decidió separarse del castaño con la única intención de salir de la cama pues debían ir a trabajar pero antes que pudiera bajarse de la cama sintió la mano de Light tomándolo de la muñeca 

-Espera... Ryuzaki...-  
Light se había sentado en la cama para lograr tomar la muñeca del detective antes que este se levantara completamente, Light había notado aquel tono de molestia en la voz de Ryuzaki y eso no le había gustado, le importaba un comino si Light Yagami no le agradaba a las personas pero no podía soportar que fuese a L a quien no le agradara.

L suspiro pesadamente pero decidió no voltear, no estaba molesto pero si se sentía un poco ofendido... ¿Por qué?... Para L todo era tan complicado , en un momento su corazón se aceleraba al ver lo amable que Light era con él pues le hacía sentir especial pero al otro momento regresaba a la realidad pues cada vez que intentaba saber algo más de él, el castaño siempre lo ignoraba, cambiaba el tema o simplemente daba explicaciones sin sentido.... Si, sabía que era infantil al sentirse de aquella manera por algo tan tonto pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir que esas miradas de alegría que Light le hacía no eran más que una actuación, un engaño para distraerlo de sus objetivos, y lo peor es que lo estaba logrando.

-Ryuzaki...¿quieres saber que pienso?-  
Continuó suavemente mientras aún sostenía la muñeca del detective. 

L giró su cabeza para encontrarse con aquella mirada café, su ceño estaba entre fruncido ante tan repentino cambio pero no dijo nada... Light no soportaba aquella intensa mirada negra así que sin evitarlo agacho su mirada para tomar valor 

-Ryuzaki.... Déjame hablar primero.... Quiero que imagines, hipotéticamente... Que el caso termina, que atrapamos al verdadero Kira.... ¿Te gustaría ...que siguiera ...a tu lado?-  
Titubeo haciendo que las pupilas se L se dilatarán más, algo que Light no pudo ver pues aún seguía cabizbajo 

-Light... Sabes que sospecho de ti y que....

-¡Pero imagina que atrapemos al verdadero Kira!, sé que sospechas de mi pero solo imagínalo, imagina que ya no sospechas de mi... Que el caso se acabe.... ¿Aún me quisieras a tu lado?-  
Interrumpió Light en un impulso levantando su mirada y apretando su puño libre sobre las sabanas de aquella cama, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, el aire le hacía falta, era la primera vez que decía palabras de esa índole, era la primera vez que le hacía saber a alguien que era importante para él y las cosas no estaban saliendo como las hubiese deseado pues L casi lo rechazó sin dudarlo.

L odiaba ser interrumpido pero no había podido evitar notar lo importante que parecía ser aquella respuesta para Light... L sabía que su respuesta previa había sido tonta pues era obvio que sentía algo por su sospechoso pero quería sonar lo más maduro posible pero suavizó sus facciones al notar como la quijada del castaño temblaba levemente esperando una respuesta 

_Si...-  
Susurró viendo como aquellos ojos café se dilataron, L llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla con el pulgar  
-Si me gustaría que Light-kun siga conmigo... Por siempre...-  
Confesó un poco sonrojado pues nunca antes le había tocado decir algo tan cursi pero a la vez tan cierto

Light sonrió sinceramente y antes que L pudiese reaccionar Light ya lo había aventado a la cama luego de lanzarse a él abrazándolo, Ryuzaki se sonrojó más al sentir su cuerpo inmóvil bajo Light quien aún lo abrazaba fuerte tomándolo por el cuello, L apenas y podía ver algo pues los cabellos de Light caían sobre su rostro.

-Pues te demostraré que yo no soy Kira, atraparemos al verdadero -  
Contesto sonriente mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de aquel pálido chico el cual lo ponía tan nervioso  
-Ryuzaki....  
Continuó pero esta vez levantando su cabeza para quedar frente a frente con aquel cabello azabache siendo sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros, Light podía sentir la respiración caliente de L fundiéndose con la suya  
-Yo tampoco me quiero ir...-  
Dijo casi en un susurro, para luego juntar sus labios con los de Ryuzaki, las pupilas de L se abrieron ante tan sorpresiva confesión pero a la vez por aquel beso, esta vez él había sido el que no se esperaba aquello pero instintivamente cerró sus ojos para corresponder a los labios del chico que tenía sobre su cuerpo 

 

Light sentía como Ryuzaki se apoderaba de sus labios cada vez más apasionadamente, una de las manos de Ryuzaki paseaban por la espalda del castaño mientras la otra la había llevado a su cabeza para profundizar aquel beso, a Light le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo pero tampoco quería parar, estar cerca de Ryuzaki le encantaba, le encantaba como olía pues tenía un leve olor y sabor a dulce probablemente por todas las golosinas que comía, siempre andaba un poco desarreglado pues no le importaba su apariencia pero eso era algo que Light le admirada pues el adolescente tenía la obsesión de no poder salir de casa hasta no estar seguro que todo estaba perfecto en él y eso era un fastidio...

Luego de aquel incidente, años atrás, Light trató de ser novio de una infinidad de chicas en un intento de defender su hombría pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que las besaba no podía evitar sentir asco y todo terminaba, pero con L era diferente, disfrutaba aquellos labios, le encantaban sus caricias, lo hacían sentir tan bien, tan cómodo , pero...¿por qué?... Reconocía que sentía una admiración por el famoso L desde que tenía 15, admiración que un tiempo se convirtió en obsesión pero ¿por qué aquella necesidad de estar junto a él?,¿sería eso?, ¿sería que la obsesión que alguna vez sintió por L estaba regresando o era algo más?

L se sentía en las nubes por estar probando de nuevo aquellos suaves labios, aceptaba que tenía sus dudas sobre si lo que Light hacía era actuado o cierto pero en esos momentos su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente, en lo último que pensaba era en eso pues su mente y su cuerpo estaban concentrados en disfrutar aquel momento, en disfrutar los labios y caricias de aquel castaño, Light tenía ambas manos en la cabeza de Ryuzaki enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y Ryuzaki había llevado ambas manos a la cintura del chico para juntar más sus cuerpos. Aquello era demasiado para él, los besos de Light eran menos tímidos que la primera vez aunque L aún podía notar la falta de experiencia en los movimientos de su lengua pero eso no arruinaba el momento, había que decirlo, L también tenía su orgullo y su orgullo estaba feliz por ser el primero en probar aquellos labios. 

L, quien tenía a Light sujeto por la cintura, en un movimiento empujo las caderas del castaño para invertir posiciones, Light quedó con sus piernas abiertas acostado sobre la cama mientras Ryuzaki había quedado sobre él entre sus piernas pero sin haber cortado aquel beso, L podía sentir sobre su miembro la presión que ejercía el miembro de Light, no podía asegurar si Light se estaba excitando pero era un hecho que él si, sí seguían así no pasaría mucho para que el miembro de L estuviese completamente erecto pues sus manos ya acariciaban el torso del menor, L abrió sus ojos completamente ante la idea de llegar a tener una erección, vio que Light seguía con sus ojos cerrados y que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, se veía tan lindo, pero no quería continuar... Es decir, L si quería continuar pero si continuaba luego no querría parar y algo le decía que Light no estaba listo para ir más allá que simples besos.

-Light....-  
Susurro un sonrojado L deteniendo aquel apasionado beso, la respiración de ambos era levemente agitada, L llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Light para remover algunos mechones que caían por su frente cubriendo levemente sus ojos, quería ver completamente aquellos ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos color nuez que estaban levemente cerrados

-Me encantaría estar besando todo el día a Light-kun... Pero debemos trabajar -  
Dijo luego de unos segundos para luego plantar un suave beso en la frente del chico, Light simplemente asintió y L comenzó a retirarse del cuerpo del menor para que ambos pudieran bajar de aquella alta cama.

Definitivamente iba a ser un fastidio trabajar mientras su entrepierna estaba levemente erecta, que bueno que sus pantalones son flojos, así nadie notara nada pero eso no quitaba que sería un fastidio estar en aquella sala trabajando cuando lo que deseaba era seguir en la cama con Light aunque tampoco se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que si él lo ordenaba, sin importar que fuese poco profesional, si él ordenaba a Watari que se hiciera cargo por ese día Watari lo haría sin dudarlo pero tampoco quería forzar las cosas. El gran L, quien en un principio había tenido pensamientos insanos sobre cómo sometería a Kira pensando que Light era el buscando asesino, pues si algo había que admitir era que Light es lindo por donde lo vieses y hubiese sido toda una fantasía para L haber tenido aquel chico de rodillas frente a él con su rostro cubierto de su semen pidiendo por más, tantas veces que se excitó repitiendo los vídeos en los que Light aparecía con poca ropa durante la vigilancia, tantas cosas que le hacían relamerse los labios de solo imaginarlas, era curioso cómo las cosas habían cambiado, ahora que veía a Light era su corazón el que se aceleraba y no su pene, ahora que tenía a Light tan cerca para poder hacer lo que un día quizo, ahora que podía no quería forzar las cosas, la respuesta era simple: se preocupaba por Light y como antes había dicho... Algo le decía que Light no estaba listo para algo más que besos

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Pensamos que les había pasado algo -  
Pregunto Matsuda sobre actuando su preocupación como siempre 

Light y L ya habían bajado, eran cerca del mediodía, tal vez hubiesen bajado antes si Light no hubiese tenido necesidad de otra de sus largas duchas, además de haber tardado tanto en decidir qué pantalón se veía mejor con su chaqueta beige, L inclusive recordaba que Light le había preguntado si debía usar sus pantalones Calvin Klein azul de Prusia o sus levi's azul medianoche...¿Qué acaso no eran lo mismo?, ¿acaso L parecía ser alguien que supiera de marcas o diseñadores?obviamente no, pero Light si pues siempre se preocupaba de combinar bien sus atuendos para lucir intachable 

-Matsuda... No seas ingenuo, estamos en un edifico al cual nadie más que nosotros tiene acceso, Ryuzaki y yo no podemos salir de él y hay cámaras por doquier... ¿Qué podría pasarnos?-  
Respondió Light con un tono leve de superioridad y fastidio pero sonriendo para parecer amable, Matsuda no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por su tonta pregunta pero nadie parecía ofenderse por el tono usado por Light, ah claro... Como ya era costumbre que el castaño se expresase de aquella manera nadie notaba nada raro

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar Matsuda-  
Concluyó L quien no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo al creer que así como Light fingía ante ellos podía fingir con él 

Light y Ryuzaki se dirigieron hacia las computadoras que estaban en aquel gran salón mientras eran seguidos por los demás miembros 

-Papá, ¿Cómo está Sayu?-  
Cuestionó Light sin darle la cara a su padre pues el castaño estaba muy ocupado preparando su laptop 

-Esta muy bien Lighto, dice que te extraña mucho... -  
Contesto el señor Yagami quien estaba de pie junto al grupo detrás de Ryuzaki y Light  
-Tu madre también te extraña mucho.

-Dile a Sayu que también la extraño-  
Concluyó Light en un tono serio.

Ryuzaki lanzó una furtiva mirada hacia Yagami-san viendo que este ni se había inmutado ante la respuesta de su hijo, L vio a Light y este continuaba serio viendo la información de su laptop... ¡Oh, dioses! Light Yagami realmente era difícil de entender, hace unos minutos estaba besándolo con aquel sonrojó que lo hacía lucir tan sumiso ante él pero luego vuelve con su actitud pedante al hablarle a Matsuda y ahora descaradamente había demostrado su preferencia por su hermana y desinterés por su propia madre ante la presencia de su padre y lo peor de todo, ¡Yagami-san ni siquiera reaccionó ante la respuesta de su hijo!

-Su esposa... ¿Su esposa se encuentra bien, Yagami-san?-  
Pregunto L con sus ojos puestos en su monitor, la pregunta era más para eliminar la tensión pues aunque Soichiro no hubiese reaccionado ante la respuesta seca de su hijo, si podía sentirse como el ambiente había cambiado levemente 

-Si Ryuzaki, gracias por preguntar... Ella sigue creyendo que Light sigue de viaje como un regalo por sus calificaciones-  
Contesto serio el jefe de policía 

-Jaja de seguro se reunió con sus amigas solo para hablar de ello-  
Contesto en tono burlón Light sorprendiendo a L pues nunca había visto a Light contestarle así a su padre 

-Sabes que las cosas no son así, Lighto-  
Continuó Soichiro quien ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa. 

Cuando Light tenía 15 años, la directora de la escuela de Light los mando a llamar para mostrarle un ensayo que Light había escrito el cual se titulaba "el porqué mis padres son los peores", en el Light había descrito a Soichiro como un padre ausente y a Sachiko como una madre que solo le importaba que su hijo fuera el mejor para presumirlo ante sus amigas, ambos padres se excusaron diciendo que Light era un adolescente común, un adolescente que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima por cualquier pequeñez pero jamás hablaron de eso pues creían que las palabras de su hijo eran exageradas, las cosas no eran y no son así.

-Déjalo papá, no sé porque lo dije-  
Se excusó Light sin apartar la vista de su computador, aceptaba que había perdido el control, jamás había reclamado algo a sus padres, era distante con ellos pero no al punto de ser malcriado y menos frente a más personas, todos en la sala seguían serios y con miedo a decir algo pues no querían empeorar las cosas 

 

-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?-  
Cuestionó L luego de unos segundos mientras se mordía levemente su pulgar 

-Si, Ryuzaki... Todo está bien ¿verdad,Light?-  
Contesto Soichiro con una sonrisa dando una leve palmada en la espalda de su hijo pero este no contesto 

L noto a Light con su vista fija en la laptop, su semblante era serio lo cual no era raro pero su tecleo era levemente diferente, era levemente más fuerte 

Light seguía tecleando sin un objetivo en específico, sólo quería aparentar hacer algo para tener una excusa y no ver a nadie a la cara, no entendía porque siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pensar en Sachiko le hervía la sangre, no la odiaba pero tampoco la quería como madre, es más... Hace mucho se había convencido de no querer a ninguno como padre.

\-----Flashback--------

Cuatro años atrás 

La noche estaba oscura, demasiado oscura pues las estrellas y la luna habían sido cubiertas por grandes nubes negras, esa noche caía una gran tormenta, la única luz que se veía era del alumbrado eléctrico y de algún otro rayo causado por la tormenta que se colaban por las ventanas , Light estaba de pie en la habitación de sus padres, usaba un pijama que consistía en un pantalón y camisa manga larga, en una de sus manos llevaba un oso de peluche café que había tenido desde que era muy pequeño el cual había dejado por un tiempo al crecer pero con el que ahora había vuelto a dormir desde hace unos meses 

-¿mamá?¿papá?-  
Light se había acercado a la cama de ellos lo más posible para que estos le escucharan , sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz temblaba levemente 

-¿Qué pasa Light? ,¿te duele el estómago?-  
Pregunto en voz baja Sachiko mientras se restregaba los ojos, Light simplemente negó con la cabeza 

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?-  
Pregunto en voz baja, jamás le había temido a las tormentas pero desde hace unos meses le tenía miedo a muchas cosas 

-¿De qué hablas Light? Ya tienes 14 años, no puedes dormir con nosotros-  
Contesto Soichiro quien se había despertado por el ruido 

-tu padre tiene razón, anda, vamos a tu cuarto-  
Contesto Sachiko levantándose de la cama 

-¡Pero es que no quiero!-  
Reclamó el chico al borde del llanto retrocediendo sus pasos para que su mamá no lo tomara del brazo y lo llevara a su cuarto contra su voluntad 

-Anda Light, no hagas estos berrinches, ya estás grande, tu hermana tiene 7 años y no tiene miedo a una simple tormenta-  
Hablo Soichiro esta vez en un tono serio levantándose también de la cama para tomar a su hijo de la mano y llevarlo al cuarto   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Los tres llegaron a la habitación, Light ya había dejado caer unas cuantas lagrimas que sus padres no pudieron ver por la oscuridad y porque el adolescente venía detrás.

no quería estar en su habitación, odiaba su habitación pero ahí estaba de nuevo, su madre se acercó a la cama del chico para levantar la gruesa cobija y estirar un poco las sabanas para que así su hijo se acostara, Light tembló al ver a su madre haciendo eso pues sabía que ella pronto se daría cuenta, y así fue, Sachiko dejó de estirar las sabanas abruptamente al ver un gran círculo en medio de aquella cama, sus manos habían podido sentir que estaba húmedo y el fuerte olor invadió su olfato... Light se había vuelto a orinar en la cama. 

-Lo siento mamá-  
Hablo Light con su voz quebrantada tratando de defenderse antes que su madre se pusiera histérica 

-¡Esta es la cuarta vez esta semana que haces lo mismo, Light Yagami!-

-¿Qué hace que?-  
Pregunto Soichiro confuso ante el tono serio de su esposa y la voz quebrantada de su hijo 

-¡Pues mira!-  
Continuó la mujer levantando la cobija para dejar la evidencia de un cubrecama mojado   
-Que Light se ha vuelto a orinar en la cama 

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo siento papá es que tuve otra pesadilla y no.. No sé qué pasó -  
Contesto Light exasperado mientras algunas lagrimas ya mojaban sus mejillas 

-¿Sigues con esa estupidez de las pesadillas?-  
Recriminó Soichiro, los ojos de Light simplemente se llenaron de más lágrimas, ambos estaban frente a él con sus rostros de enojo  
-¡Ya te dije que los monstruos no existen!

-Esto es una vergüenza Light, así no es como la gente esperaría que el hijo de Soichiro Yagami actúe-  
Comentó molesta Sachiko mientras quitaba las sabanas, estaba cansada de estar lavando esas gruesas cobijas por culpa de su hijo   
-No sé qué pensarían mis amigas si se enteraran de esto, de seguro ninguno de sus hijos hace estas cosas que tú haces Light-

-Lo siento...-  
Repitió en un susurro, sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir pero el dolor que sentía en su pecho era más grande 

-Debes de comenzar a actuar diferente Light, madurar... Tienes 14 años pero actúas como un chiquillo de cuatro con esas tontas pesadillas sin sentido, tu miedo a estar solo, el que orines la cama constantemente-  
Comenzó Soichiro mientras Light se mantenía cabizbajo 

-Para empezar, me llevaré esto-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos para luego arrebatar el peluche que Light tenía entre las manos haciendo que este rápidamente levantara la cabeza de la impresión 

-¡No, papá! 

-Light, es solo un peluche -  
Continuó escondiéndolo tras su espalda pues su hijo se había casi lanzado sobre él para arrebatárselo 

-¡Entonces regrésamelo!-

-Cuidado con el tono que utilizas con tu padre, jovencito-  
Reprendió Sachiko quien ya había terminado de arreglar la cama de su hijo nuevamente   
-Ahora vuelve a dormir

-No me quiero quedar aquí solo, quiero dormir con ustedes...-  
Pidió una vez más pues la tormenta no había cesado, tenía la leve esperanza que sus padres le dijeran que sí pero Soichiro solo lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó a la cama para luego ambos salir de la habitación, Light se levantó rápidamente en su intento de seguirlos pero la perilla de su puerta no giro, intento varias veces hasta que se convenció que la habían cerrado con llave, un nuevo rayo seguido de un estruendoso trueno invadió la habitación haciendo que el más joven Light diera un respingo para luego dejarse caer de rodillas llorando, no quería estar en su habitación, la odiaba, le daba miedo.

\----End of Flashback-----

Esa había sido la última vez que Light se había atrevido a llorar frente a alguien, para Light era muy simple, lo comprendió esa noche, a sus padres no les importaba, tal vez aquellas palabras eran muy fuertes, tal vez si lo querían pero la vergüenza que sentían era más grande, tanto Soichiro como Sachiko sabían de la existencia de las pesadillas de Light...aunque nunca supieron de que trataban pues nunca preguntaron, solo se limitaron a creer que eran fantasías sobre monstruos... Sabían de los miedos que Light había desarrollado tan de repente, sabían que el hecho que su hijo mojase la cama no era normal sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a pedir ayuda, cada quien por su cuenta sentía vergüenza, Soichiro no podía aceptar que siendo él el jefe de policías tuviese un hijo tan débil, probablemente sería la burla de sus compañeros y Sachiko, Sachiko le gustaba jactarse ante sus amigas de lo buen estudiante que Light era, pero no habría mucho que presumir si se enteraban que su hijo mojaba la cama por lo que ambos decidieron ignorarlo, decidieron ser estrictos en su intento que Light afrontará sus miedos y así dejara esa etapa, probablemente ellos no actuaron de mala fe, probablemente ellos no supieron cómo actuar ante aquella situación e hicieron lo que creyeron que era mejor ignorando que simplemente dañaron más a su hijo. 

Light soltó un pesado suspiro, luego de esa noche él se secó las lágrimas y prometió no llorar más, se convenció que llorar era patético y que no servía de nada, siguió mojando la cama por muchas noches pero Sachiko cada vez se enteraba menos pues Light se encargaba de limpiar todo hasta que unos meses más tardes eso paró. Ese año se inscribió a tantos clubs pudo, quería mantenerse ocupado, quería estar fuera de casa, quería que su mente no pensara en otra cosa que no fuese en las actividades que realizaría. Se inscribió a clases de música y pintura, era bueno pero no increíble, habían chicos mejores que él y notaba como esos chicos siempre eran elogiados, admirados y respetados, él quería eso, quería que lo respetasen igual, no quería amigos, no le importaban las demás personas pero si le importaba la idea que los demás tenían de él, se esforzó, se esforzó hasta el cansancio hasta que al fin lo logró, se convirtió en el mejor alumno de la clase de música y se sentía genial, los demás en la clase lo veían como alguien superior y eso le daba seguridad, lo admiraban tanto que nadie notaba sus defectos así que quería más, quería sentirse igual de superior en todas las clases y con su esfuerzo lo logró, para cuando tenía 16 no había clase en la que Light Yagami no fuese perfecto, todos los alumnos lo admiraban, los profesores adulaban y sus padres estaban orgullosos, pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara, los recuerdos lo seguían atormentando una vez se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, la cual siempre cerraba bajo llave, él creía que esa seguridad que sentía en la escuela al ser admirado por todos la seguiría sintiendo una vez llegase a casa pero no era así. Light estuvo en clases de pintura, música, matemáticas, deportes, química, computación, etc. Pero por dentro se seguía sintiendo igual... Vacío.

Los miembros de la TaskForce se encontraban sentados en los sillones que estaban a un lado de aquel gran lugar, L ya había dado indicaciones pero el único que parecía no haberlas escuchado era Light, L veía de reojo como Light tenía un rato de haber parado de teclear, tenía un codo apoyado en la mesa y su quijada descansaba sobre la palma de su mano, tenía su vista directa hacia el frente pero no parecía ver algo en particular 

L comía un pastel que Watari le había llevado pero no podía dejar de ver a Light, ¿en qué estaría pensando?, L se levantó de su asiendo con la intención de acercarse al castaño 

-¿Hay algo que moleste a Light-kun?-  
Cuestionó suavemente agitando una de sus manos frente al rostro de Light en un intento de captar su mirada 

-¿eh?... Perdón, Ryuzaki... Creo que aún estoy cansado-  
Contesto nervioso al percatarse que se había quedado absorto en su mundo pues su padre ya no estaba detrás de él 

-¿Cansado?, creo que es razonable, esta última semana he puesto a Light-kun bajo mucho estrés ....-  
Contesto apacible para luego regresar a su asiento, no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta pero sabía que Light no le diría que pasaba por más que le insistiera y menos cuando ahí se encontraban los demás miembros 

 

-Regresando al caso-  
Hablo L en voz alta luego de unos segundos captando la atención de todos los presentes  
-Me gustaría escuchar a que deducción llegaron luego de comparar las muertes previas de Kira con las muertes actuales...

 

-Si, bueno, Ryuzaki....-  
Comenzó Matsuda un poco nervioso  
-Creo que lo ideal sería volver a analizar a Touya Katsuya, el primer hombre que Kira mató durante aquel robo al banco donde mantenía a las personas de rehenes ...

-Ya analizamos a Touya, Matsuda-  
Fue la única respuesta de L interrumpiendo al oficial antes que este continuará con algo que no tenía sentido

-Lo sé, ¡pero tomando en cuenta que ahora tenemos nuevas pistas de nuevos asesinatos, tal vez haya algo de Touya que no hallamos analizado!-  
Contesto exasperado pues creía que tenía una buena idea

-No hay necesidad de alterarse-  
Continuó L tranquilo, esta vez dando vuelta en su asiento para quedar frente a frente con los demás miembros, Light también giró sobre su asiento para cruzar su pierna y apoyar su mejilla en los nudillos de su mano para escuchar las "tonterías" que Matsuda tenía para decir 

-Honestamente, creo que Matsuda tiene razón-  
Secundo Ukita haciendo que su amigo sonriera al sentirse defendido   
-Es obvio que Kira tuvo un motivo para matar a Touya, un motivo que hemos pasado por alto 

-Ya que lo dices así.. Creo que también tienen razón-  
Continuó esta vez Mogi

-¿Entonces todos están convencidos que debemos buscar nuevamente alguna pista en el reporte de Touya?-  
Cuestionó L llevando su pulgar a su boca, vio como todos los oficiales asintieron, incluyendo Yagami-san, todos estaban convencidos de esa idea menos L...

-Honestamente creo que es una idea tonta-  
Interrumpió Light con sus ojos cerrados, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él 

-¿Y qué es lo que Light-kun piensa?-  
Cuestionó L interesado de saber si la deducción de Light coincidía con la suya, Light abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Ryuzaki e instintivamente sonrió levemente, sonrisa que solo le duró unos segundos pues recordó que debía mantener su semblante serio.

-En mi opinión, la muerte de Touya fue meramente un experimento, una prueba de Kira probando sus poderes, hasta podría decir que cuando lo hizo estaba incrédulo que fuese a funcionar pero al ver que funcionó, realizó su segundo ataque, este si contenía un motivo personal...

-La segunda víctima fue Kakeru Tobe...-  
Susurró Soichiro  
-No entiendo Light...

-Es simple papá-  
Continuó Light llevando su mano a su quijada  
-Kakeru Tobe cometió muchos robos pero solo uno de ellos terminó en asesinato hace tres años, sin embargo no se encontraron pruebas suficientes por lo que nunca fue enviado a prisión, el cuerpo de Kakeru fue encontrado en la sala de su casa por su esposa-

L seguía jugando con su dedo mientras él y todos los miembros escuchaban interesados queriendo saber el punto del castaño

-Todos los criminales que han sido asesinados ha sido porqué sus rostros y nombres fueron publicados en los medios pero la última vez que se escuchó de Kakeru fue hace dos años y medio, robo a un banco, pero el hombre escapó antes que la policía llegara, luego de eso ya no hubo otras noticias en las que él estuviese envuelto... Pueden verlo aquí-  
Concluyó Light tomando su laptop para mostrarle a los demás la información que había recolectado 

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, si ya habían hecho investigaciones sobre las primeras víctimas de Kira pero nadie se había puesto a buscar con tanto detalle tanta información 

-¿Pero eso como explica la muerte de los empresarios?-  
Cuestionó Matsuda aún confundido 

-Paciencia Matsuda, aún no termino... Bien, tomando en cuenta que el segundo asesinato de Kira fue posiblemente por propósitos personales, me tome la molestia de investigar sobre ese robo que salió mal, ese robo que terminó en asesinato... Era una pareja que regresaba a su casa, parece que el hombre se encontraba intentando abrir la puerta de su carro mientras su mujer estaba a su lado cuando un hombre con arma se le acercó por detrás pidiéndole sus pertenencias, el hombre se asustó y trató de tomar el arma, dudo que Kakeru realmente quisiera matar a esa pareja pero al sentirse acorralado no tuvo más opción que disparar... El nombre de ellos era Saki y Yukino Amane, padres de la ídolo adolescente: Misa Amane-  
Concluyó sonriente cruzándose de manos 

-Matsuda... Escuchaste que empresarios empezaron a morir, ¿verdad?-  
Continuó Light una vez más manteniendo la atención de todos 

-eh si, desde hace unas semanas o un mes que ya no sólo mueren criminales sino también empresarios de importantes empresas ...-

-¿Y qué impacto ha tenido?, ¿qué impacto ha tenido esas muertes?-  
Matsuda solo callo y Light sonrió, sabía que todos se habían enfocado en los criminales pero no le habían puesto la atención necesaria a aquellos empresarios, Light desvío su mirada para encontrarse con la de L quien lo veía directamente a los ojos, Light lo ignoraba pero L también estaba sorprendido pues la deducción de Light era justo como él lo había imaginado pero parecía que Light había visto algo que él no

-¿nadie?... Bien, permítanme mostrarles una vez más..-  
Continuó con sorna mostrando nuevamente su laptop que esta vez tenían unas estadísticas en las pantallas  
-La muerte de cada empresario ha hecho que sus empresas se vengan abajo sin embargo hay una que se mantiene ascendiendo, cada muerte de cada jefe de empresa ayuda a una empresa en específico, a esta...-  
Concluyó señalando con su dedo el nombre de la empresa 

-¿¡Yotsuba!?-  
Exclamaron todos entre sorprendidos pero aún confusos 

-Exacto... ¿Y adivinen quién es la nueva vocera de Yotsuba desde hace un mes y medio? Mi...

-Misa Amane...-  
Susurró L interrumpiendo el gran final de Light pero a este no le importo, solo sonrió y asintió 

-Exacto-

 

-La deducción de Light-kun es perfecta y estoy de acuerdo con él... Todo apunta que Misa Amane es Kira-  
Continuó L poniéndose de pie para acercarse al sillón donde estaban los tres oficiales, se acercó hasta donde la cadena que tenía en su muñeca se lo permitió pero fue suficiente 

-Pero aunque la deducción de Light es perfectamente lógica, debemos tomar precauciones, no podemos encerrarla basados en una hipótesis por lo que a partir de mañana Mogi-san empezará a vigilar a la señorita Amane-

-Claro Ryuzaki-  
Contesto Mogi seriamente 

-¡Ryuzaki!, creo que sería una carga muy pesada para Mogi hacerlo él solo, por lo que propongo que nos turnemos en la vigilancia-  
Propuso Matsuda poniéndose de Pie

-Hagan como ustedes quieran pero háganlo bien-  
Contesto L encogiéndose de hombros para luego dar la vuelta con intención de regresar a su lugar 

L escucho como los miembros comenzaron a discutir sobre si ayudar o no a Mogi pero eso era algo que a L lo tenía sin cuidado, no detuvo sus pasos hasta situarse frente a Light, Light alzó la mirada al ver a Ryuzaki parado inerte frente a él pero antes que pudiese preguntar si algo pasada Ryuzaki se inclinó hacia adelante colocando ambas manos en el respaldar del asiento donde Light se encontraba quedando su cabeza entre los brazos del detective 

-Muy bien hecho...Mi Lighto-kun-  
Susurró provocando que el semblante serio de Light desapareciera y en cambio un sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas, L se mordió los labios, Light se veía tan irresistible cada vez que se sonrojaba, bueno... Se veía irresistible siempre pero cuando se sonrojaba llegaba a niveles inimaginables   
-Te besaría aquí mismo pero ahí está tu padre ...-

-Ryu... Ryuzaki, n-no digas tonterías-   
Titubeo sonrojado apartando la vista al notar el uso de la palabra "Mi" en la frase del detective, ¡joder! ¿Por qué la simple presencia de Ryuzaki lo ponía nervioso? Cada que Ryuzaki estaba cerca, su corazón se aceleraba 

-No he dicho ninguna tontería... Si mi Light-kun realmente es inteligente...-  
Susurró una vez más sin alejarse del castaño, sabía que los demás estaban ahí pero desde donde estaban solo veían el respaldar del asiento de Light y si alguien notaba algo, buscaría que excusa dar 

Light se sonrojó más, ¡rayos!, otra vez se había referido a él como si fuese de su propiedad pero por alguna razón eso no le molestaba, le gustaba creer que era de Ryuzaki, eso significaría que Ryuzaki es de él ¿no?, Light se mordió levemente su labio, hace unos días tenía esa hipótesis sobre Misa Amane siendo Kira pero no se había atrevido a decir nada por miedo a que el caso acabase más pronto de lo que él hubiese deseado, pero esta vez había hablado de ello bajo una promesa, promesa que L le había hecho esa mañana pero solo quería asegurar una vez más...

-Si Misa Amane resulta siendo Kira y esto acaba... ¿Me permitirás continuar contigo, verdad?-  
L frunció levemente el ceño por la confusión, sabía lo que había dicho en la mañana pero pensó que Light no lo decía en serio, Light tenía su vida y L la suya, L era el famoso detective y Light era un chico que quería convertirse en policía, L nunca tenía un lugar fijo, cambiaba continuamente de hoteles y nadie más que la TaskForce sabía su identidad, si Light seguía con él luego del caso Kira, Light no podría llevar una vida normal, se tendría que acomodar a la vida solitaria del detective, L no negaba que la idea de imaginarse al lado de Light no le emocionaba pero sabía que su vida era un tanto deprimente, a él le gustaba su vida, le encantaba resolver casos pero sabía que cualquiera que viera su vida desde afuera la calificaría como deprimente o aburrida y era algo que no podía hacerle a Light, no podía ni quería que Light fuese igual que él 

-Ryuzaki... Lo de esta mañana... ¿No era verdad?-  
Pregunto temeroso Light al pasar unos segundos y no obtener respuesta 

-Light... Escucha ...

-¡Pero dijiste que si!-  
Interrumpió el castaño exasperado 

-No hay necesidad de exaltarse Lighto-kun-  
Susurró L llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla suavemente con su pulgar y así calmar a Light 

L levantó su mirada, frente a él a una distancia prudencial se encontraban los demás miembros pero sabía que la silla en la que Light estaba sentado era ancha y un poco alta por lo que muy probablemente no los veían pero quería asegurarse que no hubiesen escuchado los susurros , parecía que los demás miembros no habían notado nada extraño pues continuaban en sus laptops, se ponían de acuerdo que día podía hacer la vigilancia cada uno, L simplemente observó que todos estaban ocupados y regreso su vista hacia el chico que tenía en frente cuyos ojos reflejaban dudas, su mano aún estaba sobre la mejilla del castaño, L acortó la distancia entre ambos y plantó un suave, silencioso pero largo beso en los labios del menor, lo beso con dulzura, solamente uniendo sus labios.

-Si quiero que Light-kun esté conmigo luego de esto...-  
Susurró sin acortar la distancia entre ambos, quería asegurarse que los demás no escucharán pues quien a L le interesaba que escuchara aquella respuesta era Light, L se sintió aliviado al ver que Light había sonreído automáticamente luego de aquella noticia, definitivamente Light se veía mejor sonriendo, sabía que aquella mentira era vil pues no podía arrastrar a Light al tipo de vida que él llevaba pero si era necesario dejar de ser detective con tal de ver a Light sonriendo a diario, lo haría....


	12. Para ganar hay que atacar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno, por primera vez actualizo aquí al mismo tiempo que actualizo en el otro sitio, espero que les esté gustando :)

-¿En serio esto es lo único que tenemos de ella?-  
Ryuzaki se encontraba sentado frente a su gran computador leyendo el papel que Mogi le había entregado, Light quien aún se encontraba esposado a L, solo paseaba la mirada entre el oficial y el detective, no se atrevía a decir nada pues L Lucía molesto   
-¿Donde está Matsuda?-  
Pregunto L luego de unos segundos aún incrédulo que luego de una semana solo hubiesen podido hacer un reporte de una sola página...¡Una maldita e insignificante página !

-Le pedí que me cubriera las espaldas, que él vigilará a Misa mientras yo intentaba entrar a su apartamento, lo cual no fue difícil ya que Misa salió desde muy temprano a Yotsuba para grabar otro comercial-  
Contesto Mogi tratando de mantener la compostura pero por dentro estaba levemente asustado, Ryuzaki se veía demasiado serio pero no era su culpa, no era culpa de ninguno de los oficiales, habían estado siguiendo a Misa durante una semana y la chica parecía ser la adolescente más normal del mundo, una adolescente que era famosa pero fuera de eso era normal, quizá un poco inmadura pero ¡normal!, es más... Ahora que lo pensaba, Misa parecía más inocente que Light, para salvar su pellejo podría insinuar que Light seguía siendo culpable pero eso probablemente solo le costaría el trabajo, hace días que parecía ser el único que notaba las miradas que esos dos se lanzaban, el como la actitud de ambos cambiaba al escuchar la voz del otro, Light volviéndose un poco mas amigable y Ryuzaki un poco menos frío   
-Dentro del sobre vienen las fotografías que te mencione-  
Finalizó Mogi tratando que esas fotografías ayudarán algo 

L ni se inmutó ante las palabras de Mogi, leyó una vez más la insignificante página que tenía entre las manos la cual solo detallaba el nombre completo de aquella rubia, su edad, profesión, hobbies, que no estudiaba en ninguna universidad por el momento, que era famosa desde los 12, que salía a diario a las 7am y regresaba hasta las 21 horas luego de haber pasado el día haciendo comerciales o algún que otro trabajo en Yotsuba... Todo aquello eran detalles de la vida de Misa pero para L no eran más que estupideces; ingreso su mano en el sobre que Mogi le había dicho para tomar las fotografías, estas solo eran partes del cuarto de aquella chica, ¿magia negra?, la chica tenía dibujos extraños y rituales escritos en su pared y cuadernos, la habitación se veía lúgubre lo cual coincidía con el estilo gótico de Misa pero ¡Joder! Eso no probaba que ella fuera Kira, y menos cuando los rituales encontrados eran sobre el futuro, trabajo y amor... Cosas tontas en las que una adolescente cualquiera creería.

-Ryuzaki...-  
Light se había levantado de su asiento para tomar suavemente la mano del detective en un intento de que este no fuera a dañarse, L estaba tan embelesado viendo aquellas fotos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, producto de su misma frustración, había comenzado a morder su pulgar, era normal que él jugara con ese pulgar en sus labios pero vio la mirada preocupada de Light, luego vio su dedo y notó como este tenía las marcas de sus dientes   
-¿Estas bien?...-  
Pregunto una vez más suavemente mientras aún sostenía aquella pálida mano entre la suya 

-Si... Light-kun no debe preocuparse de nada-  
Contesto fríamente apartando la mirada, obviamente no estaba bien pero no podía dejárselo saber al castaño, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que luego de esa semana los oficiales consiguieran algo sustancial para incriminar a Misa. No podía negarlo, L, el mejor detective del mundo estaba actuando como un novato, poniendo sus esperanzas en suposiciones...¿por qué no quería decirle nada a Light?, ¿Por qué no compartir sus ideas con el castaño quien siempre sabía qué decir y aún si no decía nada, lo hacía sentir mejor?-.. Simple, si Misa Amane no era culpable, Light seguía siendo el principal sospechoso...¿Realmente seguía sospechando de Light? Es decir, Light había estado encerrado y ahora atado a él y los asesinatos habían continuado, no había razón sustancial para inculparlo pero Light había sido su primer sospechoso y L nunca dudaba de sus sospechas, Light era tan inteligente, tan bueno fingiendo que no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña espinita que Light solo lo estaba manejando a su antojo, que las miradas tímidas que el castaño le hacía seguido de esos sonrojos o esas amenas pláticas que en algunas ocasiones tenían, ¡ah! Como disfrutaba esas platicas que nada tenían que ver con ese agotador caso, era muy cierto lo que L le había dicho el primer día, Light disfrutaba escucharse hablar pues cuando empezaba no había quien lo parara pero no importaba, Ryuzaki podía pasarse las 24 horas del día escuchando a Light aún si el castaño tendía a ser un poco pretensioso a la hora de hablar, no le importaba pues comenzaba a querer esa parte presumida de él y es por ello que estaba tan molesto, porque inculpando a Misa podía confiar ciegamente en Light pero los resultados no eran los esperados....

-Las fotografías muestran que la chica está loca, eso debería ser un punto para empezar-  
Sugirió Soichiro quien se encontraba de Pie junto a Mogi, realmente el único motivo por el cual había opinado era para hacer un poco más ameno el ambiente pues nadie decía nada 

-Alguien puede llamar a Matsuda y decirle que se apresure-  
Comentó L serio obviando el comentario del jefe de policías 

-Si,claro-  
Contestaron los tres oficiales al unísono para luego salir del lugar, aún no sabían quién iba a llamar a Matsuda pero vieron una oportunidad para salir de aquel lugar y no la pensaban desaprovechar   
.  
.  
.  
-Ryuzaki...¿qué sucede?-  
Pregunto Light suavemente una vez los oficiales se habían marchado a sus habitaciones 

-He dicho que Light-Kun no debe preocuparse de nada-   
Respondió una vez más sin voltear a ver al castaño 

Light suspiro pesadamente, ¿qué no se preocupara? Eso era imposible, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso? Cuando era claro que algo le pasaba, Light sabía que Ryuzaki no quería contarle algo pero también sabía que insistiendo no lograría nada

-No me gusta verte así...-  
Susurró abrazando al detective por detrás recostando así su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuzaki , L no pudo evitar que sus pupilas se dilatarán al sentir tan cálido abrazo, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no podía mandar al carajo ese caso y escapar con Light?... Ah si, porque eso sería poco profesional.

-Recuerda que tienes mi ayuda... Ah si, y el de los oficiales también-  
Le susurró Light al oído y L no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente ante el tono de voz despreocupado que Light había usado al referirse a los oficiales.

-Esperaremos a Matsuda para saber si él vio algo extraño el día de hoy aunque conociendo a Matsuda probablemente solo me diga que simplemente pasó horas parada frente a un puente-  
Contesto L sarcásticamente pero Light no entendió 

-¿De qué hablas?-  
Pregunto Light arqueando las cejas, una parte de él recordaba todas las veces que luego de la escuela pasaba por aquel muelle en donde muchas veces se quedaba a contemplar la vista o sus caminatas nocturnas que hacía con la intención de despejar la mente pero que siempre terminaba frente aquel lugar en el cual muchas veces tuvo la intención de saltar, su cuerpo tembló al recordar eso y asociarlo con el comentario que Ryuzaki acababa de decir

-¿Sucede algo?-  
Cuestionó L esta vez quien no pasó desapercibido el temblor del castaño pues este aún lo abrazaba 

-No, nada-  
Contesto con una sonrisa soltando al detective, sacudió su cabeza levemente, se estaba volviendo paranoico, obviamente el comentario de Ryuzaki no tenía nada que ver, debía controlarse o sino Ryuzaki comenzaría con su ataque de preguntas 

-¿Por qué es que a Light-kun le creo solo la mitad de lo que dice?-  
Cuestionó L poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a frente al castaño, su tono era serio pero esa pregunta envolvía el gran temor que L sentía   
-Light-kun me dice la verdad o simplemente ...

-No sé de qué hablas-  
Se defendió rápidamente mirando directamente al chico frente a él, sus rostros estaban cerca y eso lo ponía nervioso pero quería que Ryuzaki le creyera, que dejará esas estupideces de no confiar en él por lo que no retiró su mirada de aquellos ojos negros con la esperanza que Ryuzaki entendiera de una vez por todas que él no mentía 

-Quisiera creerte Light, pero hay cosas que sé que me ocultas-  
La mirada de L se volvió triste y Light no tuvo más opción que desviar la vista al sentir como un temblor recorría su cuerpo, por más que quisiera a Ryuzaki, no podía decirle su secreto, eso sería vergonzoso, muy probablemente Ryuzaki sentiría asco de él, se burlaría por ser tan débil, no... No podía. 

L no pasó desapercibido aquel miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos color almendra por lo que decidió suavizar su tono de voz   
-Si Light-kun me dijera que pasa, podríamos....

 

Antes que pudiese terminar de hablar, Light había acortado la distancia entre ambos apoderándose de sus labios, tal vez la intención de Light era cortar aquel incómodo momento pues L ya iba a empezar con sus preguntas y acusaciones, probablemente habían otras maneras de desviar la atención de L pero es que sus labios lo estaban llamando, una parte tenía miedo que L siguiera cuestionando pero otra gran parte no podía dejar de ver esos labios moverse, la manera que L jugaba con su dedo mientras hablaba... Simplemente era demasiado, quería sentir los labios de L de nuevo contra los suyos, esos labios con sabor a dulce que tanto le encantaban, movía su lengua dentro de la boca del detective quien ya respondía a su beso, Light sintió como L había desplazado sus manos a su cintura para acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpo

-No sé ... Porque... Sigues dudando de mi...-  
Dijo Light entre beso y beso  
-Pero te... Demostrare...que esto... Es real...-  
Continuó refiriéndose a eso que estaba sintiendo por él y que sabía que Ryuzaki también sentía pero que Kira no le permitía creerle

Ryuzaki escuchó aquellas palabras que le sonaban tan sinceras, quería creer en Light, aunque 1% o 0.5% fueran porcentajes bajos él quería que no hubiese ni la más mínima duda que su Light era inocente, cada vez que lo besaba... Por muy esporádico que fuese... Sentía que Light realmente lo deseaba, ese cariño con el que el castaño lo besaba no podía ser fingido, no podía serlo.

-Light.... Mi Light....-  
Susurró el detective con los ojos cerrados mientras aún devoraba aquellos labios, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y podía sentir la respiración ardiente del castaño, en cada encuentro Light era menos tímido pues en esos momentos Light había llevado sus manos bajo aquella floja camisa para recorrer aquel pálido torso con sus manos, sintiendo entre sus dedos como los pezones de L se encontraban duros, si... Podían seguir así todo el día, Ryuzaki quería hacer suyo a aquel castaño en esos momentos y cómo iban las cosas no pensaba poder llegar a tiempo a alguna habitación pero la mesa donde usualmente trabajaban era bastante grande ¿no?, la manera en la que Light lo estaba besando y tocando era demasiado, quería tirar a Light contra aquella mesa y penetrarlo hasta que esté gimiera su nombre.

Podrían haber llevado a cabo todo lo que L se estaba imaginando sino hubiese sido porque ambos escucharon el timbre del ascensor indicando que este se abriría en pocos segundos, ambos se separaron sobresaltados alejándose lo más que pudieron, Ryuzaki simplemente se acomodó su camisa manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo pues no es como si le importara lo que pensaran los miembros de la TaskForce pero Light tenía el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza aunque fue algo que nadie vio pues Light le había dado la espalda al ascensor para acomodar su camisa y esperar... Que su erección disminuyera... A diferencia de L, los pantalones de Light eran más pegados por lo que era notable el bulto que había entre sus piernas 

-Hola Ryuzaki, me dijeron que estaban esperándome-  
Hablo Matsuda alegremente saliendo del ascensor junto a sus compañeros   
-Hola Light-  
Saludos de la misma manera colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico que aún les daba la espalda 

-Hola Matsuda-  
Saludo serio sin voltear a ver a nadie, en cambio simplemente se dirigió a su silla para tomar asiento de nuevo donde intentó cruzar sus piernas para disimular pero ¡rayos! Eso dolía mucho más, tomó su laptop y la puso sobre sus piernas

L sonrió ladinamente ante los esfuerzos que el castaño hacía para que nadie notara su pequeño problema cuando realmente los oficiales ni siquiera estaban prestando atención aunque para ser justos, L estaba de acuerdo que Light se preocupase porque nadie más notara esa tierna erección pues el único que tenía derecho a hacerlo era él 

-Si Matsuda, te estábamos esperando-  
Contento L regresando también a su asiento  
-Por favor, acérquense -  
Ordenó 

Soichiro, Ukita, Mogi y Matsuda asintieron tomando todos una silla giratoria para acercarse y sentarse frente a Light y L.

-Te esperamos Matsuda pues no me gusta repetir las cosas innecesariamente ....  
Comenzó L tomando con una mano el plato con helado que Watari acababa de llevarle   
-Como bien sabrán, la investigación no está ni por cerca de ir bien , nada en el reporte de Misa nos ayuda 

-¿Ni el hecho que practique magia negra?-  
Se atrevió a preguntar Ukita

-Si, ¿y si ese era su método para matar?-  
Secundo Mogi pero L ni se inmutó 

-Eso sigue sin probar que Misa sea Kira, ninguna de las fotos de sus supuestos rituales muestran algún tipo de odio, todos los rituales parecen ser para su ayuda propia y no para dañar a otros-

-Sin embargo...-  
Dijo luego de unos segundos captando la atención de todos. Si, era cierto, aquello no demostraba que Misa era Kira pero podía serlo o al menos estar ligada a Kira pues como Light lo había planteado, Yotsuba había comenzado a tener más éxito desde que aquellos empresarios comenzaron a morir y aquellos empresarios comenzaron a morir desde que Misa Amane había sido contratada por ellos.  
-Tengo una idea pero es arriesgada-  
Finalizó llevando otra cucharada de helado a su boca 

-Ryuzaki desde que decidimos seguirte hasta aquí sabíamos que todo era un riesgo-  
Exaltó Soichiro poniéndose de pie, Light tenía su codo apoyado en el brazo de su silla mientras su rostro descansaba en su mano, sentía repulsión de ver a su padre actuando de aquella manera, tan decidido y confiado, queriendo salvar al mundo cuando no quiso siquiera ayudar a su hijo...¡patético!

-No hay necesidad de sobre actuar, papá-  
Dijo Light en un suspiro haciendo que el rostro de su padre se volviese pálido 

-Creo que lo que Light-kun quiso decir es que no hay porque exaltarse, Yagami-san-  
Opino L con su fría voz tratando que el ambiente no se tensará luego de aquel comentario   
-Pero debo reconocer que tiene razón, desde que iniciamos sabíamos que esta investigación era un riesgo pero no todos estábamos al tanto de ello-  
Comentó dejando a todos extrañados, era cierto que la TaskForce estaba consciente de los riesgos pero lo que tenía en mente no incluía a ningún miembro de la policía y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

-¿De qué hablas, Ryuzaki?-  
Cuestionó Light pues L estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en hablar 

-En que creo que las vigilancias no han funcionado-  
Comentó serio recordando que había vigilado a Light en casa, lo había encerrado, lo tenía esposado a él, habían vigilado a Misa y nada. Los demás en el salón no pudieron evitar sentirse avergonzados pues creyeron que L se refería específicamente a la vigilancia de Misa que había sido hecha por ellos y que no dio los resultados que tal vez hubiesen obtenido con un agente del FBI

-Creo que la única opción es dejar de escondernos... Creo que es hora de presentarnos con nuestra sospechosa, acercarnos a Misa Amane-  
Finalizó 

-¿Qué?-  
Exclamaron los oficiales al unísono 

-Pero Ryuzaki, si ella es Kira... ¡puede matarnos!-  
Exclamo Matsuda 

-Estoy consciente de ello pero recordemos que Kira necesita un nombre y un rostro para matar, simplemente debemos presentarnos con un alias-  
Continuó mientras raspaba los residuos de su helado con sus dedos para luego llevarlo a su boca 

-pero exactamente ¿con qué objetivo haremos esto?-  
Cuestionó Ukita quién era el que más miedo tenía 

-Simple Ukita, alguien llevará un micrófono y una cámara consigo, se presentarán con Misa como si fuesen un simple admirador, la invitaran a un café y con suerte ella dirá que si, en el café tendrán una plática normal, lo único que quiero es ver de cerca el comportamiento de la señorita Amane, no me creo del todo que ella sea tan Inocente pero debemos tener algo antes de inculparla, con suerte ella podría revelar algo en dicha platica o al menos acercarnos al verdadero Kira-

-Ah, entiendo, si usamos sobrenombres no podrá matarnos aunque ella quiera, es decir, si resultara siendo Kira-  
Comentó Matsuda

-Matsuda anda muy perspicaz el día de hoy-  
Comentó Light sarcásticamente con una sonrisa de lado pues Matsuda solo había repetido lo que L acababa de decir, Matsuda simplemente agacho su mirada y prefirió no comentar más 

-Bueno L, pero ¿quién se presentaría con Misa?-  
Cuestionó Soichiro intrigado en el nuevo plan 

-Esa es la parte difícil-  
Susurró pasando inaudible ante los demás

-Yagami-san... Le pido que pasee sus ojos en todas las personas que estamos en este salón...¿quién cree que sea el único capaz de hacer dicho plan?... Es más, deje de lado lo capaz... ¿Quién cree que sería el único que podría acercarse a una chica de 19 años y no parecer un completo pervertido?-

 

Soichiro hizo lo que L había dicho, para empezar él, Ukita y Mogi eran muy viejos para Misa, seguramente la chica correría despavorida al momento que ellos intentarán acercársele, Matsuda por otra parte era más joven que ellos pero seguía siendo mayor que Misa como por 10 años o tal vez menos, quién sabe pero Soichiro no creía que Matsuda fuese capaz de seguir las instrucciones por simples que fueran, no porque fuese mal oficial pero a veces era muy inmaduro y quizá muy bondadoso lo cual lo ponía en desventaja en una profesión en la cual no se tenía que tener piedad, ¿Ryuzaki?, no... Él era el que estaría observando todo para no perder detalle, siguió paseado sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse con un adolescente, cabellos castaños, mirada aburrida...

-Exacto-  
Comentó L quien no había perdido detalle de la reacción de Soichiro

-¿Exacto?, ¿exacto que?-  
Cuestionó Mogi desesperado pues odiaba que hablaran en clave 

-Ryuzaki... Tú.. Tú quieres que ...Light... ¿Qué Light sea el que se presente con Misa?-  
Cuestionó Soichiro titubeando pues la única razón por la que su hijo estaba en dicho salón era porque aquel pálido detective tenía la loca idea que él podría ser Kira pero eso no quería decir que debía poner a su hijo en riesgo 

-¿¡qué!?-  
Exclamaron todos al unísono, Light incluido 

-Agradecería que dejaran de hacer eso-  
Comentó L refiriendo a hablar todos al mismo tiempo la misma palabra  
-Pero si, ... Realmente no es que yo lo quiera... Light-Kun no es un oficial y jamás acepto estar de acuerdo en poner su vida en riesgo pero prometo que nada le pasara a su hijo, Yagami-san.

-¿Pero... P-por qué y-yo?-  
Cuestionó tratando de sonar calmado pero no podía negarlo, tenía miedo.

-Light-Kun y Misa tienen casi la misma edad, por lo que no sería raro para ella que un chico como tú se le acercara a hablarle-

-Pero sigue siendo arriesgado-  
Comentó Soichiro 

-Lo sé, jamás dije que no lo fuera pero por ello he contratado a dos personas que seguirán de cerca a Light-kun ese día... Sus nombres son Aiber y Wedy, obviamente esos son sus alias pero sus nombres reales no tienen importancia-

-¿Y por qué no lo cuidamos nosotros?-  
Cuestionó Ukita sin entender el porqué debían contratar a otras personas para un trabajo de vigilancia

-Si ustedes se van... ¿Quién me ayudará desde acá?-  
Fue su única respuesta dejando satisfechos a los oficiales quien se sintieron halagados que L aceptara que los necesitaba ignorando que la verdadera razón era que L no confiaba en ellos, bueno... Realmente no era que no confiara en ellos, todos eran muy capaces pero hablábamos de Light, ¡de su Light!, conocía a Aiber y Wedy desde hace muchos años y sabía que ambos eran los mejores en lo que hacían por lo que era a los únicos a quienes podía confiarles su preciado Light.

-Esta bien Ryuzaki, Lo haré-  
Contesto Light quien se había puesto de pie para situarse al lado del detective, se mostraba confiado aunque por dentro aún sentía miedo pero confiaba en Ryuzaki y si las cosas salían bien tal vez podía encontrar algo que inculpara a Misa, ahora que lo pensaba, él era el único que debía ir a hablar con Misa pues realmente deseaba encontrar a Kira ya que solo de esa forma Ryuzaki le creería completamente.

-Muy bien... Será mañana-  
Contesto con una leve y falsa sonrisa  
\-----------------------------------------------------


	13. El plan era perfecto, hasta que...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -"blabla"- lo que vaya entre comillas es L hablando a Light por el auricular 
> 
> -//blabla//- son pensamientos aunque creo que eso ya lo he usado antes pero se vale aclarar

TRECE

-Se siente raro ver mi muñeca de nuevo-  
Comentó Light sonriente una vez que L lo había desposado

Era la mañana del día siguiente, era sábado y según el reporte de Mogi, Misa trabaja en Yotsuba los sábados hasta el medio día por lo que el plan era simple, esperar que la chica saliera del edificio, acercársele y presentarse con ella.

Light buscaba que ropa usar en el lado del ropero que Ryuzaki le había prestado, al final había elegido una camisa roja manga larga con cuello en V y un pantalón gris para verse lo más casual posible 

-¿Crees que me veo como un adolescente normal así?-  
Pregunto viéndose en el espejo largo que estaba pegado en la puerta de aquel ropero, aceptaba que muchas ocasiones usaba ropa demasiado formal por lo que quería estar seguro que su conjunto si estuviera de acuerdo a la ocasión 

-No importa que uses, jamás te verás normal-  
Susurró L desde el otro lado de la habitación relamiéndose los labios, no importaba que conjunto Light decidiera usar, simplemente no podía verse normal, era demasiado hermoso para verse normal. 

-¡Ryuzaki, te estoy hablando!-  
Se quejó dando vuelta para enfrente a Ryuzaki haciendo un leve berrinche al no obtener respuesta del cabello azabache 

-¿Por qué Light-Kun se ve tan lindo aun cuando se enoja?-  
Comentó ladeando su cabeza creyendo que esa línea había sucedido solo en su mente 

-Tr-trataré de ... De ignorar eso-  
Comentó un sonrojado Light regresando su vista al espejo 

-¿eh?... Ah, sí, el conjunto de Light-kun es perfecto aunque no creo que Light-kun deba preguntarme sobre moda a mí pero falta algo....-  
Se acercó a Light llevando una mano a su bolsillo trasero de donde saco un par de lentes para luego colocárselas a Light  
-Ahora sí, Light-kun esta perfecto-  
Comentó sonriente mientras ambos veían su reflejo frente aquel gran espejo 

-¿Gafas?-

-Si, siempre me han atraído las personas con gafas además no son cualquier cosa, llevan una micro cámara, así podré ver lo que Light-kun vea- 

-Ah bueno... Entonces tal vez desvíe mi mirada hacia los pechos de la señorita Amane para darles un taco de ojo a todos los miembros de la TaskForce jeje-  
Comentó bromeando mientras sonreía,... si, esa sonrisa era hermosa, podía derretir hasta el corazón más frío , la manera en la que esos ojos color café se cerraban al sonreír era mágico pero... A Ryuzaki no le cayó en gracia tal comentario y Light pudo saberlo al sentir como Ryuzaki incrustaba levemente esos pálidos dedos en sus hombros haciendo que su risa terminara abruptamente 

-Espero que Light-kun no haga eso, Light-kun no me conoce pero puedo ser muy celoso-  
Le susurró al oído haciendo que este se sonrojara de nuevo 

-Aiber y Wedy están esperando en el salón pero necesito colocar esto primero-  
Continuó L luego de unos segundos sacando esta vez un micrófono para colocarlo en la parte interna de la camisa y un pequeño auricular en el oído de Light para que este escuchara sus indicaciones, le acomodó el cabello de modo que sus mechones lo cubrieran, era un punto a favor que Light usara el cabello un poco largo pues sus mechones tapaban sus orejas 

-Ryuzaki... ¿Y si no funciona?-  
Pregunto suavemente mientras el detective le seguía acomodando en cabello, había tratado de estar tranquilo pero ahora que sentía que la hora estaba cerca no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado 

-Nadie podría negarse a la carita de Light-kun...la señorita Amane aceptara ir por un café-  
Comentó acomodando todo: gafas, micrófono y audífono 

-No me refería a eso-  
Contesto con una leve sonrisa, Ryuzaki detuvo sus movimientos al ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos

-¿Light-kun Tiene miedo?-

-No... Bueno, no sé... Hablamos de Kira-  
Contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo pero ¡joder! Claro que tenía miedo y más cuando Ryuzaki no estaría físicamente a su lado 

-Light... Escucha...-  
Comenzó tomando su rostro entre sus manos para verlo directo a los ojos  
-Jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera-  
Finalizó, Light no pudo evitar notar que Ryuzaki le había hablado sin dirigirse a él en tercera persona lo que le hacía sentir que L hablaba en serio y en cierta parte eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad

-Esta bien-  
Finalizó con una leve sonrisa, realmente no tenía opción, él había aceptado aquella idea y ahora debía llevarlo a cabo, se vio una vez más en el espejo notando que lucía como un nerd, no... Más bien un hipster con aquellos anteojos pero no se veían mal, Ryuzaki lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Ok Light-kun, el plan es simple, Light-kun debe continuar caminando que Aiber y Wedy van detrás de él aunque probablemente sí Light-kun voltea no logre verlos pero aseguro que ellos están ahí-

Light había caminado hasta estar a unos metros de la empresa Yotsuba, escuchaba la voz de Ryuzaki a través del audífono y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, además sabía que a unos metros se encontraban los empleados de L, solo debía esperar que Misa saliera del edificio para poder continuar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Light vio a Misa Amane saliendo del edificio, iba corriendo y sonriendo mientras se despedía con su mano de los demás, Light comenzó a caminar, debía acercarse antes que la chica subiera al auto que la estaba esperando 

-Hola-  
Saludo Light sonriente captando la atención de la rubia pero también el de un hombre fornido que se encontraba junto a ella, no podía negarlo, ese hombre lo intimidaba 

-Ah... Hola... ¿Te conozco?-  
Contesto la chica sin alejarse de su guardaespaldas, el chico era lindo pero jamás lo había visto 

-eh... No, perdón, soy muy mal educado, mi nombre es.... Yukito Hikigaya, soy un gran fan tuyo-  
Contesto sonriente

-"Solo combinaste el nombre de dos personajes, muy maduro e imaginativo Light-kun"-  
Comentó L tras el auricular 

//¿él me habla de madurez e imaginación cuando se presentó como Hideki Ryuga?//  
Se quejaba Light mentalmente pero fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un agudo grito 

-AAAAY eres el fan más lindo que he tenido-  
Dijo Misa Lanzándose al castaño para abrazarlo, Light no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante tan repentino contacto pero debía seguir con el plan 

-Si, es que eres asombrosa... Me preguntaba si... Si ¿quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?-  
Pregunto fingiendo timidez pero queriendo llevar a cabo el plan lo más pronto posible  
-Sé que hay una cafetería cerca de aquí 

L había notado el tono tímido en la voz de Light, sabía que según el reporte de Raye, Light no tenía amigos y mucho menos citas aunque parecía ser popular entre las chicas pero que el ojo color almendras no parecía interesado en ellas, no tanto por timidez sino más bien por una cuestión de vanidad así que estaba seguro que Light estaba actuando en esos momentos, ¡Oh, rayos!, como admiraba y odiaba esa habilidad del castaño

-Ahhh, claro que me encantaría- 

-Pero señorita Amane....-

-Relájate Rolan, sólo iré a beber un café con mi fan, que clase de estrella sería si no le dedico tiempo a mis fans, quédate aquí y yo vuelvo en un rato ¿si?-  
Comentó la chica sonriente para tranquilizar a su guardaespaldas quien no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden 

Light vio la expresión de desconfianza en aquel hombre que vestía traje, realmente Light comprendía a ese guardaespaldas pues él también estaba sorprendido, convencer a Misa había sido más fácil de lo esperado.

Todos en la TaskForce , a excepción de L,estaban sorprendidos por lo rápido que había resultado, habían tomado asiento esperando que Light y Misa llegaran a la cafetería más cercana mientras comentaban entre ellos lo sorprendidos que se encontraban, menos L, L estaba seguro que Light podía hacerlo pues como le había dicho, nadie podría decir que no a semejante lindura pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de celos al darse cuenta que Light estaba a punto de tener una cita con Misa y no con él.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Habían caminado dos cuadras hasta la cafetería más cercana, dos cuadras que a Light se le hicieron eternas, la voz de Misa era demasiado chillona para su gusto además sus platicas eran un tanto aniñadas, ella no podía ser Kira, según L Kira tenía una idea infantil de "justicia" pero Misa llegaba a otro nivel de infantilismo 

-¿Que te gustaría pedir?-  
Pregunto Light amablemente pues si bien no le agradaba la idea de estar en dicho lugar con aquella chica él seguía siendo un caballero 

Habían tomado asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba en la parte exterior de la cafetería pues ninguno quería estar en un lugar encerrado rodeado de gente 

-Ummm Misa Misa jamás había venido a este lugar, aún no sé que pedir Yuki-  
Contesto viendo el menú, ¡genial!, Yukito no era su nombre real pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo que tan pronto la chica ya se hubiese tomado atribuciones para tratarlo con cariño 

-No hay problema, si te gusta el café helado aquí venden los mejores-  
Continuó aún sonriente 

-Suena bien-  
Dijo cerrando el menú...simple, pediría lo que Yukito pidiera y así se evitaba estar perdiendo el tiempo en decidir, tenía frente a ella a un chico muy lindo por lo que quería disfrutar ese rato lo más posible  
-Y dime Yuki... ¿Qué trabajo mío es el que más te ha gustado?-  
Cuestionó, los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par pero trato de disimular, no tenía idea de que contestar, sabía quién era Misa Amane pero no era su fan 

-"Dile que te encanto el comercial que hizo con Ilusiones company, salía comiendo unas fresas mientras vestía ropa muy bonita... Las fresas se veían ricas, si hubiesen estado cubiertas de azúcar claro"-  
Sugirió L por el auricular

-Pues me encanto el comercial que hiciste con la compañía ilusiones-  
Comentó sonriente, no tenía ni idea de que comercial hablaba Ryuzaki pero no era como si tenía muchas opciones aunque supo que no era la respuesta correcta al ver que el rostro de Misa se puso completamente rojo

-No pareces ser ese tipo de chicos-  
Comentó apenada 

-¿qué?-  
Susurró confundido 

-Bueno es que el comercial que mencionas, ese comercial no lo transmiten en horas familiares... Solo lo transmiten por la noche, entre anuncios de las películas para adultos, por eso llevo lencería puesta-  
Finalizó completamente roja pues no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo pero ¿realmente tenía que decir ese comercial en específico?

-//¡Ryuzaki!//-

-No, perdón,.. No me refiera a ese, creo que es una confusión-  
Trató de defenderse desesperado, casi no hablaba con chicas, lo menos que quería es que ahora que lo hacía quedará como un pervertido

-A Yuki le gustan las cosas malas-  
Contesto la chica sonriente tratando de deshacer aquel incómodo momento  
-A Misa Misa le agrada eso-  
Finalizó guiñándole un ojo

Light aún seguía avergonzado pero no pudo evitar ver que en aquellas palabras estaba su oportunidad por lo que recobró su postura de chico tranquilo para continuar hablando 

-Creo que tienes razón-  
Continuó calmado  
-No soy tan bueno como parezco, que me dices de ti, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo realmente malo? Tan malo que jamás le hayas dicho a nadie ...-

-Ummm bueno si-  
Dijo con su cabeza agachada mientras la mesera colocaba dos frappé en la mesa  
-Una vez Misa Misa robo lencería roja-  
Contesto tapándose el rostro con las manos, una gota de sudor rodó por la cíen del castaño, esto era una pérdida de tiempo 

-jeje tranquila, eso no es tan grave, yo tengo un secreto que nadie sabe, te lo diré solo porque eres la persona que más admiro-  
Continuó sonriente haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza enternecida, la suerte estaba de su lado, un chico bien parecido y además lindo en tratarla estaba frente a ella 

-¡Si!, Misa Misa promete guardar tu secreto Yuki-

-Bueno eso espero jeje... Hay algo de lo que todos hablan pero nadie dice lo que piensa -  
Comenzó cambiando su tono a uno más serio pero a la vez bajo para que los demás no escucharán  
-Es sobre Kira... Sé que lo que hace esta mal pero no puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo con él, creo que él hace bien...-  
Comentó, Todos en la TaskForce escucharon aquellas palabras pero no sabían decir si lo que escuchaban era real o simplemente Light lo estaba inventando aunque la voz de Light no flaqueó al decir todo aquello , Light por su parte no simpatizaba ni estaba en desacuerdo con Kira pero quería abordar ese tema lo más pronto posible y salir de ahí 

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kira-  
Contesto la rubia sorprendiendo levemente a Light pues esta había dejado su voz chillona y actitud infantil para tomar una más seria y una voz más calmada  
-Siempre estaré agradecida con él, Kira mató al asesino de mis padres y por ello siempre lo apoyare-  
Continuó mientras una delgada lagrimas rodaba por su mejilla al recordar a sus padres 

-tranquila...-  
Susurró Light llevando su mano al rostro de la chica para limpiar sus lágrimas  
-Eso me da una razón más para apoyarlo, realmente no sé qué hubiese hecho si alguien le arrebatara la vida a mis padres...-

-¡Pues yo sí sabía qué hacer!-  
Contesto rápidamente decidida  
-Yo quería matarlo... Quería matar a ese asesino con mis propias manos pero jamás supe dónde se encontraba-  
Contesto apretando los dientes,Light retiró su mano levemente y le dio un sorbo a su café, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante el odio que reflejaban aquellos ojos en esos momentos 

L y los demás miembros veían aquella escena desde el edificio, L se veía sereno mientras comía unas galletas de panda pero no perdía detalle a la actitud que había adoptado la rubia, su voz no se quebrantaba al pronunciar aquellas palabras, al admitir que sería capaz de matar a esa persona teniendo la oportunidad.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... ¿Realmente lo hubieses matado de tener la oportunidad?-  
Cuestionó Light esperando que la chica revelara algo importante que la señalara como Kira

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tú no?-  
Las lágrimas habían desaparecido de los ojos de Misa pero su mirada seguía siendo de odio  
-¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo, Yuki?-  
Continuó acercando su silla a la de Yuki para quedar a su lado y poderle hablar más de cerca  
-Dime Yuki... ¿Acaso jamás alguien te ha lastimado tanto que desearías matarlo con tus propias manos?-  
Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo ladinamente al ver el nerviosismo que había provocado en el castaño  
-Yuki eres tan lindo....-

Lo siguiente que L vio fue el rostro de Misa demasiado cerca del lente de la cámara, además está tenía los ojos cerrados, L no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al darse cuenta que esa chica se había atrevido a robarle un beso a Light, a su Light... L presionó el botón para abrir el comunicador y ordenarle a Light que se alejara de Misa pero tan pronto puso su dedo también lo quito, es decir... ¿Cuál sería la excusa de hacer aquello?, ¿celos? Pero ¿con qué derecho?, es decir, reclamaba a Light como suyo pero "oficialmente" no eran nada, no había manera ni tiempo de dar explicaciones a los demás miembros por lo que prefirió tragarse sus celos

-Misa... Ah.. ¿Qué?...-  
Titubeo sonrojado alejándose un poco de la rubia pero está solo sonrió 

-Tranquilo Yuki, solo quería relajarte-

-Pues... N-no es correcto-  
Contesto avergonzado, L, quien seguía viendo y oyendo todo, estaba deshaciendo unas galletitas de panda entre sus dedos, Light había titubeado, sólo él tenía derecho de poner a Light nervioso, no esa chica, como deseaba estar en ese lugar, tomar a Light, sentarlo en sus piernas y besarlo profundamente para dejar en claro a quién pertenecían esos labios pero por el bien del caso prefirió simplemente morder levemente su lengua para poder continuar con todo aquello suplicando que si dios existía, hiciera que aquella chica confesase para que pudieran terminar con eso y que así Light regresara a su lado.

-Ademas... No, no era necesario... Porque yo jamás he pensado en eso-  
Respondió contestando lo último que Misa había preguntado 

-¿Estás seguro Yuki? Porque yo también pude ver el odio reflejado en tus ojos, es interesante, ¿no crees?, tú te vez tan buena persona y yo tan divertida reconocida por muchos pero ni tú ni yo desperdiciaríamos la oportunidad de matar a esa persona que tanto odiamos, ¿verdad?-  
Contesto con una sonrisa de lado , no mentía, veía el nerviosismo en Yuki pero también había notado cómo esos lindos ojos café había brillado levemente con malicia cuando ella planteó esa idea 

Light estaba perplejo ante aquellas palabras, era verdad, no había día en que él no hubiese deseado matar a aquel hombre con sus propias manos pero jamás alguien había leído ese sentimiento con tan solo verlo a los ojos 

-"¿Light?, Light contesta..."- ordenó L por el auricular al pasar unos segundos sin que el castaño dijera algo 

-Misa fue un placer conocerte pero creo que debes regresar-  
Contesto Light sonriente levantándose de su asiento 

-"¿qué? Pero solo han pasado 15 minutos, Light"-

Light escuchó las palabras de L pero decidió ignorarlas, no podía continuar con todo aquello, en solo un momento Misa había logrado ponerlo nervioso, le había hecho revivir aquel sentimiento de venganza y simplemente no quería sentir nada de aquello 

-¿Qué? Pero Yuki, aún es temprano, ¡Mira!, Misa Misa aún tiene la mitad de su frappé  
Contesto decepcionada levantando su vaso para mostrarlo, realmente era el fan más apuesto que había conocido, no podía terminar tan rápido 

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver-  
Contesto sonriente haciendo que la chica también sonriera aunque por dentro estaba pensando en que excusa dar si a Ryuzaki se le ocurría de nuevo tan tonto plan, ni loco volvía a tener una cita con Misa, ni-loco.

-¡Siiii!, Misa Misa está feliz, ¿me darás tu número?

-No tengo teléfono pero ya sé dónde trabajas así que algún día de esto vendré a visitarte pero en estos momentos debo regresar a casa-  
Contesto fingiendo una sonrisa mientras tomaba su frappé para llevarlo  
\-------------  
-"¿Light?, ¿Pero qué se supone que haces?, ¡te ordeno que continúes en la cita!"  
Reclamo L desde el otro lado pero Light no tuvo ni la intención de obedecerlo, L quitó su dedo del botón para cerrar la comunicación, llevó su mano a su frente donde hizo un pequeño masaje, no entendía nada,estaba seguro que tan pronto eso terminara iba a hacer que Misa Amane estuviera lo más lejos posible de su Light pero ¡no aún!, y menos cuando Misa y Light estaban hablando de algo que si bien era mórbido, era interesante a la vez pues prácticamente Misa confesaba de que no le importaría matar de tener la oportunidad, pero entonces ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué Light se echó para atrás tan de repente?

-Quizá se daño el auricular-  
Opino Matsuda viendo la frustración que embarcaba al detective 

-Si, de seguro eso es lo que sucede -  
Secundo Ukita

-No traten de justificarlo-  
Interrumpió L seriamente  
-Todos sabemos que simple y llanamente Light-kun está ignorando mis indicaciones-  
Comentó molesto, ¿había sido un error dejarlo salir?, pero eso era tonto, Light no era así... Light sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar pues dos agentes iban detrás de él pero entonces ¿por qué había dejado de seguir el plan tan de repente? Y más cuando Misa se estaba abriendo tan fácilmente con él  
\-------------

-Bueno, Misa Misa te estará esperando, Yuki-  
Contesto mientras le daba otro abrazo al castaño 

-Si claro-  
Contesto sereno poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para disimuladamente separarla de su cuerpo 

-Adiós-  
Se despidió sonriente agitando su mano mientras caminaba hacia dónde le había indicado a su guardaespaldas que la esperaba  
.  
.  
.  
.

Una vez Misa se alejó, Light suspiro pesadamente, sabía que al regresar sería atacado por preguntas de L para saber el porqué tan repentino cambio pero no le importaba, las hostigosas preguntas de Ryuzaki no eran tan malas si las comparábamos con Misa 

Light comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio mientras iba ensimismado, no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que Misa había dicho, era verdad, de tener la oportunidad hubiese querido matar a ese tipo, acuchillarlo mientras esté pedía por clemencia, verlo sufrir y morir desangrado... Deseaba todo eso y más, era lo menos que se merecía cuando ese imbécil le había arruinado la vida, lo había convertido en la persona infeliz que era ahora, lo había hecho desear morir tantas veces, quien lo había hecho odiar tanto su cuerpo, temerle a su propio cuarto y quien no lo dejaba tranquilo ni en sueños. 

La calle se encontraba un poco solitaria, quizá por ser sábado la gente se encontraba descansando en sus casas, Light seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras daba uno que otro sorbo a su café cuando escucho algo caer a unos metros suyos, por instinto volteo a ver pero no esperaba ver lo que vio 

-"Light..¿qué hiciste??"-  
Fue lo siguiente que escucho tan pronto L vio lo mismo que él a través de las gafas, Light detuvo sus pasos, es más, parecía que el mundo entero se había detenido, el cuerpo de Wedy y Aiber se encontraban tirados a unos metros, ¿cómo que qué había hecho?, ¡él nada!, ¿iba a salirle de nuevo con que él era Kira?, Light sintió su cuerpo temblar y estaba a punto de contestarle a L que él no había hecho nada pero tan pronto abrió los labios alguien lo tomó por detrás colocándole un pañuelo en la boca para luego jalar al joven , el castaño dejó caer su café quedando regado en la acera mientras él desaparecía en el callejón cercano al cual lo habían jalado, Light pudo sentir el peculiar aroma del cloroformo y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, intento no respirar para no inhalar aquello mientras luchaba para soltarse de aquellas manos pero era en vano, quien fuese que lo hubiese tomado era más fuerte que él, luchar solo había causado que sus pulmones solicitarán más pronto el tan preciado aire.

-Tú serás mi guía para llegar a L-  
Susurró una voz carrasposa, Light no podía ver quién estaba tras de él pero estaba seguro que era un hombre, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras comenzaba a temblar más, ¿cómo este sujeto sabía de L? Y mejor pregunta aún ¿cómo sabía que él y L se conocían?

Todos en la TaskForce habían escuchado lo mismo que Light, todos veían en la pantalla que las imágenes se movían con rapidez deduciendo que era el movimiento de Light por escapar más los quejidos que este hacía en su intento de gritar pero que aquel pañuelo le impedía, los ojos de L estaban abiertos de par en par mientras aún sujetaba una galletita entre sus dedos, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿cómo Aiber y Wedy habían caído desmayados?, ¿desmayados?, o es que acaso estaban... ¿Muertos?... L restregó sus pies entre sí, abrió el comunicador que tenía directo con Aiber y Wedy pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ambos, no... No podían estar muertos, Kira necesitaba un rostro y un nombre para matar, ¿verdad?, ¿entonces qué diablos había pasado? ¡Nadie sabía los nombres reales de aquellas dos personas!, los ojos de L temblaron mientras su corazón se comprimía, los movimientos de la cámara se habían hecho más lentos y los quejidos de Light poco a poco se hacían más bajos, eso quería decir que Light poco a poco se estaba rindiendo...

 

Light se comenzó a sentir mareado pues el cloroformo ya hacia su efecto, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al saber que estaba vulnerable pues muy pronto sus ojos también se cerraron.

Los ojos de Light ya se habían cerrado pero Ryuzaki seguía al tanto de lo que pasaba, L vio un carro rojo que se comenzaba a hacer más grande mediante se acercaban, vio una mano abrir la puerta trasera, el cuerpo de Light fue acostado en el asiento de atrás y entonces Ryuzaki pudo verlo, un hombre cabello marrón, mirada apagada, nariz ancha y quijada larga, ese hombre no pudo evitar soltar una escalofriante risa al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima, la puerta trasera fue cerrada y unos segundos pasaron para que el auto fuera puesto en marcha. Todo alrededor de L parecía haberse detenido, es más, podía ver a los demás miembros pero todos parecían tan lejanos, regreso su vista a la pantalla y lo único que podía ver a través de las gafas de Light era el techo de aquel automóvil que seguía en marcha, llevo ambas manos a sus rodillas donde las apretó con fuerza pues sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar frenéticamente mientras en su cabeza aquella escalofriante risa se reproducía una y otra vez.....

TRECE

-Se siente raro ver mi muñeca de nuevo-  
Comentó Light sonriente una vez que L lo había desposado

Era la mañana del día siguiente, era sábado y según el reporte de Mogi, Misa trabaja en Yotsuba los sábados hasta el medio día por lo que el plan era simple, esperar que la chica saliera del edificio, acercársele y presentarse con ella.

Light buscaba que ropa usar en el lado del ropero que Ryuzaki le había prestado, al final había elegido una camisa roja manga larga con cuello en V y un pantalón gris para verse lo más casual posible 

-¿Crees que me veo como un adolescente normal así?-  
Pregunto viéndose en el espejo largo que estaba pegado en la puerta de aquel ropero, aceptaba que muchas ocasiones usaba ropa demasiado formal por lo que quería estar seguro que su conjunto si estuviera de acuerdo a la ocasión 

-No importa que uses, jamás te verás normal-  
Susurró L desde el otro lado de la habitación relamiéndose los labios, no importaba que conjunto Light decidiera usar, simplemente no podía verse normal, era demasiado hermoso para verse normal. 

-¡Ryuzaki, te estoy hablando!-  
Se quejó dando vuelta para enfrente a Ryuzaki haciendo un leve berrinche al no obtener respuesta del cabello azabache 

-¿Por qué Light-Kun se ve tan lindo aun cuando se enoja?-  
Comentó ladeando su cabeza creyendo que esa línea había sucedido solo en su mente 

-Tr-trataré de ... De ignorar eso-  
Comentó un sonrojado Light regresando su vista al espejo 

-¿eh?... Ah, sí, el conjunto de Light-kun es perfecto aunque no creo que Light-kun deba preguntarme sobre moda a mí pero falta algo....-  
Se acercó a Light llevando una mano a su bolsillo trasero de donde saco un par de lentes para luego colocárselas a Light  
-Ahora sí, Light-kun esta perfecto-  
Comentó sonriente mientras ambos veían su reflejo frente aquel gran espejo 

-¿Gafas?-

-Si, siempre me han atraído las personas con gafas además no son cualquier cosa, llevan una micro cámara, así podré ver lo que Light-kun vea- 

-Ah bueno... Entonces tal vez desvíe mi mirada hacia los pechos de la señorita Amane para darles un taco de ojo a todos los miembros de la TaskForce jeje-  
Comentó bromeando mientras sonreía,... si, esa sonrisa era hermosa, podía derretir hasta el corazón más frío , la manera en la que esos ojos color café se cerraban al sonreír era mágico pero... A Ryuzaki no le cayó en gracia tal comentario y Light pudo saberlo al sentir como Ryuzaki incrustaba levemente esos pálidos dedos en sus hombros haciendo que su risa terminara abruptamente 

-Espero que Light-kun no haga eso, Light-kun no me conoce pero puedo ser muy celoso-  
Le susurró al oído haciendo que este se sonrojara de nuevo 

-Aiber y Wedy están esperando en el salón pero necesito colocar esto primero-  
Continuó L luego de unos segundos sacando esta vez un micrófono para colocarlo en la parte interna de la camisa y un pequeño auricular en el oído de Light para que este escuchara sus indicaciones, le acomodó el cabello de modo que sus mechones lo cubrieran, era un punto a favor que Light usara el cabello un poco largo pues sus mechones tapaban sus orejas 

-Ryuzaki... ¿Y si no funciona?-  
Pregunto suavemente mientras el detective le seguía acomodando en cabello, había tratado de estar tranquilo pero ahora que sentía que la hora estaba cerca no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado 

-Nadie podría negarse a la carita de Light-kun...la señorita Amane aceptara ir por un café-  
Comentó acomodando todo: gafas, micrófono y audífono 

-No me refería a eso-  
Contesto con una leve sonrisa, Ryuzaki detuvo sus movimientos al ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos

-¿Light-kun Tiene miedo?-

-No... Bueno, no sé... Hablamos de Kira-  
Contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo pero ¡joder! Claro que tenía miedo y más cuando Ryuzaki no estaría físicamente a su lado 

-Light... Escucha...-  
Comenzó tomando su rostro entre sus manos para verlo directo a los ojos  
-Jamás dejaría que algo te sucediera-  
Finalizó, Light no pudo evitar notar que Ryuzaki le había hablado sin dirigirse a él en tercera persona lo que le hacía sentir que L hablaba en serio y en cierta parte eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad

-Esta bien-  
Finalizó con una leve sonrisa, realmente no tenía opción, él había aceptado aquella idea y ahora debía llevarlo a cabo, se vio una vez más en el espejo notando que lucía como un nerd, no... Más bien un hipster con aquellos anteojos pero no se veían mal, Ryuzaki lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Ok Light-kun, el plan es simple, Light-kun debe continuar caminando que Aiber y Wedy van detrás de él aunque probablemente sí Light-kun voltea no logre verlos pero aseguro que ellos están ahí-

Light había caminado hasta estar a unos metros de la empresa Yotsuba, escuchaba la voz de Ryuzaki a través del audífono y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, además sabía que a unos metros se encontraban los empleados de L, solo debía esperar que Misa saliera del edificio para poder continuar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Light vio a Misa Amane saliendo del edificio, iba corriendo y sonriendo mientras se despedía con su mano de los demás, Light comenzó a caminar, debía acercarse antes que la chica subiera al auto que la estaba esperando 

-Hola-  
Saludo Light sonriente captando la atención de la rubia pero también el de un hombre fornido que se encontraba junto a ella, no podía negarlo, ese hombre lo intimidaba 

-Ah... Hola... ¿Te conozco?-  
Contesto la chica sin alejarse de su guardaespaldas, el chico era lindo pero jamás lo había visto 

-eh... No, perdón, soy muy mal educado, mi nombre es.... Yukito Hikigaya, soy un gran fan tuyo-  
Contesto sonriente

-"Solo combinaste el nombre de dos personajes, muy maduro e imaginativo Light-kun"-  
Comentó L tras el auricular 

//¿él me habla de madurez e imaginación cuando se presentó como Hideki Ryuga?//  
Se quejaba Light mentalmente pero fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos por un agudo grito 

-AAAAY eres el fan más lindo que he tenido-  
Dijo Misa Lanzándose al castaño para abrazarlo, Light no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante tan repentino contacto pero debía seguir con el plan 

-Si, es que eres asombrosa... Me preguntaba si... Si ¿quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo?-  
Pregunto fingiendo timidez pero queriendo llevar a cabo el plan lo más pronto posible  
-Sé que hay una cafetería cerca de aquí 

L había notado el tono tímido en la voz de Light, sabía que según el reporte de Raye, Light no tenía amigos y mucho menos citas aunque parecía ser popular entre las chicas pero que el ojo color almendras no parecía interesado en ellas, no tanto por timidez sino más bien por una cuestión de vanidad así que estaba seguro que Light estaba actuando en esos momentos, ¡Oh, rayos!, como admiraba y odiaba esa habilidad del castaño

-Ahhh, claro que me encantaría- 

-Pero señorita Amane....-

-Relájate Rolan, sólo iré a beber un café con mi fan, que clase de estrella sería si no le dedico tiempo a mis fans, quédate aquí y yo vuelvo en un rato ¿si?-  
Comentó la chica sonriente para tranquilizar a su guardaespaldas quien no tuvo más opción que acatar la orden 

Light vio la expresión de desconfianza en aquel hombre que vestía traje, realmente Light comprendía a ese guardaespaldas pues él también estaba sorprendido, convencer a Misa había sido más fácil de lo esperado.

Todos en la TaskForce , a excepción de L,estaban sorprendidos por lo rápido que había resultado, habían tomado asiento esperando que Light y Misa llegaran a la cafetería más cercana mientras comentaban entre ellos lo sorprendidos que se encontraban, menos L, L estaba seguro que Light podía hacerlo pues como le había dicho, nadie podría decir que no a semejante lindura pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un poco de celos al darse cuenta que Light estaba a punto de tener una cita con Misa y no con él.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Habían caminado dos cuadras hasta la cafetería más cercana, dos cuadras que a Light se le hicieron eternas, la voz de Misa era demasiado chillona para su gusto además sus platicas eran un tanto aniñadas, ella no podía ser Kira, según L Kira tenía una idea infantil de "justicia" pero Misa llegaba a otro nivel de infantilismo 

-¿Que te gustaría pedir?-  
Pregunto Light amablemente pues si bien no le agradaba la idea de estar en dicho lugar con aquella chica él seguía siendo un caballero 

Habían tomado asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba en la parte exterior de la cafetería pues ninguno quería estar en un lugar encerrado rodeado de gente 

-Ummm Misa Misa jamás había venido a este lugar, aún no sé que pedir Yuki-  
Contesto viendo el menú, ¡genial!, Yukito no era su nombre real pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo que tan pronto la chica ya se hubiese tomado atribuciones para tratarlo con cariño 

-No hay problema, si te gusta el café helado aquí venden los mejores-  
Continuó aún sonriente 

-Suena bien-  
Dijo cerrando el menú...simple, pediría lo que Yukito pidiera y así se evitaba estar perdiendo el tiempo en decidir, tenía frente a ella a un chico muy lindo por lo que quería disfrutar ese rato lo más posible  
-Y dime Yuki... ¿Qué trabajo mío es el que más te ha gustado?-  
Cuestionó, los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par pero trato de disimular, no tenía idea de que contestar, sabía quién era Misa Amane pero no era su fan 

-"Dile que te encanto el comercial que hizo con Ilusiones company, salía comiendo unas fresas mientras vestía ropa muy bonita... Las fresas se veían ricas, si hubiesen estado cubiertas de azúcar claro"-  
Sugirió L por el auricular

-Pues me encanto el comercial que hiciste con la compañía ilusiones-  
Comentó sonriente, no tenía ni idea de que comercial hablaba Ryuzaki pero no era como si tenía muchas opciones aunque supo que no era la respuesta correcta al ver que el rostro de Misa se puso completamente rojo

-No pareces ser ese tipo de chicos-  
Comentó apenada 

-¿qué?-  
Susurró confundido 

-Bueno es que el comercial que mencionas, ese comercial no lo transmiten en horas familiares... Solo lo transmiten por la noche, entre anuncios de las películas para adultos, por eso llevo lencería puesta-  
Finalizó completamente roja pues no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo pero ¿realmente tenía que decir ese comercial en específico?

-//¡Ryuzaki!//-

-No, perdón,.. No me refiera a ese, creo que es una confusión-  
Trató de defenderse desesperado, casi no hablaba con chicas, lo menos que quería es que ahora que lo hacía quedará como un pervertido

-A Yuki le gustan las cosas malas-  
Contesto la chica sonriente tratando de deshacer aquel incómodo momento  
-A Misa Misa le agrada eso-  
Finalizó guiñándole un ojo

Light aún seguía avergonzado pero no pudo evitar ver que en aquellas palabras estaba su oportunidad por lo que recobró su postura de chico tranquilo para continuar hablando 

-Creo que tienes razón-  
Continuó calmado  
-No soy tan bueno como parezco, que me dices de ti, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo realmente malo? Tan malo que jamás le hayas dicho a nadie ...-

-Ummm bueno si-  
Dijo con su cabeza agachada mientras la mesera colocaba dos frappé en la mesa  
-Una vez Misa Misa robo lencería roja-  
Contesto tapándose el rostro con las manos, una gota de sudor rodó por la cíen del castaño, esto era una pérdida de tiempo 

-jeje tranquila, eso no es tan grave, yo tengo un secreto que nadie sabe, te lo diré solo porque eres la persona que más admiro-  
Continuó sonriente haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza enternecida, la suerte estaba de su lado, un chico bien parecido y además lindo en tratarla estaba frente a ella 

-¡Si!, Misa Misa promete guardar tu secreto Yuki-

-Bueno eso espero jeje... Hay algo de lo que todos hablan pero nadie dice lo que piensa -  
Comenzó cambiando su tono a uno más serio pero a la vez bajo para que los demás no escucharán  
-Es sobre Kira... Sé que lo que hace esta mal pero no puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo con él, creo que él hace bien...-  
Comentó, Todos en la TaskForce escucharon aquellas palabras pero no sabían decir si lo que escuchaban era real o simplemente Light lo estaba inventando aunque la voz de Light no flaqueó al decir todo aquello , Light por su parte no simpatizaba ni estaba en desacuerdo con Kira pero quería abordar ese tema lo más pronto posible y salir de ahí 

-Ahora que lo mencionas... Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Kira-  
Contesto la rubia sorprendiendo levemente a Light pues esta había dejado su voz chillona y actitud infantil para tomar una más seria y una voz más calmada  
-Siempre estaré agradecida con él, Kira mató al asesino de mis padres y por ello siempre lo apoyare-  
Continuó mientras una delgada lagrimas rodaba por su mejilla al recordar a sus padres 

-tranquila...-  
Susurró Light llevando su mano al rostro de la chica para limpiar sus lágrimas  
-Eso me da una razón más para apoyarlo, realmente no sé qué hubiese hecho si alguien le arrebatara la vida a mis padres...-

-¡Pues yo sí sabía qué hacer!-  
Contesto rápidamente decidida  
-Yo quería matarlo... Quería matar a ese asesino con mis propias manos pero jamás supe dónde se encontraba-  
Contesto apretando los dientes,Light retiró su mano levemente y le dio un sorbo a su café, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante el odio que reflejaban aquellos ojos en esos momentos 

L y los demás miembros veían aquella escena desde el edificio, L se veía sereno mientras comía unas galletas de panda pero no perdía detalle a la actitud que había adoptado la rubia, su voz no se quebrantaba al pronunciar aquellas palabras, al admitir que sería capaz de matar a esa persona teniendo la oportunidad.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... ¿Realmente lo hubieses matado de tener la oportunidad?-  
Cuestionó Light esperando que la chica revelara algo importante que la señalara como Kira

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tú no?-  
Las lágrimas habían desaparecido de los ojos de Misa pero su mirada seguía siendo de odio  
-¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo, Yuki?-  
Continuó acercando su silla a la de Yuki para quedar a su lado y poderle hablar más de cerca  
-Dime Yuki... ¿Acaso jamás alguien te ha lastimado tanto que desearías matarlo con tus propias manos?-  
Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo ladinamente al ver el nerviosismo que había provocado en el castaño  
-Yuki eres tan lindo....-

Lo siguiente que L vio fue el rostro de Misa demasiado cerca del lente de la cámara, además está tenía los ojos cerrados, L no pudo evitar sentirse molesto al darse cuenta que esa chica se había atrevido a robarle un beso a Light, a su Light... L presionó el botón para abrir el comunicador y ordenarle a Light que se alejara de Misa pero tan pronto puso su dedo también lo quito, es decir... ¿Cuál sería la excusa de hacer aquello?, ¿celos? Pero ¿con qué derecho?, es decir, reclamaba a Light como suyo pero "oficialmente" no eran nada, no había manera ni tiempo de dar explicaciones a los demás miembros por lo que prefirió tragarse sus celos

-Misa... Ah.. ¿Qué?...-  
Titubeo sonrojado alejándose un poco de la rubia pero está solo sonrió 

-Tranquilo Yuki, solo quería relajarte-

-Pues... N-no es correcto-  
Contesto avergonzado, L, quien seguía viendo y oyendo todo, estaba deshaciendo unas galletitas de panda entre sus dedos, Light había titubeado, sólo él tenía derecho de poner a Light nervioso, no esa chica, como deseaba estar en ese lugar, tomar a Light, sentarlo en sus piernas y besarlo profundamente para dejar en claro a quién pertenecían esos labios pero por el bien del caso prefirió simplemente morder levemente su lengua para poder continuar con todo aquello suplicando que si dios existía, hiciera que aquella chica confesase para que pudieran terminar con eso y que así Light regresara a su lado.

-Ademas... No, no era necesario... Porque yo jamás he pensado en eso-  
Respondió contestando lo último que Misa había preguntado 

-¿Estás seguro Yuki? Porque yo también pude ver el odio reflejado en tus ojos, es interesante, ¿no crees?, tú te vez tan buena persona y yo tan divertida reconocida por muchos pero ni tú ni yo desperdiciaríamos la oportunidad de matar a esa persona que tanto odiamos, ¿verdad?-  
Contesto con una sonrisa de lado , no mentía, veía el nerviosismo en Yuki pero también había notado cómo esos lindos ojos café había brillado levemente con malicia cuando ella planteó esa idea 

Light estaba perplejo ante aquellas palabras, era verdad, no había día en que él no hubiese deseado matar a aquel hombre con sus propias manos pero jamás alguien había leído ese sentimiento con tan solo verlo a los ojos 

-"¿Light?, Light contesta..."- ordenó L por el auricular al pasar unos segundos sin que el castaño dijera algo 

-Misa fue un placer conocerte pero creo que debes regresar-  
Contesto Light sonriente levantándose de su asiento 

-"¿qué? Pero solo han pasado 15 minutos, Light"-

Light escuchó las palabras de L pero decidió ignorarlas, no podía continuar con todo aquello, en solo un momento Misa había logrado ponerlo nervioso, le había hecho revivir aquel sentimiento de venganza y simplemente no quería sentir nada de aquello 

-¿Qué? Pero Yuki, aún es temprano, ¡Mira!, Misa Misa aún tiene la mitad de su frappé  
Contesto decepcionada levantando su vaso para mostrarlo, realmente era el fan más apuesto que había conocido, no podía terminar tan rápido 

-No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver-  
Contesto sonriente haciendo que la chica también sonriera aunque por dentro estaba pensando en que excusa dar si a Ryuzaki se le ocurría de nuevo tan tonto plan, ni loco volvía a tener una cita con Misa, ni-loco.

-¡Siiii!, Misa Misa está feliz, ¿me darás tu número?

-No tengo teléfono pero ya sé dónde trabajas así que algún día de esto vendré a visitarte pero en estos momentos debo regresar a casa-  
Contesto fingiendo una sonrisa mientras tomaba su frappé para llevarlo  
\-------------  
-"¿Light?, ¿Pero qué se supone que haces?, ¡te ordeno que continúes en la cita!"  
Reclamo L desde el otro lado pero Light no tuvo ni la intención de obedecerlo, L quitó su dedo del botón para cerrar la comunicación, llevó su mano a su frente donde hizo un pequeño masaje, no entendía nada,estaba seguro que tan pronto eso terminara iba a hacer que Misa Amane estuviera lo más lejos posible de su Light pero ¡no aún!, y menos cuando Misa y Light estaban hablando de algo que si bien era mórbido, era interesante a la vez pues prácticamente Misa confesaba de que no le importaría matar de tener la oportunidad, pero entonces ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué Light se echó para atrás tan de repente?

-Quizá se daño el auricular-  
Opino Matsuda viendo la frustración que embarcaba al detective 

-Si, de seguro eso es lo que sucede -  
Secundo Ukita

-No traten de justificarlo-  
Interrumpió L seriamente  
-Todos sabemos que simple y llanamente Light-kun está ignorando mis indicaciones-  
Comentó molesto, ¿había sido un error dejarlo salir?, pero eso era tonto, Light no era así... Light sabía que no tenía oportunidad de escapar pues dos agentes iban detrás de él pero entonces ¿por qué había dejado de seguir el plan tan de repente? Y más cuando Misa se estaba abriendo tan fácilmente con él  
\-------------

-Bueno, Misa Misa te estará esperando, Yuki-  
Contesto mientras le daba otro abrazo al castaño 

-Si claro-  
Contesto sereno poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para disimuladamente separarla de su cuerpo 

-Adiós-  
Se despidió sonriente agitando su mano mientras caminaba hacia dónde le había indicado a su guardaespaldas que la esperaba  
.  
.  
.  
.

Una vez Misa se alejó, Light suspiro pesadamente, sabía que al regresar sería atacado por preguntas de L para saber el porqué tan repentino cambio pero no le importaba, las hostigosas preguntas de Ryuzaki no eran tan malas si las comparábamos con Misa 

Light comenzó a caminar rumbo al edificio mientras iba ensimismado, no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que Misa había dicho, era verdad, de tener la oportunidad hubiese querido matar a ese tipo, acuchillarlo mientras esté pedía por clemencia, verlo sufrir y morir desangrado... Deseaba todo eso y más, era lo menos que se merecía cuando ese imbécil le había arruinado la vida, lo había convertido en la persona infeliz que era ahora, lo había hecho desear morir tantas veces, quien lo había hecho odiar tanto su cuerpo, temerle a su propio cuarto y quien no lo dejaba tranquilo ni en sueños. 

La calle se encontraba un poco solitaria, quizá por ser sábado la gente se encontraba descansando en sus casas, Light seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras daba uno que otro sorbo a su café cuando escucho algo caer a unos metros suyos, por instinto volteo a ver pero no esperaba ver lo que vio 

-"Light..¿qué hiciste??"-  
Fue lo siguiente que escucho tan pronto L vio lo mismo que él a través de las gafas, Light detuvo sus pasos, es más, parecía que el mundo entero se había detenido, el cuerpo de Wedy y Aiber se encontraban tirados a unos metros, ¿cómo que qué había hecho?, ¡él nada!, ¿iba a salirle de nuevo con que él era Kira?, Light sintió su cuerpo temblar y estaba a punto de contestarle a L que él no había hecho nada pero tan pronto abrió los labios alguien lo tomó por detrás colocándole un pañuelo en la boca para luego jalar al joven , el castaño dejó caer su café quedando regado en la acera mientras él desaparecía en el callejón cercano al cual lo habían jalado, Light pudo sentir el peculiar aroma del cloroformo y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, intento no respirar para no inhalar aquello mientras luchaba para soltarse de aquellas manos pero era en vano, quien fuese que lo hubiese tomado era más fuerte que él, luchar solo había causado que sus pulmones solicitarán más pronto el tan preciado aire.

-Tú serás mi guía para llegar a L-  
Susurró una voz carrasposa, Light no podía ver quién estaba tras de él pero estaba seguro que era un hombre, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras comenzaba a temblar más, ¿cómo este sujeto sabía de L? Y mejor pregunta aún ¿cómo sabía que él y L se conocían?

Todos en la TaskForce habían escuchado lo mismo que Light, todos veían en la pantalla que las imágenes se movían con rapidez deduciendo que era el movimiento de Light por escapar más los quejidos que este hacía en su intento de gritar pero que aquel pañuelo le impedía, los ojos de L estaban abiertos de par en par mientras aún sujetaba una galletita entre sus dedos, ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿cómo Aiber y Wedy habían caído desmayados?, ¿desmayados?, o es que acaso estaban... ¿Muertos?... L restregó sus pies entre sí, abrió el comunicador que tenía directo con Aiber y Wedy pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ambos, no... No podían estar muertos, Kira necesitaba un rostro y un nombre para matar, ¿verdad?, ¿entonces qué diablos había pasado? ¡Nadie sabía los nombres reales de aquellas dos personas!, los ojos de L temblaron mientras su corazón se comprimía, los movimientos de la cámara se habían hecho más lentos y los quejidos de Light poco a poco se hacían más bajos, eso quería decir que Light poco a poco se estaba rindiendo...

 

Light se comenzó a sentir mareado pues el cloroformo ya hacia su efecto, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al saber que estaba vulnerable pues muy pronto sus ojos también se cerraron.

Los ojos de Light ya se habían cerrado pero Ryuzaki seguía al tanto de lo que pasaba, L vio un carro rojo que se comenzaba a hacer más grande mediante se acercaban, vio una mano abrir la puerta trasera, el cuerpo de Light fue acostado en el asiento de atrás y entonces Ryuzaki pudo verlo, un hombre cabello marrón, mirada apagada, nariz ancha y quijada larga, ese hombre no pudo evitar soltar una escalofriante risa al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima, la puerta trasera fue cerrada y unos segundos pasaron para que el auto fuera puesto en marcha. Todo alrededor de L parecía haberse detenido, es más, podía ver a los demás miembros pero todos parecían tan lejanos, regreso su vista a la pantalla y lo único que podía ver a través de las gafas de Light era el techo de aquel automóvil que seguía en marcha, llevo ambas manos a sus rodillas donde las apretó con fuerza pues sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar frenéticamente mientras en su cabeza aquella escalofriante risa se reproducía una y otra vez.....


	14. Si todo va mal, espera lo peor....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voy a subir creo que 4 capitulos seguidos /.o aqui me lee menos, muchisimo menos personas por lo que a veces se me olvida actualizar pero me pondré al día en estos momentos

  
CATORCE  
-¡Ryuzaki!, ¡Dijiste que no pasaría nada!, explícame ¿¡qué diantres pasó !?-  
El mundo regreso a su movimiento normal para L tan pronto sintió que alguien le había tomado del cuello de su camisa para levantarlo en contra de su voluntad de su asiento, Soichiro se veía molesto y no lo culpaba sin embargo no tenía una respuesta que darle pues ni él sabía que había pasado.  
Mogi y Ukita rápidamente se acercaron a su jefe para tomarlo de los brazos  
-Jefe... Por favor cálmese...-  
Pidió Matsuda sabiendo que era un consejo estúpido pues ¿cómo podías calmarte cuando frente a ti han secuestrado a tu hijo y tú no pudiste hacer nada?  
-¡No me pidan que me calme!-  
Exaltó soltando a L pero también soltándose del agarre de sus compañeros para dirigirse al sillón donde se sentó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, el corazón aún le latía desenfrenadamente, sabía que Light y él no eran tan unidos como lo habían sido cuando Light aún era un niño, sabía que él no le dedicaba el tiempo necesario a su familia por su trabajo pero ¡Joder! Light es su único hijo varón, sabía que Light sentía cierto rechazo hacia él pues el joven en muchas ocasiones, directa o indirectamente, se lo había dejado saber pero eso no quería decir que Soichiro no amara a su familia, quizá no era tan cariñoso con él como lo era con Sayu por la estúpida idea machista que solo las mujeres son sentimentales y sin Soichiro saberlo, esto nada más había creado que su hijo lo rechazara más bajo la idea que Sayu era más querida que él.  
Soichiro no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar quedamente, los demás miembros lo veían pero nadie sabía qué hacer o qué decir y es que realmente nadie sabe qué decir en momentos como estos pues cualquier palabra podría ser tonta u ofensiva para la otra persona. Matsuda tomó valor y fue el primero que se acercó a aquel sillón, no le importaba si lo tomaban por tonto, él no podía tener a alguien en frente llorando y él no hacer nada, tal vez no sabía qué decir pero se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano sobre la espalda de su jefe para darle ánimos, Soichiro sintió aquella cercanía y realmente en esos momentos deseaba estar solo pero tampoco rechazaba el apoyo de su compañero pues sabía que no lo hacía de mala fe, sabía lo noble que era Matsuda por lo que lo dejo estar pero su mente seguía en otra cosa, quizá su mente se había adelantado demasiado pues a Soichiro le estaba comenzando a dominar la desesperación, ¿y si no encontraban a Light?, ¿y si ese hombre le hacía algo?, ¿y si lo mataba?, había escuchado claramente que ese tipo mencionó que Light sería su medio para llegar a L pero Soichiro conocía a L, poco pero quizá lo suficiente, un hombre que había ocultado su identidad por años y que jamás había trabajado tan cerca con gente, probablemente no dudaría en sacrificar a su hijo con tal de mantener a salvo su identidad, ¿y si eso pasaba?, ¿sí L huía dejándolos ahí?, ¿ y si nunca volvía a ver a su hijo? Y la duda que más carcomía su alma: ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sachiko la desaparición de su hijo cuando se supone que este anda de viaje como regalo de sus buenas calificaciones?  
Todos habían rodeado a Soichiro sin decir nada, tan solo querían demostrarle su apoyo y un silencioso "no se preocupe, encontraremos a Light", todos estaban preocupados y aún asustados por lo que acababa de pasar ignorando que al otro lado del salón estaba alguien más en la misma o una situación peor que Soichiro, la vista de L estaba puesta en aquel pequeño círculo que se había formado, sin embargo, si tú lo veías, es muy probable que no adivinaras en qué punto él había dirigido su mirada pues sus ojos se veían vacíos, estaba de pie y levemente encorvado como usualmente lo hacía, pero tenía una apariencia de "derrota" en todo su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban caídos y su inexpresivo rostro se veía vacío... Una cosa es no mostrar expresión pero otra muy diferente es que tu rostro se vea sin vida y es como L se veía, aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado, aquella risa y las palabras de Soichiro se repetían en su cabeza, le hubiese gustado darle una respuesta a Soichiro, tener una explicación lógica como siempre lo hace.... L, el mejor detective del mundo, quien había ayudado a atrapar a los peores criminales, quien en sus deducciones jamás se había equivocado... Acababa de equivocarse, L odiaba eso, odiaba equivocarse, eso lo sabia y lo aceptaba pero, no era su orgullo el herido, no era la vergüenza de tener esa mancha en su récord lo que le preocupaba, no era el miedo que la gente ya no lo viese como el mejor detective lo que le dolía...¡No!, era el hecho que por su estúpido error, Light estaba en peligro.. ¿Era realmente su error?.. ¡Si!, fue su idea, fue él quien propuse a Light como carnada, era su culpa, ¡era su culpa!  
-¿Ryuzaki?...-  
Llamo suavemente Watari quien había entrado a la habitación y situado al lado de L tan pronto vio el estado en el que se encontraba, había pasado de parecer un cuerpo sin alma a tensar su cuerpo, apretar sus puños y rechinar sus dientes. Todos prestaban atención a Soichiro pues es alguien a quien le tienen aprecio y a la vez porque la poca gente que suele conocer a Ryuzaki creen que este no siente nada pues jamás lo expresa pero Watari lo conocía, sabía que L se sentía culpable, jamás había visto a L equivocarse y sabía lo mal que este debía sentirse pues este error le había salido demasiado caro.  
-¿Ryuzaki?...-  
Llamo una vez más usando un tono un poco más alto, L dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de Watari, dirigió su vista nuevamente a la pantalla y vio que aquel maldito asunto seguía en movimiento  
-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Watari?-  
Pregunto con su típica voz mientras dirigía sus pasos a su asiento  
-Veinticinco minutos-  
Contesto viendo su reloj en la muñeca  
L exhaló pesadamente, veinticinco minutos y ese carro no se había detenido, ¿qué tan lejos pensaba llevar a su Light?, tenía la esperanza que el carro se detuviera pronto para comenzar a buscar en los lugares más cercanos de aquella cafetería pero veinticinco minutos no era buena señal  
-Yagami-san, le prometo que...  
-No me prometas nada, haré las cosas a mi manera-  
Contesto Soichiro interrumpiendo a L para luego ponerse de pie.  
-Jefe...¿qué hace?-  
Cuestionó Ukita al ver que su jefe se dirigía al ascensor  
-Buscaré ayuda por mi propia cuenta-  
-No es necesario, Yagami-san; encontraremos a ....-  
-Lo siento, L, pero has demostrado no ser tan capaz después de todo, buscaré refuerzos y no estoy pidiendo tu permiso-  
Fue su única respuesta antes que el ascensor se cerrara  
L simplemente continuaba viendo aquella pantalla, Soichiro lo había interrumpido dos veces, con lo que detestaba que la gente hiciera eso, sin embargo no lo culpaba, estaba de acuerdo en que Soichiro buscará refuerzos si eso lo hacía sentir mejor, estaba de acuerdo en que Soichiro no confiara en él pues fue él quien había empezado todo este embrollo  
-Si hay alguien más que desee buscar ayuda junto a Yagami-san, puede hacerlo-  
Hablo luego de unos segundos pues había notado cómo el ambiente se había tensado, nadie decía nada, no le molestaba el silencio pero si lo incómodo.  
-Creo que....creo que el jefe se ha cegado por su dolor pero yo opino que tú eres muy capaz y que podemos resolver esto nosotros solos sin ayuda de terceros-  
Hablo rápidamente Matsuda quien aceptaba estar nervioso porque una parte de él deseaba ir y ayudar a su jefe pero su razonamiento le decía que lo ideal era quedarse  
-También estoy de acuerdo con Matsuda...-  
Opino Ukita  
-Pero... También creo que el jefe necesita ayuda, más en su estado, no piensa con claridad y lo que menos quisiera es....  
-Esta bien, Ukita. No debes dar explicaciones, puedes marcharte y ayudar a Yagami-san, no me molestaré-  
Contesto L sin perder detalle a la pantalla, escuchaba las excusas de los oficiales pero lo único que deseaba era ver algo realmente importante a través de aquella cámara, algo que le indicara en donde Light se encontraba  
-¡No!, no me lo tomes a mal, aún quiero seguir con la investigación, es solo que... -  
-Podrás hacerlo tan pronto Yagami-san regrese, dijo que buscaría ayuda pero jamás dijo que no regresaría-  
Concluyó L, Ukita asintió lentamente pues L tenía razón, su jefe no había dicho que no regresaría, simplemente dijo que iría por ayuda, vio a sus otros dos compañeros quienes también le asintieron para hacerle saber que estaban de acuerdo con él pues era buena idea que alguien le brindara apoyo al jefe, Ukita se despidió y luego se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja donde iría tras Soichiro  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡Watari!, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-  
Cuestionó L un poco alarmado al notar que el auto al fin se había detenido, quería saber los minutos exactos, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.  
-Cuarenta minutos, señor-  
Fue la única respuesta por parte de Watari  
Todos se acercaron a L al ver que el auto al fin se había detenido, hasta Watari que siempre parecía preocuparse por otras cosas, estaba atento a lo que pasaba en aquella pantalla, la puerta trasera se abrió una vez más y L pudo ver de nuevo a aquel hombre cuyo nombre ignoraba pero que odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, todos vieron como aquel hombre se acercó a Light y dedujeron que lo había tomado entre brazos pues lo único que veían era la camisa y parte del cuello de aquel tipo, uno o dos minutos pasaron para que este bajara el cuerpo del castaño  
-Ahora, quédate quieto, por favor, no te vayas a escapar jajaja-  
¡Estúpido!, pensó Ryuzaki ante tan tonta broma por parte de aquel, todo de aquel hombre le molestaba, su peinado, su risa, su voz, como respiraba, su mirada, simplemente era detestable. Todos vieron que aquel hombre desapareció por unos segundos de la vista de todos pero tan pronto apareció traía unas cuerdas consigo  
Aquel tipo tomó una silla en la cual sentó el cuerpo aún inconsciente de Light para luego atar sus manos tras el respaldar de aquel asiento, luego tomó sus tobillos y los ató cada uno a una de las patas de silla, sonrío una vez más, la cabeza de Light había quedado agachada pues aún se encontraba dormido pero estaba seguro que seguía vivo pues su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tomó un cigarro y le prendió fuego para luego sentarse en otra silla, leer un libro y esperar que aquel chico se despertase  
.  
.  
.  
Desde la posición en la que Light había quedado y más todo el movimiento previo, L había logrado visualizar levemente que el lugar donde estaban no era grande, el piso era de cemento, entraba muy poca luz y que habían algunas cajas, lo primero que L pensó es que se trataba de alguna bodega pero era muy poco lo que había logrado ver así que le urgía que Light despertase para que este pudiera ser sus ojos aunque se estaba desesperando pues ya habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos y el castaño seguía inconsciente, ¿era normal?, nunca lo habían adormecido a base de cloroformo así que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraba el efecto de este pero así hubiesen sido cinco minutos, para L era demasiado, cada minuto se le había una eternidad sin saber qué hacer para resolver todo esto.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Soichiro estaría muy avergonzado de saber que su hijo varón es un llorón-  
-Anda Light, no fue tan malo, además no sé de qué te quejas si eres tú el que me provocas-  
Light se encontraba en su cama cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, secaba sus lágrimas pero simplemente estas no paraban de salir, tenía catorce años y se encontraba semi desnudo en su propia cama mientras aquel hombre se acomodaba su ropa, sus padres habían salido dejando a su hermana y a él bajo el cuidado de aquel tipo, era la tercera vez que sucedía lo mismo y cada vez parecía dolerle más. Le dolía su cuerpo y le dolían aquellas palabras, era un llorón pero ¡es que realmente le dolía!, ¿en serio su padre estaría avergonzado de él?, ¡claro! Si él también sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, pero ese hombre decía que él lo provocaba, ¡eso no era cierto!, eso no podía ser cierto pero si no era culpa de él, entonces ¿por qué le pasaba todo esto?  
-Ya te dije que dejes de llorar-  
Hablo una vez más tomando a Light del brazo quien comenzó a llorar más al sentir aquella mano  
-N-no por favor, y-ya n-no, y-ya nno-  
Comenzó a rogar con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel hombre, sentía miedo, a sus catorce años ya sabía lo que era el sexo, era obvio pues en el colegio te dan educación sobre ello y además es un tema común entre los chicos de la escuela pero simplemente aquello no le gustaba, aquello no le hacía sentir el placer que se describía en los libros, sabía que aquello no estaba bien pero tampoco se sentía con valor de contárselo a alguien.  
-Shhhh Light, no debes llorar, lo que hacemos no es malo-  
Susurró mientras se acostaba nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del menor sintiendo como este se tensaba una vez más  
-Te quiero tanto... Y solo quiero... Demostrártelo...pero si sigues llorando... Creo que deberé demostrárselo a tu hermanita...-  
Continuaba en voz baja mientras comenzaba a besar una vez más el pecho desnudo del menor quien automáticamente llevó sus manos a su boca en un intento de opacar su llanto pues no quería que aquel hombre le hiciera daño a Sayu.  
-Dime Light... ¿Te gusta?-  
Light tembló ante aquella pregunta, obviamente no le gusta pero estaba tan asustado que asintió levemente  
-No te escucho-  
-S-si, m-me gusta-  
-Buen chico...-  
Fue lo último que escucho antes de sentir como aquellas manos recorrían su cuerpo una vez más... No, esto no podía estar pasando de nuevo, tomó el peluche con el que había empezado a dormir de nuevo y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras ese tipo le seguía besando bajando por su abdomen, sabía que aquel peluche no lo protegía pero se sentía acompañado y hasta cierto modo, hacía más llevadero aquel dolor....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo el día de hoy, cariño?-  
-Estuvo difícil, como siempre-  
Tres meses habían pasado desde el primer incidente del que solo Light y aquel hombre tenían conocimiento. Soichiro acababa de regresar a su casa, pasaban de las 23:00 y estaba siendo recibido por su esposa  
-Light te estuvo esperando, dijo que lo llevarías al parque a jugar fútbol ya que ayer llevaste a Sayu al cine a ver esa película de princesa-  
Comentó Sachiko sonriente mientras le quitaba el saco a su esposo , no mentía, su hijo de catorce años había estado esperando toda la tarde a su padre pues este había prometido llegar temprano, no era la primera vez que le prometía algo y que por cuestiones de trabajo no cumpliera, sin embargo a Light le estaba matando que el día anterior, su padre hubiese llevado a su hermana a ver la película que ella tanto quería y que hoy que era su turno, este no llegara.  
-Lo sé, lo sé pero no pude, Light debe entender, además llego un chico a último momento y tuvimos que tomar su caso-  
Contesto fastidiado  
-Suenas molesto, ¿era un caso difícil?-  
-Era un chico de 16 años quien llegó diciendo que un hombre había abusado de él-  
Contesto sentándose en el sillón de la sala, realmente se sentía cansado ese día, tal vez llevar a Sayu el día previo al cine no había sido tan buena idea pues no había podido descansar lo suficiente para ese día tan largo  
-¿Un chico? Eso no es común-  
Opino Sachiko quien daba un leve masaje a su esposo en los hombros para relajarlo  
-El chico olía a alcohol, las violaciones no son así por así, las que se hacen llamar víctimas son quienes buscan esos destinos. ¿Sino dime qué hacía un chico de 16 años fingiendo ser mayor de edad en un bar, en horas de la noche, bebiendo?... O cuando las chicas dicen que las han abusado pero ellas son las que usan esas faldas tan cortas y escotes pronunciados  
-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, siempre he pensado que las mujeres que se visten indecentemente es porque quiere que les falten el respeto-  
-Tomamos su caso porque es nuestro deber hacerlo pero tan pronto se fue todos se reían de él , es una vergüenza que siendo hombre haya permitido que le pasara eso jaja-  
Finalizó riendo levemente Soichiro provocando que su esposa también riera un poco  
-Probablemente es lo que andaba buscando-  
Opino Sachiko entretenida  
-Por supuesto, él ha de haber provocado a ese hombre jaja... Es lo que todos dijimos en la oficina...-  
Quién sabe si esa noche las palabras de Soichiro y Sachiko eran sinceras o si era el cansancio del día el que los había hecho decir semejante estupidez, quizá ahora ni lo recuerden, quizá ahora nieguen haber tenido esa conversación, sin embargo esa noche, desde las escaleras un Light más joven había escuchado todo.  
Light se había levantado de su cama al escuchar la voz de su padre, estaba emocionado y a la vez ansioso de saber para cuando re programarían su salida al parque pero detuvo sus pasos en las escaleras al escuchar la conversación de sus padres, ya estaba en edad de entender de que era lo que ellos hablaban, ya estaba en edad de saber cómo se llamaba aquello que ese hombre había hecho con él, estaba en edad de saber que lo que le había pasado a ese chico y lo que aquel hombre le había hecho a él era lo mismo... Se levantó suavemente de las escaleras para hacer el menor ruido posible, dirigió sus pasos a su cuarto donde se encerró bajo llave, tomó de nuevo su peluche y se acostó con el mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo; la conversación de sus padres no paraba de sonar en su cabeza... No, no podía ser cierto que todo lo que aquel hombre le había dicho fuera cierto, no podía ser que sus palabras coincidieran con las de sus padres. Light sabía que muchas veces estos casos no eran reportados a la policía, y ahora entendía el porqué, no quería ser la burla de nadie, no quería que sus padres se avergonzaran de él, no quería que lo criticaran por no haber detenido a aquel tipo, no quería que todos lo vieran como el culpable que había provocado todo, no quería que nadie lo viera de la manera en la que él se veía.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Harle-quin...-  
\------------  
-¿Harlequin?-  
Susurró L al escuchar las palabras que Light había pronunciado quedamente, no tenía ni idea que significaban o de quién hablaba pero eso solo significaba algo... Light al fin estaba despertando  
\-----------  
Los ojos de Light comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, parpadeo un par de veces y sintió un olor a guardado, levantó levemente su vista y vio varias cajas alrededor, ¿dónde rayos se encontraba?, el recuerdo de aquel hombre tomándolo por detrás vino de repente a su mente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par pero tan pronto intento moverse, sintió sus brazos y piernas atadas, ¡genial!, ¿de nuevo?, comenzó a desesperarse, no podía estarle pasando esto, no podía estar atado de nuevo y lo que más le asustaba era saber que esta vez no era Ryuzaki el causante de esas ataduras, estaba temblando mientras intentaba reconocer aquel lugar pero era imposible, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba  
-"Relájate Light..."-  
L se había dado cuenta de la desesperación en la que había entrado Light pues podía escuchar la acelerada respiración y el temblor en los movimientos de la imagen haciéndole saber que Light tenía miedo y no era para menos pues él también lo tenía, había dicho aquellas palabras en un intento de calmar a Light, de hacerle saber que aún seguía ahí y parecía haber dado resultado pues Light ya no temblaba tanto aunque para ser honestos, no tenía idea de qué hacer...  
\-------------  
-Que bueno que despertaste, por un momento creí que me había pasado con la dosis-  
Hablo aquel hombre parándose frente a él, Light tembló sin él desearlo, no era como si él sufriese androfobia a raíz de lo que le había sucedido pero si le temía a cualquier situación en la que él estuviese en desventaja  
-¿Qu-quien es u-usted?-  
Pregunto con su semblante serio pero su voz le fallaba  
-Yo ya sé tu nombre, Light Yagami... -  
Contesto llevando una mano a su quijada, los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par y sin Light saberlo, L estaba igual o más sorprendido que él, ¿cómo ese hombre sabía su nombre?, L había estado al tanto de todo y estaba seguro que ese hombre no había revisado ningún documento del castaño  
-creo que sería justo que tú también sepas el mío, ¿verdad?.... De igual forma, una vez consiga lo que necesito, tú pasaras a mejor vida....  
Aquel hombre no perdía detalle en lo que sus palabras provocaban en aquel joven y le encantaba, le encantaba ver ese miedo reflejado tras aquella fachada de niño valiente. Sus palabras eran cierta, solo deseaba que Light le dijera como encontrar a L y luego lo mataría, por ello quería intimidarlo, para que este confesase rápido pues estaba seguro que Light conocía a L... No, mejor dicho, que Light trabajaba para L.  
-Mi verdadero nombre es irrelevante pero para estar a mano te diré que....-  
El hombre se había agachado para quedar a la altura de Light, L no perdía detalle de las facciones de aquel tipo pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo al verlo tan cerca.  
-Solo te diré que ... Yo soy Kira....-  
El hombre sonrió ladinamente al ver como aquellos ojos café se habían abierto de par en par tras su confesión ignorando que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por otro grupo de personas que se encontraban en el mismo estado de shock que su víctima.


	15. If you speak, You'll be free

  
QUINCE  
-¿Niño? Ya, en serio... No es para tanto.... No me pase con la dosis, ¿verdad?-  
Luego de los primeros minutos, cuando la adrenalina ya había pasado, luego de saberse atado y estar frente al supuesto tan buscado Kira, la cabeza de Light había comenzado a dar vueltas, tenía unas ganas de vomitar horribles, sabía de los efectos del cloroformo pero ¡rayos! Él se sentía diez veces peor a lo que había leído en los libros, oía la voz de aquel hombre pero no se atrevía a contestar, sentía que si abría la boca terminaría vomitando y lo peor era que no sabía que podía vomitar, lo único que tenía en su estómago era la mitad del frappé que había tomado esa tarde.... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hora sería?, el lugar solo tenía unas pocas ventanas y algunas estaban tapadas con madera pero algunas otras estaban al descubierto dejando ver que el sol ya no iluminaba el exterior, el cielo estaba oscuro lo que indicaba que ya había anochecido  
\------  
-Ryuzaki... ¿Por qué Light no contesta?-  
Pregunto preocupado Matsuda, Light no había dicho ni una palabra desde hace minutos y tampoco parecía moverse pues la imagen que veían en aquella pantalla estaba estática  
-Si Light-kun está despierto podría asentir, por favor-  
Sugirió L luego de algunos segundos abriendo la comunicación con el castaño, trataba de ocultarlo pero entendía la preocupación de Matsuda pues él se sentía igual, le preocupaba que Light hubiese caído inconsciente de nuevo pero sus latidos se regularon al ver que la imagen en la pantalla se movió de arriba a abajo lentamente, Light estaba despierto pero probablemente aún estaba lidiando con los efectos de aquella sustancia.  
-Muy bien, Light-kun. Light-kun debe mantenerse tranquilo, Light-kun saldrá bien de esta, es una promesa pero debemos esperar que te sientas mejor, necesitaré que Light-kun sea mis ojos para poder ver alrededor de ese lugar....  
Light escuchaba las palabras de Ryuzaki y se limitó a asentir lentamente de nuevo, no creía que Ryuzaki fuese capaz de encontrarlo, algo le decía que ese hombre lo terminaría matando antes que L pudiese hacer algo  
\-----------  
-¿Estas llorando de nuevo?, ¡que patético! Pero si aún ni empezamos-  
Contesto aquel sujeto situándose frente al castaño para tomarle de la quijada y levantar su rostro, Light tenía los ojos entre cerrados y era cierto, dos lagrimas caían por sus mejillas de nuevo  
-¿Sabes?, pensándolo bien, llora... No importa...probablemente es lo único que harás de ahora en adelante-  
Hablo de nuevo aquella carrasposa voz mientras secaba con sus pulgares las gruesas lágrimas que caían por aquellas suaves mejillas, el castaño no sollozaba pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos cerrados  
\---------  
L había escuchado las palabras de aquel hombre, si ese tipo no decía que Light estaba llorando él ni se hubiese enterado pues Light no temblaba o sollozaba, Light se mantenía quieto tal vez por su orgullo o tal vez para no preocuparlo... Pero, ¿realmente podía culparlo?...no... Que Light estuviese llorando bajo esta situación era lo más normal del mundo, de hecho, si L estuviese solo en aquella habitación, muy probablemente estaría llorando igual, le parecía imposible imaginarse lleno de lágrimas pero era verdad, hace ratos un sentimiento que no había sentido hace años se estaba apoderando de él, había comenzado a sentir ese nudo en la garganta, ese temblor en su cuerpo y esa opresión en su pecho...¡rayos! Realmente quería llorar, golpear aquella mesa, insultar a Matsuda, morderse el dedo, ¡lo que sea! Con tal de sentirse un poco mejor, algo para aliviar un poco ese dolor, algo para hacer menos pesada aquella culpa....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Light comenzó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces, aquel lugar estaba levemente iluminado, ¿había amanecido?,¿en qué momento se quedo dormido?, levantó su cabeza rápidamente y vio hacia todos lados, ¿dónde estaba aquel hombre?  
-"Light-kun al fin ha despertado"-  
Fue lo siguiente que Light escucho tranquilizándose un poco, L había estado despierto toda la noche, algo común en él pero a la vez no hubiese dormido aunque hubiese podido sabiendo que Light seguía en peligro, todos los demás miembros se habían ido a descansar bajo la orden de L y aún no despertaban pues eran las 6:00, en un principio nadie quería dejarlo solo pero fueron convencidos pues no ayudarían en nada dos agentes somnolientos.  
-"Parece que ese tipo salió hace algunos minutos, Light... ¿Puedes intentar ver a tu alrededor?"-  
Light escuchó de nuevo aquella voz que tanto le encantaba, había notado que de nuevo no lo trataba en tercera personal utilizando el -kun al final, debía ser sincero, le gustaba el cariño con el que Ryuzaki lo trataba pero entendía el porqué de la seriedad de este y se limitó a hacer lo que Ryuzaki solicitó pero nada más vio lo mismo que antes ya había visto, paredes viejas, cajas grandes y chicas, techo desgastado... No había duda, era una especie de lugar abandonado o bodega pero eso no daba señal de la locación de ese lugar pues no se veía algún tipo de logotipo en las cajas para poder saber a qué pertenecían o algún tipo de marca en las paredes que denotara a que compañía pertenecía, no había nada que diera una señal.  
-Ryuzaki... E-esto no fu-funcionará, vo-voy a a m-mor....-  
Titubeo Light suavemente, su cabeza ya no le dolía como el día previo y los mareos habían cesado pero su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sabía que la intención de L era ver algo peculiar en aquel lugar que les diera una pista de su ubicación por lo que se esforzó en ver algo importante pero a dónde fuese que viese, solo veía cajas amontonadas, el lugar no era grande y realmente parecía un lugar abandonado, el olor a encierro y viejo era demasiado fuerte  
-"si ese hombre te ve hablando solo podría sospechar algo-"-  
Interrumpió L con su voz sería, no quería permitir que su castaño terminara aquella frase pues eso no iba a pasar, no iba a morir, él no iba a permitirlo pero por ello Light debía mantenerse callado para que ese hombre no sospechara o empeoraría las cosas pero a la vez quería darle un poco de valor, había escuchado la debilidad en la voz de Light y lo menos conveniente ahora era que este se quebrantara. Detestaba saber que Light tenía la habilidad de fingir emociones pero necesitaba eso en estos momentos, no le diría que fingiera algo frente aquel hombre pues no estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en otro de sus planes pero si necesitaba que fuese ese chico presumido, valiente y egocéntrico que siempre aparentaba ser, no porque le gustase o desagradase esa parte del castaño, más bien para que este pudiese mantenerse fuerte bajo la idea que debía mantener su orgullo intacto.  
-"Eres Light Yagami, recuérdalo. Light Yagami saldrá de esta pero debes de desearlo, porque Light Yagami siempre consigue lo que desea ¿verdad?"-  
Hablo L luego de unos segundos, recordó algunas conversaciones que había tenido con el castaño en las que Light solía referirse así mismo como "Light Yagami" cada que presumía de alguna de sus habilidades y por ende no dudó en usarlo en su frase  
Light había escuchado las palabras de Ryuzaki, tenía razón, si ese hombre lo veía hablando solo sospecharía algo y además, él era Light Yagami, no podía permitir que ese tipo lo viera llorando de nuevo, además sabía que los demás miembros, incluyendo su padre, estaban en la sede central donde podían escucharlo de igual forma.... no, ya había llorado el día previo y eso había sido demasiado vergonzoso, algo que Light Yagami por lo regular no permitiría, asintió nuevamente solo para hacerle saber a Ryuzaki que había entendido y sin él saberlo, L sonrió desde el otro lado  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Vaya parece que al fin despiertas, eres como la bella durmiente ¿verdad?-  
Interrumpió de repente aquella voz entrando al pequeño cuarto  
Dos horas había pasado desde que Light despertó, dos horas en las que no sabía dónde se encontraba ese hombre, dos horas en las que comenzó a sentir que sus piernas y brazos se entumecían por estar en la misma posición.  
\-----------  
Todos en la TaskForce ya se habían despertado, Watari había llevado el usual café que siempre le lleva a L por las mañanas, Mogi y Matsuda se habían sentado al lado de Ryuzaki esperando que algo pasara hasta que pasó, luego de mucho tiempo de espera, aquel hombre al fin parecía haber regresado  
\------------  
-¿Qué?, ¿no piensas hablarme?-  
Hablo nuevamente aquel hombre tomando una silla para colocarla frente a Light y así poder sentarse quedando a la altura de este  
-Que mal porque yo tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo-  
Susurró tomando a su víctima por la quijada pero este nada más apartó su rostro, el hombre sonrió de lado al ver el cambio de actitud del castaño, el día previo había estado llorando y hoy tenía el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula tensa y esos ojos parecían querer matarlo  
-Parece que alguien no durmió bien... -  
Continuó luego de unos segundos cruzando su pierna  
-¿Que quiere de mí?-  
Se atrevió a preguntar Light entre dientes  
-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿recuerdas?, quiero que me lleves con L, él es mi único impedimento pues se sigue metiendo donde no le importa-  
-¿Y qué le hace creer que yo conozco a L?-  
Pregunto serio viéndolo directamente a los ojos  
-¿Acaso no sabe que nadie conoce la identidad de L?  
-Tengo buenas razones para creer que conoces a L-  
-Pero yo no tengo ninguna para saber que usted sea Kira-  
Contesto entre dientes  
-"Light, cuidado en tu tono y manera de hablarle"- reprochó L  
-¿Quieres razones para creer que soy Kira?, ¿eres imbécil?-  
Respondió aquel hombre tomando al castaño por el cuello para acercarse a su rostro  
-¿Quieres morir tan pronto?  
Los ojos de Light se abrieron y comenzó a moverse en un intento de soltarse del agarre de aquel tipo pero este lo apretó más fuerte cortándole la respiración haciendo que un quejido saliera de su boca por la dificultad de respirar. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la risa de aquel hombre  
-Jajaja ya no eres tan Valiente, ¿verdad?-  
Se burló mientras le soltaba el cuello haciendo que el chico tosiera inevitablemente por el dolor en su garganta  
-Además si te mato, ¿quién sería el testigo de que soy Kira?-  
Finalizó luego de algunos segundos  
\-------------  
L veía todas las facciones de aquel hombre, veía el placer que le había causado ver sufrir así a Light, ¡maldito!, L tenía un lápiz en su mano el cual quebró por la furia que le había embarcado al ver aquel tipo atreviéndose a dañar a su Light. L se maldecía por no haber instalado un GPS al castaño, ¡mierda!, había contratado a Aiber y Wedy porque quería asegurarse que Light estaría bien pero jamás había contado con algo como esto  
-Ryuzaki... Es el jefe-  
Interrumpió Mogi de repente, su teléfono había comenzado a sonar pero L ni lo había escuchado por estar pendiente de la pantalla  
-¿Y qué quiere?-  
Contestó serio sin dejar de ver la pantalla  
-Bueno, viene con Ukita pero....-  
Comenzó Mogi titubeante  
-Viene con alguien más, el jefe dice que es de su confianza y solicita que lo dejes entrar-  
-¿alguien más?-  
Susurró L, esperaba que Soichiro hiciera su investigación para rescatar a Light pero no esperaba que el jefe de policías llevará a un nuevo miembro  
-Watari, ¿podrías bajar y ver de quién se trata?, lo dejo a tu completa discreción si aceptas que esa persona suba o no-  
Ordenó luego de unos segundos, definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo que más personas entrarán en aquel edificio que se suponía debía protegerlos pero a la vez sabía que Soichiro tenía derecho a hacer las cosas como él creía conveniente pues hablábamos de su hijo, por ello había mandado a Watari que supervisara la situación primero, para empezar L no podía dejar su asiento pero sobre todo, tenía confianza en su ayudante, L podía ser un gran detective pero Watari tenía la experiencia de los años, siempre pensaba bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión así que sabía que su ayudante podría decir si aquella persona era apta para formar parte de ellos o no  
Watari asintió sonriente y se dispuso a salir del salón de conferencia para tomar el ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta baja donde tres nombres esperaban  
\--------------------  
-Niño... He sido condescendiente contigo pero mi paciencia se acaba-  
Continuó aquel sujeto luego de unos minutos  
-Ya le dije que yo no sé....-  
-Si si, que no sabes nada pero ¡no te creo!-  
Exaltó molesto asustando al castaño, realmente aquel hombre tenía una mirada extraña, sus ojos parecían de pescado muerto pues eran levemente cerrados pero carecían de vida un poco pero se veía peor cuando se molestaba pues una vena gruesa se formaba en su cuello y su frente y aquellos ojos se hacían más grandes  
Aquel hombre se levantó de su silla para acercarse a una de las paredes donde golpeó con su puño cerrado la caja más cercana, tenía pruebas para decir que ese chico conocía a L pero debía analizar bien de qué manera sacarle la verdad sin que él tuviese que revelar tantos detalles, no quería confesarle sobre la death note pues debería confesar sobre el shinigami que les hacía compañía en aquel lugar, aquel shinigami que se limitaba a observarlo pero que hablaba poco  
\--------------------  
-Ryuzaki...-  
Interrumpió Soichiro tan pronto el elevador se abrió en la sala de conferencias  
L desvío su mirada encontrándose con Watari quién era seguido por tres hombres, Watari le asintió sonriente haciéndole saber que el tercer hombre que le acompañaba tenía su aprobación para estar ahí  
-Yagami-san, Ukita... es un gusto verlos de nuevo-  
Comentó L poniéndose de pie para acercarse a los recién llegados  
-Me alegro estar de vuelta, creo que ayer dije cosas sin pensar y es por ello que me gustaría, bueno....-  
Titubeo avergonzado Soichiro  
-Esta bien, Yagami-san, no estoy molesto. Su actitud fue completamente entendible-  
Interrumpió L al ver que al jefe de policías le estaba costando trabajo pedir una disculpa, ¿con qué de ahí sacó su orgullo Light?, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, Al final Soichiro es un humano y todos tenemos nuestro orgullo  
-¡Aizawa!-  
Exclamo Matsuda contento, no se había percatado quién era la tercera persona que los acompañaba pues Soichiro y Ukita lo tapaban levemente con su cuerpo pero se emociono al reconocer a su compañero  
-¡Hey, Matsu!, ¡cuánto tiempo!-  
Contesto el recién llegado sonriente para acercarse a su compañero y darle un fuerte apretón de manos  
-¡Mogi!, tan serio como siempre ¿eh?-  
Bromeó saludando también a su otro compañero  
-¿nuevo corte?-  
Pregunto Matsuda viendo que Aizawa se había recortado su afro y además se había dejado crecer un sutil pero estilizado bigote  
-jeje si, me lo hice esta mañana-  
Contesto tocando su corto cabello, aún no se acostumbraba al cambio  
-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-  
Interrumpió L; si si, muy lindo reencuentro pero L tenía trabajo que hacer por lo que quería saber con qué intención Soichiro lo había traído hasta acá  
-¿eh? Si, perdón... Qué mala educación la mía, mi nombre es Suichi Aizawa-  
Contesto un poco más serio extendiendo su mano, L extendió su mano y la estrechó sin mucho ánimo  
-Aizawa es un gran policía-  
Animo Matsuda  
-Es cierto-  
Secundo Soichiro  
-De hecho ese es el motivo por el cual lo traje, sabes que ninguno de nosotros trabaja para la policía, que aunque Ukita, Mogi y Matsuda insistan en llamarme jefe, yo ya no lo soy.... Sin embargo, Aizawa si es parte de de ellos, de hecho, es quien quedó a cargo tan pronto puse mi renuncia  
-Aborde el punto, Yagami-san-  
Interrumpió L, no estaba de acuerdo que un policía estuviese con ellos pues al final eso era traición; Aizawa traicionaría a la policía al ayudarlos o los traicionaría a ellos pues podía revelar algún dato de la investigación a la policía japonesa  
-Sé cuál es tu preocupación pero yo confío ciegamente en Aizawa, ha demostrado ser un buen agente y además es mi mejor amigo, él me ayudara a poder controlar a la policía para que ellos también nos ayuden sin saber que forman parte de esto-  
-Si, L... Hay un pequeño grupo encargado del caso pero según ellos es un simple secuestro-  
Hablo Aizawa. L suspiro, no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero tampoco parecía mala idea, necesitarían refuerzos y que esos refuerzos fuesen directamente de la policía sonaba bien  
-Puedes llamarme Ryuzaki-  
Fue su única respuesta para luego dar la vuelta con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, regreso a su asiento  
\----------------------  
Light veía como aquel hombre no había despegado su cabeza de aquella pared, se estaba comenzando a asustar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero definitivamente ya habían pasado varios minutos y aquel hombre no se movía de su posición, Light movió sus manos tras su espalda pero las ataduras estaban bien hechas, suspiro suavemente, realmente no le veía escapatoria a todo aquello pero debía intentar, él era demasiado genial como para ser simplemente la damisela en aprietos, al menos debía intentar obtener alguna pista que le ayudase a L para encontrarlo  
-Conozco este lugar-  
Susurró pero su intención era que aquellas palabras también llegarán a los oídos de aquel hombre  
-Jajajaa niño, no me hagas reír...-  
Contesto rápidamente separándose de aquella pared  
\-------------------  
-¿Cómo?, ¿Light conoce ese lugar?-  
Exclamó Matsuda sorprendido pero L no contesto, había llevado su pulgar a la boca donde se dispuso a jugar con él, era obvio que Light no conocía ese lugar sino se lo hubiese dicho por la mañana cuando ese hombre no estaba pero sino lo conocía, entonces ¿qué tramaba?  
\-----------------  
-Es en serio, este es la casa abandonada donde mis compañeros y yo veníamos a fumar mariguana luego de clases-  
Contesto sonriente captando más la atención de aquel hombre quien río más fuerte  
\---------------  
-¿qué?, ¿Lighto?-  
Titubeo Soichiro al escuchar aquella confesión, su rostro se había tornado pálido y todos lo veían igual sorprendidos pues jamás se hubiesen imaginado que el honorable hijo de Soichiro Yagami hiciera esas cosas  
-Tranquilo Yagami-san, le aseguro que Light no se metía nada luego de clases-  
Interrumpió L fastidiado para calmar a Soichiro, era obvio que Light estaba mintiendo ¿acaso no lo notaba?, conocía a Light de toda una vida y ¿aún no sabía el buen hijo que tenía?, L lo conocía de menos tiempo y ya había aprendido varias costumbres del castaño que su propio padre parecía ignorar  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a L quien veía la pantalla interesado, ¿por qué estaba tan seguro que Light no se drogaba cuando era el mismo Light quien había aceptado hacerlo?  
\----------------  
-¿No me cree?, se lo demostraré... -  
Continuó Light mientras aquel hombre había vuelto a tomar asiento frente al castaño mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aquella risa le había causado  
-Estamos a tres cuadras de la escuela Sakura, frente esta casa abonada hay un muelle, el agua golpea con fuerzas durante horas de la tarde pero se vuelve apacible en la noche, hay un mirador el cual tiene años sin funcionar , la gente pasa pero nadie se detiene a admirar el paisaje, a nadie le importa, están demasiado ocupados pero jamás logran nada....  
Light había cerrado sus ojos para visualizar en su mente aquel lugar por donde debía pasar cada vez que regresaba de la escuela y sobre todo aquel muelle donde tantas noches se detuvo a pensar; L al igual que los demás miembros, escuchaban las palabras del castaño pero el más interesado parecía ser L, ¿así que el puente donde Light se paraba horas a observar el mar si era cierto después de todo?, además... No había pasado por alto el leve tono melancólico en la voz de Light al describir aquel lugar.  
-Jajaja niño, deja de inventar tonterías, -  
Lo interrumpió aún riendo, quizá el cloroformo le había dañado el cerebro porque estaba hablando pura estupidez  
-Me has hecho reír pero deja de inventar tonterías, estamos en una bodega Yotsuba-  
Finalizó  
-¡oh!¿en serio?-  
Contestó con una sonrisa ladina  
-Bueno, creo que me confundí-  
Finalizó agachando su cabeza para poder ocultar su sonrisa  
-"bien hecho, Light"-  
\-----------------------------------------  
-Mogi, Ukita; investiguen donde tienen sus bodegas el grupo Yotsuba, dudo mucho que solamente tengan una, sería demasiada suerte si así fuera pero tenemos el dato que ellos se encuentran en la bodega que está a 40 minutos de la compañía y Aizawa, Yagami-san y Matsuda; por favor investiguen quienes son los miembros principales de dicha compañía  
Ordenó L mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, todos simplemente se limitaron a asentir para dirigirse a trabajar, L tomó el pastel que Watari acababa de llevarle mientras comenzaba a hacer su propia investigación usando su laptop; tecleaba en su laptop y veía la pantalla del monitor para cerciorarse que Light siguiera bien, sabía que había dicho a Mogi y Ukita que investigaran la locación de dicho lugar pero estaba ansioso, quería respuestas lo más pronto posible.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Media hora había pasado, Mogi y Ukita habían descubierto que habían 6 bodegas pertenecientes a dicha compañía y que 4 de ellas se encontraban en Kanto, el problema era que estaban separadas por una diferencia de 5 minutos cada una  
\------------------  
-Dime... ¿Qué debo hacer para hacerte hablar?, ¿acaso debo torturarte?-  
Hablo nuevamente aquel hombre, había pasado media hora y se comenzaba a desesperar, debía resolver todo ese día pues el día siguiente era lunes y debía presentarse a trabajar, había tomado un cigarro y había comenzado a echar el humo frente el rostro de su víctima haciéndolo toser  
\----------------  
-Ryuzaki, el comité principal de Yotsuba está conformado por 8 miembros-  
Habló de repente Matsuda acercándose a Ryuzaki con su laptop en manos  
-¡Y mira!, esta fotografía coincide con ese hombre-  
L vio intrigado hacia la pantalla de aquella laptop, aparecía una lista de ocho personas, una foto con sus respectivos nombres y entonces lo vio, aquel tipo que había visto a través del lente de la cámara era el mismo que veía ahora en aquella pantalla: Kyosuke Higuchi ... El ver aquel hombre y saber su verdadero nombre le hacía tener ganas de vomitar pero en el fondo también era algo que le alegraba, al fin sabía el nombre del siguiente hombre que mandaría a refundirse en la cárcel  
\---------------  
-Vaya... No pensé que fueras tan difícil-  
Hablo una vez más aquel hombre mientras suspiraba por última vez aquel cigarro, tomó a Light por la parte de atrás de su cuello para hacer que este se acercara y así quedarán sus rostros cerca donde exhalo el humo de aquel cigarrillo  
-Pero no importa... Así me gustan-  
Susurró con una sonrisa de lado, Light no pudo evitar ver cierta malicia en aquella mirada por lo que instintivamente intentó alejarse pero aquel hombre era más fuerte  
-Why so serious, Yagami Light?... If you don't wanna talk, at least... Let me have some fun...(¿por qué tan serio, Yagami Light?... Sí no quieres hablar, al menos... Déjame divertirme un poco)  
Light intentó soltarse de aquella mano con más fuerza, empujaba su cuerpo pro no podía alejarse de él, Higuchi solo se había comenzado a reír de él de nuevo pues todo esto le parecía tan divertido. Por otro lado, L había apretado con todas sus fuerzas el tenedor que tenía entre dedos, parecía que ninguno de los miembros hablaba inglés pues solo se veían extrañados entre sí al no haber comprendido lo que ese tipo había dicho, pero él sí.... había crecido en Inglaterra, era obvio que entendiera lo que aquel tipo había dicho pero no sabía si prefería mejor no haber entendido pues sentía como la sangre le hervía de nuevo, si ese imbécil se atrevía a hacerle algo a Light, a SU Light, no era a la cárcel donde lo mandaría, lo mandaría tres metros bajo tierra con sus propias manos si fuese posible.  
-You're so funny, Kid... Trying to act like a man when you're so scared... Oh, please don't cry, keep those tears (eres tan divertido, niño... Intentando actuar como un hombre cuando estás tan asustado... Oh, por favor no llores, guárdate esas lagrimas )-  
Continuó burlándose más fuerte mientras veía como aquel chico estaba dejando salir nuevas lágrimas, le causaba tanta gracia, le divertía el hecho que quisiera aparentar ser un hombre fuerte pero unas simples palabras lograban quebrantarlo  
-¡Suélteme!, esto no es divertido-  
Exigió Light tratando de alejarse, el castaño hablaba y comprendía el inglés a la perfección por lo que había entendido cada una de aquellas palabras y no podía negarlo, estaba asustado... No importaba que intentara luchar pues aquel hombre solo lo tomaba más fuerte del cabello haciendo que le doliera  
-You should have talked when you had the opportunity (debiste hablar cuando tuviste la oportunidad)-  
Continuó diciendo levantándose de su asiento para quedar más cerca de su víctima, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciarle una de sus mejillas  
-But now I'll fuck you senseless, you'll beg me to stop but I won't stop until you tell me the truth (pero ahora voy a cogerte sin compasión, me rogaras que pare pero no me detendré hasta que me digas la verdad)  
El corazón de Light se detuvo por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras, No... No....no, eso no podía estarle pasando, no a él, ¿por qué a él?  
-"¡Light!, ¡Dile a ese hombre donde puede encontrarme!"-  
Ordenó L exasperado al escuchar la última frase de aquel degenerado, él no iba a permitir que ese tipo le hiciera algo a Light, era a él a quien Higuchi quería, Light no tenía nada que ver  
Higuchi aún sostenía a Light por el cabello pero se continuaba burlando al ver la expresión de miedo acompañado de unas cuentas lágrimas en aquel rostro; jamás se había acostado con un hombre pero era un sádico, disfrutaba tener a la gente a su merced y que estas le temiesen, Rem simplemente observaba asqueada esa escena, maldecía el día que Misa había dejado la death note en su casillero de Yotsuba, maldecía el día que ese pervertido había abierto dicho casillero en busca de ropa interior de la ídolo pero sobre todo maldecía aquellas tontas reglas del mundo shinigami pues al Misa no tocar la death note en una semana había perdido la propiedad y cualquier memoria pasando a ser ahora propiedad de aquel ser tan despreciable  
-so... Should we start?( entonces...¿deberíamos empezar?-  
Continuó Higuchi luego de unos segundos tomando el rostro de aquel chico con ambas de sus manos  
-"¡Light!,¡dile de una vez donde carajos me encuentro!"-  
Ordenó L una vez más poniéndose de pie asustado a los demás miembros quienes nunca lo habían visto actuar así  
-Ryuzaki... Tranquilo-  
Hablo Matsuda queriendo colocar una mano sobre el hombro del detective pero se contuvo al ver que L ni siquiera parecía escucharlo  
L había oído las palabras de Matsuda pero definitivamente decidió ignorarlas, tenía un dedo puesto en el botón que abría la comunicación con el auricular de Light esperando alguna reacción pero tal vez la respuesta recibida no era la deseada  
L pudo observar como la imagen reflejada en aquella pantalla se movía rápidamente de lado a lado, Light estaba negando con su cabeza  
-"Light, es una orden"-  
Dijo nuevamente en un tono más apacible pero Light siguió negando frenéticamente dándole a entender que no le revelaría su ubicación a ese desquiciado  
Higuchi se acercó más a él aún sonriente, Light no podía negarlo, tenía miedo pero aquel hombre había sabido su nombre con solo verle el rostro, eso significaba que podría descubrir fácilmente el de L y matarlo, eso era algo que no permitiría  
-¡Nn-no no no! ¡De-deténgase!-  
Gritó Light al sentir que aquel hombre le estaba besando el cuello, intentó escapar pero sus extremidades estaban bien atadas, intento alejarse echando su cabeza para atrás pero eso simplemente le había dado más libertad a Higuchi de saborear su cuello  
-"¡Light!... Por favor.... Solo dile ..."-  
Hablo L una vez más con su voz quebrantada, Soichiro había volteado su mirada y se había alejado del lugar al comprender lo que estaba pasando, L lo siguió con su mirada ¿cómo podía irse?, era su hijo quien estaba al otro lado y se iba así como así, él debía estar junto a él intentando de convencer a Light en lugar de solamente alejarse del lugar  
-nn-no, lo siento-  
Contestó suave el castaño a L pero Higuchi no notó nada extraño en aquellas palabras, Light podía sentir como de nuevo se encontraba llorando pero no podía evitarlo, obvio no quería que aquel hombre le tocara pero tampoco deseaba que este le hiciera daño a la única persona por la cual sentía algo, detestaba todo esto pero quería demasiado a Ryuzaki  
-"¡Light!"-  
-"¡Joder Light!¡Solo hazlo!"-  
Ordenó exasperado peor el castaño se seguía negando  
-"Light!,¡Light!.... ¡LIGHT!"-  
Grito una última vez golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado...  
-¡Watari!, ¡prepara el helicóptero!-  
Ordenó L apagando el comunicador para luego levantarse de su asiento con una seriedad que nadie le había visto antes... eran cuatro bodegas de Yotsuba que se encontraban en la región de Kanto, cuatro bodegas que se separaban solo por cinco minutos cada una, cuatro bodegas que recorrería una por una si así fuese necesario con tal de encontrar a Light.


	16. Kyosuke Higuchi

  
DIECISÉIS  
-Ryuzaki sé que no nos hemos tratado tanto pero creo que estás actuando apresuradamente-  
Hablo Aizawa parándose frente al detective quien había dejado su rostro inexpresivo y en cambio tenía su ceño fruncido y sus puños apretados  
-Desde hace treinta minutos me contacte con la policía y ordené que formaran cuatro grupos de 10 patrullas, sé que es exagerado pero lo hice para que nada falle, no había dicho nada pues no quería interrumpir-  
Continuó el nuevo miembro luego de unos segundos,  
-Cada grupo irá a una bodega de Yotsuba diferente, ellos no lo saben pero Soichiro me puso al tanto del caso, así que todas las patrullas tienen vidrios polarizados y los oficiales llevarán pasamontañas-  
Ryuzaki escuchó las palabras de la única persona que parecía tener el valor de enfrentarlo pues los demás agentes preferían desviarle la mirada, debía aceptarlo, aquello sonaba un buen plan y hasta cierto punto eso lo tranquilizó un poco  
\---------------------  
-¿Sabes? Ahora que te veo de tan cerca, me doy cuenta que tienes unos lindos ojos-  
Comentó Higuchi topando su frente a la del menor  
-Creo que esto no permite que se aprecien completamente-  
Finalizó removiendo los anteojos que Light estaba utilizando y los colocó con cuidado en una caja que estaba cerca...  
Los ojos de Light se abrieron completamente, aquel tipo había colocado sus lentes de tal modo que el vidrio quedara viendo del lado en el que ellos estaban. Inevitablemente su respiración se aceleró, una cosa era que él se negara a confesar la ubicación de Ryuzaki para protegerlo y otra muy distinta es que quisiera que Ryuzaki lo viera en aquella situación  
\----------------------  
Al fin había logrado verlo luego de tantas horas pero ¿para qué?, solo para verlo siendo besado por otra persona que no fuera él y peor aún, siendo besado en contra de su voluntad.... Las palabras de Aizawa parecieron borrarse al ver a su orgulloso Light luciendo tan derrotado a través de aquella pantalla.  
Los puños de L volvieron a apretarse con furia y desvío su mirada de aquel televisor, retomó sus pasos empujando levemente a Aizawa, no importa que dijeran todos, él iba a tomar ese maldito helicóptero.  
-¡Ryuzaki!, espera....-  
Llamó Aizawa nuevamente. L detuvo sus pasos por educación sin embargo no volteo a verlo  
-Ordené a la policía que se dirigieran a esos lugares para que fueran ellos quienes hicieran el trabajo pero veo que eso no te deja tranquilo así que toma...-  
Aizawa se había acercado hasta donde L se encontraba para brindarle un walkie-talkie  
-Los muchachos y yo iremos en mi auto, en unos pocos minutos llegará la primer patrulla a la primer bodega, di instrucciones que se me notificara cualquier cosa así que si Light no se encuentra allí yo te lo notificaré para que podamos movernos al siguiente objetivo sin perder tiempo-  
-Gracias, Aizawa-  
Contesto L tomando el aparato, no mostraba alguna expresión pero realmente estaba agradecido, Aizawa no tenía mucho tiempo en el edificio pero estaba siendo de mucha ayuda  
-¡oh! Parece que tengo un mensaje-  
Interrumpió Aizawa pues su celular había comenzado a vibrar; Watari ya había preparado el helicóptero como Ryuzaki lo había solicitado pero el detective no retomó los pasos esperando que Aizawa atendiera su teléfono, tenía la esperanza que ese mensaje fuera de la primera patrulla diciendo que ya habían rescatado a Light pero eso era soñar demasiado alto, además L desvío su mirada hacia aquella pantalla y vio que Light seguía atado.  
-Bueno, no son malas noticias del todo-  
Dijo Aizawa luego de unos segundos  
-Light no estaba en la primera bodega pero al menos podemos ir directo a.....  
Pero antes que terminara de hablar, Ryuzaki ya había retomado sus pasos directo al elevador, todo lo que le interesaba escuchar era que la primera bodega quedaba descartada.  
Los demás miembros vieron a Aizawa esperando que la actitud desdeñosa de L no lo hubiese ofendido, era algo a lo que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados pero Aizawa era nuevo aunque la tensión se calmó cuando todos escucharon una leve risa salir de los labios del oficial seguido de un "hay que irnos ya si queremos ayudar, el helicóptero es más veloz que mi auto", todos los demás se limitaron a asentir para dirigirse luego al sótano de aquel edificio donde abordarían el auto  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ryuzaki, la segunda patrulla acaba de notificarme que en la segunda bodega no hay nada inusual -  
Los minutos habían pasado, Aizawa conducía lo más pronto que podía evitando los carros y cruzándose semáforos en rojo  
Ryuzaki escuchó aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar torcer su lengua de frustración, llevaba un rato de ir piloteando el helicóptero mientras su ayudante se encontraba en la parte de atrás, se encontraba cerca de la segunda bodega y ahora debía descartar esa y dirigirse a la tercera que obviamente está un poco más lejos  
-¿crees que en serio sea necesario ocupar esto?-  
Interrumpió Watari gritando para que L pudiese escucharlo, estaba viendo las armas que L portaba en el helicóptero, estaba de acuerdo en utilizarlas para defensa propia, es mas, Watari tenía muy buena puntería pero seguía siendo un hombre pacífico  
-Toma la que gustes, Watari. Espero que no utilices ninguna pero hay que estar preparado-  
Fue su única respuesta mientras continuaba piloteando el helicóptero y de vez en vez desviaba su mirada hacia el mini televisor que tenía instalado, Higuchi estaba sentado en la silla frente a Light pero parecían no hacer nada, o tal vez Higuchi estaba hablando pues veía sus labios moverse pero el ruido del helicóptero no le permitía escuchar con claridad  
\--------------------  
-Entonces Light... Habl....-  
-Ya le dije que no sé de qué me habla, ¡no conozco al tal L!-  
Interrumpió exasperado  
Higuchi solo formó una sonrisa de lado, ¿por cuánto tiempo iba a seguir con esa mentira?, recordaba el día en el que había encontrado la death note en el casillero de Misa, ese día se rió como desquiciado al leer aquellas estúpidas reglas "la persona cuyo nombre este escrito aquí, morirá", ¡por favor!, ¿quién creería algo así?, pero también recordaba cómo su curiosidad había sido más grande y terminó probando aquella libreta esa misma noche; veía el noticiero donde estaban reportando la fuga de dos peligrosos criminales, Higuchi no es alguien que esté contra la maldad pues sabe muy bien que él tampoco es un pan de dios, sin embargo los rostros y nombres de aquellas dos personas aparecieron en la televisión; según la reportera, ambos prófugos se encontraban escondidos en una casa abandonada, la policía no podía entrar pues habían tomado a un rehén; quizá estaba aburrido o demasiado interesado pues tomó aquella tonta libreta y escribió ambos nombres mientras pensaba en ambos rostros, tal vez una parte de él no esperaba que algo pasara pero aún así se mantuvo viendo la televisión, cuarenta segundos pasaron, cuarenta segundos que habían parecido horas pero tan pronto pasaron,el rostro de la reportera cambio a uno de asombro pues el muchacho que tenían de rehén salió de aquel lugar diciendo que ambos hombres se habían desplomado de repente, los ojos de Higuchi parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas, ¿así que la death note era real?, inevitablemente comenzó a reír ante las ideas de cómo utilizar aquella libreta a su favor, río, río tanto que el estómago le dolía pero seguía riendo hasta que una profunda voz proveniente de la oscuridad de su sala lo interrumpió, "¿te parece divertido haber quitado la vida a dos personas?", su risa cesó abruptamente al ver aquella extraña criatura parada frente a él, no iba a negarlo, tenía miedo, sin embargo ese monstruo no parecía querer atacarlo, solo se mantenía parada allí con su rostro inexpresivo. Pocos minutos pasaron para que Higuchi descubriera que aquello era un shinigami cuyo nombre era Rem, Rem le explicó que todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba escrito en las reglas de la death note, esa noche Higuchi no durmió analizando todo,Rem seguía de pie observándolo pero hablaba poco, muy poco.  
Aquella noche Higuchi descubrió que el propietario actual puede renunciar y olvidar cualquier recuerdo referente a la libreta por decisión propia o por extravío; si es por decisión propia, el shinigami que lo acompañe se encargará de llevarse la libreta al mundo shinigami pero si es por extravío, la persona tiene una semana para recuperarla u olvidará que alguna vez aquello existió y de este modo pasaría a ser del primer humano que la encuentre de nuevo, en este caso... Higuchi.  
La semana pasó, Higuchi mantuvo la libreta oculta en su casa para asegurarse que nadie la encontrara y así está fuese de su propiedad; Higuchi no era tonto, sabía que Misa Amane era Kira, la death note era la única explicación para que aquellas personas murieran de inexplicables ataques al corazón, también sabía que a pesar que la policía japonesa se había retirado del caso, el detective conocido como "L" no lo había hecho, sabía que L seguía tras Kira por lo que debía ser cuidadoso en cómo actuar, sabía que Kira mataba solamente criminales por lo que siguió con el mismo patrón para que nadie sospechara nada pero quería utilizar la libreta para su propio beneficio así que unas semanas más tardes comenzó a matar a unos cuantos dueños de empresas que le hacían la competencia a Yotsuba, quería que Yotsuba fuese la mejor , tan pronto la competencia desapareciera no dudaría en matar de igual manera a quienes eran sus jefes para así quedar él como presidente, era algo que siempre había soñado pero que tantas veces le habían negado; sin embargo, un día que Higuchi regresaba a su casa, vio salir a Misa Amane, ya había terminado su día laboral y ella también se dirigía a algún otro lado, pero lo que captó la atención del empresario esa noche fue que pudo ver cómo un tipo de saco comenzó a seguirla, en un principio creyó que se trataba de un secuestro por lo que decidió seguirlos sin llamar la atención pero aquel hombre no hizo más que seguirla, ¿la estaba espiando?, ¿eran un simple acosador?, Higuchi es paranoico, por lo que también comenzó a vigilar a Misa Amane y pudo darse cuenta que la chica estaba siendo vigilada por tres hombres distintos; la paranoia de Higuchi estaba al máximo, ¿sería que sospecharían de Misa?, ¿se habían dado cuenta de la muerte de empresarios?, trataba de matar criminales por montones para cubrir la muerte de aquellos empresarios pero entonces ¿por qué seguían a Misa?, ¿era L quien estaba detrás de todo esto?, ¿L sabía que Misa era Kira? Y si eso era cierto, no pasaría mucho para que L descubriera que Misa Amane no era Kira y entonces, L, el mejor detective del mundo, dirigiría sus ojos hacia otro lado y si ese lado... ¿era el lado en el que Higuchi se encontraba?, no no no, debía calmarse pero su paranoia explotó el día que vio a aquel adolescente cabellos castaños acercándose a la rubia, no es que fuese extraño que fans se acercaran para conocerla pero ese chico no se acercó por un simple autógrafo, no, ¡la invitó a salir!; Higuchi había investigado todo lo que había podido sobre Misa y estaba seguro que aquel chico no formaba parte de su lista de amistades por lo que no dudó en seguirlos y ahí fuese cuando Higuchi se dio cuenta, dos personas también parecían seguirlos aunque estos lo hacían de una manera más discreta en comparación a los otros tres hombres, sin embargo seguía siendo obvio que iban detrás de ellos, ¿serían guardaespaldas de Misa?no, Misa había dejado su guardaespaldas en Yotsuba, entonces... ¿Quiénes eran y por qué los seguían?...El tiempo pasó y Misa se marchó, pero aquellas personas no se fueron tras la rubia, ¡no!, ellos se fueron tras el castaño; para Higuchi parecía ser simple, si ataba Cabos todo indicaba que L si sospechaba de Misa, sino ¿por qué otro motivo de repente aquellos hombres comenzaron a vigilarla? Y aquel castaño que de igual manera apareció tan de repente siendo seguido por otros dos que parecían portar arma, si... Podía ser que de alguna manera L hubiese encontrado algo que señalara a Misa Amane como Kira, el problema es que la rubia ya no lo era y fue cuando entró en pánico, no quería ser atrapado, no quería que lo descubrieran, ¡rayos! Todo por ese maldito L, el gobierno de Estados Unidos había decidido no enfrentar a Kira, la policía japonesa se había retirado, el único que seguía con todo aquello era ese maldito detective, pero fue entonces cuando una idea se cruzó por su cabeza  
-Rem.... Quiero hacer el trato-  
Indicó sonriendo, la verdad que dar la mitad de sus años de vida jamás le había agradado pero era de los que preferían una vida corta pero tranquila en vez de una vida larga llena de sufrimiento, Rem ni siquiera dijo una palabra, hace ratos Higuchi se había convencido que él no le era de su agrado aunque eso le era irrelevante; esperaba sentir algún tipo de dolor pero todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sonrío una vez más, los nombres de las personas que seguían al chico aparecieron sobre su cabeza, Higuchi no perdió tiempo y tomó su death note para escribirlos rápidamente; fueron los cuarenta segundos más largos de su vida pero de repente ambos cayeron al suelo, el chico que iba unos metros adelante escucho el sonido de aquel seco golpe y por instinto volteo, Higuchi pudo ver el rostro y el nombre de quién sería su guía "Light Yagami"... A través de él llegaría hasta L, descubriría su nombre y lo mataría, solo así Kira ya no tendría más obstáculos y podría seguir con sus planes  
Pero aquí estaba, frente aquel chico que seguía insistiendo en no saber nada pero por alguna razón, Higuchi no le creía, él estaba convencido que aquel muchacho trabajaba para el detective pero que se negaba a hablar aunque también comenzó a cruzar por su mente la idea que tal vez , tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de haberse equivocado, que se había dejado llevar por su paranoia y que quien tenía frente a él no era más que un chico que nada tenía que ver con L, aunque eso tampoco hacia que las cosas mejoraran, eso solo significaba que había cometido secuestro y eso era penado por la ley, era por ello que se negaba a creer que Light Yagami no conociese a L, algo en él le hacía sentir que el chico mentía pero también algo en él esperaba que el chico estuviese mintiendo pues sino era así, todo se complicaría para él....  
-Veo que a ti te gusta de la manera difícil...-  
Comentó Higuchi luego de unos minutos, suspiró y tomo nuevamente la quijada de aquel chico para sostenerlo  
-¡Nn-no me to-toque!-  
Ordenó entre dientes pero titubeando  
L sintió su corazón comprimirse, no había logrado comprender completamente las palabras de Light por todo el ruido pero había notado su voz quebrantada  
-Aizawa, estoy cerca de la tercera bodega, ¿alguna noticia por parte del tercer grupo?-  
Cuestionó L tomando su walkie-talkie, el tercer grupo ya debía estar ahí, L ya debería saber si Light está en el tercero o si debía dirigirse al cuarto  
-Ryuzaki, ellos ya se comunicaron conmigo pero parece que había un pequeño congestionamiento, están cerca sin embargo aún no me han dado ninguna confirmación-  
Fue la respuesta de Aizawa pero Ryuzaki ni se molesto en decir algo más, simplemente lanzó el artefacto al otro asiento mientras maldecía a todo el mundo, al congestionamiento, a Kira, a la policía, al FBI, a él mismo....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Niño me estoy aburriendo de esto, sino fueras tan lindo de seguro ya te habría matado-  
Dijo sonriendo de lado, Light no pudo evitar sentir asco ante el hecho de haber sido llamado "lindo" por parte de aquel hombre  
-¿sabes?-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos aún tomándole de la quijada y acercándose más a su rostro  
-Tienes lindas facciones, hubieses sido una linda chica...  
-Suélteme maldito enfermo-  
Se defendió entre diente echando su cabeza para atrás en un intento de alejarse de la mano de ese tipo pero este simplemente lo sujetó más fuerte  
-Me pregunto si... También besas como una...-  
Antes que Light pudiese reaccionar sus labios ya estaban siendo presionados por los del otro hombre, trato de alejar su rostro pero aquel tipo lo sujetó más fuerte de su quijada, trato de empujarse con sus pies pero estos estaban tan bien atados que le era imposible, trato de liberar sus manos pero las ataduras le lastimaban las muñecas... ¡Asco, asco, asco!... Aquel hombre lo besaba sin ninguna delicadeza o experiencia, es que realmente no lo estaba besando, más bien quería devorarlo o cualquier otra cosa menos besarlo, ese tipo abría demasiado la boca y usaba demasiada saliva entre beso y beso, Light quería vomitar, podía sentir saliva desde debajo de su nariz hasta su quijada, trató de mantener su boca cerrada lo más que pudo pero aquel tipo era más fuerte, no pasó mucho para sentir aquella asquerosa lengua queriendo llegar hasta su garganta, Light intentaba defenderse pero lo único que salía de su boca eran sonidos sin sentido.  
Higuchi, quien jamás había tenido intimidad con un hombre, se sentía emocionado, tal vez no por el hecho que Light fuese un hombre mas bien por el hecho del control que tenía sobre la otra persona, le encantaba el poder en cualquier forma. Había hecho el beso más profundo mientras sentía como aquel cuerpo temblaba, Light no lloraba pero era claro que tenía miedo, todo en él lo reflejaba... Su rostro, sus temblores, sus ojos.... Higuchi llevó su mano libre a la cabeza del chico donde enredó sus dedos en aquel cabello castaño, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como lo haría con una mujer mientras lo seguía besando pero entonces Higuchi se detuvo, no separó sus labios pero se quedó de piedra, abrió los ojos completamente... Cuando pasó sus dedos por aquel cabello pudo sentir algo en la oreja del chico...  
Unos segundos pasaron e Higuchi al fin reaccionó, se separó de aquellos labios pero no le soltó la quijada, lo tomo más fuertemente e hizo que el chico girara la cabeza hacia un lado, Light no pudo evitar temblar más al saber el porqué aquel hombre había cambiado de repente; Higuchi llevó su otra mano al cabello del menor y corrió los mechones que cubrían su oreja...  
-¡MALDITO!-  
Light escuchó aquel espantoso grito seguido de un fuerte dolor en su mejilla, aquel hombre le había dado una cachetada pero no una cachetada simple, su mejilla aún le ardía y había sido tan fuerte que sintió que su quijada casi se dislocaba  
Higuchi tomó aquel pequeño artículo entre sus dedos, era un auricular, ¡un maldito auricular!, Higuchi sentía que le hervía la sangre, apretó más fuerte la quijada de Light haciendo que este soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor  
-¡AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-  
gritó una vez más llevando su otra mano hacia su bolsillo trasero de donde saco una navaja, los ojos de Light se abrieron nuevamente, ¡mierda! Él no quería morir, no así.  
-No... ¿Qu-que hace?-  
Cuestionó temeroso cerrando sus ojos fuertemente al ver como aquel tipo había acercado aquella navaja a su cuello  
-A mí nadie me ve la cara de tonto y menos un mocoso como tú-  
Contestó con una sonrisa de lado mientras presionaba levemente sobre aquella piel haciendo que está se cortara , el corte fue superficial pero fue suficiente para que un hilo de sangre cayera por su cuello; Higuchi miraba fascinado lo rojo de aquella sangre, Light aún temblaba y comenzaba a sollozar, esto solo causó que Higuchi sonriera más ampliamente, si... Hacer ese pequeño corte se había sentido bien, eso quería decir que un corte más profundo provocaría una cantidad mayor de aquella bella sangre roja y eso, eso definitivamente se sentiría genial para aquel sádico hombre  
-¿Sabes, niño? que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho más ahora-  
-No, no, no.... ¡RYUZAKI!-  
llamó lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió , aquel tipo le había retirado el auricular por lo que no podía escuchar la voz de L pero sabía que el micrófono seguía instalado en el interior de su camisa y por ello gritó aquel nombre, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, no quería morir ahí, en un lugar como ese nadie encontraría su cuerpo  
-RYUZAKI-  
-¡CÁLLATE !-  
Ordenó el empresario llevando su mano al cuello del castaño; Light sintió la falta de aire; desde hace mucho Light siempre se había sentido superior a los demás pero en esos momentos se sentía tan pequeño, tan débil... ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a él?, ¿por qué no podía ser más fuerte y cortar esas ataduras?, la vista de Light comenzó a nublarse, lograba ver la sonrisa sádica de aquel hombre pero todo se estaba tornando borroso.  
-¡MIERDA!-  
Light tosió levemente mientras sus pulmones recuperaban el aire, Higuchi lo había soltado pero lucia despertado,  
-MIERDA, MIERDA ¡MIERDA!-  
gritó nuevamente aquel empresario, Light lo veía extrañado pues este se había agachado y con la navaja había cortado las ataduras de sus tobillos, luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la silla para cortar de igual forma la atadura que unía sus manos a aquel respaldar; Light intentó mover sus manos pero estas seguían atadas entre sí , aquel hombre solo lo había separado de la silla pero aún no podía mover sus manos  
-Todo esto es tu culpa así que vienes conmigo-  
Hablo nuevamente aquel tipo tomándolo de un brazo para obligarlo a ponerse de pie, Higuchi había cambiado de actitud tan de repente  
Light aún sentía un poco nublado su cerebro por la privación de aire a la que había sido sometido un par de minutos atrás, Higuchi lo estaba jalando a otra habitación de aquel lugar y Light pronto entendió el porqué; cuando los sentidos de Light se acomodaron nuevamente, el oído del castaño fue invadido por un ruido que parecía estar acercándose a donde ellos estaban pues el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Light sonrió inevitablemente mientras Higuchi aún lo halaba de su brazo, aquel sonido era el motor de un helicóptero acercándose, Light sabía que L tenía un helicóptero en la azotea de la TaskForce por lo que ese debía ser su Ryuzaki  
Higuchi aún lo jalaba hasta que llegaron a su auto rojo donde sentó a Light en el asiento del copiloto para luego cerrarlo bajo llave, él rodeó el auto y tomó asiento detrás del volante  
-A mí nadie me va atrapar, no... No iré a la cárcel-  
Susurró Higuchi mientras encendía el motor de su auto


	17. Culpable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, bueno hasta aqui, con este cap ya quedo al dia :3

  
DIECISIETE  
-Ryuzaki, me confirman que en la tercera bodega no hay nada pero parece ser ....  
-Si, es ahí donde estuvieron, lo sé. Haz que la policía bloquee las calles antes que llegue a un lugar muy transitado, no queremos que esto se convierta en una escandalosa persecución-  
Interrumpió L, él había escuchado a Light llamándolo y también había visto el cambio de actitud de Higuchi, eso solo quería decir que aquel hombre había escuchado el helicóptero acercándose y que había decidido huir, era una lástima que la policía no hubiese estado ahí para atraparlo pero eso quería decir que estaban cerca.  
-Ryuzaki, sabemos donde se encuentran-  
Hablo Aizawa luego de unos segundos, las pupilas de L se dilataron levemente  
-El auto de Higuchi es un auto brindado directamente por la compañía, tienen GPS... Los muchachos acaban de hackear el sistema -  
Siguió explicando mientras los demás oficiales veían la información en la laptop que llevaban consigo  
-Ya he dado la orden a las demás patrullas, debes dirigirte a la calle "Rue vie", por suerte esa calle no es muy transitada así que...-  
-Muchas gracias, Aizawa-  
Interrumpió L pero sus agradecimientos eran sinceros, estaba cerca de aquel lugar, además comenzó a ver patrullas dirigiéndose hacia dicha calle  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
La calle estaba sola, iban pasando sobre un puente, pero Higuchi podía escuchar las sirenas de aquellas patrullas acercándose, no entendía el porqué la policía lo seguía si se suponía que ellos ya no andaban detrás de Kira pero de igual manera no iba a permitir que lo capturaran, no, él no quería ir a la cárcel por lo que aceleró hasta donde su auto se lo permitió  
Light tenía miedo, él también podía escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas pero el rostro de aquel hombre era el de un completo desquiciado, además aquel tipo ni siquiera le había puesto el cinturón de seguridad y al tener sus manos atadas no podía mantenerse firme por lo que el castaño ya había golpeado su cabeza contra el vidrio en más de alguna ocasión por los movimientos bruscos de Higuchi al manejar  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ryuzaki, puedo ver el auto-  
Indicó Aizawa quién iba detrás de dos patrullas  
-si, nosotros también. Por favor Aizawa, indique a la policía que tenga cuidado-  
Fue su única respuesta, L aún los seguía un poco más atrás pero también podía ver aquel maldito auto rojo  
Todos iban detrás lo más rápido que podían pero L pudo ver cómo una bala había atravesado el vidrio de la ventana trasera de aquel auto rojo, alguna patrulla había disparado en su intento de detenerlo pero ¡qué pésima puntería!  
-Aizawa, ¡ordena a los oficiales que tengan cuidado!-  
Ordenó L exasperado, cuando él decía que "tuvieran cuidado" no se refería que debía cuidarse que Higuchi no les viera el rostro, no... El se refería que tuviesen cuidado de no acribillar aquel auto pues dentro de él se encontraba Light, la única persona por la que Ryuzaki sentía algo.  
-Si Ryuzaki, lo siento-  
Contesto Aizawa con un notable tono de vergüenza en su voz  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡Malditos!, parece que no quieren detenerse....-  
-Señor... A esta velocidad ambos moriremos-  
Susurró Light pegado al asiento, por suerte la bala no había atravesado a ninguno de los dos, aunque odiara aquel tipo, no era buena idea que muriera en esos momentos pues era quien manejaba aquel auto que por cierto, iba a una velocidad excesiva  
Higuchi ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle al castaño, iba tan concentrado viendo el camino y pensando en mil maneras de escapar, le importaba un comino si aquel mocoso se moría pero él tenía que salir con vida, tenía que encontrar una salida...  
.  
.  
.  
Watari observaba la persecución, el auto de Higuchi debía ser especial pues lograba tomar una velocidad que hacía que las patrullas no se le acercaran del todo; además, aquellos agentes parecían ser los agentes más desordenados de la policía japonesa pues en vez de haberse dividido por grupos, es decir, que una parte siguiese el auto por la parte de atrás y que la otra parte lo confrontara por la parte de adelante, todos se habían ido nada más por la parte de atrás dejándole el camino libre a Higuchi.  
Watari tenía entre sus manos un rifle de precisión, estaba en posición para disparar pero sabía que Ryuzaki no quería ninguna bala volando, L no explicó el porqué pero para Watari, que lo conocía de toda una vida, era demasiado simple, Ryuzaki se veía serio y frustrado mientras aún piloteaba el helicóptero pero Watari sabía que la única razón por la que L se negaba a atacar era por miedo, miedo de que Light saliera lastimado, pero es que si seguían así no iban a atrapar a Higuchi, no faltaba mucho para que Higuchi llegara a una de las calles principales de Kanto y ahí iba a ser más difícil aún, pues entre tantos autos la patrullas no podrían manejar libremente, además todo aquello solo llamaría la atención de los medios. Watari suspiró pesadamente, sabía que probablemente L lo odiaría luego de esto pero no encontraba otra alternativa, apuntó hacia la llanta trasera de aquel auto y jaló el gatillo.  
_¡Watari!, ¿¡qué hiciste!?  
Todos vieron como aquel auto perdió el control al haber sido impactado por aquella bala.  
Todo pasó tan rápido pero para Light el mundo parecía haberse puesto en cámara lenta, Light vio a Higuchi desesperándose más mientras el auto comenzaba a dar vueltas, no supo cuánto tiempo aquel auto estuvo así mientras escuchaba a Higuchi gritar, Light tenía miedo pero aquel hombre estaba aterrado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y solo regreso a la realidad cuando su cabeza impacto fuertemente el vidrio de aquel auto una vez más, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que Light se sintió levemente mareado, además pudo sentir algo líquido bajando de su frente, el auto había ido a impactar al muro que estaba a un lado de la calle  
Higuchi estaba tan desesperado que trato de tomar a Light una vez más para usarlo de rehén pero antes que pudiese moverse unos oficiales estaban rodeando su auto mientras le apuntaban con una pistola  
Uno de los oficiales rompió el vidrio del piloto para quitar la llave de aquella puerta y proceder a abrirla, Higuchi levantó ambos manos en señal que se rendía pero sus dedos trataron de tocar algo en el techo de su auto pero antes que pudiese hacer algo, dos oficiales lo tomaron sacándolo por la fuerza de aquel lugar  
-Aizawa, que venden y aten a Higuchi pero dígale a los oficiales que tú te encargarás de él, debemos llevarlo a la TaskForce, no puede ir a prisión-  
-Entendido L-  
Habían hincado a Higuchi a un lado del auto mientras lo esposaban, otros oficiales se habían dirigido a la otra puerta para poder sacar a Light del auto, el chico se veía bien, parecía tener un golpe en la frente pues estaba sangrando pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien debido a que no tuvo problemas en ponerse de pie, no parecía tener sus piernas lastimadas ni nada, un oficial tomó un pequeño cuchillo para romper las ataduras de las muñecas de aquel chico, Light simplemente le sonrió pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, quería ver a Ryuzaki  
-Light-  
Gritó Matsuda captando la atención del menor, Light comenzó a caminar hacia dónde ellos se encontraban con la esperanza que Ryuzaki estuviese ahí entre tantas patrullas pero no fue así, solo estaban Mogi, Ukita, Matusuda y su padre  
-Uy, Light.... Eso se ve feo...¿ te duele?-  
Pregunto Matsuda preocupado viendo la sangre en la frente y rostro de Light  
-Estoy bien-  
Contesto simple mientras paseaba sus ojos por el lugar  
-¿Dónde está Ryuzaki?  
-Al otro lado-  
Contesto Mogi señalando con su dedo el lado contrario  
Light giró su rostro hacia dónde Mogi le había indicado y pudo ver el gran helicóptero que estaba ahí, ¿cómo no lo vio cuando bajó del auto?, no importaba, Light desvió su vista hacia los oficiales pero principalmente hacia su padre, ¡joder! Su hijo acaba de ser rescatado de un secuestro ¿que no pensaba decirle algo?, Soichiro simplemente estaba ahí, parado con sus brazos cruzados, Light espero unos segundos palabras que sabía no llegarían por lo que decidió voltear para dirigirse lo más pronto posible a aquel helicóptero, no iba a negarlo, le dolía que su padre fuese tan frío, lo conocía tan bien que seguro estaba pensando en que un hombre no necesita palabras de aliento, si, era triste pero mediante caminaba aquella tristeza se hacía más pequeña y se sentía invadido por una gran emoción, estaba a unos cuantos metros de aquel helicóptero y ya podía ver a Ryuzaki en el.  
-Ryuzaki, tuve que irme antes para llevar a Higuchi al edificio, le pedí a los demás que me alcanzarán ahí-  
Indicó Aizawa quién iba con Higuchi atado en su auto  
-Esta bien, Aizawa-  
Contestó L sin apartar su vista del chico que se iba acercando hacia dónde él estaba  
-También necesitaremos que el auto de Higuchi sea trasladado al edificio pero de eso me encargaré yo, muchas gracias una vez más.  
La mayoría de las patrullas ya se estaban retirando, unas pocas se habían quedado para revisar aquel auto y también para brindar transporte a Soichiro, Mogi, Matsuda y Ukita debido que Aizawa debió partir sin ellos  
-Ryuzaki...-  
Susurró Light tan pronto se paró a un lado del helicóptero , L agacho su mirada para poder verlo desde donde estaba, su corazón se había acelerado, haber escuchado su voz de nuevo y ver cómo este le sonreía  
-Me alegro que Light-kun se encuentre bien-  
Contesto con una sonrisa de igual manera  
-Ten...-  
Ryuzaki le brindó su pañuelo al chico para que este pudiese limpiarse un poco la sangre antes que está se secara  
-Gracias-  
-No parece ser una herida muy grande pero hay que revisarla-  
-Esta bien, lo haremos cuando regresemos a la TaskForce-  
L escucho aquellas palabras sin embargo Light no se movió de su lugar, L aún seguía arriba del helicóptero y Light abajo en la calle  
-Creo que Light-kun debería regresar con su padre para que....-  
-No Ryuzaki, quiero regresar contigo-  
Interrumpió  
L calló unos segundos, creía que lo justo era que Soichiro llevara a su hijo de regreso pues al final él era su padre y de seguro quería estar con Light luego de lo sucedido pero también aceptaba que el castaño no había tenido el mejor fin de semana de su vida por lo que tampoco quería llevarle la contraria, además, ¿a quien quería engañar? Él también deseaba estar junto a Light el mayor tiempo posible  
Light apretaba levemente sus puños, Ryuzaki no le decía nada, simplemente lo veía directamente. Watari también estaba a la expectativa, no entendía porque Ryuzaki debía pensarlo tanto cuando todos sabían lo que él deseaba  
-Esta bien, sube.-  
Light sonrió y sin dudarlo rodeo aquel gran helicóptero, Watari le tomó de la mano y le ayudó a subir  
-Siéntate junto a Ryuzaki, en un momento atenderé tu herida-  
Contesto Watari sonriente, era una suerte que él fuese un hombre precavido ya que siempre cargaba consigo materiales de primeros auxilios. Light le asintió sonriendo para acatar sus órdenes  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ryuzaki piloteaba el helicóptero mientras Watari limpiaba la sangre seca del rostro del castaño, la herida en su frente no era grande pero aún así Watari colocó dos pequeñas mariposas y tapó con una gasa la herida, también limpio la herida del cuello de Light, esta era muy leve pero Watari pudo observar que la mejilla del chico estaba roja y que su cuello y mandíbula tenían algunas marcas de dedos  
-Gracias, Watari.-  
Contesto sonriente tan pronto Watari finalizó . Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que piloteaba pero Ryuzaki no decía nada y parecía ir demasiado serio aunque eso tampoco fue algo que le importara, realmente solo creyó que Ryuzaki iba demasiado concentrado aunque la realidad era otra.  
\-------------------  
Habían llegado a la TaskForce y Ryuzaki había descendido el helicóptero en la azotea y habían tomado el ascensor que se encontraba en ella  
-Light-kun puede ir a nuestra habitación y tomar una ducha-  
Comentó mientras se dirigían al ascensor, había llegado a conocer tan bien a Light que algo le decía que eso sería lo primero que el castaño haría  
-Si, lo haré rápidamente y te veo en el salón de conferencias-  
Contesto sonriente pero L sabía que no sería una ducha rápida, Light jamás tomaba duchas rápidas, sin embargo prefirió asentirle mientras el castaño descendía del ascensor en el pasillo que dirigía hacia la habitación de ambos  
-Watari.... ¿Podrías encargarte por un momento?-  
Hablo L tan pronto el ascensor se había cerrado de nuevo  
-Encierra a Higuchi, átalo si lo consideras necesario pero necesito estar un momento a solas-  
Finalizó  
-¿estás seguro?, es Kira, el asesino que has estado buscando todo estos últimos meses, ¿no preferirías ser tú quien lo haga?-  
Contesto el veterano tratando de encontrar la mirada de L pero este seguía viendo hacia el frente; sabía que a L le encantaba resolver casos pero lo que más le encantaba era ponerlos tras las rejas, sin embargo, el L que tenía frente a sí parecía perdido  
-Necesito un tiempo a solas, sé que puedes encargarte pero si me necesitas estaré en la azotea-  
Contesto luego de unos segundos, Watari quiso decir algo pero se retractó y prefirió asentir lentamente mientras el ascensor se abría de nuevo en la azotea donde Ryuzaki bajo dejando adentro a su ayudante quien se dirigió al salón principal  
\------------------  
Light acaba de salir del baño luego de un buen rato, no podía evitar sentir asco al recordar los labios de aquel hombre en su cuello, se había lavado los dientes 5 veces pues pensar que la saliva de aquel tipo se había fundido con la suya le daba ganas de vomitar, pero luego de un largo tiempo bajo aquella agua caliente restregando su cuerpo, al fin se sentía un poco mejor. Salió del baño solo para ver a través de la ventana que afuera caía una tormenta terrible, tomó una camisa manga larga de botones blanca y unos pantalones color caqui, se veía un poco formal pero no importaba, era la manera en la que le gustaba vestir, ya estaba acostumbrado, además quería verse bien.  
Se vio una vez más en el espejo, levantó levemente el cuello de su camisa para que esta cubriese un poco las marcas que tenía en su cuello, sin embargo, no importaba que hiciera, no lograba sentirse bien con su apariencia, su combinación de ropa estaba intachable pero su rostro estaba horrible, tenía una gasa en la frente, una mejilla roja y marcas moradas oscuras alrededor de su cuello y quijada. Light Yagami cuidaba hasta lo más mínimo de su apariencia, tanto que muchos compañeros llegaron a considerarlo narcisista y hasta cierto punto tal vez si lo era, odiaba ver su reflejo pero le gustaba mantenerlo intachable pues le importaba la apariencia que percibían los demás de él y era simplemente porque la autoestima de Light dependía de los demás.  
La habitación se vio invadida por una luz cegadora de un rayo seguida por el fuerte ruido de un trueno, Light dio un pequeño brinco y desvío su mirada hacia la ventana, la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros , con lo que Light odiaba ese tipo de tormentas pues le traía malos recuerdos, terminó de abotonar su camisa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para no seguir recordando cosas que obviamente deseaba olvidar  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¿Dónde están todos?  
Light había llegado al salón de conferencias pero el único que estaba en dicho lugar era Watari, no se veía por ninguna parte a Ukita, Matsuda, Mogi, su padre y mucho más importante, Ryuzaki.  
-Ryuzaki está en la azotea-  
Contestó tranquilamente sabiendo que el único paradero que le importaba al castaño era el de aquel pálido detective  
-Gracias..-  
Contestó extrañado mientras tomaba de nuevo el ascensor, ¿qué hacía Ryuzaki en la azotea?,¿qué no veía que se estaba cayendo el cielo?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
-Ryuzaki...¿qué haces ahí parado?-  
Gritó  
Light había llegado a la parte de arriba de aquel gran edificio donde Watari le había dicho que L se encontraba y no mentía, en medio de aquella azotea se encontraba Ryuzaki viendo perdidamente al cielo, la lluvia parecía no molestarle, estaba tan ensimismado o quizá la lluvia provocaba un ruido demasiado fuerte pero no se inmutó ante el grito del castaño  
-RYUZAKI-  
Gritó una vez más colocando sus manos alrededor de su boca para que su voz sonara más fuerte pero el resultado había sido el mismo, Ryuzaki parecía no escucharlo  
Light suspiró pesadamente y desvío su mirada hacia el cielo, la lluvia no parecía querer cesar pronto, Tomó un poco de valor y dio unos pasos para comenzar a caminar bajo la lluvia, no era que la lluvia le causase pavor pero le huía a las enfermedades, solo hacen que te sientas débil física y mentalmente, algo que obviamente él odiaba, pero hablábamos de Ryuzaki, se sentía preocupado de verlo ahí con esa mirada perdida; Light colocó su brazo tratando de cubrir su rostro pues la lluvia le nublaba levemente la visión.  
-Ryuzaki...¿qué haces aquí?-  
Pregunto suavemente  
L desvío su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, parpadeo un par de veces, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?, por lo general la presencia de Yagami-kun le alegraba cualquier rincón de su cuerpo pero en esos momentos la presencia de Light le hacía sentir tan mal pues verlo con su rostro lleno de marcas no era la mejor sensación y más cuando sentía que todo aquello era su culpa.  
-Ryuzaki...¿qué sucede?-  
Pregunto temeroso pues L no hacía más que verlo  
-Lo siento....-  
Susurró luego de unos segundos para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de L, colocó su rostro sobre el hombro del detective y sin evitarlo unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no soportaba que Ryuzaki estuviese molesto con él.  
Ryuzaki se había quedado inerte, tenía sus ojos abiertos completamente mientras sentía como Light lo abrazaba más fuertemente, los brazos de L estaban colgados lo que desesperaba más a Yagami pues esperaba que Ryuzaki también lo abrazara pero este no hacía nada, la cabeza de Light daba mil vueltas y miles de tontas teorías comenzaban a formarse en ella, Light se abrazó más fuertemente a L cerrando sus ojos, quería demostrarle el cariño que le sentía, no quería que Ryuzaki lo odiara por haber permitido que aquel tipo lo besara... Si, todos sabemos que Light no tuvo culpa de nada de lo que pasó pues ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse pero para alguien como él era normal sentirse culpable luego de haber crecido creyendo que el abuso sufrido a los 14 años también había sido por causa de él.  
Light abrió abruptamente los ojos al sentir que el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos estaba temblando.  
-Puse en peligro a Light-kun-  
Susurró con su voz quebrantada  
Light se separó de él solo para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, tenía el rostro mojado y las gotas de lluvia recorrían por sus mejillas pero Light sabía que no solo agua bajaba por las mejillas de Ryuzaki pues este tenía los ojos notablemente llorosos  
-Ryuzaki... Estoy bien...-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir, jamás había visto a Ryuzaki tan vulnerable  
Ryuzaki escuchó las palabras de Light pero sabía que este las decía por compromiso, era obvio que no estaba bien, era solo de verle el rostro para saberlo, verle el rostro tan lleno de marcas le dolía y se sentía peor  
-Eso no es cierto, si yo no hubiese....-  
-Ryuzaki esto no fue culpa de nadie, menos tuya-  
Hablo serio tomándolo de los hombros para hacerlo reaccionar  
-Además fui yo quien sugirió que Misa era Kira, yo me-  
Light se cortó, estaba a punto de decir que él se había equivocado pero no pudo, él jamás había aceptado sus errores y no era tan fácil hacerlo después de todo  
-Yo soy el encargado de la investigación, yo debí haber previsto que esto sucedería-  
Continuó L luego de unos segundos al ver que el castaño no pensaba terminar aquella frase, conocía a Light, ese orgullo suyo jamás le permitiría admitir sus errores además, nada de esto era culpa del castaño  
-Ryuzaki deja de decir tonterías, debemos entrar o podríamos enfermar-  
-Light-kun no entiende que....-  
-¡Ryuzaki! ¡Cállate de una vez!-  
Contesto exasperado, no encontraba manera de hacerle entender que nada de esto había sido culpa de él  
-Light-kun debería entrar o podría....-  
Light acercó su rostro al de Ryuzaki aprovechando que este tenía los labios abiertos, definitivamente debía buscar otras maneras de hacer callar a Ryuzaki pero hasta el momento está había sido la más efectiva, sin mencionar que también era la más entretenida  
L sintió como sus labios eran levemente succionados por Light, en un principio pensó en resistirse pues sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, además una parte de él se seguía sintiendo culpable.... ¡Pero que suaves eran los labios de Light!...Al carajo, Ryuzaki cerró sus ojos y abrazo a Light por la cintura para comenzar a dirigir él aquel beso, Light rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos el cuello de Ryuzaki mientras lo continuaba besando; sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y al estar empapados podían sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, Light se pegaba más a L enredando sus dedos en aquel negro cabello, la lluvia seguía cayendo haciendo que está se fundiera con sus besos, L acariciaba la espalda de Light con una mano mientras que con la otra lo tomaba por la cintura; L sentía la lengua del castaño juguetear contra la suya, Light lo hacía con cuidado y sin prisas y Ryuzaki trataba de seguirle el ritmo,por lo general él es un poco agresivo al momento de tener sexo pero Light no era una insignificante cogida, aceptaba que en algún momento lo había visto cómo alguien que hubiese disfrutado coger pero ya no, las cosas habían cambiado, quería hacerlas bien, quería hacerlas lentas si así Light lo deseaba  
Light no era el más experimentado para besar pero ahí estaba, dirigiendo el aquel beso, lo hacía lento pues quería disfrutar cada parte de aquellos labios, había sido solo un fin de semana pero sentía que hace mucho no había visto a Ryuzaki y eso lo hacía extrañarlo, por lo que quería seguirlo besando así la lluvia no cesara.  
Ryuzaki sintió que algo en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, ¡qué inoportuno!, pero no podía ignorar la llamada, claramente le había dicho a Watari que le llamara si necesitaba algo  
-Dd-debo Co-contes-contestar-  
Dijo entre beso y beso para luego sacar su celular del bolsillo, era un mensaje  
-Ryuzaki, tú teléfono funciona aún bajo esta agua-  
Dijo sorprendido viendo como L sacó su teléfono sin preocupación alguna  
-Si, es impermeable-  
Contesto mientras leía el mensaje  
-Debemos regresar-  
Continuó para tomar al castaño de la mano y comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor  
-¿Era Watari?-  
-Si, dice que la grúa ya trajo el auto de Higuchi-  
-¿Higuchi?-  
Cuestionó extrañado mientras aún caminaba tomado de la mano de L  
-Si, es el nombre de ese idiota-  
Contesto entre dientes, Light pudo sentir como su mano era levemente apretada por L al recordar a aquel hombre por lo que prefirió no mencionar nada más respecto a "Higuchi"  
-Light-kun también debe conocer al nuevo miembro-  
Continuó L luego de algunos segundos, aún se encontraban bajo la lluvia, caminaban lento pues el agua les impedía ver claramente  
-¿Nuevo miembro?-  
Cuestionó interesado  
-Si, tu padre lo trajo, dijo que era un buen policía, lo cual es muy cierto, y también mencionó que es su mejor amigo-  
Light detuvo sus pasos abruptamente soltándose de la mano de Ryuzaki, L volteo extrañado  
-¿Cómo se llama el nuevo miembro?-  
Pregunto nervioso  
-Se presentó como Suichi Aizawa-  
Contestó llevando su pulgar a los labios  
Light se atraganto con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser frenéticamente  
-¿Esta Light-kun bien?-  
Cuestionó L colocándose detrás del castaño para golpearlo suavemente en la espalda  
-Si, si Ryuzaki, gracias-  
-Bueno, continuemos...-  
-No Ryuzaki, espera...-  
Pidió Light rápidamente haciendo que L detuviera sus pasos  
-¿si?  
-Volveremos a estar esposados, ¿verdad?-  
Cuestionó tranquilo aunque por dentro su corazón estaba tan acelerado que parecía querer salirse de su pecho  
-Ya no hay necesidad para eso, tenemos al verdadero Kira, solo me interesa que confiese su método para matar-  
Contestó tranquilo retomando sus pasos pero sintió como Light lo tomo de una de sus manos  
-Pero quiero que confíes completamente en mi, que no exista ni la más mínima duda que no soy Kira-  
-Confió en ti, ya no creo que Light-kun sea Kira-  
Contesto entrecerrando los ojos  
-Si pero...-  
-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo, Light-kun?-  
-¿Qué?, no... No, para nada es solo que creí....-  
-¿entonces por qué ese cambio tan de repente?-  
Interrumpió L colocándose frente al castaño para poder verlo a los ojos  
-¿Que sucede, Light?, dímelo...-  
Pidió suavemente al ver como el rostro de Light se mantenía tranquilo pero sus ojos temblaban  
-Nada Ryuzaki, solo fue una sugerencia pero no es por nada en específico-  
Contesto apartando la vista para retomar sus pasos y alejarse de L  
Ryuzaki suspiró pesadamente mientras veía como Light se alejaba bajo la lluvia... Tenía todo a favor de Light, tenía la grabación de Higuchi presentándose como Kira ante el castaño, eso reducía a un 0% cualquier sospecha que pudiese tener pero si Light no era Kira, ¿por qué este le continuaba mintiendo?, muchas veces creyó que Light fingía para ocultarle que era Kira pero ahora que eso había sido descartado, ¿por qué sentía que Light seguía fingiendo?


	18. Reviviendo el pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por algún motivo, no importa cuánto ordene el fic en "mis notas" al pegarlo aquí los párrafos siempre quedan demasiado juntos así que espero no se les dificulte la lectura :)

DIECIOCHO

-¿Está Light-kun seguro que no quiere bajar?-

-Si Ryuzaki, realmente no me siento bien-

La tarde previa Watari había atado a Higuchi de una manera muy peculiar, tenía puesta una camisa de fuerza y sus pies también estaban atados para que estos no pudieran moverse, además Watari lo había vendado por precaución debido a que era un hecho que este hombre podía saber el nombre de las personas solo viendo el rostro.

Higuchi al verse completamente inmóvil había entrado en pánico hasta el punto de querer cortar su propia lengua con sus dientes por lo que Ryuzaki optó que lo ideal sería dormirlo al menos por ese día, debido a ello la tarde previa no hubo mucho que hacer pues no pudieron interrogarlo.

Había amanecido, L no había dormido toda la noche- como era normal en él- se había pasado la noche en cuclillas sobre la cama mientras seguía investigando en su laptop, pero L no era ningún idiota, sabía que su compañero tampoco había dormido lo cual si era extraño, Light le había dado la espalda la noche entera mientras se mantenía completamente cobijado, sin embargo su respiración no era profunda y su cuerpo tampoco se veía relajado pues había notado como este presionaba fuertemente la cobija con la que se estaba arropando, se veía completamente tenso pero cuestionarlo a veces solo empeoraba las cosas

-Le diré a Watari que traiga algo para el resfriado de Light-kun- 

Ryuzaki estaba en cuclillas frente a la cama del lado donde Light se encontraba, este se mantenía cobijado y en la misma posición que había tenido la noche entera 

-No es necesario, ya te dije que solo debo descansar-   
Contestó con una leve sonrisa; realmente se sentía mal, le dolía el cuerpo, sentía fiebre, sentía que le costaba respirar, pero aquello no era un simple resfriado, lo sabía pues aparte de esos síntomas quería vomitar, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, sentía que el pecho se le comprimía, ¿era mental? podría ser, luego de ayer sentía que todo se le había venido abajo 

-Esta bien pero estaré viniendo cada tanto-  
Contestó no muy convencido L mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente, pudo sentir lo caliente recorrer sus labios, sabía que Light no estaba bien, que aunque él estuviese bien tal vez las defensas de Light no eran muy buenas y por eso había cogido una gripa. No quería dejarlo pero como muchas veces se había dicho, él era el encargado de aquella investigación, aunque se aseguraría de hacerse un tiempo e ir a ver que Light estuviese bien   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Light se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación, L se había marchado hace ya una hora, o quizá 5 minutos, quién sabe, el tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno en aquella habitación sin saber qué hacer. Por un largo rato se había entretenido viendo los peces que Ryuzaki tiene ¡pero no se podía quedar haciendo eso todo el día!

Respiró pesadamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, aún sentía que tenía fiebre pero no le dolía la garganta, solo sentía que tenía fiebre pero a la vez mucho frío, quería dormir, dormir lo más posible pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo que algo le pasase estando inconsciente . 

Continuaba viendo el techo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien llamó a la puerta, se sentó sin pensarlo mientras tenía una ceja arqueada

-¿Ryuzaki?-  
Dijo extrañado mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la puerta, era extraño que Ryuzaki tocara la puerta, por lo general el detective no tiene respeto por la privacidad o espacio personal y menos cuando se trata de Light   
-Te dije que no debes preo....-  
Se quedó helado, aún sostenía la perilla en su mano pero el hombre que se encontraba al otro lado no era Ryuzaki 

-Me dijeron que estabas enfermo, solo quería asegurarme que estabas bien-  
Contestó Aizawa con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él 

-¿Qué sucede, Light? Pareciese que has visto un fantasma-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos viendo como el castaño estaba atónito   
-Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?-  
Estiró su brazo para pasarlo sobre los hombros de Light para así juntarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo. Cómo extrañaba la sensación de esa suave piel rozando con la suya

Light simplemente sentía como aquel hombre lo abrazaba, aquel abrazo duró segundos pero se sintió como horas, ¡Maldita sea!, tantas veces que deseo tener aquel hombre frente a él para poder matarlo de una y mil formas como muchas veces lo había dibujado pero hoy que estaba ahí ¿qué hacía? Quedarse como un cobarde temblando mientras aquel hombre lo pegaba a su cuerpo 

Aizawa puso a Light contra la puerta sin problemas pues este parecía un cuerpo sin alma, le tomó de la quijada para alzarle el rostro y así poder verle a los ojos pero este simplemente tembló más 

-¿Qué sucede, Light? No me digas que tú no me has extrañado-

\---------------------

L había tomado un pequeño micrófono y lo colocó en su oído para poder continuar escuchando cualquier confesión relevante por parte de Higuchi mientras él "iba al baño". Había tomado el ascensor de prisa pues solo quería asegurarse que Light siguiese mejor para poder regresar a la investigación, debía hacerlo rápido pues el único oficial que le acompañaba era Soichiro puesto que le había encargado otros trabajos a los demás, lo cual era bueno para avanzar pero eso quería decir que él debía estar más pendiente de Higuchi pues no tendría la ayuda de los demás para poder captar algún detalle que quizá él pudiese pasar por alto. 

El ascensor se había detenido dejándolo frente aquel pasillo que dirigía a la única habitación de aquel piso, camino lo más rápido que podía y tomo la perilla de aquella puerta pero esta no giró, frunció levemente su ceño pues Light jamás había cerrado la puerta bajo llave 

-¿Light-kun?-  
Llamó mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta 

\------------------

Aizawa tenía a Light contra la puerta, los ojos del castaño se abrieron completamente y una pequeña sonrisa se quiso formar en su boca, se sentía levemente liviano al reconocer aquella voz, en cambio el corazón de Aizawa se había acelerado, ¿cómo explicaría el hecho que él estuviese ahí? Se suponía que él debía ir al sótano y revisar el auto de Higuchi, era imposible explicar que había confundido el sótano con el último piso de aquel edificio 

-Dile que estás bien, pídele que se vaya-  
Ordenó suavemente tomando a Light por la quijada pero este negó con su cabeza frenéticamente, no haría tal cosa, no era imbécil, el hecho que Ryuzaki estuviese ahí era su salvación 

-¿Esta Light-kun bien?-  
Llamó L una vez más al pasar unos segundos sin obtener respuestas, no tenía tiempo, si Light no le contestaba pronto tendría que derrumbar la puerta, no le molestaba que este se encerrara bajo llave pero quería asegurarse que estuviese bien 

 

-¿Sabes qué es esto?-  
Continuó Aizawa llevando su mano a su cadera tomando el cinturón donde cargaba su arma   
-Es mi pistola, está completamente cargada y créeme Light, no dudaré en descargarla en ese detective si él se atreve a cruzar esa puerta-  
Finalizó en un tono más serio 

Los ojos de Light temblaron una vez más y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo salieron sin control 

-No... No, por favor-  
Suplico suavemente ante la idea de ver a su Ryuzaki siendo acribillado frente a él 

-Entonces dile que te encuentras bien-   
Habló en un tono casi paternal tomándole el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas 

*Toc Toc * un golpe más a la puerta y Light volvió a temblar, suspiró tratando de calmarse pues debía sonar lo más tranquilo posible 

-Ryuzaki-  
Comenzó tratando de mantener su voz fuerte, que en esta no se notara ningún quebrantamiento  
-Perdón, me había quedado dormido, ¿sucede algo?

-Solo quería asegurarme que...-

-Estoy bien, Ryuzaki... Ya te lo dije-  
Interrumpió aún pegado a la puerta 

L no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado unos segundos, Light había estado actuando extraño desde la mañana, no... Desde ayer; la noche previa L había intentado abrazarlo por detrás pero fue "amablemente" rechazado por el castaño como solo él sabía serlo; recordaba las palabras exactas que salieron de aquellos labios -"No Ryuzaki, no es cómodo dormir así"-, ¿cómo que no era cómodo dormir así cuando era Light quien le había indicado que le gustaba esa sensación? ... lo había dicho antes y lo repetiría hasta el cansancio, Light Yagami era la persona más difícil de entender,y mira que Ryuzaki no era una persona fácil tampoco pero con Light todo era una montaña rusa, en esa extraña relación habían momentos de felicidad absoluta en los que se sentía volar cada que Light le plantaba algún suave beso al amanecer, cada que esté lo abrazaba pegándolo a su cuerpo donde se impregnaba de su agradable aroma -miel combinado con la fragancia que el castaño siempre utilizaba- pero también habían días de confusión total en los que se sentía más perdido que un surfista en pleno desierto; Light podía pasar de ser la persona más empalagosa a ser la persona más sombría en cuestión de segundos y cuando eso pasaba era simplemente chocante para el detective, era frustrante verlo tener aquellas pesadillas de las cuales no sabía nada pues cada que había tratado de indagar sobre cualquier tema referente a su vida personal esté encontraba la manera de desviar la conversación , era frustrante el tener la idea que había algo más detrás de aquellas largas duchas, detrás del cuidado que el chico ponía al momento de elegir su vestuario, detrás de aquella preocupación que siempre mostraba por lucir impecable, sentía que detrás de esa obsesión había algo más; Light era visto por los demás como alguien sumamente inteligente pero que a la vez era meticuloso y que poseía una gran soberbia pero la historia para L era diferente, no negaría que el castaño era un engreído de lo peor pero él había logrado ver un lado más vulnerable, una parte que Light no mostraba a nadie. 

L alzó su mano una vez más con intención de llamar nuevamente a la puerta pero su atención se centró en el sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose 

-Sabía que eso de "ir al baño" no era más que una pésima excusa pero aún así me gusta mantener la esperanza que nunca me mientes-  
Hablo Watari sonriente sin salir del ascensor 

Ryuzaki tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que pasaba, ¿realmente se había tardado tanto para que Watari fuera a buscarlo?

-Si necesitaba ir al baño-  
Contesto restregando sus pies mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo 

-Ryuzaki... Tú sabes que tenemos un baño en el salón principal-  
Contestó sin dejar de notar como este seguía en su posición encorvaba mientras su vista se concentraba en aquella puerta   
-Lo más pronto termines, lo más pronto podrás estar con él-   
Continuó luego de unos segundos sabiendo que las preocupaciones de Ryuzaki tenían nombre y apellido 

Suspiró. Watari tenía razón, como siempre. No estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Light estaba enfermo, por cursi que sonara quería estar en esa habitación sentado junto a Light poniéndole paños húmedos para bajar su fiebre como había visto en muchas películas pero también debía recordar que él era el detective de aquella investigación, lo más pronto desenmascarara a Kira, lo más pronto podría estar junto al castaño; le había hecho una promesa ¿no?, seguirían juntos luego que todo terminara, una promesa que pensaba cumplir, no se imaginaba su futuro sin Light a su lado.

-Light... Debo volver pero regresaré en otro momento, ¿está bien?-   
Dijo luego de unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta del castaño, L alzó su mano con intención de girar la perilla pero desvío su vista hacia su ayudante quien aún esperaba por él en el ascensor, ¡joder! Realmente era un fastidio tener que estar en un lugar cuando tu mayor deseo era estar en otro, metió nuevamente su mano en su bolsillo y camino arrastrando sus pies hacia el ascensor donde se le esperaba.

 

Light escuchaba los pies descalzos de L alejándose hasta que estos no se escucharon más, el llanto que había retenido comenzó a fluir, se sentía aliviado que Ryuzaki estuviese a salvo pero el simple hecho que este estuviese tras aquella puerta le había hecho sentir acompañado pero ahora que L se había marchado se sentía solo de nuevo. 

-Buen chico-   
Continuó Aizawa al asegurarse que ya no se escuchaban los pasos del detective 

-Ya Light, No te pongas así-   
Dijo nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba pues el castaño estaba llorando incontrolablemente   
-No estamos haciendo nada malo-

"No estamos haciendo nada malo", inevitablemente esa frase lo hizo llorar más, odiaba esa frase barata con la que siempre intentó convencerlo que debía disfrutar aquellas caricias pues eran "normales", pero no importaba cuanto se lo repitiera, "aquello" jamás se sintió bien, "aquello" nunca estuvo bien, pero era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que algo como esto le pasara a alguien como él, todas esas personas que lo admiraban sentirían asco, otros lastima y muchos lo señalarían diciendo que probablemente era algo que él deseaba.

-De rodillas....-  
Le susurró al oído haciendo que este diera un respingo pues se había sumergido en sus pensamientos pero había escuchado claramente aquella petición por lo que negó con su cabeza frenéticamente 

-No señor Aizawa... No me haga hacerlo...no quiero.. Por favor-  
Suplicó sollozando más fuertemente, se sentía acorralado, quería creer que aquello era otra pesadilla pero no lo era, aquello era real y sí eso era real, sabía que no había salida pero aún así se atrevió a rogar esperanzado que esa persona desistiría de sus planes   
-Por... Por favor...

-El orgulloso Light Yagami suplicando, quien lo diría-  
Dijo con sorna pues sabía de la fama que se había ganado el adolescente al crecer, quizá hace años había dejado de visitar la casa Yagami por cuestiones de trabajo pero siempre se había mantenido al pendiente de todo lo referente al castaño, Soichiro siempre le hablaba de él para jactarse sobre las excelentes calificaciones del menor, le mostraba fotos de alguna que otra salida familiar pero los ojos de Aizawa siempre se dirigían a aquel chico oji-miel.  
.  
.  
.

Aizawa había sido amigo de la familia desde mucho antes que Sachiko estuviese embarazada, Soichiro y él se habían conocido en la universidad y habían sido amigos desde entonces; Aizawa había presenciado las tristezas y alegrías que habían ocurrido en la vida de su amigo, entre ellas la muerte de su padre pero también el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Una tarde de abril un pequeño castaño nació trayendo alegría a la familia Yagami, Aizawa siempre estuvo al pendiente de los tres por el gran aprecio y admiración que le tenía a su amigo, cariño que pronto tuvo también por Sachiko y luego por Light.

Aizawa vio crecer a aquel pequeño entre juegos e idas al parque, Light siempre lo esperaba con ansias para que este lo llevara a volar cometas; pronto Light tenía 10 años, el pequeño siempre había demostrado ser más maduro para alguien de su edad, ya no le interesaba jugar con juguetes, prefería pasarse la tarde leyendo o armando rompecabezas por lo que las idas al parque se habían cancelado pero no era algo que molestara a Aizawa, al contrario, disfrutaba pasar las tardes junto a Light mientras este le contaba lo que había aprendido en la escuela o le leía algún libro que le fuese interesante, disfrutaba esos momentos... Quizá, los disfrutaba demasiado... Soichiro, al ser el jefe de policías, trabajaba casi el doble que él por lo que Aizawa pasaba más tiempo en aquella casa que el propio dueño; Sayu ya tenía tres años pero aún era muy pequeña por lo que Sachiko pasaba más al pendiente de ella que del castaño; quizá ambos estaban ocupados en otras cosas o quizá simplemente le tenían demasiada confianza a su amigo pues jamás nadie notó nada extraño, nadie jamás notó la malicia en el rostro de aquel hombre al sentar al castaño en sus piernas, nadie jamás notó la doble intención en los juegos que aquel hombre le proponía al niño, aquellos ataques de cosquillas que hacían reír a Light hasta llorar pero que realmente eran una excusa para acercarse al menor y tener un mejor acceso a cualquier parte de su cuerpo bajo el disfraz que todo era un juego.

nadie jamás notó nada pero hay que ser justos con ambos padres Yagami, realmente era imposible notar algo extraño, desde donde lo vieras solo notarías a un niño que se mostraba feliz cada que sabía que aquel hombre llegaría a su casa, veía en él a un amigo adulto con quién podía jugar y aprender; Light por su parte tampoco notó nada en aquellos constantes besos o abrazos que el hombre le pedía al estar solos, realmente lo quería tanto que no le importaba hacerlo, tampoco sentía extraño que aquel hombre le acariciara las piernas cada que lo sentaba en su regazo y así mil cosas más que aquel hombre hacía con morbosidad pero que Light siempre pasó por alto, cabe recordar que Light no era más que un niño inocente de 10 años para quien todo aquello eran simples juegos, además Aizawa parecía ser la persona más normal del mundo y quizá eso es lo más triste, que muchas veces no puedes identificar a esas personas de mentes retorcidas pues estas tienen una apariencia y llevan una vida como la de cualquier otro.

Light siguió creciendo y Aizawa visitaba menos la casa Yagami por cuestiones de trabajo pero siempre hacia su tiempo para llegar al menos una vez cada dos semanas, ahora Light ya era un adolescente, un adolescente muy educado y amigable quien le seguía teniendo una gran confianza pero con quien ya no podía hacer juegos de niños; aquellas mejillas redondas y suaves habían desaparecido dejando un rostro más largo, aquella tierna pansita ya no estaba dejando un plano abdomen, era obvio que Light ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño, de hecho ahora el chico le llegaba casi al pecho de lo alto que estaba, ya no usaba aquellos overoles que lo hacían lucir tan adorable, ahora su ropa era más "a la moda".

Años antes, cuando Light era un niño, Aizawa jamás hizo algo más allá que aquellos juegos, pero ahora cada que veía a Light sentía una necesidad enfermiza de poseerlo, ya lo había dicho antes, Light había dejado de ser aquel niño adorable y tierno pero se había convertido en un adolescente muy lindo, Aizawa no podía evitar sentir su miembro reaccionar al ver al adolescente en aquellos shorts que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna o aquellas camisetas flojas que en algún movimiento dejaban entre ver las rosadas tetillas del joven; esta era la manera común en la que el chico solía vestirse al estar en casa pues le gustaba estar cómodo y para cualquier persona esto sería lógico pero Aizawa no era cualquier persona, él estaba enfermo, muchas noches se masturbo pensando en aquel chico, en cómo sería estar dentro de él, en cómo luciría aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas, en cómo se escucharían los gemidos provenientes de aquellos labios... 

Los días pasaron y su mente se llenaba de más perversiones, en alguna ocasión Light lo recibió utilizando mallas pues al chico le gustaba ejercitarse, otra vez Aizawa lo vio nada más en toalla pues este acababa de tomar una ducha, en otra ocasión lo vio quitarse la camisa frente a él pues esa tarde realmente era calurosa, todo aquello era demasiado y para la mente enferma de aquel hombre, todo aquello significaba que el chico se le estaba insinuando. 

Lo último que recordaba era él masturbándose frenéticamente mientras pensaba en aquel castaño y ahora aquel castaño estaba desnudo a su lado en posición fetal llorando en aquella cama mientras las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre, escuchaba aquellos sollozos pero no se arrepentía de nada, ese día Light lo había provocado demasiado así que no se sentía mal, se había encargado de dejarle claro que todo había sido por culpa de él y aquella solo fue la primera de tantas veces   
.  
.  
.

Aizawa hizo presión sobre los hombros de Light al ver que este se negaba a cooperar, Light cayó de rodillas sin oponer mucha resistencia, no porque desease aquello, más bien porque parecía que sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado, seguía llorando pero se sentía ausente, no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando, aquello debía ser un sueño, más bien una pesadilla 

Aizawa le acariciaba los cabellos con una mano y con la otra comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón 

-No... No, por favor-  
Suplicó Light una vez más al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera pero sabía que cualquier suplica era en vano pues pronto tuvo frente a sus ojos el miembro semi erecto de aquel tipo

-Abre la boca-  
Ordenó tomándolo por los cabellos con una mano pero Light apretó sus labios 

Aizawa pasó su miembro de un lado a otro por aquellos labios, Light cerró los ojos del asco al sentir esa viscosidad en su barbilla, Aizawa llevó su otra mano a la nariz del chico para apretarla evitando que este pudiese respirar, Light abrió sus ojos abruptamente y no pasó mucho para que sus labios se abrieran en busca de aire, algo que Aizawa aprovechó para ingresar su miembro 

-Muy bien, Light-  
Dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a guiar los movimientos del menor 

Light sentía asco, un olor nauseabundo le había invadido el olfato, además sentía que el glande de aquel hombre chocaba constantemente contra su campanilla provocándole arcadas.

Light cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que eso acabase pronto, lo único que sentía era dolor en su cabeza pues Aizawa le tomaba realmente fuerte del cabello, las comisuras de sus labios le dolían por lo violencia con la que aquel hombre le penetraba la boca y todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban era los gemidos de aquel junto a palabras de aliento de "sigue así", " lo haces bien", "se nota que te gusta", "vaya que eres hábil con la lengua", lloraba más ante aquellas palabras pues estas nada más quebrantaban su orgullo, quería convencerse que esto no era su culpa pero si lo era, ahora él tenía 18 años y aquel hombre era cuatro años más viejo que antes, podría haberlo tumbado de un solo golpe pero no hizo nada, no hizo nada por defenderse, no hizo nada por detenerlo; parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que se había retrasado cuatro años pues de nuevo se sentía aquel chico pequeño y temeroso, de nuevo se sentía débil, de nuevo se sentía sin valor, de nuevo quería morirse 

-¡Oh, Light! ¡Que bien lo haces!, sigue así, ahh pronto me harás acabar-  
Dijo con voz ronca a causa de la excitaciones mientras seguía moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas en la boca de aquel chico que yacía hincado frente a él 

Aizawa tomó a Light por la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí provocando que su miembro se hundiera completamente en aquella boca, Light abrió sus ojos y colocó sus manos en la cadera de aquel hombre para empujarlo pues aquello era demasiado, el miembro de ese tipo le estaba cortando la respiración, Light intentaba empujarlo desesperadamente pero aquel hombre era más fuerte, Aizawa temblaba y gemía mientras sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba , la desesperación de Light por respirar hacían que este chupara con ganas aquel miembro y que la garganta de este se contrajera provocando increíbles sensaciones en Aizawa 

-Si Light, ahhh lo haces mmmuy bien, sigue ahhh, ya... Ya casi... Ahhh ahhhhh-

Las piernas de Aizawa temblaron y Light sintió como su boca se lleno de aquel líquido salado

-Trágalo...-  
Susurró cansado sin sacar su miembro pero Light negó lentamente   
-Por hoy esto me es más que suficiente pero si no te lo tragas, te juro que te aviento a esa cama y te rompo el culo hasta que me canse-  
Continuó con un tono completamente serio, Light abrió sus ojos completamente y tembló ante aquello, no... Aquello dolía demasiado pero tragarse ese semen era realmente asqueroso... 

Light cerró sus ojos y trago aquel líquido viscoso, Aizawa sonrió y le soltó el cabello, Light pronto llevó su mano a su boca para limpiarse los labios mientras tosía del asco, Aizawa le tocó el hombro para ayudarle a levantarse pero al sentir este roce el castaño se levantó de golpe para salir corriendo hacia al baño sin pensarlo, Aizawa lo escucho vomitar pero no era como si le importara, se agachó un poco para tomar sus pantalones, subirlos y salir de aquella habitación antes que alguien llegase.

Aizawa iba por aquel pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras acomodaba su camisa dentro de su pantalón, pidió el ascensor mientras sentía su pene aún temblar por aquel orgasmo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió mientras el terminaba de arreglar el cinturón de su pantalón 

-Señor Aizawa, ¿qué hace aquí?-  
Un aire helado recorrió su espina dorsal, levantó su mirada solo para encontrase al encorvado detective quien lo veía con aquellos dilatados ojos negros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que no es el cap más alegre pero todo es por algo :)


	19. Punto de quiebre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa. Me propuse a actualizar rápido pero el cap no será tan largo :)

DIECINUEVE

-Señor Aizawa, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿eh?, ¡Hola Ryuzaki! ¿Higuchi ha dicho algo?, aún no termino con su auto   
Contestó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo 

-No, se niega a hablar-   
Contestó con su ceño levemente fruncido 

-Entiendo... Estas cosas pasan, ¿no?. A veces puede tomar más de lo que deseas-  
Contestó entrando al ascensor con la única idea de desaparecer de ahí ya que el detective había salido de él 

-Señor Aizawa-  
Llamó una vez más con su semblante más serio que antes  
-Aún no contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué hace en este piso?

-Bueno soy nuevo, solo quería explorar un po...-

-Ningún oficial tiene autorización para venir a este piso-  
Interrumpió cruzándose de brazos 

-Pero fue algo que jamás mencionaste-   
Contestó tranquilo

 

-Touché-  
Contestó luego de unos segundos relajando su cuerpo  
-Que sea la última vez que lo veo por estos lados- 

-Si Ryuzaki, no te preocupes-  
Contestó sonriente mientras presionaba el botón de aquel ascensor para que las puertas se cerrarán dejando atrás al detective; Aizawa suspiró pesadamente mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared del ascensor, le temblaban las piernas, estuvo a punto de flaquear pero supo mantenerse, sin embargo aún no se sentía tranquilo, recordaba en el mar de lagrimas que había dejado a Light, si Ryuzaki lo veía obviamente comenzaría a indagar y no sería difícil sospechar que era por algo relacionado a él, presionó sus puños con rabia mientras daba un suave golpe en la pared, solo esperaba que al idiota de Yagami-Kun no se le ocurriera abrir la boca   
\--------------

L retomó sus pasos para llegar a la puerta de su habitación la cual se dispuso a abrir notando que está ya no estaba bajo llave, lo primero que escucho al entrar fue el agua corriendo en la ducha del baño, ¿otra ducha?

Le había pedido un poco de tiempo libre a Watari, si, él jamás necesitaba tiempo libre pero uso la débil excusa que se sentía cansado por lo que dejó a su ayudante a cargo por un momento, se sentó en la cama que muchas noches había compartido con Light y se recostó un rato esperando que el castaño terminase su ducha aunque sabía que eso podía tomar un tiempo.  
\---------------

Light había abierto la ducha completamente, había dejado de vomitar pero no porque así lo quisiese, de hecho, seguía sintiendo asco pero meterse el dedo solo le provocaba arcadas que le hacían doblar su estómago pero nada salía; se estaba restregando como siempre solía hacerlo pero aquella horrible sensación se sentía más impregnada en su piel, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces había enjabonado su cuerpo pero se seguía sintiendo igual, se seguía sintiendo igual de sucio, igual de vacío, igual de débil... 

\----------------

Había pasado un tiempo hasta que Ryuzaki escuchó que el agua de la ducha dejo de correr, se paró sin pensarlo para esperar que Light saliese de la ducha.

Unos minutos pasaron y Light por fin salió y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco al ver al detective en la habitación 

-Me asustaste, no esperaba verte aquí-  
Comentó fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que pudo 

-Solo quería estar seguro que Light-kun está bien-  
Contestó tranquilo viendo que el castaño llevaba puesto un suéter negro junto a unos pants del mismo color, no hacía frío para vestir de esa manera pero tampoco le tomó importancia pues recordaba que Light estaba enfermo 

-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos acercándose al castaño para posar su mano sobre su mejilla en su intento de ver si la fiebre había bajado   
-Light-kun aún tiene fiebre... Pero es menos, eso me alegra-  
Finalizó con una leve sonrisa mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico con intención de darle un beso pero Light ladeó su rostro 

-Si, ya me siento mejor-  
Contestó tajante mientras sentía que aquel beso destinado a sus labios terminó en su mejilla 

L parpadeó incrédulo al saberse rechazado-de nuevo- por el castaño, intentó tomarle de la mano pero este se cruzó de brazos 

-Estoy aburrido de estar aquí arriba, deberíamos bajar-   
Habló rápidamente el castaño fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de L, sabía que en el salón de conferencias estaría Aizawa pero este no podría hacerle nada estando todos presentes , en cambio si se quedaba solo, de nuevo podía llegar y era algo que obviamente no quería. 

-Si, claro-  
Contestó con la voz más apagada que jamás alguien le había escuchado, fue lo único que atinó a contestar, su cabeza estaba dando mil vueltas, ¿por qué Light había cambiado tanto luego de haber atrapado a Kira?  
.  
.  
.  
.

-Ryuzaki, han pasado tres días e Higuchi se sigue negando a confesar, yo propongo que lo mandemos a su ejecución y ya-

Tres días habían pasado en los que el empresario de Yotsuba se negaba a decir una palabra, de hecho, su apariencia iba en decadencia, cada vez se veía más cansado de estar atado bajo aquellos reflectores pero aún así, se negaba a confesar 

Ryuzaki había escuchado la propuesta de Soichiro, es cierto, tenían en vídeo el momento que aquel tipo se le presentó como Kira a Light pero desde el principio de la investigación él estaba interesado en saber el método que Kira utilizaba para matar, sería fascinante el descubrir cómo podía matar a alguien de un ataque al corazón sin ni siquiera tener acceso directo a esa persona, sin embargo Higuchi se mantenía negando todo, mantenía diciendo que no sabia de que hablaban 

-Higuchi, tenemos en vídeo tu confesión cuando aceptaste ser Kira, lo único que quiero es que me compartas tu método para matar-   
Hablo L abriendo el comunicador con la celda de Higuchi, este escucho aquella voz modificada y volvió a desesperarse 

-¡Ya les dije que no soy Kira, se lo dije a ese chico solo para asustarlo, yo solo quería divertirme con él!-  
Contestó exasperado, tenía los brazos entumecidos por tenerlos atados, se sentía cansado de no poder ver nada y sobretodo se sentía humillado de estar en aquella posición 

L cerró la comunicación y desvío su mirada hacia el castaño que estaba acostado en uno de los sofás de aquel salón, este estaba de espaldas pero Ryuzaki pudo ver que tenía los ojos abiertos, estaba seguro que Light había escuchado la excusa barata que Higuchi acababa de inventar, sin embargo este no reaccionó, se mantenía acostado en ese sofá como desde hace tres días lo hacía, no opinaba, no hablaba, no compartía, solo se levantaba para ir al baño y les dedicaba alguna falsa sonrisa pero luego regresaba a ese sofá a fingir que dormía bajo la excusa que aún se sentía mal de la gripe.

Estos tres días Light había estado utilizando suéteres y pants pues constantemente tenía frío, Ryuzaki había intentado acercarse a él en más de una ocasión para saber si la fiebre seguía alta o si había disminuido, para saber si sus amígdalas se veían inflamadas o si estaban bien, etc. Pero había sido constantemente rechazado por el castaño cada que intentaba tocarlo, es más, Light ya ni siquiera fingía amabilidad para alejarse de él, simplemente le apartaba la mano bruscamente cuando esté intentaba acariciarlo, lo apartaba rápidamente cuando esté intentaba abrazarlo o simplemente le huía cuando este intentaba acercarse.

Desde que lo conocía, el castaño siempre había comido entre normal o quizá poco pero últimamente parecía no querer nada, todo le daba asco, nada se le apetecía, nada le gustaba.¿ será que así era como esto terminaría?, ¿Kira capturado y ellos separados?

-Creo que el jefe tiene razón, Ryuzaki. Parece ser que Higuchi no piensa confesar-   
Habló Matsuda luego de unos minutos al percatarse que nadie decía nada 

-Es un hecho que Higuchi irá a prisión, ya sea por ser Kira, secuestro o por violación pero solo quisiera sab...-

-¿Pero de qué hablas, Ryuzaki?, ¿cuál violación?-  
Defendió rápidamente Soichiro 

-Pues el abuso cometido contra su hijo por parte de ese tipo, Yagami-san-  
Contestó sin prisas  
-Eso también irá en la denuncia-

-No, lo único que irá escrito es que este tipo es Kira, ¡nada más!-  
Espetó rápidamente Soichiro 

-¿Cuál es el problema que digamos lo que este tipo intentó hacer con su hijo, Yagami-san?, las cosas como son, ¡Higuchi hubiese abusado de Light sino llegamos a tiempo!-  
Contestó L con notable fastidio, no le agradaba pensar en lo que ese hombre le hubiese podido hacer a Light pero él no podía dejar impune un delito como ese 

Todos los demás oficiales se veían entre sí preguntándose si debían intervenir pues ambos estaban elevando más la voz, Light por su parte se había sentado en el sillón al escucharlos discutir, jamás había escuchado a su padre tan molesto pero lo peor era entender la razón por la que su padre estaba así. 

-Esto es una tontería, Ryuzaki-

-Lo que es una tontería es su actitud, Yagami-san. Light necesita un padre que sea más comprensivo-  
Espetó aún molesto, no le fue difícil entender la situación, Soichiro se sentía avergonzado que algo tan bajo pudiese pasarle a un hijo de él 

-Lo que Light necesita es que nos vayamos de este tonto lugar, se corte el cabello y siga con sus planes de ser policía-

-Me gusta mi cabello como esta-   
Se defendió rápidamente Light al no comprender que tenía que ver su corte con aquella discusión, además era como un deporte para él el llevarle la contraria siempre a su padre 

-¡Light necesitas lucir como un hombre!-  
Escupió aquellas palabras sin pensarlo haciendo que las pupilas del castaño se dilatarán 

-Light luce como un hombre-  
Defendió rápidamente L quien no pasó desapercibido la reacción del menor 

-Necesito ir al baño-  
Habló rápidamente al ver que su padre estaba dispuesto a contra atacar a L de nuevo pero él ya no podía más, aceleró sus pasos y tomó el ascensor para dirigirse hasta el último piso

En todo el camino contuvo su llanto lo más que pudo pero una vez se encerró en el baño, este comenzó a salir sin que él pudiese detenerlo, cayó hincado frente la taza del baño para vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estomago, lo único que se escuchaba eran las forzosas arcadas combinadas con su llanto.

//Anda Light, no fue tan malo, además ¿de qué te quejas si eres tú el que me provocas?// ---otra arcada--- //Los que se hacen llamar víctimas son quienes buscan esos destinos //--- más lagrimas---//Lo que hacemos no es malo, solo te demuestro cuánto te quiero//---asco---//Tienes lindas facciones, hubieses sido una linda chica, me pregunto sí también besas como una//---vergüenza---//Dime Light, ¿te gusta?.... Ss-si, m-me gus-ta.... Buen chico//---decepción---//Tomamos su caso porque es nuestro deber hacerlo pero tan pronto se fue, todos se burlaban de él, es una vergüenza que siendo hombre permitiese que algo así le pasara//---dolor---//se nota que te gusta... Vaya que eres hábil con la lengua//

Light seguía provocándose arcadas, quería vomitar todos esos recuerdos pero era imposible, nuevamente su estómago estaba completamente vacío y lo único que sentía era este retorciéndose por dentro ante cada arcada, se dejó ir hacia atrás quedando su espalda pegada a la pared mientras las palabras de su padre se repetían de nuevo; él era el único culpable como Aizawa siempre le dijo, él jamás se defendió, jamás lucho, jamás hizo nada para detenerlo ni cuando tenía catorce años ni ahora que tenía dieciocho, se negaba a creer que era él quien provocaba a aquel hombre pero cualquiera que viera su caso de afuera coincidiría en lo mismo, todo esto siempre ha sido su culpa.

Abrazó sus piernas lo más fuerte que podía mientras ocultaba su rostro entre ellas, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo pero intentaba no sollozar demasiado alto. Más recuerdos vinieron a su mente pero esta vez eran de su madre pegando su boleta de calificaciones perfectas en el refrigerador, recuerdos de maestros felicitándolo o tomándolo de ejemplo por ser tan buen alumno, recuerdos de sus compañeros peleándose entre ellos para poder tenerlo en su equipo. Tanto tiempo invertido en ser el mejor y no había logrado nada, llorando como se encontraba no se sentía superior a nadie, no era el mejor en nada, no podía burlarse de nadie; todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, no era más que un débil, no era más que un cobarde, no era más que un incapaz; quería morir, quería morirse, ya no quería sentir nada, ya no quería recordar nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo... Este, era su punto de quiebre.  
.  
.  
.  
.

L abrió los ojos y la luz que entraba por la ventana rápido los invadió, parpadeó rápidamente, ¿dónde estaba?, se sentó de golpe solo para encontrarse que estaba en su cama y que frente a él en una silla se encontraba Light viéndolo seriamente, ¿ se había quedado dormido?, pero ¿cómo?, la cabeza le dolía levemente, ¿se había desmayado?, ¿cómo había llegado hasta la cama?, lo último que recordaba era él interrogando a Higuchi y discutiendo con Soichiro pero luego de eso parecía no recordar nada, ¡oh, dios!¿realmente se había desmayado?

-Al fin despiertas-  
Habló Light serio llamando la atención del aún confundido detective 

-Li-Light-kun...¿qué me pasó?-  
Preguntó tomándose su cabeza pues está realmente le dolía 

-Estabas dormido-  
Contestó sin mucho interés 

-Si pero...-

-L, necesito que te calles y escuches-  
Interrumpió haciendo que las pupilas del detective se dilatarán al ser llamado "L" y no "Ryuzaki"

-Te escucho...Light-

-Higuchi jamás confesará ser Kira debido a que él no lo es-  
Habló con la misma seriedad

-¿De qué hablas?-  
Preguntó temeroso mientras tragaba grueso, no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto 

-L, debiste confiar un poco más en tus instintos-  
Continuó con una sonrisa de Lado  
-Has tenido a Kira junto a ti todo este tiempo... Siempre he sido yo.


	20. La verdad siempre sale a la Luz

VEINTE 

Un aire gélido parecía haberse apoderado del lugar, su corazón latía tan fuerte que prácticamente podía escuchar su incansable palpitar, sentía que su cuerpo y mente habían disociado pues por más que intentaba moverse, sus brazos no respondían, el mundo parecía haberse puesto en cámara lenta, ¿se había detenido el mundo?, ¡No!, una risa ruin lo trajo a la realidad, parpadeó y el mundo volvió a su ritmo habitual; esa risa, esa infame carcajada seguía resonando en la habitación, ¿se había burlado de él todo este tiempo?, ¿Light se había estado burlando de él como lo hacía en estos momentos?, ¡imposible!, ¡Light lo ama!... O al menos le quiere, aquellos sentimientos no podían ser fingidos, aquellos besos no podían ser falsos, ¿o sí?, pero aunque así fuese, todo esto no tenía sentido, aquella confesión estaba fuera de lugar, ¡Joder, todo estaba fuera de lugar! 

 

-¿Qué sucede, L?, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?-  
Dijo con sorna mientras intentaba controlar su risa, tenía sus piernas cruzada al igual que sus brazos en aquella silla mientras observaba directamente al pálido hombre que tenía frente a él y no pudo evitar notar que este... Temblaba.

 

-Ee-eso... ¡Eso no puede ser  
Cierto!-  
Exclamó impulsivamente levantándose de la cama, cualquier capacidad deductiva parecía haber disminuido o desaparecido pues en ese momento no pensaba con claridad..."Soy Kira", "Soy Kira", "Soy Kira"... Se seguía reproduciendo en su cabeza mientras él comenzaba a dar vueltas en la habitación como si caminar le ayudaría a resolver las cosas 

 

-Por un largo tiempo has deseado que sea Kira y ahora te niegas a creerlo... Eres patético-  
Susurró desviando la mirada pues sintió aquellas dilatadas pupilas dirigirse hacia él luego de aquellas palabras 

 

-Me niego a creerlo-  
Susurró convencido y el lugar fue invadido por un silencio sepulcral 

 

-¿Qué pretendes, Light Yagami?-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos, aquel al que tanto quería seguía en la misma posición, con esa sonrisa Burlona en su cara que le gritaba "caíste en mi trampa"

 

-Me he desesperado de estar en este lugar, me he aburrido de este tonto juego del gato y el ratón, me he aburrido... De ti-  
Sonrío de nuevo relajado pero se alteró levemente al sentir dos manos tomándolo posesivamente por los hombros 

 

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ... Tú... ¡TÚ ME AMAS COMO YO A TI!-  
Confesó temblando, jamás había aceptado ese sentimiento, hace mucho sabía que sentía algo por aquel castaño pero jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de hablarlo entre tantas idas y vueltas de aquel caso pero ahora, ahora que sentía que aquel tangible cariño se desvanecia lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarlo, gritarlo en su intento que aquel sentimiento calara en lo más profundo del castaño, gritarlo esperando que el chico frente a él mostrase alguna reacción, alguna sonrisa sincera, algún tierno sonrojo, alguna suave mirada... ¡Pero no vio nada!, soltó con cuidado los hombros del castaño pues aquella vacía mirada le erizó la piel 

 

-Estás equivocado, L... Yo no te amo, jamás lo he hecho-

 

Su corazón se detuvo, Light no podía estarle diciendo eso, no tan tranquilo como si él no valiese nada.

 

-Esta bien, Light....-  
Se dejó caer en la cama sin preocuparse de ponerse en cuclillas, tenia la mirada en algún punto de la habitación pero era díficil adivinar en cual 

 

-Pero aún... pero aún me niego a creerte-  
levantó su vista para enfrentar la seria mirada de Light quien frunció levemente el entrecejo

 

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, no me....-

 

-¡No, Light!, aún si fuese cierto, esto es algo que Kira jamás haría, el Kira que hemos seguido es un megalómano, jamás aceptaría ser Kira, el Kira que conocemos no le importaría permitir que otro muera con tal de salvarse él-  
Se puso de pie nuevamente en un arranque, era una mezcla de emociones que no cabían en su pecho 

 

-Quizá es un momento de debilidad-   
Contestó encogiéndose de hombros como quitándole importancia a su confesión   
-No me parece justo que alguien muera por mi, además es cuestión de tiempo para que la voluntad de Higuchi se quebrante y me delate, simplemente quiero evitarme la pérdida de tiempo en algo que es inevitable-

 

-¡ÉL TE SECUESTRO!-  
Gritó inmediatamente tratando de encontrar algún error en la confesión de Light pero este parecía tener respuesta para todo pues simplemente río suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos con aires de superioridad 

 

-¿En serio eres el mejor detective del mundo?-  
Abrió sus ojos para dirigir su mirada directamente a L quien estaba parado frente a él en su postura habitual, con la diferencia que esta vez sus brazos colgados y su espalda levemente encorvada decían "derrota" por todos lados 

 

-Es obvio que el secuestro fue planeado-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos captando más la atención del detective quien inevitablemente frunció el entrecejo, ¿cómo que planeado?  
-Estaba harto de estar junto a ti todo el tiempo pero tú seguías creyendo que yo era Kira por lo que, aunque te suplicara, no ibas a desatarme así de fácil... Es por ello que debía desviar la atención de mi, hacerte creer que alguien más era Kira para que al fin me dejaras en paz... El problema es que llegaste antes que Higuchi pudiese escapar, ¡ya que!-  
Finalizó como si hubiese hablado de la cosa más sin importancia del mundo 

 

L simplemente se quedó de pie intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, aquello no tenía sentido pero la mente de Ryuzaki no estaba funcionando correctamente pues lo único que parecía haber escuchado fue "estaba harto de estar junto a ti", aquella frase le había terminado de vencer.

 

-Esta bien, Kira-  
Habló luego de unos segundos con su vista fija en el suelo  
-Entonces dime, ¿cuál es tu método para matar?-  
Continuó con aquella apagada voz pero esbozando una triste sonrisa.

 

Todos los recuerdos de ellos estando juntos comenzaron a reproducirse en su cabeza, el tiempo había sido corto y las circunstancias extrañas pero los había disfrutado, había disfrutado cada beso, cada abrazo, cada aroma, cada sonrojo, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y hasta cada lágrima pues en cada uno de aquellos momentos, por tristes o felices que fuesen, había descubierto un lado más humano del castaño pero no solo eso, también un lado más humano de él mismo, un lado que desconocía tener.

 

Light se levantó de su asiento haciendo que L levantara su vista extrañado. 

 

-¡Bajemos!, quise hablar contigo pues quería tener la oportunidad de reírme en tu cara-   
Comentó aún en ese tono tajante mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta   
-Te contaré cómo Kira mata pero será en el salón principal, con todos los agentes presentes pues al igual que tú, odio repetir las cosas-   
Finalizó 

 

L asintió lentamente pero Light no pudo verlo pues este ya había salido de la habitación sin importarle si L lo seguía o no. 

Ryuzaki llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y siguió el camino que el castaño había seguido mientras su mente seguía siendo un caos.

 

\------------

 

El ascensor se abrió, dejando ver dentro a un L un poco cabizbajo y a Light quien tenía una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja, los demás oficiales ya se encontraban en el salón, todos guardaron silencio al ver la seriedad con la que ambos recién llegados atravesaban el lugar 

 

Light llegó hasta la silla giratoria donde usualmente se sentaba al ayudarle a Ryuzaki con el caso, cruzó sus piernas y espero que L tomase asiento a su lado pero este se quedó rezagado detrás del grupo donde apenas podía verlo, Light sonrió más, tal parecía que L no quería ser quien diera la noticia a pesar que era algo que deseaba desde hace meses, desenmascarar a Kira era su principal objetivo pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él actuaba como un cobarde.

 

-Parece que nuestro mejor detective del mundo no piensa involucrarse, ¿verdad, L?-  
Comenzó apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, las miradas se dirigieron a L pero este simplemente desvío la mirada negándose a contestar 

 

-Bueno, creo que todos se preguntarán que sucede, no se preocupen, lo descubrirán ...-  
Sonrió de lado para girar en su silla y quedar frente la pantalla donde se podía visualizar a Higuchi aún atado   
-Con tu permiso L pero desconectaré el modificador de voz- 

 

Todos en el salón se veían entre sí mientras el castaño manipulaba el aparato que Ryuzaki utilizaba para abrir la comunicación con Higuchi

 

L sacó su celular disimuladamente y envió un mensaje a su ayudante, no veía a Watari por ninguna parte y definitivamente debía estarlo, no quería escuchar el "te lo dije" por parte del veterano pero por mucho tiempo él había sido lo más cercano a una familia y en estos momentos lo necesitaba, no pensaba tirarse a los brazos de su ayudante y llorar, llorar era algo demasiado extraño en él, solamente quería hacer su maleta y tomar un avión junto a Watari, volver a sus vidas de errantes y solitarios, no quería tener que volver a tratar con gente jamás en su vida.

 

-Higuchi, ¿puedes escucharme?-

La voz de Light lo trajo a la realidad de vuelta, levantó su mirada, Light estaba de espaldas a él viendo aquella pantalla, lo único que veía de él eran aquellos cabellos castaños, el solo verlos le hizo recordar su olor, ese olor a miel que tanto le encantaba, por un momento una lagrima quiso traicionarlo pero mantuvo la calma

-¡KAMI!-

 

Todos contuvieron el aire, Higuchi tenía la cabeza agachada del cansancio pero la levantó automáticamente al escuchar la voz de Light

 

-¿Dios?....¿ Po-por qué Higuchi t-te ha llamado a-así, Light?-  
Tartamudeó Matsuda, aquello no le daba buena espina 

 

-¿Qué no es obvio?, Soy su Dios-  
Contestó altaneramente mientras giraba sobre la silla para darles la cara 

 

L tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sabía que Kira tenía una idea retorcida de justicia y sabía que en esa retorcida idea él se veía como un dios pues era como la gente había comenzado a llamarle desde hace mucho, así que al escuchar a Higuchi reconociendo a Light, a SU Light como "dios" le iba apagando más la esperanza que todo aquello fuese una vil mentira 

 

-¡Este no es momento para rodeos, Light!, ¡explícate!-  
Exaltó Soichiro acercándose a su hijo para levantarlo bruscamente del brazo, L contuvo la respiración, por un momento quiso intervenir al ver a Soichiro tomando a Light de aquella manera pero se contuvo, ¿acaso valía la pena?

 

-Soy Kira, papá. Siempre lo he sido-  
Contestó con furia entre dientes mientras su padre aún lo sostenía del brazo, era molesto que lo tomara de esa manera pero al tenerlo tan cerca pudo confesar viéndolo directamente a los ojos y disfrutar como el orgullo del gran jefe de policías se quebrantaba al decirle que su hijo no era más que un asesino.

 

Todos en el salón guardaron silencio una vez más, la gravedad parecía haberse hecho más pesada pues nadie podía mover un músculo, todos veían atentos a Light y a Soichiro, Light mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras Soichiro parecía tener la respiración agitada, el recibir una noticia como esa no debía ser fácil pero los ojos de todos se abrieron completamente al ver que aquella respiración agitada no era por tristeza sino por furia. 

 

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta de nuevo para L, Light acababa de escupir aquellas palabras que a él ya le había dicho en la habitación pero era inevitable que estas no le calaran de nuevo; las pupilas de L se dilataron completamente al ver a Soichiro, intentó hacerse espacio entre el grupo para llegar al castaño lo más rápido que pudiese pero obviamente Soichiro había sido más rápido al estar más cerca.

 

Lo que todos vieron fue a Soichiro levantando su mano que tenía libre para que está en cuestión de segundos impactará la mejilla de Light cayendo sentado en el suelo de la fuerza . 

 

Light rápidamente llevo su mano su mejilla en un intento de calmar el ardor, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero ocultó su mirada bajo sus mechones 

 

-¿¡CÓMO QUE TÚ ERES KIRA!?..¿¡RYUZAKI TUVO RAZÓN TODO ESTE TIEMPO!?-  
Gritó molesto mientras su hijo aún se mantenía en el suelo, Light tembló, intentó controlarlo pero no pudo evitarlo, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al ver que su padre se acercó a él de nuevo 

 

-¡Ya basta, Yagami-san!-

Soichiro estaba a punto de tomar a Light por el cuello de su camisa para levantarlo bruscamente pues sentía que la sangre le hervía pero su brazo fue capturado por una pálida mano cuyos dedos se enterraban con furia en su piel, alzó su vista y L le estaba dedicando la mirada más seria que jamás le había visto 

 

-No es necesario llegar a la violencia-  
Reprendió y Soichiro solo desvío la mirada intentando calmarse.

 

-¿Estas bien?-  
Preguntó suavemente agachándose al lado del castaño para ofrecerle su mano pero este solo le desvío la mirada y se levantó por su cuenta

 

L suspiró poniéndose de pie pues Light seguía con esa actitud, sin embargo Ryuzaki pudo notar como el castaño estaba ocultando levemente su mirada bajo aquellos mechones 

 

-Light... Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto pues si realmente eres Kira te negaré como hijo-  
Aquellas palabras resonaron en la habitación pero no tuvieron los efectos esperados en el aludido, cualquiera hubiese pensado que Light iba a sentirse destrozado al ser rechazado por su propio padre pero en cambio este soltó otra pequeña carcajada 

 

-Eso es una de las mil cosas que me tienen sin cuidado... Yo te odio, Soichiro-

Sonrió más ampliamente al ver que el rostro de su padre se tornó pálido ante sus palabras y por un largo rato nadie se atrevió a decir nada esperando que Soichito dijese algo pero este simplemente se quedó de pie con la misma expresión de enojo que tenía.

 

-Él.... Él puede matarnos-  
Susurró Ukita luego de unos segundos pues lo único que veía era a un L cabizbajo y a Soichiro furioso pero nadie parecía tomar el asunto con seriedad, estaban frente al asesino en masas, ¡Joder!

 

-No me interesan sus vidas-  
Respondió Light automáticamente  
-Solo quiero acabar con este caso-

 

-Entonces dinos...¿de qué manera lograbas matar a todas esas personas sin estar físicamente presente?-  
Preguntó Mogi calmo pues sabiendo el método para matar de aquel asesino podrían terminar de una vez con ese caso 

 

-Fácil, con una Death Note-  
Tomó asiento una vez más mientras arqueaba una ceja al contestar 

 

-¿Death note?-  
Cuestionaron al unísono al no comprender de que hablaba 

 

-L, ¿recuerdas tu teoría de los shinigamis?-

 

L asintió lentamente mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente de la noche en la que Light le había dicho que no podía dormir y le había pedido que le contara algo interesante, él había terminado contándole sobre esos seres que todos consideraban mitológicos pero en los cuales él creía fervientemente, recordaba haberle acariciado el cabello mientras le explicaba las mil teorías por las cuales él creía que los shinigamis existían, recordaba la mirada atenta del castaño mientras él no paraba de hablar y por último, recordaba verlo dormido cuando el sueño finalmente lo venció.

 

-Los shinigamis son los dioses de la muerte, se cree que arrebatan vidas humanas para prolongarse las propias-  
Contestó sin mayor interés a pesar de ser un tema que siempre había llamado su atención

 

-Pero eso solo son mitos, ¡los dioses de la muerte no existen!-  
Matsuda se negaba a creer en algo tan tonto, o quizá simplemente se negaba a creer que Light fuese tal asesino 

 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo dejando ver a Watari que traía una cara de pocos amigos, L rápido se acercó a él pues no era común que este no atendiera al primer llamado 

 

-En el techo del auto de Higuchi encontrarán una pequeña viñeta, al jalar de ella esta dejará al descubierto la Death note, al tocarla podrán ver al shinigami propietario de dicha libreta, todo lo que necesitan saber sobre cómo Kira mata a los criminales está escrito ahí-  
Explicó Light sin importarle la presencia del recién llegado, No quería tener que ser él quien explicase paso por paso el uso de la Death note, todo estaba escrito ahí como ya había dicho.

 

-Ryuzaki, dime que estoy loco o que estoy escuchando mal pero Light está hablando de los shinigamis-  
Susurró Watari para que solo L pudiese escucharle, sabía que el peli-negro tenía interés por esos seres desde muy pequeño 

 

-Por favor señor Aizawa, espose a Light Yagami tras haber confesado que él... Es Kira, leeremos la Death note como él dice y luego... Luego programaremos el día de su ejecución-  
Ordenó serio ignorando el comentario de su ayudante, intentó que su voz no flaqueara pero aquellas palabras parecían haberle quemado la garganta al salir 

 

-Si, claro-   
Contestó el oficial mientras iba a buscar las esposas 

 

Light escuchó aquella petición e inevitablemente tembló pero intento mantener la calma lo más que pudo, desvío su vista hacia su padre pero este solo lo veía con desprecio, si... Con desprecio, pero al menos era desprecio de ser un maldito asesino y no asco.

 

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿cómo que Light es Kira?-  
Watari trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible para que solo L le escuchara pero es que aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa 

 

L simplemente asintió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el castaño que estaba casi en medio de la habitación a la espera de ser esposado 

 

-Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día-  
Comenzó a quejarse Watari, L lo escuchaba pero su vista estaba fija en Light  
-Primero me despierto en mi oficina con un dolor de cabeza terrible y lo peor es que aunque trato de recordar cómo me quede dormido, no recuerdo nada y ahora vengo y me entero que Light es Kira-  
Finalizó sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos por el punzante dolor 

 

L frunció el entrecejo y volteo rápidamente hacia su ayudante quien aún se presionaba las sienes en un intento de aliviar el dolor, regresó su vista hacia Light y este estaba siendo esposado mientras se encontraba cabizbajo pero Ryuzaki había notado algo más al prestar atención con detenimiento, Aizawa estaba detrás de Light esposando sus manos a la espalda pero el castaño estaba ..¿temblando?... Tragó saliva, ¿qué era esto?, era demasiada coincidencia que Watari y él se hubiesen despertado confundidos esa mañana con aquel dolor de cabeza y problemas para recordar en qué momento quedaron dormidos, era más extraño aún que justo ahora que esto le sucedía a ambos, Light apareciese diciendo que él es Kira y lo más fuera de lugar era haber notado aquel temblor que se había apoderado del cuerpo del castaño denotando que este... ¿Tenía miedo?. Sus pupilas se dilataron nuevamente, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

 

-¡Watari! Necesito las filmaciones del salón principal del día de ayer-   
Ordenó exasperado pero la mirada de su ayudante le corto el aliento 

 

-¿Tú crees que yo no lo intente?-  
Comenzó con notable confusión en su voz y ojos   
-Al despertar en mi oficina sin recordar que había ocurrido exactamente quise reproducir las filmaciones del día previo, principalmente las de mi oficina y las de este salón, pero no pude-

 

-¿A qué te refieres?-  
Susurró intrigado mientras su corazón se había acelerado de nuevo 

 

-Ryuzaki... No hay ninguna filmación desde ayer a partir de las 17:00h, te juro que que revise todo pero no hay nada, inclusive... Las cámaras instaladas en la celda de Higuchi también dejaron de funcionar...-

 

-Es demasiada coincidencia que todas las cámaras fallaran a la misma hora-  
Susurró más para el mismo que para Watari mientras llevaba su pulgar a la boca, sabía que era posible que una cámara se descompusiera ¿pero todas?, ¡imposible!, pero lo que se le hacía más sospechoso es que también las cámaras de la celda del empresario dejaran de funcionar, solo en dicha celda habían 15 cámaras instaladas y la única persona que sabía la cantidad y locación exacta de las cámaras era Light... L sonrió levemente, es cierto, le tenía completa confianza a Light por lo que le había dado detalles sobre la locación exacta de cada cámara tanto en la celda, salón principal y en la oficina de Watari, Light sabía esa información, ¿pero qué clase de investigador sería sino tuviese un as bajo la manga?, L mordió su pulgar más nerviosamente, Mogi había ido al parqueo para llevar la Death note que "Kira" había mencionado, Light estaba esposado y había sido sentado en uno de los sofás mientras Aizawa se mantenía a su lado, Matsuda y Ukita estaban intentando calmar a su jefe pues este aún se veía furioso; L paseó su mirada por aquel salón cerciorándose que todos seguían en sus cosas, llevó ambas manos a sus bolsillos y camino tranquilamente saliendo de aquel lugar, había una cámara de la cual Light no tenía conocimiento, una diminuta cámara que se encontraba en la camisa de fuerza que se le había colocado a Higuchi....


	21. La verdad siempre sale a la Luz(parte dos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí poniéndome al día de nuevo. Disfruten :)

VEINTIUNO

-Watari, por favor apaga las cámaras-   
Cortó la llamada, estaba a punto de entrar a aquella celda pero quería hacer las cosas con cuidado, más que todo que los oficiales y sobre todo Light no supieran que él estaba ahí.

 

Espero unos segundos, los necesarios que sabía Watari podría tomar para apagarlas, suspiró pesadamente y empujó aquella puerta donde se encontró a Higuchi atado en medio de aquella habitación, las luces de aquellos reflectores hacían que el ambiente se sintiese completamente caliente, por ende parecía que Higuchi había sudado mucho, más al haber estado completamente cubierto por la camisa de fuerza, el cuarto tenía una ácido aroma que hizo que L rascase la nariz por encima levemente 

 

-¿Quién está ahí?-  
Preguntó Higuchi rápidamente al escuchar aquella puerta crujir al ser abierta, aún tenía los ojos vendados y cada vez se sentía más y más cansado 

 

-Tranquilo Higuchi, soy yo-  
Contestó con sorna pero el hombre pareció no reconocer aquella voz, L simplemente rodó los ojos, por un segundo olvido que se había mantenido interrogando a aquel tipo utilizando el modificador de voz por ende este no lo reconocía 

 

Se adentró un poco más, sus pies descalzos pudieron sentir lo caliente de aquel suelo, se situó en frente de Higuchi quien automáticamente levantó el rostro al sentir la presencia de aquel intruso frente a él 

 

-No estoy jugando, ¿quién diablos eres?-  
Bufó nuevamente apretando los dientes, L contuvo la risa, ¿aún en aquella situación tenía agallas para enfrentarlo?

 

-Soy L, diría que es un gusto conocerte, Higuchi. Pero realmente no lo es-  
Dijo con asco al ver a aquel tipo, tanto por lo mal y sucio que se veía como también porque aquel hombre podía ser el despreciable asesino en masas   
-La persona que estabas buscando para matar, ¿no es así?-  
Continuó caminando alrededor del hombre quien rápido se tensó al escuchar aquella confesión, la voz de L se le hacía neutra, ni emoción ni tristeza , sin embargo esto la hacía más atemorizante   
-¿por qué no intentas matarme, Higuchi? ¡Vamos, intentarlo!-  
Continuó confiado que aquel tipo no podría hacer nada 

 

-Nn-no sé de qué me hablas-   
Contestó tembloroso pero L frunció el entrecejo rápidamente 

 

-¿Podrían tú y Light dejar ese maldito teatro?-  
Su voz era tan seria que Higuchi no pudo evitar pero temblar de nuevo 

 

-Algo me dice que tú, Higuchi, sabes algo...¿recuerdas como torturaste a Light en tu intento de hacerlo hablar?-  
Continuó tomándolo fuertemente de la quijada por la furia que sentía al tan solo recordar que ese maldito se había intentado pasar de listo con el castaño  
-Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo... No me importaría torturarte con tal de hacerte hablar-  
Finalizó, no pretendía tocar a aquel hombre, no era su tipo y honestamente él no se veía tocando a alguien más que no fuese Light 

 

-¡ES QUE REALMENTE NO SÉ NADA!-  
Gritó desesperado intentando desatarse pero cualquier intento era inútil 

 

Higuchi no escuchó nada por unos minutos pero sintió unas manos recorriendo su cuello, automáticamente se tensó, no sabía el rostro de aquel hombre sin embargo estaba seguro que no deseaba ser tocado por aquel 

 

-Tranquilo, no pienso violarte, me das demasiado asco-  
Declaró mientras continuaba en su labor de palpar el cuello de aquella camisa hasta que sintió el pequeño dispositivo 

 

-¿Sabes qué tengo entre mis manos?-  
Continuó al haber sacado aquel pequeño aparato   
-Supongo que no, estás vendado, ¡ya que!.... Es una pequeña cámara, ¿sabes, Higuchi?, todas mis cámaras de seguridad fallaron el día de ayer, ¿raro, no?-  
Continuó con ese tono irónico que estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso a Higuchi  
-Sin embargo, nadie sabía de esta pequeña cámara-  
Continuó contemplando el pequeño aparato que estaba entre sus dedos   
-¿Crees que esta cámara nos revele algo interesante?...¿eh?¿sucede algo, Higuchi?-  
Finalizó sonriente al ver que aquel tipo había agachado la cabeza nuevamente y pudo escuchar unos pequeños lamentos

 

-Si esperas que tenga lastima por tus lloriqueos, créeme, no lo lograrás... Sin embargo, me gustaría evitarme el trabajo de descargar la información de esta cámara a mi laptop, ¿qué tal si tú me dices si hay algo que yo debería saber?, quién sabe, tal vez hasta y te perdone, quizá y retire la orden para tu ejecución, probablemente simplemente ordene que te encierren de por vida en alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad-

 

L escuchó como aquellos lamentos se hacían más fuerte, se alejó de él un poco y tomó su celular nuevamente 

 

-Watari, pide a Aizawa que traiga a Light a la celda de Higuchi-  
Susurró con su teléfono pegado a su oreja, espero la respuesta de su ayudante mientras veía de reojo que Higuchi siguiese quebrantado 

\---------------------

 

-Anda, levántate-  
Ordenó Aizawa serio tomando al chico de uno de los brazos obligándolo a ponerse de pie de aquel sofá 

 

-¿Pa-para qué?-  
Preguntó intentando mantener esa mirada sería pero su miedo lo traicionó, no pudo evitar titubear lo cual formó una sonrisa en Aizawa 

 

-L quiere verte-  
Continuó llevando al chico tomado del brazo a través de aquel salón para tomar el ascensor 

 

Watari ya le había dado la orden de llevar a Light a la celda donde Ryuzaki le esperaba mientras él había ido a la cocina a buscar unas aspirinas para darle a Yagami-san pues se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza terrible 

 

-¿Por... Por qué?...¿por qué quie-quiere verme?-  
Preguntó sin atreverse a ver a Aizawa al rostro, sin embargo aquella duda le carcomía el alma, no quería seguir enfrentándose con Ryuzaki, ya no. 

 

-No sé, no me lo dijo-  
Contestó con una suave sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, caricia que el castaño automáticamente rechazo ladeando su cabeza. Aizawa simplemente sonrió ante la reacción del chico pero antes que pudiese decir algo la puerta del ascensor se había abierto dejándolos en un pasillo un poco estrecho que al fondo tenía una puerta de metal donde sabían que Higuchi estaba 

\---------------

 

-¿Entonces dices que fuiste a la cocina por unas aspirinas pero viste que el sedante que le aplicaste a Higuchi aquella tarde tenía menos contenido?-  
L se mordía el pulgar levemente mientras seguía hablando bajo para intentar que Higuchi le escuchara lo menos posible   
-Ya veo-  
Contestó mientras escuchaba a su ayudante explicándole lo sucedido...¿pero quién diantres deja esas cosas en un lugar tan accesible?, L estaba a punto de reprocharle su descuido pues era un hecho que ambos habían sido sedados y a lo mejor, los sedantes habían sido combinados con algún que otro fármaco provocándoles el leve dolor de cabeza y la pequeña amnesia a causa de la combinación, sin embargo, antes que L pudiese decir algo, la puerta se abrió de par en par viendo a Light, quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero que su mirada denotaba que estaba nervioso

 

-Señor Aizawa, puede marcharse-  
Ordenó mientras también cerraba su celular. Aizawa simplemente asintió y cerró aquella puerta 

 

-¿Que sucede, L?-  
Cuestionó Light tan pronto el oficial se había marchado, intentó que su voz sonara lo más dura posible pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido 

 

-¡Oh,nada Lighto-kun!, simplemente que Higuchi estaba a punto de contarme algo interesante y quería que tú también escucharas-  
Continuó con una sonrisa, probablemente la confusión con la que se había despertado en la mañana habían hecho que su cerebro no pensara claramente, eso y sumándole las terribles palabras con las que Light le dio los "buenos días" era obvio que su mente se nublase de malos pensamientos, pero de eso ya había pasado un buen rato, su capacidad deductiva estaba volviendo en sí y su capacidad deductiva le indicaba que aquello no era más que un pobre teatro 

 

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO...-  
Intentó defenderse Higuchi 

 

-¡Ay, por favor!, ¿seguirán mintiendo a pesar que esta pequeña cámara podría revelarme muchas cosas?-  
Interrumpió elevando el pequeño aparato que tenía en su mano 

 

Light abrió enormemente sus ojos, ¿cómo que una cámara?, se suponía que solo habían 15 en ese lugar, ¿de dónde había sacado esa pequeña cámara?

 

-¡Ryuzaki!, ¿¡pero de qué estás hablando?!?-  
Habló exasperado mientras se acercó al pálido detective con sus manos aún esposadas en su espalda 

 

-Light-kun me ha vuelto a llamar Ryuzaki-  
Susurró viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Light rápidamente apartó la mirada al sentir su rostro caliente pero era muy tarde, L no se había perdido aquel sonrojo 

 

-Entonces...¿me dirán quién de ustedes es Kira?-

 

-¡YO LO SOY!-  
gritaron ambos al unísono y L no pudo ocultar su sonrisa 

 

-¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ DICES, HIGUCHI?-  
reprendió Light automáticamente colocándose frente al hombre que estaba completamente atado 

 

-No tiene caso, niño. aunque yo no diga nada, él podrá verlo todo en su cámara-   
Se defendió con su voz notablemente quebrantada   
-Además le temo a la muerte, no quiero ir a prisión pero si me ponen a elegir entre una ejecución y pasarme el resto de mi vida en una celda, prefiero la segunda, me aterra la muerte y él prometió no proceder con mi ejecución si yo hablaba-   
Finalizó luego de unos segundos

 

Light estaba de piedra, sabía que su plan no era perfecto pero sí muy bueno, sabía que era muy probable que L sospechara que habían sido drogados debido al dolor de cabeza y a la amnesia pero era algo que hasta cierto punto no le preocupaba, mientras no hubiesen pruebas que dijesen que él había puesto algo en el café que les había servido el día previo, mientras nada mostrase al castaño entrando a la celda de aquel hombre, mientras nada mostrase que él había mantenido una conversación con Higuchi, mientras no hubiera de qué manera probar algo, todo estaría bien, todo saldría como él lo había planeado, pero jamás contó que Ryuzaki tuviese más cámaras de las que le había mencionado

 

-Eso... Eso no es cierto, Higuchi... No debes aceptar algo que no eres-   
Continuó Light temblando aún frente aquel hombre 

 

-¡Ya basta, Light!-  
Sentenció L tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo del empresario  
-Realmente me gustaría saber que tiene Higuchi para decir-

 

-¡ES QUE ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE DECIR!-

 

-¡SI!, ¡ES CIERTO!, ¡YO SOY KIRA!-  
gritó Higuchi desesperado ignorando por completo al castaño 

 

-cállate...-  
Susurró Light mientras Ryuzaki aún lo sostenía del brazo pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas nuevamente 

 

-Un... Un día encontré una libreta llamada... Llamada "Death note" en el casillero de Misa Amane-  
Comenzó con su voz notablemente quebrantada 

 

-¿Misa Amane?-  
Cuestionó sorprendido, ¿la teoría de Light si era correcta?, Misa había sido Kira pero ¿entonces por qué ahora lo era Higuchi?  
-¿Los poderes de Kira son transmisibles?-  
Indagó curioso e Higuchi asintió con su cabeza 

 

-Podríamos decir que si... Yo simplemente seguí lo que decía la libreta... Si el propietario actual pierde la Death note, tiene una semana para recuperarla o cualquier recuerdo de haberla poseído se perderán y esta pasara a pertenecer al primer humano que la encuentre y utilice-

 

-¿Y cómo funciona la libreta?-  
Cuestionó rápidamente, realmente se le estaba haciendo interesante toda esa historia de la libreta de la muerte, además Higuchi estaba tan vulnerable que debía aprovecharlo  
-¿la libreta te da el poder de ver el nombre de las otras personas?

 

-¡YA CÁLLATE, HIGUCHI!-  
ordenó Light intentando acercarse de nuevo al empresario pero una mano lo jaló manteniéndolo en su puesto 

 

-Es una libreta de la muerte perteneciente a un shinigami, creo que no hay donde perderse pero básicamente si escribes el nombre de una persona mientras imaginas su rostro, ¡esa persona morirá!... Y referente a lo de los nombres, es un poder que te otorga el dios de la muerte mediante un trato en el cual debes darle la mitad de tus años de vida... Yo hice el trato y por ello supe el nombre de Light en cuanto lo vi-  
Continuó mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, sabía que ya había empezado a hablar y no había marcha atrás 

 

-¿Un shinigami?, ¿el shinigami está aquí?-  
Cuestionó con una leve sonrisa, tenía sentido el porqué Kira no necesitaba un nombre Para matar pues este podía averiguarlo solo viendo el rostro, además le emocionada la idea de poder ver a un shinigami podría ser una de las mejores cosas que podrían pasarle en la vida, claro, después de Light

 

-No lo sé-  
Negó lentamente  
-La tarde que me encerraron aquí, sé que ella estaba conmigo pues podía escuchar su risa socarrona pero al día siguiente, luego de que me sedaran, ella ya no estaba, o al menos es lo que creo puesto que ya no la he escuchado-  
Finalizó alzando la cabeza y moviéndola para todos lados en un intento de sentir alguna mínima señal que indicase que Rem seguía ahí, aunque ¿eso serviría de algo? Rem siempre le había dejado claro que no era más que un humano despreciable, ella jamás le ayudaría en una situación como esta 

 

-Es una lástima....-  
Susurró inaudible el detective 

 

-Ya me has confesado ser Kira-  
Continuó L luego de unos segundos con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro   
-Sin embargo, para salvarte de la ejecución, debes contarme que me está ocultando Light-  
Finalizó pues sabía que Light no le diría nada, a pesar que este estaba temblando al lado suyo, Light jamás le diría nada aunque lo torturara, en cambio Higuchi, Higuchi era más débil, más domable. 

 

-¡Ni se te ocurra abrir más tu maldita boca, Higuchi!-  
Sentenció Light entre dientes 

 

-El chico vino a verme ayer por la tarde, si es a lo que te refieres-

 

-¡HIGUCHI!-  
intentó jalarse nuevamente para acercarse al empresario pero Ryuzaki lo tomaba con más fuerza para mantenerlo a su lado 

 

-¡Light!, ¡quédate quieto!-  
Ordenó pero obvio, Light no acató y siguió luchando por alejarse de él 

 

-Quería hacer un trato conmigo....-

 

-¡HIGUCHI!, ¡TE LO ORDENO!-  
gritó una vez más al ver que este no planeaba callarse 

 

-Light-kun, ¡déjalo hablar!-  
Ordenó L rodeando a Light con ambos de sus brazos pues era imposible mantenerlo quieto solamente con uno 

 

-Dijo... Dijo que me salvaría...-  
Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pues por un momento realmente creyó que lograría salir de esta 

 

-Dijo que si le contaba todo lo referente a Kira, él podía salvarme, dijo que... -

 

-¡CÁLLATE!-  
Ryuzaki lo abrazó más fuerte pues Light se estaba jalando con todas sus fuerzas, infortunadamente para el castaño, Ryuzaki era muy fuerte aunque no lo pareciera 

 

-¡DIJO QUE SE SACRIFICARÍA POR MI!... Y y....¡YO ACEPTÉ!-  
gritó exasperado, tenía la respiración acelerada, quería que le quitaran aquellas malditas ataduras, estar vendado, atado, bajo aquellos reflectores, escuchando los gritos de aquel chico y sobre todo, siendo interrogado le estaba desesperando de sobremanera 

 

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

 

-¡LIGHT-KUN!-  
Light dió un pequeño respingo al oír a L gritándole, Ryuzaki por su parte se arrepentía de aquel grito sin embargo había sido como un auto reflejo, le era imposible procesar lo que acababa de escuchar entre los movimientos y gritos del castaño...¿cómo que este se iba a sacrificar?

 

-Higuchi... Quiero que me digas... Que fue lo que exactamente Light-kun te dijo-  
Ordenó temeroso, realmente comenzaba a dudar si realmente deseaba saberlo, ya tenía la confesión de él siendo Kira, lo cual descartaba completamente a Light de nuevo y era aquello lo que le importaba, ¿verdad?, sin embargo estaba tan cansado de dar vueltas alrededor de Light sin comprenderlo completamente que quería continuar 

 

-¡RYUZAKI, DEBES ESCUCHARME A MÍ!-  
pidió Light exasperado colocándose frente a frente, L parpadeo un par de veces pero no le contesto, Light se veía realmente desesperado, su respiración, sus facciones, sus ojos lo decían y eso era lo que más le intrigaba, esa desesperación que Light estaba mostrando 

 

-Él vino ayer por la tarde, dijo que iba a ayudarme, obviamente no le creí luego de .... Luego de, ya sabes.-

 

-¿Luego de que actuaras como un maldito enfermo con él?-  
Preguntó L entre dientes con notable furia 

 

-Si...-  
Susurró apenado 

 

-Ryuzaki... Por favor... No lo escuches-  
Susurró pero L ni siquiera le regresó la mirada 

 

-Me insistió tanto hasta que logró persuadirme y es por ello que le confesé detalladamente sobre todo, sobre los shinigamis, sobre Misa, sobre dónde tengo oculta mi Death note en el carro, él dijo que diría que él era Kira y yo acepté, acepte porque le temo a la muerte, no quiero morir y no me importaría sacrificar a alguien en mi lugar-

 

Ryuzaki apretó más a Light del coraje que sintió al escuchar a Higuchi hablar de aquella asquerosa manera. Escuchaba atento, todo tenía lógica, entendía cómo es que Light sabía tanto sobre la ubicación de la libreta en el carro de Higuchi, sobre los shinigamis, todo.

 

-Un chico como Light, quien es solo un estudiante, pudo persuadirte a ti, que eres un empresario con años de experiencia, ¿en serio?-   
Preguntó aún intrigado pues aunque tenía lógica el porqué Light tenía tanto conocimiento sobre Kira, no explicaba el porqué el castaño había decidido "sacrificarse"

 

-¡YA BASTA, RYUZAKI!-  
Light logró soltarse de los brazos del detective, L pudo sentir el odio en aquellos ojos color miel e intentó tomar a Light nuevamente del brazo para tranquilizarlo pues Light seguía respirando aceleradamente pero antes que pudiese tomar a Light se quedó helado

 

-¡DIJO QUE YA NO LE INTERESABA VIVIR!... que por ello, que por ello no le importaba sacrificarse por una escoria como yo -  
//"no creo que tu vida sea más valiosa que la mía pero definitivamente es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, créeme, ya no deseo seguir con esta vida"// las palabras del castaño se reprodujeron automáticamente en su cabeza mientras el silencio reinaba aquel lugar 

 

Light sentía que se le había cortado la respiración, no creía que Huguchi fuese a decir hasta esa parte, se maldecía por haberle confesado aquello pero fue la única manera en la que pudo hacer que el empresario confiara en él, sin embargo, Light no había sido el único cuya respiración se había cortado, L se había quedado inerte, sentía que le habían atravesado con una estaca el corazón 

 

-¿Light-kun?-  
Llamó con la voz más suave que pudo, el simple hecho de escuchar que Light ya no deseaba continuar con su vida le dolía más que las palabras del castaño confesándole que era Kira. 

 

Ryuzaki extendió su mano en un intento de tocar el hombro del castaño pero este automáticamente se echó para atrás 

 

-¡Aléjate de mi!-  
Ordenó entre dientes mientras notables lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas 

 

-Light, debemos hablar-  
Intentó una vez más, aquello no era algo para tomarse a la ligera sin embargo Light seguía colocando esa barrera al alejarse de él 

 

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES!-  
Gritó una vez más desesperado mientras se seguía alejando de Ryuzaki, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, se sentía furioso, realmente el ya no quería continuar con su vida, sin embargo él no era capaz de suicidarse, él es Light Yagami, el suicidio no es algo que la gente esperaría del chico perfecto,todos se burlarían de él estando muerto, por eso, por eso era una buena idea morir siendo Kira, él no iba tener que hacer nada, L se encargaría de la ejecución, muchos le iban a tener odio y muchos otros miedo, pero ese sentimiento sería sólo porque él iba a ser recordado como un asesino y no como un cobarde que jamás supo defenderse 

 

-por favor, Light-kun-

 

Light simplemente se siguió alejando hasta que enredo sus pies y cayó sentado, al tener sus manos atadas no le fue fácil evitar el golpe pero de la furia que sentía ni siquiera le había dolido, se empujó con sus pies hasta que su espalda toco la pared, quería alejarse lo más posible de L, se sentía tan avergonzado, se sentía tan asqueado, se sentía tan idiota

 

L se quedó unos segundos de pie sin comprender que pasaba, Light se había pegado completamente a la pared aún sentado mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, L podía ver la desesperación que embargaba al castaño, su respiración estaba acelerada mientras se mantenía viendo hacia todos lados como buscando una salida; L no iba a negarlo, a él también le estaba embargando la desesperación por no saber qué hacer, si intentaba acercarse a Light este solo gritaba y se alejaba haciéndole las cosas más difíciles

 

Light se mantenía sentado en el suelo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en ese lugar no habían ventanas por lo que lanzarse por alguna de ellas no era una opción, solo había una puerta y esta dirigía al mismo pasillo donde L podría alcanzarlo fácilmente; su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?, ¿por qué a pesar de los años no podía sanarlo?, ¿por qué aquel hombre debía arruinarle la vida?

 

-¿¡por qué!?...¿¡por qué!?...¿¡por qué!?-  
Susurró con sus ojos completamente cerrados intentado retener sus lágrimas 

 

-Light-kun-  
Susurro nuevamente L quien se había puesto de cuclillas frente al chico aprovechando que este parecía distraído pero el castaño ni se inmutó ante su presencia, parecía que estaba absorto en su mundo mientras continuaba temblando y llorando frente sus ojos 

 

Light sintió la dureza de aquella pared tras su cabeza, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se seguía maldiciendo en su cabeza, odiaba su vida, odiaba a sus padres pero sobre todo, odiaba a Aizawa 

-¿¡por...por qué!?-  
Volvió a susurrar entre lágrimas haciendo que el corazón de L se comprimiera al escuchar aquella voz en un tono tan suplicante, pero aquello no duró mucho, los ojos de L pronto se abrieron de par en par   
-¿¡POR QUÉ!?¿POR QUÉ!?

 

-¡LIGHT!-  
Ryuzaki había abrazado a Light pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo asegurándose de colocar una de sus manos tras la cabeza del castaño donde pudo sentir algunos mechones mojados y un líquido escurriendo sobre su mano, lo apretó con más fuerza mientras este intentaba alejarse una vez más pero L se rehusaba a dejarlo ir, no luego de aquello, no luego de que su corazón aún siguiese acelerado por el miedo que le causó ver a Light dejando ir su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared, habían sido solo dos golpes antes que L detuviera el tercero, pero esos dos golpes habían resonado por toda la habitación y L podía sentir un fino hilo de algo líquido cayendo por la mano que tenía en la cabeza de Light, líquido que él dedujo era sangre 

 

-Light... ¡Quédate quieto, por favor!-  
Ordenó desesperado pues el castaño se seguía revolviendo entre sus brazos; L se convenció que, aunque por más que quisiera, no podía encargarse de esto él solo, tomó su celular sosteniendo a Light aún con uno de sus brazos intentando que este no fuese a hacerse más daño 

-¿Watari? necesito un poco de sedante, por favor-

 

\-------------------

 

L se encontraba de cuclillas pegado a la pared mientras la cabeza de Light descansaba sobre su hombro, hacia un rato que Watari había entrado a aquella habitación con una jeringa en la mano, había sido difícil mantener quieto a Light mientras le inyectaban la sustancia en el antebrazo; un corto tiempo pasó hasta que esté dejo de luchar y ahora aquí estaban, ambos parecían absortos en sus propios mundos, por una parte Light tenía los ojos entrecerrados, su mente estaba en blanco, simplemente sentía que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas, pero el caso de L era muy distinto, este se había quedado junto al castaño mientras se calmaba pero ahora que las cosas se habían tranquilizado su mente se había llenado de ideas, se mordía el pulgar nerviosamente mientras intentaba entender lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos, hasta ahora había sido condescendiente con Light pero ya no podía más, no podían seguir así, no podía seguir aguantando la necedad del castaño por guardarse sus cosas, no... Ya no podía 

 

-Haré que Watari te revise esa herida-  
Habló suave en un intento de no inquietar al chico que estaba a su lado. Sacó su celular para contactar a su ayudante 

 

-Si, Watari. Necesito que algún oficial lleve a Light a nuestra habitación y puedas revisar su herida, no parece ser grave pero debes ponerle una gasa-  
Comenzó a hablar, Light le escuchaba atentamente, la voz de Ryuzaki parecía que estaba bajo el agua pero aún le escuchaba claramente 

-Si, no importa que oficial sea...-

 

-Mogi o Matsuda-  
Interrumpió rápidamente Light con sus ojos aún entre abiertos 

 

-Que sea Mogi o Matsuda-   
Indicó L a Watari rápidamente un poco extrañado 

 

\-----------

 

-Escúchame Light, solo debo buscar algo en el salón de conferencias y luego subiré a la habitación-

L te tomaba suavemente del rostro en un intento que este le prestara atención, los ojos de Light se veían perdidos pero sabía que este le escuchaba, los sedantes son para tranquilizar no para dormir, claro, depende también de la cantidad, pero ellos nada más habían aplicado la cantidad necesaria para tranquilizarlo no para dormirlo, a L no le convenía que Light se durmiera en esos momentos 

Mogi había llegado a la celda y había intentado ayudar a Light a ponerse de pie pero sus piernas se sentían demasiado débiles para responder por lo que Mogi optó por tomarlo entre brazos para poder llegar más rápido 

 

Ryuzaki se levantó con cuidado de su posición una vez Mogi partió, Higuchi seguía llorando pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para seguir interrogándolo, tomó la perilla de aquella pesada puerta y la cerró haciéndola crujir de nuevo 

 

\-----------

 

-¡Ryuzaki!, me dijo Watari que Light no es Kira- 

Soichiro iba detrás de L mientras este atravesaba el salón de conferencias, Watari le había dado las buenas nuevas pero quería confirmar con L, sin embargo este no se molesto en contestar, aún sentía cierto resentimiento hacia Yagami-san, por sus comportamientos y sus palabras se le hacía alguien demasiado cerrado de mente pero peor aún, que Light era su hijo solo si este era perfecto como siempre lo había sido pero a quien no había dudado en darle la espalda cuando dijo que él era Kira; Ryuzaki quiere a Light, eso es un hecho, está consciente que hay cosas que Light oculta sin embargo cree conocerlo lo suficiente para meter las manos al fuego por el ante algo, era por ello que él se rehusó a creer aquellas palabras en un principio, si, quizá luego flaqueó pero no lo había aceptado tan fácilmente como Soichiro lo había hecho, además aún recordaba cómo este había humillado a Light al insinuarle que no parecía un hombre por su apariencia, ¿pero qué clase de palabras son esas viniendo de un padre de todas formas?. L llego hasta su asiento mientras Soichiro seguía indagando pero él simplemente se agachó para abrir unas gavetas que estaba bajo aquel escritorio, tomó unos papeles que tenía dentro y se dirigió al ascensor sin dirigir ni una palabra a alguien.

\------------

 

Ryuzaki tomó la perilla de aquella puerta pero respiro pesadamente antes de atreverse a girarla, no iba a dudarlo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer y de cómo esto podía terminar pero se había decidido, no podía echarse para atrás, giro aquella perilla abriendo la puerta para ver que Light estaba sentado en la cama con sus manos aún atadas como él había ordenado para que este no fuese a lastimarse de nuevo, Light lo veía directamente pues había escuchado el sonido de la puerta abrirse por lo que había dirigido su mirada hacia ahí, sus ojos seguían entre abiertos, sus facciones se veían relajadas y su respiración se veía calmada; L tragó grueso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿cómo te sientes, Light-kun ?-  
Pregunto suavemente acercándose a la cama donde se sentó pero sin hacerlo demasiado cerca de Light; vio que este tenía una delgada venda blanca atravesando su frente bajo sus mechones por lo que supo que Watari ya había sanado la herida y que probablemente no era grave pues sino este ya le hubiese contactado 

 

Light se mantenía sentado con su espalda pegada al respaldar de la cama, aún sentía su cuerpo completamente relajado, veía y escuchaba a Ryuzaki pero este no decía nada 

 

-Light... Necesito que hablemos-  
Comenzó suspirando pesadamente luego de unos segundos al no haber obtenido respuesta por parte del castaño 

 

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Ryuzaki?-  
Contestó con su voz débil luego de unos segundos que para L fueron horas 

 

-Light... Todo este tiempo he sido condescendiente contigo pero hoy pasó algo que nunca debió haber pasado-  
Comenzó nervioso mientras Light aún lo veía directamente   
-Intentaste hacerte daño, Light. Y eso es preocupante....

 

-No sé por qué lo hice, Ryuzaki-  
Esbozó una triste sonrisa intentando calmar a L pero este continuaba con su semblante serio 

 

-Si lo sabes, Light. Pero te niegas a compartirlo....-  
Contestó con un deje de tristeza 

 

-Hace mucho.... Hace mucho comencé a buscar todo tu historial, me consta que eres un excelente alumno, quizá hasta mejor de lo que alguna vez fui yo-  
Comenzó a los pocos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa intentando hacer el ambiente menos tenso, recordaba los archivos que había recolectado de Light sobre todas las cosas por las que era conocido el alumno Yagami  
-Todos tus récords te muestran como un excelente alumno, recibiste muchas menciones honoríficas, ¿verdad?, también leí que, como bien me dijiste el primer día que viniste aquí, eres considerado uno de los mejores alumnos de todo Japón-

 

Light esbozó una tierna sonrisa al escuchar la frase que él mismo había dicho, L no pasó desapercibido aquello y por ende también sonrío, le gustaba verlo sonreír pero debía continuar 

 

-Todo tu historial describe lo perfecto que eres, Light Yagami. Sin embargo, eso no explica muchas de tus actitudes-  
Continuó serio mientras Light le continuaba viendo con aquel rostro relajado, el sedante aún hacia efecto en él y lo haría por unas horas probablemente 

 

-Mi intención al buscar información de ti no era leer lo que ya sé, estoy muy seguro que eres una persona sumamente inteligente y que llegarás a ser un gran policía-  
Light sonrió de nuevo tiernamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, L se levantó de la cama llevando su mano a su bolsillo de donde saco una pequeña llave, se acercó a Light con la idea de desposar sus manos mientras le continuaba hablando

 

-Mi idea era buscar algo fuera de lo normal, algún caso de acoso escolar, maltrato familiar, presión excesiva por parte de los profesores pero no hay nada como eso en tu intachable récord-  
Finalizó sentándose una vez más en la cama, tomó una mano de Light que ahora estaba sin esposas y la apretó suavemente con su pálida mano  
-Sin embargo eso no me deja tranquilo.... Eso solo sugiere que hay algo, algo que jamás fue reportado...-

 

Light frunció el entrecejo levemente y quiso alejar su mano del agarre de L pero este lo evito mientras seguía acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su pulgar 

 

-Es por ello Light-kun... Es por ello que ni tú ni yo saldremos de esta habitación hasta que tú hables, si es necesario pasar semanas, ¡lo haremos!-  
Sentenció decidido viendo directamente a Light quien no pudo mantenerle la mirada y la desvío rápidamente 

 

-No sé de qué quieres hablar...-  
Dijo suavemente mientras su mirada estaba fija en otro punto de la habitación por lo que no vio cuando Ryuzaki puso unas páginas sobre la cama 

 

-¿qué te parece si iniciamos con esto?-  
Cuestionó sereno pero con su semblante serio, Light regresó su rostro y desvío su mirada hacia el colchón, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par inevitablemente, Ryuzaki estaba frente a él, y entre Light y el detective había una serie de páginas las cuales el castaño reconoció rápidamente pues estas eran sus dibujos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waa sé que estuvo largo pero espero les guste


	22. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo hacer aquí para poner cursiva, negritas y ahí, en la otra página me es más fácil, creo que aún no le encuentro mucho a esa pero bueno, aquí el otro cap :)

VEINTIDÓS

Unos pocos minutos habían pasado y Ryuzaki seguía esperando alguna palabra proveniente de aquellos labios, Light seguía viendo aquellos dibujos, paseaba su vista por cada una de las páginas ahí regadas mientras sentía como las manos comenzaban a sudarle de los nervios

  
-Es una larga historia-  
Susurró esperando que aquello fuese una excusa suficiente para olvidar el asunto

 

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Light-kun-

 

Light simplemente llevo una mano a su frente donde dio un pequeño masaje, la cabeza le dolía levemente y se sentía levemente mareado, quizá producto del golpe o del sedante, o una combinación de ambos.

 

Vio nuevamente aquellas hojas, reconocía cada una de aquellas escenas, cada página representaba un deseo prohibido que desde hace mucho había tenido; explicar aquellos dibujos probablemente solo traería más dudas y también corría el riesgo que Ryuzaki se alejase de él pues hablar de aquellos dibujos era confesar el profundo odio y esas ganas enfermizas que tenía por ver muerto a aquel hombre.

 

-Mi verdadero nombre es Elle Lawliet-

  
Light abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos negro que lo veían directamente, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante sorpresivo confesión.

 

-Me confiesas tu nombre porque sabes que es muy probable que luego no lo recuerde, ¿verdad?-  
Cuestionó inseguro, recordaba que Watari y Ryuzaki tuvieron una pequeña amnesia luego de la combinación de sedante y fármacos que él les había dado pero no estaba seguro si L le había dado lo mismo a él

 

-No sé si recordaras esta conversación o no, sin embargo considero que estoy siendo un poco injusto al tratar de indagar en tu vida cuando yo jamás te he contado detalles de la mía-  
Contestó con aquella voz tan apacible que siempre le caracterizaba

 

-No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas...-

 

-Pero quiero hacerlo-   
Contestó rápidamente y pudo ver cómo aquellos ojos color miel cambiaron a unos llenos de intriga

 

-Nací en Francia, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mosset, mi padre era profesor y mi madre secretaria, asistí a la escuela del pueblo donde conocí buenos amigos, o al menos eso creo... Por lo general pasaba solo en casa pues mis padres llegaban hasta la cena luego de trabajar, sin embargo no me importaba estar solo pues sabía que a las 17:00h ellos estarían de nuevo conmigo-

  
Ryuzaki agachó su vista instintivamente al traer esos vagos recuerdos a su mente, su voz se había cortado y sentía su corazón comprimido hasta que sintió una suave mano tomando la suya que posaba sobre la cama, levantó su vista solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color miel que tanto quería, sonrió levemente para tranquilizar al castaño, aquellos recuerdos le perturbaban de cierta manera pero ya no estaba seguro si le dolían.

 

-Tenía 6 años, era julio y hacia un frío terrible, hay detalles que recuerdo vivamente pero otros parecen haber desaparecido... Recuerdo haber estado emocionado pues el reloj marcaba las 16:45h, solo en quince minutos mis padres llegarían y podrían prender la chimenea pues al ser muy pequeño yo no podía hacerlo, sin embargo el tiempo pasó y ellos no regresaban, recuerdo lo que sentía pero no recuerdo cómo lucía mi casa, recuerdo haberme sentado en el suelo abrazando mis piernas pues de repente el frío se me había hecho insoportable, ahora que lo pienso, no sabría decir si era frío o si sólo era el presentimiento que algo malo había pasado-

 

Light escuchaba atento a cada palabra que salía de la boca de L, este veía hacia el frente pero definitivamente no lo veían a él, Light había notado una leve pizca de tristeza en aquellos ojos negros y como la mano que aún sostenía se había tornado helada

 

-Nadie llegó esa noche, los espere despierto pero jamás aparecieron, al día siguiente un vecino fue a buscarme con unos oficiales, veía a todos los adultos hablando pero no recuerdo la mayoría de sus palabras, sólo recuerdo el alboroto que había alrededor de mi casa y las palabras de mi vecino confirmándole a los oficiales que mi casa era la dirección que aparecía en aquellos documentos de la pareja que habían encontrado muerta en su auto tras haber sido impactado por un camión ... En ese momento no entendía que pasaba, los oficiales me explicaron de la mejor manera que podían explicarle a un niño pero simplemente no entendía, ¿por qué mis padres se irían al cielo dejándome solo aquí en la tierra?, ¿por qué mis padres querían ser Ángeles para cuidarme si los ángeles no son tangibles?, ¿cómo algo que no puedo tocar ni sentir iba a cuidarme?-

 

-Lo siento, Lawliet-  
Susurró Light tomándole más fuerte de la mano. Por cruel que sonase, a Light no le hubiese importado si hubiesen sido sus padres los de aquella historia pero no los de Lawliet, sentía tristeza de imaginarse al pequeño Ryuzaki esperando ese día por alguien que jamás llego.

 

L parpadeó rápidamente viendo nuevamente a Light quien parecía retener las lágrimas, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de hablar sin embargo su intención tampoco era hacer sentir peor al castaño por lo que llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de Light para acariciarla suavemente con su pulgar

 

-No lo sientas, como dije, ahora son vagos recuerdos, con dificultad recuerdo el rostro de mis padres, no sé si mi madre tenía cabellos negros o castaños, solo recuerdo que me agradaba su olor y me gustaban las galletitas que preparaba cada sábado-  
Continuó sonriente, a pesar de aquellas palabras, su sonrisa si era sincera, no se sentía triste como antes había dicho, quizá si agobiado pero no triste, le agobiaba el hecho de que aquellos recuerdos se hubiesen vuelto tan confusos con el tiempo, el hecho de no recordar con claridad la silueta de su madre o los juegos con su padre pero a la vez era eso lo que le impedía entristecerse, ¿cómo podía estar triste por algo que ni siquiera recordaba con claridad?

  
-Ni siquiera recuerdo como termine en Inglaterra en aquella casa donde viví tantos años, donde conocí a Watari y a mis sucesores, ni siquiera recuerdo a ciencia cierta cuando deje aquel lugar, recuerdo a mis compañeros llorando diciendo que me extrañarían pero no el día exacto, solo sé que luego de aquel día mi vida se volvió una mudanza constante, la única persona que me acompañaba siempre era Watari pero jamás teníamos un lugar fijo, sin embargo siempre nos la pasábamos bien, él en sus cosas y yo en las mías, nos decíamos poco pero nos ayudábamos mucho-

  
Lawliet suspiró suavemente, Watari sabía su nombre real, eso era un hecho, pero jamás había compartido con alguien los recuerdos de aquel día y la incertidumbre que le embargo aquella noche, no podía decir que aquella confesión le había quitado un peso de encima pues como antes había dicho, era un recuerdo que hace mucho no le dolía, sin embargo quería que Light confiase en él pues era claro que algo le agobiaba y que a diferencia de Ryuzaki, Light aún no lo sanaba.

Light agacho su mirada repasando la historia de Lawliet, no podía decir que la tragedia de azabache era menos dolorosa que la suya pues no lo era, de hecho, hasta cierto punto sentía que su "accidente" era tonto, era tonto seguir molesto por algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo; Lawliet parecía haberlo superado pero él se sentía patético por no poder hacerlo, por quizá, no tener la misma fortaleza que su compañero mostraba.

-Este eres tú-  
Susurró el castaño señalando con sus dedos una de las figuras que se repetía en cada dibujo

  
L desvío su vista hacia dónde Light posaba su dedo y no pudo evitar sonreír, el castaño señalaba hacia la figura que parecía flotar mientras resplandecía y que carecía de rostro, era algo que el detective ya sospechaba pero haberlo escuchado de aquellos labios le había emocionado

 

-No sé cómo explicarlo sin sonar como un maniaco-   
Rasco su castaña cabellera mientras dejaba salir una leve risilla, tenía que contarle a Lawliet que en un tiempo tuvo una rara obsesión por aquel detective y eso definitivamente era extraño de explicar.

  
-Las posibilidades que considere a Light-kun como un maniático son del 0%-  
Una leve sonrisa también se formó en los labios de Lawliet al ver el nerviosismo del castaño que hasta cierto punto se le hacía dulce pero no quería desviarse del tema  
-¿Yo soy el ángel?-  
Cuestionó recordando la traducción que Mogi le había dado a aquellas palabras, además que la figura realmente parecía uno. Light simplemente asintió lentamente con un sonrojo notable

  
-Mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa debido a su trabajo pero ese día había llegado a cenar con nosotros, yo tenía 15 años y como era normal, cuando el cenaba en casa lo hacíamos viendo el noticiero, mis padres prestaban atención a Sayu, quien muy emocionada contaba lo que había hecho en clases, no me mal interpretes-  
Dijo dando un pesado suspiro de fastidio  
-Amo a mi hermana, pero a veces sentía celos que la atención se centrase más en ella

  
-Ella era menor que tú-  
Contestó L, no para restar importancia a las palabras de Light sino más bien para no hacer sentir peor a este, sentirse no importante para tus padres no debía ser una buena sensación

  
-Si, supongo-  
Contestó encogiéndose de hombros   
-Pero tenía quince años, yo quería la misma atención que ella recibía-  
Se defendió y L no tuvo más palabras pues no las había   
-Así que mientras ellos prestaban atención a Sayu, yo veía atento el noticiero, realmente la noticia había captado mi atención pues era de lo que toda la gente hablaba alrededor del mundo, un asesino que por años se había escabullido de la policía al fin había sido capturado, Beyond Birthday había sido capturado gracias a la intervención de una sola persona-  
Finalizó sonriendo viendo como Lawliet tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

  
Lawliet recordaba claramente aquel caso, había sido uno de los más difíciles pero no por ello imposible, se sentía enternecido de la emoción con la que Light recordaba aquella noche

  
-Esa noche me encerré en mi cuarto como siempre lo hago-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos pero esta vez más serio  
-Prendí mi laptop y me puse a buscar todo lo referente a L "el mejor detective del mundo", los resultados eran incontables y todos sobre diferentes casos en los que habías estado involucrados, me sentía emocionado y esperanzado de leer aquellas noticias que pronto aquel sentimiento se me hizo una leve obsesión-  
Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero no por eso dejó su tono serio

  
-Todos los días luego de clases hacía exactamente lo mismo, leyendo todas aquellas historias era de la única manera en la que me sentía feliz, busque todo lo referente a ti, los resultados eran muchos pero ninguno incluía una fotografía tuya aunque eso lo hacía más interesante, en todas partes el mundo te proclamaba como la justicia, nadie sabía tu apariencia pero creían en ti... Al igual que yo.

  
Lawliet prestaba atención a cada una de aquellas palabras, sin embargo su sonrisa había desaparecido, no había pasado por alto un deje de tristeza en aquellas palabras que lo tenían preocupado

  
-Eres la justicia, Lawliet. La gente confiaba en ti, y y luego, este sitio, había un sitio en internet -  
Continuó claramente alterado-  
-Ellos decían que , que podíamos mandar nuestras cartas, yo lo hice, unas, no.. Muchas veces, en ellas brinde detalles de una persona pero, pero las cosas jamás cambiaron, ¡las cosas siguieron iguales!-

  
Lawliet había notado el repentino cambio del castaño quien parecía estar al borde de quebranto pero que estaba haciendo lo posible por no perder la compostura, aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención fueron aquellas cartas, ¿cartas? ¿De qué hablaba?, L jamás había tenido un club de fans o algo por el estilo donde él brindase detalles para que la gente pudiese contactarlo, de seguro solo había sido algún oportunista o algo que la policía había ideado para recibir la denuncia de aquellos que no se atrevían o no confiaban en ellos

  
-Light-kun... ¿Puedo saber que incluían aquellas cartas?-  
Cuestionó suavemente pero Light negó con su cabeza frenéticamente

  
-No recuerdo, eran demasiadas.... Aunque luego deje de enviarlas.... No me tomó mucho darme cuenta que aquella página era falsa y creo que fue uno de los peores golpes.... Creí que tu justicia me ayudaría y es por ello que te escribía casi a diario pero eso nunca pasó y jamás pasaría, en mi tonta cabeza de quince años creí que algo cambiaría pero semana tras semana, mientras todo seguía ocurriendo, me di cuenta que jamás cambiaría, que nadie vendría por arte de magia a ayudarme, porque yo no era importante para que alguien viniese a ayudarme-

  
Light había agachado su cabeza y apretaba las cobijas con su puño, Lawliet hubiese querido echarse y abrazarlo pero algo le decía que Light no deseaba eso, se veía que el castaño estaba al borde de una crisis pues su cuerpo temblaba levemente pero este, o más bien, el orgullo de este se negaba a dejarlo desahogarse, pues aunque la voz de Light sonase quebrantada este se negaba a llorar

  
-Creo que por eso comencé a crear esos dibujos... Eran historias aunque yo solo dibujaba el final, cada una tiene su historia....¿recuerdas que dijiste que los ángeles no eran tangibles?, pues no conocía tu rostro, tampoco podía verte ni tocarte pero seguía creyendo en ti, tal vez no me ayudarías a mi pero ayudarías a muchas otras personas como siempre lo hacías. Es por ello que mientras tú ayudabas a otros, yo te creé en mi mente, en mi imaginación tu justicia si me alcanzaba, en mis ideas si había alguien que me podía ayudar-

 

-Lo siento-  
Fue lo único que atinó a decir el azabache sintiéndose inmensamente culpable de repente, su lógica le decía que él no era culpable de nada pero no podía evitarlo, el tan solo hecho de imaginarse al adolescente poniendo sus esperanzas en alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia le hacía sentir como una mala persona pero definitivamente lo que le hacía sentir peor era saber que Light tuvo que recurrir a su imaginación para sentirse a salvo, eso solo indicaba que el castaño había necesitado de alguien y que nadie había estado para él

  
-No lo sientas, tenía quince años, eso ya pasó-  
Contestó esbozando una leve sonrisa , se sentía tonto de haber confesado aquello pero a la vez nervioso pues sabía que todo esto solo traería más dudas

 

-¿Estos dibujos están relacionados con tus pesadillas?-

No pasó desapercibido como el leve brillo que había en aquellos ojos color miel desapareció, Light desvío su mirada mientras parecía tensarse ante aquella pregunta , definitivamente no quería hablar de aquello, no se lo había dicho a nadie en cuatro años y había estado bien,...¿había estado bien?, bueno, era obvio que no estaba bien pero sentía que si confesaba aquello su mundo solo se vendría abajo, el mundo y la máscara que él se había encargado de construir ya no existiría y lo dejarían vulnerable, era algo que no quería pero a la vez, ya no podía más con aquel recuerdo, no... Jamás pudo con aquel recuerdo, esas malditas pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz y tampoco cesarían, el deseo de morir seguía siendo el mismo, el asco por su cuerpo no había cambiado.... Lo único que había conseguido es que las personas le admiraran, no iba a negarlo, eso le enorgullecía, se sentía menos patético cuando sabía lo superior que era pero las cosas seguían igual, y por algún motivo ya no quería mantener aquel recuerdo en su interior, quería gritarlo, llorarlo, vomitarlo, odiarlo hasta que nada quedase pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

 

-Tenia catorce años, ¿sabes?-  
Comenzó con su voz casi inaudible, debía estar soñando, aquello debía ser falso, jamás en su vida vio este día venir, jamás creyó que algún día se encontraría en una situación como esta contando "eso" a alguien

-Mis padres habían salido, Sayu estaba enferma, yo me consideraba lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarme solo pero tampoco me molestaba su presencia.... Es amigo de mi padre-  
Desvío la mirada y tomó aire, no quería echarse a llorar pero sentía que un nudo se le estaba formando en la garganta

  
-Lo consideraba mi mejor amigo-  
Continuó con una triste sonrisa de solo recordar lo idiota que había sido al no darse cuenta de nada   
-Jugaba conmigo, hablaba conmigo, me prestaba la atención que mis padres no me daban, le quería tanto....-

 

-Light-kun....-  
Susurró al ver como el castaño lentamente iba perdiendo la compostura, dos gruesas lágrimas habían bajado por sus mejillas, las cuales Lawliet suavemente limpio con sus heladas manos

  
-¡Joder!, esto... Esto no es fácil...-  
Se tomó se los cabellos fuertemente, quería salir de aquella habitación, la presión que se sentía en aquel cuarto lo estaba sofocando, el aire parecía casi inexistente y si su corazón seguía latiendo de aquella manera podía salirse de su pecho

 

-¿esto ayuda?-  
Se acercó por completo al castaño situándose detrás de este para envolverlo completamente con sus brazos, recordaba que a Light le gustan los abrazos y a él le encanta abrazarlo, además Light ya le había mencionado que eso le hacía sentir seguro y creyó que eso era lo que el castaño necesitaba... Seguridad... Una sonrisa surco sus labios al sentir que su abrazo fue bien recibido pues Light se aferró a sus brazos

  
-Lawliet... No te culparé si no quieres seguir conmigo luego de esto....-

  
-Quiero estar con Light-kun por lo que me resta de vida-  
Contestó aferrándolo más a su pecho mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, realmente ya no se veía despertando cada mañana sin que aquel olor a miel de sus cabellos le invadieran el olfato

  
Light sonrió tristemente mientras acomodaba su cabello en el pecho del azabache, la voz de Lawliet podía sonar apacible y segura pero Light podía escuchar el acelerado palpitar de su corazón

  
-Es amigo de mi padre... Quien, quién me lastimó... Yo sólo tenía catorce años y confiaba en él... No... No sé porque lo... Porque lo hizo, Lawliet. No sé cómo no lo note antes, fui demasiado idiota y no hice nada, nada para detenlo-  
No importaba cuanto tratase, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, se descubrió temblando frenéticamente entre aquellos pálidos brazos mientras su voz se quebrantaba más entre cada palabra que decía

  
Esta bien, Light-kun. Estoy seguro que no pudiste detenerlo-  
Sus dedos se enredaban suavemente entre aquellos cabellos castaños, lo abrazaba fuerte aunque realmente un miedo terrible lo había invadido de repente; está bien, entendía que alguien había dañado a su Light, era un hombre, era amigo del propio padre del castaño y además era alguien a quien Light quería mucho, sabía que el resultado de aquello no sería bueno, quería seguir escuchando pero a la vez tenía miedo

  
-No sé porque, no sé por-por que jamás me di cuenta, solo lo entendí... Solo lo entendí hasta que yo estaba en mi cama con él sobre mi cuerpo desnudo-  
La voz de Light se quebranto por completo mientras era imposible retener más las lágrimas, comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo mientras se aferraba más a Lawliet. Tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron se arrepintió, aquellas palabras le habían quemado la garganta por el sabor que traían, sabían a vergüenza combinado con asco.

  
Lawliet por su parte tenía los ojos fijos en aquellos cabellos que se movían al ritmo del llanto del castaño, L lo abrazo pues fue lo único que atinó a hacer, su cuerpo entero parecía no responderle mientras un hormigueo extraño recorría su espalda, su corazón se sentía comprimido y sin notarlo una lagrima silenciosa también corrió por su mejilla, le estaba doliendo ver a Light en aquella situación luego de aquella confesión, definitivamente le estaba doliendo más que cuando el castaño le mintió con lo de que él era Kira

  
-Yo solo, yo veía al techo, no quería ver su rostro, pero, ... Pero lo escuchaba... Escuchaba como decía que me quería... Pero.. Pero yo no me sentía igual... Me dolía, dolía demasiado, ... Dolía tanto que creí que moriría... No... Yo quería morir...  
Descubrí que la persona que tanto quería, era solo una mala persona pues no le importo .... No le importo que yo no quisiera... Le rogué, le rogué que parase pero nunca se detuvo... Solo se detuvo hasta que estuvo satisfecho dejándose caer sobre mi... Pero aunque todo había parado eso no me hizo sentir mejor, realmente eso solo empeoró las cosas, el dolor no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando todo acabó, todo lo ocurrido comenzó a entrar en mi cabeza... Todas sus palabras, todos sus juegos, ... Todas sus atenciones.... Jamás me quiso, Lawliet.

  
-Lo siento-  
Susurró pues aquellas palabras sugerían que esperaba una respuesta pero simplemente no la tenía, sentía su cuerpo hervir mientras Light seguía temblando entre sus brazos, este parecía no llorar más pero a la vez parecía que no se encontraba ahí, es decir, era el cuerpo de Light el que tenía entre sus brazos pero en alguna ocasión había visto sus ojos y estos parecían perdidos mientras él seguía hablando como por inercia.

  
Lawliet lo levanto levemente para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, movimiento que Light no pasó por alto dando un leve respingo, el azabache pronto le acarició los cabellos para tranquilizarlo, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios pero aquella sonrisa sugería tristeza, quería sacar esa confesión de su cabeza pero sobre todo quería sacar esos recuerdos de la mente de Light, y quizá eso era lo triste, pues sabía que era imposible.

  
-No sé porqué lo hizo, Lawliet.-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos

  
-No había razón, Light. Tú lo has dicho, solo era un mala persona-  
//"La peor escoria"// pensó

 

-Desde entonces me he preguntado la razón pero no entiendo, no entiendo... No entiendo nada... Él dijo que yo le provocaba pero....

  
-¡Light, escúchame!-  
Interrumpió L rápidamente por el temor que le causó aquellas palabras, se movió un poco para quedar al lado del castaño de modo que ambos pudiesen verse al rostro  
-Lo que pasó no es tu culpa, nada fue tu culpa, tú solo fuiste una víctima-  
Continuó seriamente, no estaba molesto con Light sino con el idiota que se había atrevido a hacerle creer que lo ocurrido era su culpa cuando el castaño solamente tenía catorce años

 

-Mi padre dice que los que se hacen llamar víctimas realmente son quienes buscan esos destinos-  
Contestó por inercia, no lo dijo con el fin de perjudicar a su padre, simplemente fue un recuerdo que vino a su mente al escuchar la palabra "víctima"

 

-Pues tu padre está equivocado, nadie desea que eso le pase, por eso se llaman víctimas-  
Contestó apacible aunque por dentro solo quería estar frente a Soichiro y arrancarle los cabellos uno a uno tal vez así las neuronas comenzaban a funcionarle y dejaba de decir comentarios tan tontos, sentía pena por Light, los dibujos ahora tenían más sentido, de alguna u otra forma sus padres no habían sido de mucho soporte para él y era por ello que "aquello" jamás había sido reportado

 

-Lo odio, Lawliet. Lo odio-  
Continuó el castaño viendo directamente a aquellos ojos negros, sabía que el odio era malo así que esperaba que Lawliet lo reprendiese por ello, que le dijera que estaba mal pero en cambio aquel solo lo abrazo más fuerte

 

-Esta bien sentir eso, Light-kun-

 

-¡No!, ¡no está bien!-  
Contestó exaltado alejándose un poco del azabache   
-Lo odio, lo odio, quisiera matarlo, quiero verlo muerto, quiero verlo agonizando y mofarme frente a él, matarlo con mis propias manos para que su sangre se desparrame por todos lados-

  
Lawliet tragó grueso pero no se atrevió en contestar, no podía decirle que sentir aquello estaba bien pues no lo estaba pero tampoco quería reprenderlo por querer aquello tan fervientemente pues sería hipócrita, él también deseaba aquello más que nada en la vida, quería matar a aquel tipo así sus manos tuviesen que mancharse de sangre

  
-Light... Sé que no es el mejor momento-  
Respondió acercando al castaño nuevamente a su cuerpo  
-Pero nada de esto cambia lo que siento, yo te sigo queriendo igual y aún quiero estar con Light-kun por el resto de mis días-  
Los ojos de Light se abrieron sorprendidos pues luego de todo aquello no esperaba esa respuesta

  
-Si, pero....-

 

-Shhh, lamento haberte puesto bajo esto, por favor, acuéstate-  
Indicó ayudándole al castaño a acostarse en la cama mientras él se acostaba al lado de él sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello  
-Light-kun no ha tenido un día fácil y debe dormir-

  
Light lo veía incrédulo pero la intención de L solo era una, hacer que el castaño durmiese, sabía que por mucho tiempo había deseado que Light dejase caer aquel muro que impedía que la gente se acercase por completo, sabía que por mucho tiempo había querido saber que era lo que Light guardaba tan celosamente, sabía que habían cosas que Light aún no le contaba pero definitivamente eran cosas que no quería saber, no le interesaba saber cuántas veces aquel maldito había abusado del castaño, no quería saber cuantas noches Light lloró hasta quedarse dormido, tenía miedo de saber que tan grande era la soledad que el menor había sentido.

Lawliet seguía acariciándole el cabello mientras veía como la respiración de este se iba tranquilizando y aquellos ojos llenos de odio se iban relajando. Las piezas del rompecabezas al fin encajaban, el comportamiento antisocial que Raye había reportado, las extrañas caminatas nocturnas que Matsuda había descrito, las largas duchas, la necesidad de Light por hacerse notar, la preocupación por siempre verse bien, el como Light siempre era el mejor en todo, ahora aquello que tanto le había admirado alguna vez, le causaba tristeza, recordaba que las calificaciones perfectas del castaño le habían sorprendido en un principio pero ahora aquello tenía un sabor amargo, todo ese esfuerzo que el menor había empleado tenía sólo un objetivo, que nadie jamás se enterase de lo que realmente era él por dentro, porque para L él seguía siendo el mismo Light que tanto quería pero entendía que Light se sentía de una manera muy distinta sobre él mismo.

  
El constante juego de Lawliet sobre los cabellos de Light parecían dar resultados, era un hecho que el castaño seguía despierto pues sus ojos seguían entre abiertos pero sabía que el golpe, el sedante, el cansancio emocional, harían que el castaño pronto se durmiese

  
-Lo odio...-  
Susurró el castaño cerrando sus ojos

  
-Yo también lo odio-  
Se atrevió a contestar Lawliet mientras le besaba la frente, sabía que estaba mal pero era verdad, lo odiaba

 

-Lo odio mucho... Odio a Aizawa-  
Finalizó con su voz suave y sus ojos cerrados.

  
Lawliet detuvo sus movimientos por un segundo pero volvió a su labor al ver que Light abría sus ojos levemente

  
-Shhh duerme-  
Le indicó sonriente recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta mientras Light volvía a cerrar sus ojos

  
L siguió acariciándole pero su cabeza era un caos.

  
*Señor Aizawa, ¿Qué hace aquí?*

  
*Solo quería explorar un poco*

  
Lawliet apretaba su mandíbula para controlar su furia, el castaño había estado diferente desde que se enteró de la participación de Aizawa en el caso, ¿cómo fue tan tonto para no notarlo? Como no pudo notar el miedo de Light cuando este le pidió que se atasen de nuevo, además L había visto a ese idiota merodeado por el pasillo, Es más, aquella tarde que él entró al cuarto comenzó todo el rechazo por parte de Light, ¿ese enfermo se había atrevido a hacerle algo a Light aún estando en un lugar como este?, Light se había hecho más esquivo con él, Light había comenzado a usar suéteres y pantalones flojos que le cubrían el cuerpo completo, Light tenía frío constantemente, Light quería estar solo dormido, Light no hablaba con nadie, ¡todo tenía sentido!, no era un maldito resfriado, era la presencia de ese maldito infeliz.

  
Lawliet se deslizó por la cama tratando de que sus movimientos fueran lo menos bruscos posible para no despertar a Light, escuchaba la respiración profunda del castaño y como su rostro se veía apacible, nadie creería todo lo que ha pasado ese día al verlo dormir tan tranquilo. Se puso de pie esperando que el sedante lo mantuviese dormido pues no quería que el castaño despertase y no lo viese ahí , tomó la perilla de la puerta y con cuidado la giro para salir de la habitación

  
Sus descalzos pies iban por el pasillo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió

  
-¡Ryuzaki! Todos te están esperando, quieren saber qué pasará con Higuchi-  
Watari había descendido del ascensor un poco inquieto pues ya no aguantaba la presión de la TaskForce exigiendo respuesta

  
-¡Me importa un carajo lo que pase con Kira!, ¡llama a Near, Mello o a Matt o a los tres si prefieres y que ellos se encarguen!-  
Ordenó con su voz carrasposa sin detener sus pasos

  
-¡Ryuzaki!-  
Llamo Watari yendo detrás del detective, había escuchado aquella respuesta y el tono en su voz, no era tanto el hecho de involucrar a los sucesores lo que le preocupaba, era todo el lenguaje corporal del azabache, Lawliet es humano y por ende tiene emociones, eso es bien sabido por Watari pero aún así el detective no era de ser muy expresivo, es decir, podía mostrar leve alegría al comer sus dulces, leve tristeza al saber que las pop tarts ya no estaban a la venta o leve enojo cuando las cosas no salían como él deseaba pero como dijo, eran leves, no en extremos como en esos momentos, Lawliet parecía golpear el suelo en cada paso, su entrecejo estaba completamente fruncido y sus puños apretados

  
La puerta del ascensor se había abierto de nuevo dejándolos en el salón principal mientras Lawliet se había negado a dar alguna explicación

  
-¡Ryuzaki, detente!-  
Intentó de nuevo --en vano-- detener al azabache pero este simplemente ignoraba cualquier suplica

  
La mirada de L se agudizó al reconocer a la TaskForce reunida pero entre ellos, alguien había sobresalido, alguien con cabellos afros recortado y un leve bigote unido a su barba, el imbécil reía divertido con Matsuda y eso simplemente le hizo hervir más la sangre .....


	23. Cambios...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomenasai por la larga espera, realmente he tenido uno que otro problema pero es pero estar actualizando los últimos capítulos en estos días 
> 
> Solo quisiera explicarles, probable te este cap no es lo que esperaban. De hecho, este capítulo tendría que haberlo subido después pero leyéndolo, se me hizo buena idea subirlo ahora y dejar el otro para después. Realmente lo hice para no tardarme más

VEINTITRÉS

 

¡Dioses!, las sábanas se sentían más cómodas de la normal; Light deslizó sus manos bajo la almohada para poder hundir más su rostro en ella, se negaba a abrir los ojos, extrañamente se sentía aliviado, como si una gran carga hubiese sido removida de sus hombros y quería disfrutar esa sensación lo más que pudiese. Bostezó mientras tomaba el edredón para envolverse más en él, abrió levemente los ojos con la intención de poder ver el reloj que Ryuzaki solía tener sobre la Pared y así saber cuánto tiempo había estado dormido; los abrió un poco y el sueño volvió a cerrárselos pero fue cuestión de segundos para que estos se abrieran completamente de nuevo; solo ese pestañeo le fue suficiente para darse cuenta que las paredes de aquella habitación eran blanco perla y no blanco hueso. Olvidando su comodidad se sentó raudo en la cama viendo hacia todos lados preocupado, la habitación era más pequeña aunque la cama seguía siendo muy grande y cómoda, de hecho hasta era más cómoda que la cama en la que solía dormir noche a noche pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, ¿¡donde carajos estaba!?. Se restregó los ojos con fuerzas como si aquello fuese aclarar su vista y por ende aquello solo sería un simple ilusión pero obviamente nada cambió. Se quitó el grueso edredón de encima con fuerza y se puso de pie apresuradamente haciendo que el movimiento le mareara, cayó sentado en la cama y llevo una mano a su cabeza para controlar el mareo pero esto solo causó que su respiración se agitara más, ¿lo habían drogado?, ¿estaba secuestrado? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde está Ryuzaki?... Giró su cabeza hacia el lado derecho donde minutos antes había visto una ventana, se puso de pie nuevamente con cuidado para evitar otro mareo, lo helado del piso rápidamente entró por sus pies descalzos llegando hasta su vértebra haciéndolo temblar. No sabía si aquel lugar realmente estaba helado o si era el miedo que todo esto le estaba causando; a pasos lentos llego hasta la ventana de madera, este lugar no era para nada alto como el edificio de la cede central pues le fue fácil ver un verde y abundante pasto a unos pocos metros abajo de la ventana, siguió paseando su vista hasta donde los bordes de la ventana se lo permitían, lograba apreciar una abundante vegetación, enormes árboles verdes y algunas cuentas montañas a una distancia considerable, inevitablemente sonrió, la vista era hermosa, podía escucharse el cantar de los pájaros y si ponía suficiente atención también se escuchaba el correr del agua asegurando que cerca de aquel lugar había un río; aquella vista era hermosa, eso es un hecho, pero la sonrisa de Light se borró al no visualizar ninguna otra casa cercana, eso quería decir que no importaba cuanto gritara, probablemente nadie le ayudaría. Dejó ir su rostro contra la ventana haciendo que su frente chocara suavemente contra el vidrio, el paradero de Ryuzaki era lo que más le preocupaba pero no se atrevía a atravesar aquella puerta de madera que se encontraba a unos metros. Pensar en un secuestro era ilógico, nadie entraba a la cede central y Ryuzaki tampoco lo hubiese permitido pero si aquello realmente era un secuestro, no quería conocer a sus captores todavía. Solo quería saber dónde estaba L, no le importaban los demás miembros, ni siquiera su padre pero si se estaba desesperando de pensar que algo malo podría haberle pasado.

 

Light apretó con fuerzas el marco de la ventana al escuchar que la puerta detrás de él se abrió. 

 

-No deberías estar de pie-

Light giró su cabeza rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz, Ryuzaki estaba bajo el marco de la puerta con un bote en la mano y lanzándole una mirada de reproche pero eso fue algo que a Light no le importo, llevo su puño a su mejilla con el cual se limpió una lagrima que no supo en qué momento salió.

 

-Hey...-  
Ryuzaki suavizó su mirada al ver al castaño con los ojos vidriosos.  
-¿Estás bien?-  
Pregunto suave mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a él 

 

Light asintió frenéticamente sin poder deshacer la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. El rostro de Ryuzaki era de consternación total pero cambió a uno de asombro al sentir que Light -literalmente- se abalanzó sobre el rodeándole el cuello con los brazos 

 

-¡dioses, Ryuzaki!, me tenías preocupado-  
Hundió su rostro en el cuello del azabache. Elle le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos al escuchar un leve sollozo 

 

-Lo siento, no pensé que fueses a despertar aún-  
Le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo, realmente no era como si Light estuviese hecho un mar de lágrimas, quizá esa caricia en la espalda más que tranquilizar al castaño quería tranquilizarse él mismo, sabía que pronto Light comenzaría a exigir explicaciones y estas eran un poco difíciles de dar

 

-Ryuzaki...-

Hizo una pausa separándose del azabache para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Lawliet se mantenía sereno pero sabía las palabras que saldrían de aquellos labios 

-¿Dónde estamos?-

 

-En mi ciudad natal, Mosset-   
Contestó apacible colocando el bote que andaba en mano sobre la mesa que yacía al lado de la ventana

 

Los ojos de Light se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿¡estaban en Francia!?, ¿¡y lo decía tan tranquilo como si nada!? 

 

-No entiendo...-  
Susurró, las palabras de Elle habían sido claras pero es que aquello no tenía sentido 

 

-Será mejor que te sientes-   
Lo tomó de la mano y se encaminó con él de nuevo hacia la cama donde ambos se sentaron viéndose las caras

 

Analizó bien lo que tenía que decir, se tomó su tiempo, realmente la explicación no era complicada pero quería tener las palabras exactas 

 

-Estas asustándome... ¿Está todo bien?-

Aquella suave voz seguida de un apretón de mano le hizo reaccionar. Sonrió, no había nada de qué preocuparse, para Lawliet todo mejoraría desde ahora.

 

-Light-Kun no debería preocuparse... Simplemente he decidido huir con él y empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos lejos de todos-

 

Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, no había nada que pensar, no había necesidad de adornar las palabras cuando esa era la realidad 

 

-¿Cómo que huir?-  
Se levanto rápidamente sorprendiendo un poco al azabache   
-¿Qué pasó con Kira?, ¿y mi familia?, ¿qué pasará con mi inscripción en la universidad To-Oh?-

 

Lawliet agacho la mirada dudando si huir con Light había sido lo correcto, realmente no supo qué hacer y hace un día pareció una buena idea, alejar a Light de todo su pasado e iniciar un nuevo futuro juntos pero parecía que el castaño no lo veía de la misma manera 

 

-Kira será ejecutado aunque eso es algo que no me importa, mis sucesores se harán cargo. Pensé que tu familia no te importaba y respecto a tu inscripción... Aquí hay buenas universidades, solo deberás tomar un metro y en media hora podrías estar ahí-

 

Light desvió su rostro hacia la ventana nuevamente donde se veía aquella hermosa vista; él no tenía interés en Kira, lo de su familia era cierto y lo de la universidad sonaba posible pero ¿en serio Ryuzaki había huido?, ese no era el detective que él conocía, L jamás huiría de nada. Estos últimos meses lo había visto ir tras la pista de Kira tan fervientemente que parecía un mal chiste el hecho que hubiese decidido huir cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos. 

 

-Es por mi, ¿verdad?-  
Susurró pero no con alegría, mas bien con decepción. 

 

Lawliet alzó su vista intentando encontrarse con la de Light pero este mantenía su rostro hacia la ventana evitando verlo. Sabía lo que Light podía estar pensando , seguro en la cabeza del castaño pasaba la idea que L tenía lástima de él pero la realidad no podía estar más alejada, aunque ¿cómo explicarlo?, Lawliet no sentía lástima por el castaño, para él seguía siendo el mismo Light inteligente capaz de mucho pero decirle que solo quería protegerlo podía confundirse con aquello que el castaño tanto odiaba

 

-Si, es por ti pero no por las razones que te imaginas-   
Light no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar aquella respuesta, tenía intactos los recuerdos de aquella plática y era imposible que no le causara vergüenza 

 

Lawliet se levantó del colchón al ver aquella reacción, se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro para obligarlo que este lo viese a los ojos 

 

-Light... Lo que él....-  
Dudó pero sin soltarle la quijada. Chasqueo la lengua suavemente pues hablar de "eso" tampoco era fácil para él   
-Entiendo cómo te sientes y entiendo que sientas vergüenza pero él único avergonzado debería ser él. Esto no cambia la manera en la que te veo ni la manera en la que te quiero-  
Lawliet sonrió ladinamente al percatarse que de nuevo le había dicho que "lo quiere" sin problema alguno

 

-No hiciste ninguna locura, ¿verdad?-  
El rostro de Lawliet cambió a uno neutro al escuchar aquella pregunta 

 

Light vio como Lawliet le desvío la mirada y eso lo preocupo, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre su pasado, L ya lo sabia pero no era algo que quisiese estar contando y recordando constantemente; sin embargo, si le interesaba saber exactamente como había llegado hasta ahí, ¿L había hecho algo extraño?

 

-Lawliet, contéstame- 

Era la primera vez que Light lo llamaba por su nombre real luego de aquella conversación aunque quizá no era el tono que hubiese querido escuchar, el castaño lo veía con miedo y a la vez molestia 

 

-No...-  
Contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza 

 

-No te cre...-

Antes que pudiese terminar, otro mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo haciendo que se apoyara en el azabache para no caer. L rápidamente pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Light evitando que este cayera. Le ayudó a dirigirse a la cama para que se acostara nuevamente quedando sentado a su lado 

 

-Watari me explicó que debido a tu poca ingesta de alimentos en los últimos días, es muy probable que el sedante tenga efectos secundarios como los mareos, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, se te pasara en unas horas-

 

-¿¡Unas horas!? No puedo esperar unas horas, necesito ....-  
Lawliet se encorvo sobre el castaño colocando una mano sobre el colchón y con la otra tomándole la quijada para unir sus labios con los de Light

 

-Light-kun a veces debe callarse y dejarme hablar-   
Sus rostros estaban separados por solo unos centímetros. Lawliet sonrió y le plantó otro suave beso pero esta vez en la quijada 

 

-Estamos muertos-  
Continuó luego de unos segundos. Light contuvo el aire y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par  
-Al menos lo estamos en Japón-

 

-Nn-no Enti-endo-  
Titubeó pero está vez era cierto, su cabeza no lograba procesar de manera lógica aquella información 

 

Lawliet llevó su mano al cabello del castaño donde removió unos mechones que caían sobre su frente. Sonrió, entendía la preocupación de Light pero él seguía creyendo que había hecho lo correcto... Hasta cierto punto.

 

-Hace dos días... Luego de nuestra conversación, te quedaste dormido debido al sedante y supongo que también debido al agotamiento mental y físico.-

 

-¿Do-Dos días?-

Había escuchado cada una de las palabras del azabache pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era "dos días", ¿había dormido un día entero?. Lawliet simplemente asintió mientras continuó con sus caricias 

 

-Tuviste una fiebre muy alta mientras dormías, decidí llevarte al hospital pero nuestro auto se estrelló dejándonos muertos a ambos- 

 

-¿Es-estoy muerto?-  
Light llevo rápidamente ambas manos a sus mejillas para sentirlas, de seguro seguía dormido, debía estar dormido, él no podía estar fuera de Japón y mucho menos muerto 

 

-Tranquilo.... Ni tú ni yo íbamos en ese auto... Nadie iba en ese auto... Estaba siendo manejado por una máquina, por así decirlo-

 

-¡Lawliet explícate de una vez!-  
Exigió serio pues no entendía nada de que el azabache estaba diciendo 

 

-Watari se encargó de los supuestos cuerpos y también del funeral, él se encargará de nuestras nuevas identificaciones, solo necesito saber qué nombre te gustaría tener-

 

-Me gusta mi nombre...-  
Susurró comenzando a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo 

 

-A mí también me gusta tu nombre, Light. Supongo que puedes mantenerlo, no veo ningún problema, al igual que yo puedo mantener el mío, jamás hubo registros de L en ningún lado.-

 

-Entonces ...¿Nuestras vidas serán en Francia a partir de ahora?-

 

-Si, al menos que desees que nos vayamos a otro país, solo debes de pedirlo-   
Lawliet recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño. Light se veía confundido y L podía confirmarlo pues podía escuchar su palpitar acelerado 

 

-Aquí también nieva, ¿verdad?- 

 

-¿La nieve te molesta?-  
Cuestionó curioso mientras pensaba hacía qué país tropical podrían partir si la respuesta era afirmativa pero en cambio Light negó suavemente con su cabeza 

 

-No... La nieve me gusta pero nunca pude jugar en ella, siempre estuve muy ocupado haciendo tareas- 

 

-Yo detesto la nieve, no puedo caminar sobre ella descalzo pero definitivamente saldremos a hacer figuras que se hacen con ella tan pronto haya nevado- 

 

-¿Te refieres a los muñecos de nieve?-  
Preguntó emocionado y ansioso. Lawliet sonrió al ver la reacción del castaño y se limitó a asentir pero solo provocó que la ansiedad del castaño aumentara, Light se sentó en la cama llevando a su paso al azabache quien tuvo que sostenerse del colchón para no caer   
-¿Y cuando iremos?, todo se ve tan verde, ¿estás seguro que aquí cae nieve?, ¿cuándo empieza la época de invierno?, pero no tenemos ropa de invierno, ¡Lawliet, nos moriremos de frío!...-

 

Light siguió haciendo sus preguntas y afirmaciones pero Lawliet ya no prestaba atención, solo veía la rapidez con la que los labios del castaño se movían, ¡cielos!, ¿eso siquiera era posible?

 

-¡Light!-  
Amaba la voz de Light pero el castaño se estaba precipitando por algo que aún no ocurría 

 

-Lo siento-  
Contestó sonrojado al percatarse que se había descontrolado un poquitito 

 

-No, no lo sientas, solo qu....-

 

Antes de que las palabras terminaran de salir de su boca, Light lo tomo de la parte de atrás del cuello y lo jaló hacia si para besarle los labios nuevamente. Lawliet correspondió a aquel beso sin prisas, disfrutando del sabor de aquella boca, llevo sus pálidas manos a la cabeza del castaño y jugueteo con su cabello mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, aquel beso se volvió más demandante y lo estaba disfrutando, pronto sintió las manos de Light pasearse por debajo de su floja camisa para acariciarle el abdomen. 

 

Light recorría sus manos por aquella delgada pero definida cintura, le encantaba todo de Lawliet, desde lo alborotado de su cabello hasta la inocencia que destilaba cuando sonreía. No veía la hora de poder sentirse completamente de él y es por ello que le besaba con más sensualidad, jalándole el labio inferior de vez en vez y arañándole suavemente la piel bajo la ropa, sus esfuerzos daban resultados pues Lawliet se separó de sus labios pero comenzó a bajar a su cuello, el castaño seguía en su labor de acariciar su espalda mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás para que el azabache tuviese más libertad, sentía los labios de Lawliet recorriéndole el cuello, este le daba pequeñas mordidas elevando más la excitación de Light,el castaño sentía esa lengua jugando en su clavícula pero un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir que el azabache dirigió sus labios hacia el lóbulo de su oreja donde lo mordió suavemente para luego juguetear con su lengua en él 

 

Light sentía su miembro creciendo dentro de sus pantalones y podía ver un bulto reflejado en los pantalones flojos del azabache, rápidamente paseo su vista por aquella habitación para hacerse a la idea que ese sería el lugar donde despertaría cada mañana de ahora en adelante... Junto a Lawliet, eso no podía emocionarle más, los cambios no son fáciles pero él se sentía emocionado con la idea de empezar una vida nueva y qué mejor manera que haciendo el amor con el azabache; llevo una de sus manos a aquellos cabellos negros, lo acariciaba suavemente mientras él cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de aquellos labios que poco a poco iban bajando más, una de las manos de Lawliet se posó sobre su pierna, Light se mordió los labios pero aquella mano pronto llegó a su miembro y los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par mientras se tensaba. Lawliet no pasó por alto aquella reacción y sin dudarlo quitó su mano separándose de Light quien tenía los ojos completamente abiertos

 

-No... Por favor, continúa-   
Pidió tomando la mano de Lawliet y colocándola en su entrepierna. Se odiaba por su reacción previa, él estaba consciente que aquellas caricias y besos eran de Lawliet pero no pudo evitar tensarse 

 

Lawliet sonrió y delicadamente retiró su mano de la entrepierna del castaño, no sintió la erección que había visto dentro de aquel pantalón y quizá la suya también había desaparecido, se había dejado llevar por el momento. 

 

-Debes descansar...-   
Contestó apacible mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a la mesa donde había dejado el bote que traía al entrar en la habitación   
-Bebe esto y vuelve a la cama-   
Le extendió un pequeño recipiente que traía la cantidad exacta de la medicina que debía tomar pues al parecer Light si había cogido una gripe bajo la lluvia del otro día 

 

-Lawliet...yo...-

 

-Bebe esto y vuelve a la cama-   
Light no tuvo más opción que beber lo que el azabache le daba para luego regresar a la cama quedando de lado pero dándole la espalda; se sentía mal, había sido un imbécil por no haber sabido controlar su cuerpo, ¿por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado así de igual forma?, él realmente estaba deseando hacerlo con Lawliet, lo deseaba más que nada pero ahora lo había arruinado todo, ¿estaría Lawliet tan molesto?, ¿y si estaba molesto que pasaría con él ?, estaba en un país cuyo idioma hablaba pero seguía siendo un lugar desconocido,¡por Ra!¿por qué había sido tan idiota?. Light cerró los ojos intentando controlar la furia que sentía contra el mismo cuando sintió un peso adicional sobre la cama y luego un brazo rodeándole la cintura 

 

-Deja de torturarte, no estoy molesto- 

 

Light se acostó sobre su espalda para darle la cara a Lawliet quien lo veía con una sonrisa 

 

-Te mentiría si te dijese que el sexo no importa, pero hay cosas más importantes-  
Deslizó uno de sus brazos bajo la cabeza del castaño para atraerlo más hacia sí dejándolo cerca de él   
-Puedo tener paciencia-

 

-Pero yo realmente quiero hacerlo, te lo juro-   
Aferró una de sus manos sobre la camisa del azabache como si su vida dependiera de eso

 

Lawliet tomó aquella mano y la acaricio suavemente, veía la desesperación reflejada en aquellos ojos café, sabía que Light no deseaba hablar de "aquello" al igual que él pero era algo que no podían obviar siempre 

 

-Light... Debes entender que lo que te pasó no es algo fácil de superar y más cuando te guardaste ese dolor para ti por tanto tiempo-  
El castaño rápidamente desvío su mirada pues no quería volver a tocar ese tema nunca más en la vida pero Lawliet le tomó rápidamente la quijada evitándole que este ladeara el rostro   
-Debes aprender a ser paciente contigo mismo, las cosas no serán diferentes de la noche a la mañana pero mejorarán y yo estaré ahí- 

 

-No estoy mal, no tengo nada que superar, ya lo he superado-   
Lawliet escuchó la seriedad de aquellas palabras y la determinación en aquellos ojos café pero sabía que quien hablaba era el orgullo de Light y estaba bien, como él mismo había dicho, las cosas no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana, había conocido a Light como un chico orgulloso con aires de superioridad, sabía que esa era la fachada que el castaño había construido y aunque sabía que esa actitud soberbia no era el verdadero Yagami-kun era algo que no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. 

 

-Te traeré algo de comer-  
Contestó sentándose sobre la cama sabiendo que no lograría nada contradiciéndolo en estos momentos. Light solamente asintió acomodándose sobre la almohada mientras veía al azabache partir, le gustaba la cercanía con Lawliet pero luego de aquel incomodo momento prefería estar solo un rato 

 

Lawliet cerró la puerta y se encaminó por aquel lugar, era pequeño pero acogedor, las paredes y piso eran de madera, propias de una cabaña. El frío entraba por sus pies descalzos pero era algo que disfrutaba. Mediante se alejaba de aquella puerta para adentrarse a la sala y pronto a la cocina, su mente sucumbió ante los recuerdos 

 

-No hiciste ninguna locura, ¿verdad?-

 

Se paró en seco y restregó su pie sobre el pantalón, recordaba haber negado con su cabeza ante aquella pregunta... Alzó su mano derecha y la puso frente su rostro, aquella mano aún le dolía y sus nudillos se veían levemente enrojecidos... ¿Qué pasaría si Light se enterase de la verdad?... De pronto la ansiedad comenzó a embargarle... No era algo habitual, pero había perdido el control y su puño era prueba de ello... Llevó una mano a su cabeza tan pronto el recuerdo de hace un día llegó a su mente... Él temblando con un arma en la mano...

 

-No me importa, Watari. Quiero matarlo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, sé que todos esperaban ver a Aizawa muriendo xD y lo verán, pero en el próximo capítulo ;)


	24. Out of control- parte uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey hoy no me tardé tanto a pesar que ando enferma D:

VEINTICUATRO

Lawliet se encontraba echando unas verduras recién picadas dentro de una olla con agua hirviendo, lo removió suavemente con un cucharón de maderas y se dirigió al lavaplatos para lavar unas manzanas. Levantó su vista, frente tenía una ventana que le dejaba apreciar el paisaje, por primera vez desde que habían llegado caía en la realidad que se encontraban en Francia, en que había escapado y en que había tomado a Light consigo. Instintivamente sonrió, Light le aceleraba siempre el corazón pero para su desgracia... El castaño provocaba más que lindas sensaciones en él, luego de aquella conversación, recordar a Light también era recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar y eso le hacía tener ganas de vomitar, cerró los ojos en un intento de despejar su mente pero está solamente se llenó con la voz del castaño revoloteando por ella.  
   
"Este eres tú "  
"Quería la misma atención que ella recibía"  
"Creí que tú justicia me ayudaría pero las cosas no cambiaron"  
"Por ello te creé en mi mente, en mi imaginación tu justicia si me alcanzaba, alguien me ayudaba"  
 "Le quería tanto.... Él jamás me quiso"  
"Solo lo entendí ... Solo lo entendí hasta que él estaba sobre mi cuerpo desnudo"  
"Me dolía demasiado... Creí que moriría... No, yo quería morirme"  
"Él dijo que yo le provocaba... Lo odio, quisiera matarlo"

 

 Abrió sus ojos abruptamente con la respiración levemente agitada, sacudió la cabeza y aquellas voces desaparecieron. Decidió continuar en su labor y comenzó a picar las manzanas, no quería pensar en nada, quería olvidar todo pero era imposible, y más tardó en tranquilizarse que en otro recuerdo sucumbiera a su mente.

 

 *****Flashback*****  
El ascensor se abrió y rápidamente descendió de él sabiendo que su ayudante le seguía de cerca  
 -Ryuzaki... Dime algo por el amor de dios.- Watari intentó tomarlo del brazo pero este rápidamente lo movió. Apreciaba al mayor pero no estaba pensando con claridad  
 A pasos Fuertes se encaminó por aquel largo salón donde en una esquina se encontraba aquel grupo de agentes platicando para distraerse un poco.  
 Watari detuvo sus pasos sin comprender bien que sucedía, quería ordenar sus ideas y entender un poco que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su protegido pero no había razón alguna para que este estuviera tan molesto. En decir, resultaba que Light no era Kira al final de todo, que Higuchi había aceptado al fin los asesinatos y la forma de llevarlos acabo. En otra situación Lawliet hubiese estado que brincaba de alegría queriendo saber todo sobre los "shinigamis" y esa tan mencionada "Death note".  
 Ryuzaki detuvo sus pasos, justo en medio del salón llamando la atención de todos quienes rápidamente se le acercaron con la intención de saber alguna novedad  
 -Ryuzaki nos tienes con el caso detenido, necesitamos....-  
 -Yagami-san, por favor déjeme hablar a mi- Interrumpió con molestia paseando sus ojos por cada uno de los miembros pero apretó sus puños cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Aizawa quien estaba a su lado  
-Watari, necesito que contactes a mis sucesores, a quien desees a los tres si lo prefieres-  Continuó luego de unos segundos a lo que Watari asintió pues Ryuzaki ya le había comentado sobre su plan que ellos se encargaran de Kira  
 -Los demás; necesito que se dividan el trabajo, necesito que vayan al sótano y busquen la death note en el auto de Higuchi donde ya les había dicho- Entre el relajo del día en que Light era Kira y luego que no, nadie había ido por la libreta aún a pesar que ya había anochecido  
-Y que otros vayan a mi habitación y cuiden de Light-kun-  
 -Yo puedo ir con Light-kun- Propuso rápidamente Matsuda pues la idea de una libreta de la muerte y dioses extraños no le llamaba mucho la atención, no deseaba ver algo que luego fuese a causarle pesadillas.  
 -Si, Ukita y yo iremos a buscar la libreta- Se ofreció Mogi pues al final Soichiro había sido el jefe de policía y Aizawa era el actual jefe por lo que de cierta forma era importante que ellos se mantuvieran con el detective para poder continuar con el caso  
 Los miembros que tenían una labor asignada salieron de la habitación sin rechistar dejando solamente a Aizawa y Soichiro junto a L.  
 Soichiro agudizó su mirada al ver la extraña actitud del detective, todos habían dejado el salón pero él seguía sin decir algo, simplemente camino hacia el escritorio donde abrió una gaveta, escucho a L removiendo algunas cosas pero este se me tenía callado  
 -La justicia siempre gana, ¿eh, L?- Comentó Aizawa amigablemente refiriéndose que al fin habían detenido a Kira, quería hacer aquel momento menos incomodo  
 -¿La justicia siempre gana?- Contestó con su ronca voz  -Si, de hecho... La justicia siempre gana.  
 Aizawa y Soichiro se vieron entre ellos ante la manera tan extraña de L de arrastrar las palabras  
 L seguía dándoles la espalda, tenía las esposas en su mano, esas que había tomado de su cajón pero estaba dudando en cómo actuar. Por una parte él era L, el mejor detective del mundo, la justicia. pero por otro lado también era Lawliet, un tipo enamorado, quien acababa de descubrir que alguien se había atrevido a profanar el cuerpo de su Light. Así que podríamos decir que L tenía una pequeña lucha interna, quería ser el detective que siempre hacia las cosas bien, esposar a Aizawa y que la justicia se encargara. Pero también quería ser Lawliet, a quien le importaba un carajo hacer las cosas bien y tomarse la justicia por sus propias manos. Pero la justicia siempre ganaba...  
 Volteó dejando ver las esposas que tenía en la mano, ambos oficiales se vieron entre sí más confundidos aún  
 -Señor Aizawa, queda usted detenido por....-  
 -¿De qué carajos hablas, Ryuzaki?- Interrumpió Soichiro rápidamente exasperado  -No estamos para juegos tontos, estamos para detener a Kira-  
 -Yagami-san, le recomiendo que no se entrometa- Contestó apacible pues Soichiro se había colocado frente a Aizawa impidiéndole a Ryuzaki acercársele completamente  
 -Ni lo sueñes, tienes el caso detenido, no dices nada y de repente ¿vienes con la tonta idea de arrestar a Aizawa?-  
 -Señor Aizawa, ¿por qué no deja de ser tan cobarde y deja de ocultarse tras su amigo? Mejor cuéntenos que hacía usted hace cuatro años..-  
 -¿¡CUATRO AÑOS!?... Luego de tanto tiempo ya debe haber prescrito- Interrumpió y L chasqueo la lengua  
 -LOS CASOS DE ABUSO SEXUAL NO PRESCRIBEN- Gritó el detective entre enfadado por la rabia que aquello le provocaba y a la vez harto porque Soichiro no dejaba de entrometerse  
   
Soichiro desvío su mirada hacia su amigo que estaba a sus espaldas, su mirada era de confusión total... ¿Era real lo que L decía?... Y si lo era, ¿por qué jamás se lo dijo?... No sería el primer ni el ultimo oficial en cometer alguna violación hacia alguna mujer pero definitivamente él no iba a juzgarlo, no porque estuviese del todo de acuerdo, mas bien por el aprecio que le tenía por ser su amigo.  
 -No.. No sé de qué habla, Soichiro.- Trató de defenderse tan pronto sintió la mirada de su amigo, temía que el detective fuese a mencionar a Light, no sabía que reacción esperar por parte de su ex jefe -Él es el enfermo que se imagina cosas-  
 Soichiro lo vio directamente a los ojos, escuchó sus palabras pero Aizawa lucia demasiado nervioso pues estaba transpirando demasiado y eso lo hacía ver sospechoso; sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir analizando el comportamiento de su amigo pues sin previo aviso sintió cómo fue tomado de su brazo para luego ser movido con fuerza hacia un lado  
 -¿¡A quien llamas enfermo, maldito!?-  
 Aquellas palabras por parte de Aizawa parecían haber sido la gota que rebalso en vaso pues sin dudarlo, L movió hacia un lado a Soichiro para lanzarse contra Aizawa dejándole ir un puñetazo el cual no pudo detener por la rapidez de sus movimientos.  
Aizawa había caído sentado al suelo pero tampoco le duró por mucho pues sin perder tiempo, L volvió a acercarse a él tomándole por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo así a ponerse de pie.  
 Soichiro se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos viendo como un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de los labios de Aizawa pero reaccionó al ver como L levantaba su puño nuevamente  
 -¡Ya basta Ryuzaki!- Le había logrado tomar a tiempo del brazo pero eso no significaba que la Colera del detective hubiese descendido  
 -¡Jamás hice nada que él no quisiera!- Se defendió Aizawa atemorizado mientras L aún lo mantenía fuerte del cuello de la camisa  
 -¿Qué?...- El ex jefe de policías soltó el puño del detective el cual automáticamente fue a parar al rostro de Aizawa, esta vez en su sien dejándolo levemente mareado. -¿Te acostaste con un hombre?- Pregunto asqueado ignorando el golpe que su amigo acaba de recibir nuevamente. Es que eso era aberrante, él no concebía el amor entre dos hombres y tampoco se veía siendo amigo de un maldito homosexual  
 -¡Contesta, Maldito!-  Aún sentía su cabeza levemente mareada por lo que no le fue difícil a L empujarlo contra el escritorio donde quedó prácticamente acostado mientras el detective le seguía tomando por el cuello de su camisa con una fuerza que podía sentir también las uñas de este rasgando su piel -¿Por qué no le dices con quien te acostabas?... ¿Por qué no le dices cuantas veces te rogó que pararas?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste, maldito?-  Su vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en ella con cada pregunta que formulaba, quería llorar... De tristeza, de impotencia, de furia... Pero el único quien debía estar llorando era la escoria que tenía en frente, por lo que restregó sus ojos con la manga de su camisa y con esa misma mano volvió a golpearle haciendo que un seco quejido escapara de aquellos labios ....  
 Aquel golpe había sido directo en la nariz, Aizawa podía jurar que escuchó sus huesos crujir para luego sentir algo húmedo saliendo de su nariz, aquel golpe lo había dejado más mareado que antes, además él ya no era un joven como lo era quien lo estaba atacando, quería atacar o al menos defenderse pero su cerebro y su cuerpo no parecían estar conectados  
 -Ryuzaki... Ya detente-  Soichiro se había colocado detrás del detective, inseguro pero una parte de él aún creía que aquello debía ser una broma, no podía creer que alguien tan masculino como Aizawa resultará siendo un mariquita. Pero más se tardó en acercarse a L en que este lo empujara con fuerza hacia atrás. Soichiro cayó sentado haciendo que su cola impactará fuertemente en el suelo, apretó los dientes para no emitir ninguna queja, sin embargo ese dolor lo había dejado quieto.  
 Ryuzaki se quedó quieto por un momento, viendo la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Soichiro que yacía unos metros detrás de él. No iba a decir que se sentía orgulloso pues él no era de faltarle el respeto a las personas mayores, no por respeto pues ya no veía a Yagami-san como alguien muy admirable pero tampoco se imaginaba poniéndole la mano encima, con él único que deseaba acabar era con el tipo que tenía aún inmóvil sobre el escritorio quien emitió un quejido haciendo que L volviera su vista hacia él.  
 -Él ... Él siempre me decía... Lo solo que se sentía... Que yo era su único amigo... Yo solo correspondí a sus provoca....- Aizawa sintió su boca callada por un nuevo puñetazo, sintió sus labios inflamarse automáticamente  
 -¡Cállate!... No te atrevas a decirlo- Se sentía asqueado, aquel tipo realmente estaba enfermo. Se veía patético con la sangre corriéndole por el rostro y aún así él se estaba atreviendo a querer justificar sus depravadas acciones. Era obvio que estaba delirando pues sus ojos no hacían un contacto visual, más bien se encontraban entrecerrados viendo al vacío pero no por ello Ryuzaki permitiría que aquel tipo expresara sus bajezas  
 -Tenía un cuerpo demasiado libidinoso....-  
 ¡PAF!... Un seco golpe, y luego otro y otro  
 -¡Te dije que te callaras!- Ryuzaki lo había tomado de la tela de la camisa con ambas manos para en un rápido movimiento golpear la cabeza del policía contra el escritorio. No pensaba claramente, lo único que quería es que aquel tipo se callara por lo que lo estampo contra el escritorio una y otra vez. Aizawa ya no emitía ningún sonido, ni siquiera de queja pero aun así Lawliet no estaba dispuesto a parar. En la habitación solo se escuchaba los gruñidos de L y los golpes del cráneo de Aizawa contra la madera una y otra vez  
 -¡RYUZAKI!- Un grito al unísono hizo que el detective detuviera sus movimientos pues entre aquellas voces había reconocido la de Watari. Giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse que, efectivamente, el ascensor acababa de abrirse dejando ver a Watari junto a Mogi y Ukita quienes traían la libreta.  
 Los tres salieron rápidamente pero ninguno entendía bien que pasaba, por un lado se encontraba Soichiro con un evidente dolor mientras se tomaba la parte baja de la espalda y por otro está Ryuzaki, quien tenía a Aizawa contra el escritorio, y ni hablar de Aizawa, quien podría ser el peor, su camisa estaba desabotonada hasta la mitad, su saco beige hecho un desastre con pringas rojas y luego estaba su irreconocible rostro... Aquel que todos vieron con pavor, el oficial tenía sangre escurriéndole desde una ceja uniéndose con la que seguía saliendo de su nariz, pero sobre todo lo inflamado de su rostro dándole un aspecto un poco monstruoso  
-Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?- Ukita fue el primero en apresurarse para ayudar a su jefe quien intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su compañero pero que el dolor en la cadera no se lo permitía y volvió a caer sentado  
 -Ryu.. Ryuzaki ha perdido el control... Debes detenerlo...-  
 Ryuzaki escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes de Soichiro e instintivamente se sorprendió ... Desvío su vista y vio al tipo que tenía en frente y sin quererlo, se asusto levemente al ver el estado en el que Aizawa se encontraba...¿se arrepentía?, no... Pero jamás creyó que llegaría a tanto. Soltó al oficial y se alejó de él pero esto tampoco ayudó mucho pues Aizawa estaba tan débil o mareado que cayó al suelo como si de un saco de patatas se tratara  
   
-Ryuzaki... ¿Qué significa esto?- Le susurró Mogi acercándosele por detrás. Sabía que L era de las personas más pacíficas que había conocido y que debía haber una razón de peso para que este estuviera actuando de la manera que actuaba  
 -¿Dónde está Mtsuda?- Cuestionó ignorando completamente la pregunta del oficial. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mientras veía su mano derecha la cual se veía levemente hinchada pero sobre todo con restos de sangre  
 -Con Light, como lo pediste...- Contestó Mogi sereno acercándose un poco más al igual que Watari  
 -¿Y cómo está Light?-  
 -Llamaré a Matsuda pero necesito que vengas conmigo- Sugirió Watari temeroso. Quería persuadirlo para que lo acompañara pues Ryuzaki estaba actuando de una manera que jamás había visto y sabía que esa reacción como cualquier otra desde hace un rato, tenían nombre y apellido. Además no era muy difícil adivinar que Ryuzaki estaba así por algo relacionado a Light, tomando en cuenta en que él había visto con sus propios ojos la crisis en la que había caído el castaño en la celda de Higuchi  
 -No... Llama a Matsuda pero yo me quedo aquí...- Podría ser que L pareciera tener la mente en otra parte pues sus respuestas serenas estaban completamente fuera de orden cuando hace unos momentos golpeaba a un hombre sin medir fuerzas. Pero algo era seguro, aunque L pareciera estar tranquilo, por dentro su corazón seguía latiendo con la misma intensidad, no pensaba quitar sus ojos de aquel tipo hasta verlo esposado ... en el peor o mejor de los casos, muerto.  
 -Mejor vamos ambos a tu habitación y así nos aseguramos que Light esté bien- Sugirió sonriente pero L solamente negó lentamente  
 -Es por Light...- Aquello fue un susurro como si las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran pero fue escuchado por todos quienes rápidamente pusieron sus ojos en Mogi.  
 -¿Lo sabías?- Cuestionó L temeroso que la respuesta fuese afirmativa  
Una sonrisa triste surco los labios de Mogi, realmente solo fue una suposición que cruzó por su mente al recordar algunas cosas y estar escuchando constantemente el nombre de Light. Había sido una suposición que escapó de sus labios pero que le entristeció al descubrir que era cierta debido a la reacción del azabache  
 -No... No tenía idea, pero tomando en cuenta tu reacción, supongo que ese es el motivo.-  
 -Debes de estar confundido, Mogi- Con ayuda de Ukita y luego de varios intentos, Soichiro había logrado ponerse de pie, se encaminó hasta acercarse al grupo apoyándose en su compañero. -Ryuzaki está acusando a Aizawa de abuso sexual- El tono de Soichiro era como si de una broma se tratara pues se negaba a creer aún cualquier acusación pero la reacción de los demás miembros no fue igual a la suya, Ukita y Mogi solo se vieron entre sí, sorprendidos y tristes a la vez, algo que L no pasó por alto.  
 -¡Ustedes dos lo sabían!- Aseguró y camino amenazante hacia ellos pero Watari lo detuvo a tiempo abrazándolo por la cintura  
 -No te atrevas a dar otro paso, Ryuzaki- Susurró y L obedeció. Un brusco movimiento podría lastimar a Watari  
 -No, no lo sabíamos como ya te dije- Empezó Mogi. Suspiro viendo que la mirada de L demandaba más explicaciones, como si aquello no fuese suficiente para creer que realmente ellos no tenían idea de nada  
 -Solamente recordé una conversación que Aizawa y otro compañero mantuvieron hace algunos meses, mucho antes que Kira apareciera. Yo estaba sirviéndome un poco de café en la habitación de descanso y quizá sus sonoras carcajadas impidieron que notaran mi presencia. Realmente yo no tenía intenciones de escuchar nada, solo quería mi café y salir pero inevitablemente lo escuché... Aizawa relataba sobre un chico que le había causado el más grande placer, mucho más que cualquier mujer. Lo primero que pensé es que Aizawa era homosexual, lo cual era raro en un oficial tan serio como él pero tampoco era imposible... Estaba saliendo de la habitación con mi café cuando lo escuché, entre carcajadas, relatar como el chico se movía por alejarse de él. Luego de eso salí rápidamente, no quería seguir escuchando más, aquello sugería que había sido un encuentro no consensuado o alguna fantasía, pero no me importaba, solo decidí salir lo más pronto posible.  
 -Eso no tiene nada que ver con Light- Defendió Soichiro raudamente. Sentía un asco terrible que aquella conversación fuese cierta, él aceptaba ser homófono y no podía evitar sentir repulsión por Aizawa pero a la vez miedo que Light tuviese algo que ver en todo esto  
 Mogi se mordió los labios, aquella conversación, como bien había dicho Soichiro, no tenía nada que ver con Light pero había más, sin embargo estaba dudando si sería lo correcto. No negaba que Soichiro era un gran oficial pero tenía una mente demasiado cuadrada, dudaba enormemente que Soichiro fuese a actuar como el padre comprensivo si se llegaba a enterar que su hijo había sido víctima de Aizawa. No iba a poner las manos al fuego diciendo que muy probablemente Soichiro se iba a sentir avergonzado de su hijo pero una gran parte de él creía que eso podría ser la posible reacción de su ex jefe.  
 -Matsuda y yo un día fuimos a su casa, jefe. Hace mucho tiempo- Habló Ukita al ver que Mogi no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar. Aun sostenía a Soichiro y quizá le causaba un poco de miedo la reacción de este al tenerlo tan cerca pero ya había comenzado y si aquello era verdad, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que Aizawa no pagara por su crimen  
-Aún estábamos estudiando en la universidad pero ya trabajábamos en la NPA...Bueno, solo éramos los mensajeros jeje- Rasco su cabeza nervioso pues a pesar de su leve sonrisa para calmar la tensión, nadie sonrió. Recuperó su semblante serio y continuó  
-Teníamos que entregar unos papeles en la casa Yagami, cuando llegamos la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada pues al momento que Matsu intentó tocar, esta se abrió sin esfuerzo.-  
 Todos prestaban atención ignorando completamente los leves quejidos emitidos por Aizawa quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo intentando levantarse pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía  
 -Era importante entregar esos papeles pero parecía que la casa estaba sola, el único sonido provenía de la planta superior. Matsuda y yo nos vimos sabiendo que estaba mal pero debíamos hacer esa entrega por lo que decidimos subir-  
 -¿Entraron a mi casa sin permiso?-  
 -Bueno jefe, es que.. Es que no lo conocíamos y debíamos...-  
 -Continúa- Interrumpió Mogi serio sorprendiendo a Soichiro pues prácticamente es como si sus palabras no hubiesen importado  
Ukita vio la seriedad en su amigo y se limitó a asentir levemente  
 -Entramos a esa habitación cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, en la cama había un chico llorando desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a un oso. En ese entonces no sabíamos cómo se llamaba, asumimos que era su hijo pero no sabíamos más de él. Light estaba tan absorto que no notó nuestra presencia aun cuando nos pusimos a un lado de la cama. Llevaba puesto solamente un short y realmente sentimos mucha pena por él. olvidando nuestro encargo nos acercamos y Matsuda le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención pero creo que fue un error porque solamente logramos asustarlo, se empujó con sus pies sobre la cama para alejarse de nosotros mientras nos gritaba que nos fuéramos, ambos pudimos ver algunas marcas en su cadera por lo que quisimos ayudarle pero él no nos dejó... Asumimos que quizá era víctima de bullying por los chicos de su escuela o quizá sus padres lo maltrataban, no lo sabíamos pero aún no éramos oficiales, solo éramos los simples mensajeros. Luego el tiempo pasó, usted resultó ser una de las personas más justas que jamás había conocido y Light creció para convertirse en un alumno honorífico y un joven muy educado. Pronto aquello quedó atrás, nunca hablamos de eso, en alguna ocasión se lo contamos a Mogi pero tomando en cuenta que parecían ser la familia más funcional, jamás decidimos indagar más...  
 Los ojos de Soichiro parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas luego de aquel"relato". Estaba completamente inmóvil y si no fuese porque Ukita lo tenía sostenido, muy probablemente ya hubiese caído al suelo. Ukita vio aquella expresión en el rostro de su ex jefe y automáticamente se sintió terrible  
 -Realmente lo siento jefe... No pensé que se tratase de Light... No pensé que Aizawa....-  
 -Eso no demuestra nada...- Todos en el salón mantuvieron la respiración ante aquella desinteresada respuesta por parte de Soichiro. Y no Soichiro jefe de policía, sino por el hecho que fuese Soichiro, el padre cuyo hijo había sido dañado por la persona que él consideraba amigo  -Light solo era un niño consentido que quería obtener todo a través de lágrimas-  
Para Soichiro era sencillo, eso que Ukita acababa de relatar se asemejaba a la etapa en la que su hijo temía dormir solo, mojaba la cama y se despertaba llorando por las noches. Él se había convencido que Light había atravesado una etapa, una transición entre la niñez y la adolescencia que lo había hecho actuar de aquella manera, a tener una actitud débil y temerosa. Por lo que estaba seguro que era eso lo que Ukita aseguraba haber visto esa tarde, no iba a compadecerse de su hijo, ¡no!, Light era un hombre y los hombres no necesitan demasiado afecto o se vuelven afeminados. Sin embargo, la historia para el resto del salón era otra, todos se veían entre sí indignados por la respuesta de Soichiro... ¡Hablaban de su propio hijo!, ¿y actuaba como si no fuese grave?, aún si lo de Aizawa fuese falso, acaban de decirle que su hijo había sido encontrado en una triste situación con marcas en su cuerpo ¿y la única excusa que él daba es que Light era un consentido?. Por una parte, Mogi ya se esperaba alguna reacción similar pero eso no quitaba lo triste que resultaba ser.  
 Entre la tristeza e indignación, Watari no se dio cuenta en qué momento había soltado a Ryuzaki  
 -¿Te parecía divertido relatarle tus enfermedades a tus amigos?, ¿eh?- Ryuzaki se había puesto de cuclillas al lado de Aizawa pero este simplemente no contesto cosa que le hizo hervir más la sangre. Se puso de pie  
 -¡Al menos mírame cuando te hablo!- sin dudarlo dejó ir una patada a la cabeza del oficial, con tal fuerza que el cuerpo de Aizawa giró cayendo sobre su espalda mientras otra herida se abría haciendo que más sangre rodara por su rostro  
 Quizá nadie lo había notado, pero en el momento que Ukita tenía la atención de todos mientras intentaba disculparse con su jefe, Lawliet había tomado el arma que Watari siempre cargaba y en estos momentos la apuntaba hacia Aizawa. Watari miró horrorizado aquella escena y sin perder tiempo intentó acercarse a L pero fue demasiado tarde  
 BANG y luego un quejido  
 Todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo como el humo aún salía de aquella arma pero el mundo regreso a su ritmo normal al escuchar los gritos de Aizawa quien tenía ambas manos cubiertas de sangre en su entrepierna. La bala había sido directa a su miembro  
 -Me encargaré que no tengas ninguna otra maldita erección en tu vida- A pasos firmes se acercó más al oficial quien pedía clemencia pero L no bajo el arma.  
 Estaba a punto de presionar nuevamente el gatillo cuando Watari -prácticamente- se colgó de sus brazos  
 -Ryuzaki detente, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás después-  
 -Alguien... Por favor... Duele...- Aizawa se retorcía en el suelo pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Mogi no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de lastima, Soichiro no podía moverse con libertad por su dolor en la cadera y Ukita estaba sirviendo de apoyo. la vista era penosa de Aizawa suplicando por ayuda pero nadie se movió a su auxilio  
 -No me importa, Watari. Quiero matarlo- Sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente, quería jalar el maldito gatillo pero no quería lastimar a su ayudante, quería descargar el arma completa en aquel tipo, verlo morir desangrado como Light había dicho  
 Alguien se acercó por detrás tomándole el arma obligándolo a bajarla  
 -Watari, llama una ambulancia para Soichiro y Aizawa- Ryuzaki dio un respingo, aquel tipo no merecía ningún tipo de ayuda pero Mogi ni se inmutó ante la reacción del azabache -Yo me encargaré, Watari.- Aseguró para calmar al mayor pues este no estaba del todo convencido que dejar a L fuese buena idea pero realmente Soichiro se veía mal y Aizawa se veía peor por lo que acató la sugerencia y se alejó un poco para hacer la llamada  
 Mogi mantuvo sujeto a L sin ejercer mucha presión pero si tomaba con fuerza el arma que el azabache aún sostenía con las manos, esperó que Watari partiera para poder hablar  
 -Se que quieres matarlo... Yo también quisiera- Susurró haciendo que las pupilas del detective se dilatarán por completo  -Pero si lo matas deberé arrestarte... Y entonces dejarías a Light solo, no quieres eso, ¿verdad?- Continuó. Si, sabía que aquello era manipulación pero también sabía que la única manera para que L no cometiera alguna locura era recordándole a Light y parecía dar resultado pues Ryuzaki dejó de ejercer presión soltando el arma  
 -Entonces arréstalo-  Ordenó calmo  
 Mogi lo miró extrañado, se alejó de él y se agachó junto a Aizawa esposándole ambas manos que aún se mantenían sosteniendo su entrepierna  
 -Hay alguien esperando en el sótano, no llame a la ambulancia pero hay un hospital cerca, él los llevará en alguno de los autos- Habló Watari quien había preferido utilizar uno de los choferes que tenían para emergencias en lugar de llamar a la ambulancia, de igual forma los paramédicos no habrían podido entrar al edificio con tanta seguridad que Ryuzaki le había instalado  
 -Esta bien, yo ayudaré al jefe- Habló Ukita poniéndose en marcha lenta con su ex jefe para llegar al ascensor  
 -Si, y yo llevaré a Aizawa- Mogi tomó a Aizawa intentando ponerlo de pie pero eso solo causó que el oficial se quejara más sonoramente y cayera de nuevo al suelo  
 -¿Lo llevaras a su celda?- Cuestionó L serio y Mogi por un momento pensó en mentirle pero era muy probable que Ryuzaki detectase las mentiras, no por nada era el mejor detective del mundo.  
 -Ryuzaki... Él irá a presión, te lo prometo. Pero primero debemos curar sus heridas -  
   
-¡NO!... ¿¡Por qué curar sus heridas!?... ¿¡Qué importa si se muere!?- Ryuzaki se acercó histérico a pasos acelerados y Mogi se puso de pie para detenerlo  
 -Lo siento, Ryuzaki. Pero la justicia no funciona así...- Tomó al detective por los hombros intentando mantenerlo alejado de Aizawa pero aquellas palabras parecieron encender más su furia  
 -¿¡Justicia!?...¿¡por qué debemos ser justos con él cuando a él no le importo dañar a un inocente!?- Ryuzaki se empujó con más fuerza y Mogi lo detuvo de igual manera pero prefirió callar, no había respuesta lógica para aquello.  
 -Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki...-  
   
Aquellos gritos desesperados invadieron el salón y un inexplicable frío recorrió la espalda de Lawliet quien automáticamente dejo de forcejear contra Mogi  
   
 -¡Ay!, ¡Matsuda, fíjate por el amor al cielo!-  
   
Matsuda había pasado corriendo por el salón tan pronto el ascensor se abrió, iba tan preocupado que sin querer golpe a su jefe en su trayecto. No creía que lo hubiese golpeado demasiado fuerte pero parecía que a Soichiro le había causado un gran dolor   
 -Lo siento, jefe. Lo siento- Se disculpó el joven oficial pero sin detener su trote   
 -Ryuzaki debes venir conmigo- Dijo tomándolo del brazo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. L le prestaba completa atención sin entender exactamente qué pasaba, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas ante las palabras que salieron luego de los labios de Matsuda  
   
-Es Light, Ryuzaki... Light no despierta...-  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, realmente según yo este sería mi último capítulo pero parece que no ha sido así xD aún falta la parte dos y espero terminarlo este fin de semana y así daría por concluido este fic... Tengo otro pero no he subido ningún capítulo en esta página pero bueno. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Pd. Detesto esta página, siempre me deja todo junto vv...


	25. Out of control- parte dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el cap se alargó así que tuve que cortarlo pero no sé si subiré el otro capítulo entre hoy y mañana, buenoooo a empezar

VEINTICINCO 

Un denso humo llenaba aquella habitación. Ryuzaki abrió la ventana de la cocina mientras agitaba un trapo frenéticamente por los aires para dispersar el humo. Estaba haciendo una sopa de pollo... Bueno, Pero sin pollo porque no sabía cómo prepararlo, pero lo importante eran las verduras de igual forma, ¿verdad?. Jamás en su vida había cocinado, Watari siempre se encargaba de todo pero tampoco creía que fuese tan difícil, en alguna ocasión lo había visto preparar sopa y según las instrucciones de su ayudante, solo debía dejar que la verdura se ablandara y que el agua se consumiera un poco para que agarrara sabor, pero jamás le dijo que tanto debía consumirse el agua y he aquí el resultado.

Una vez el humo desapareció, Ryuzaki comenzó a servir "la sopa" en un plato hondo. La miro por un rato mientras se mordía el pulgar, definitivamente no había quedado como Watari la hacía, en parte porque de sopa no tenía nada, y por otro lado, la verdura había absorbido tanto el agua que más parecía puré, y quizá eso no hubiese sido tan malo, puré de verduras para alguien enfermo no sonaba del todo descabellado, pero gran parte de aquello había quedado pegado en la olla y la parte que estaba en el plato se veía quemado.

 

Se rascó su pie contra el pantalón nerviosamente, la operación sopa había resultado ser un fiasco pero inevitablemente sonrío, no por su fracaso, mas bien porque él nunca había cocinado y decidió intentarlo, intentarlo por Light... Por el chico que en algún momento creyó que perdería...

*****Flashback******

-Ryuzaki, es Light... Light no despierta-

Por un momento sintió como si su cuerpo hubiese sido elevado por los aires, el solo escuchar aquellas palabras lo congeló al instante olvidando cualquier rabia que podía haber sentido, de hecho en estos momentos su cuerpo había sido embargado por una gran preocupación.

Se encaminó hacia el ascensor lo más rápido que pudo seguido por Watari y Matsuda, le importaba un carajo la salud de Soichiro o las heridas de Aizawa.

Mientras el ascensor se cerraba, L vio a Soichiro con intención de decir algo, por un momento tuvo esperanza de creer que este pediría acompañarlos para estar con su hijo pero el jefe prefirió callar y esa fue la última prueba que L necesitaba para convencerse completamente que si bien Soichiro no era una mala persona, aún era un tonto retrógrada.

 

-Light estaba durmiendo, Matsuda-  
Watari interrumpió el silencio mientras veía atento los números marcándose en aquel elevador los cuales indicaban cada piso que iban subiendo 

 

-Si, pero de repente comenzó a temblar un poco y balbucear, le llamé para despertarlo pero este no respondió-  
Respondió nervioso por miedo de ser reprendido por el detective pero este no dijo nada.

 

Había escuchado las palabras de Matsuda y era un hecho que muchas veces lo había visto cómo alguien poco experimentado pero no podía culparlo esta vez, no era algo que estuviese a su alcance, además no tenía tiempo para reprender a nadie, solo quería llegar a esa habitación lo más pronto posible.

 

El ascensor se abrió y sin importarle si Matsuda o Watari le seguían el paso se encaminó lo más pronto posible hasta llegar a la puerta la cual abrió sin dudar.

 

Corrió hacia la cama y de cuclillas en el suelo se puso al lado de Light. Era un hecho que no estaba muerto como en algún momento lo pensó en el ascensor pero Matsuda también tenía razón, Light no se veía bien, su respiración era forzosa, tenía las mejillas rojas y sus ojos parecían estar cerrados con fuerza.

 

-¡Watari, tiene fiebre!-  
Anunció alarmado mientras le tocaba la frente con el torso de la mano.

El definitivamente no sabía qué hacer en estos casos. Mejor dicho él no tenía idea que hacer en cualquier situación que no incluyese criminales. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿echarle agua?, ¿darle algo de medicina?, ¿pero qué debía darle de igual forma?. Pronto sintió un suave apretón en su hombro, levantó su mirada y se encontró con su ayudante quien le sonreía amablemente.

 

-Tranquilo, Ryuzaki. Es una simple fiebre-  
Comentó. También tocó la frente del castaño y por supuesto que no era "una simple fiebre" pues estaba demasiado alta, pero no era nada mortal si lo trataban a tiempo. Pero era obvia la preocupación del azabache por lo que una pequeña mentira para tranquilizarlo no dañaría a nadie. 

-Matsuda, por favor ve al salón principal, ordena que Soichiro y Aizawa sean trasladados al hospital y de lo demás, Mogi ya sabe qué hacer.-  
De repente le importaba un carajo si Aizawa iba a prisión directamente o si iba al hospital primero, su principal prioridad era Yagami-kun. Además confiaba en Mogi y él le había prometido que se aseguraría que ese tipo fuese donde pertenece

Matsuda asintió y sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación 

-Es necesario llevarlo al hospital, Ryuzaki-  
Sugirió Watari mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente del castaño

 

-Es grave, ¿verdad?-  
En su paranoia sentía que su ayudante le estaba mintiendo, que probablemente Light si estaba muy pero muy mal de salud y eso le hacía temblar levemente

 

-Ya te dije que no-  
Contesto sonriendo  
-Pero un médico logrará bajarle la temperatura en menos tiempo que nosotros-

 

-¿Un médico?...¿Un médico cualquiera?-  
Watari lo miró dudoso ante la extraña pregunta, Ryuzaki se mantenía serio acariciando a Light mientras se mordía frenéticamente el otro pulgar 

 

-Si, un médico cualquiera...-  
Contestó temeroso pues no sabía que era pero sabía que algo tramaba aquella cabecita de cabellos negros 

 

-Entonces necesito que contactes al médico de tu confianza y que sea discreto, alguien que pueda verlo en el jet...-

 

-¿En el Jet?...¿De qué hablas, Ryuzaki?-

 

-Es claro, Watari. Llevaré a Light en alguno de los autos que están en el sótano pues aún no estoy seguro si los demás miembros siguen en el edificio, pero aunque no estén, necesito que quede grabado que Light y yo salimos del edificio-  
Su mirada era sería, veía hacia el frente pero sin hacer contacto visual con el mayor quien seguía cambiando de vez en cuando el paño húmedo de la frente de Light 

 

-¿Para qué necesitas el Jet?...-  
Se atrevió a preguntar con miedo, no entendía porque era necesario ir a aquel aeropuerto abandonado que Ryuzaki había usado como escondite para dicho objeto 

 

-¿O crees que sería mejor llevarlo directamente a la casa del médico ?-  
Había oído la pregunta de Watari pero su cabeza estaba llena de sus propias dudas que no tenía tiempo para contestar las de su ayudante  
-Quizá sí sería lo ideal desviarme primero... ¿Ya pensaste en que médico sería el adecuado?-

 

-¡Ryuzaki!, ¡deja de ignorarme y responde!-  
La exasperación de Watari hizo que sus negros ojos se encontrasen con los de su ayudante quien lo veía entre molestia, miedo y duda

-Es fácil,Watari. Necesito que finjas mi muerte para que Light y yo podamos irnos lejos-  
Ryuzaki se puso de pie de golpe. Aquella respuesta, con aquella voz tan apacible, como si del plan más normal se tratase. La habitación quedó completamente en silencio y Watari dejó de preocuparse por cambiar los paños húmedos, simplemente su mente no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar 

 

-¿Cómo que irte lejos?... ¿¡De qué rayos hablas, Ryuzaki!?-  
Y por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, Watari se atrevió a elevarle la voz. Sabía que Ryuzaki no pensaba con claridad y él debía hacerlo entender 

 

-De eso, Watari. ¡Quiero irme y quiero llevar a Light conmigo!-

 

-¡dioses, Ryuzaki!, ¡Eres L!, ¡El mejor detective del mundo!-  
Watari daba vueltas sobre un mismo círculo mientras agitaba sus brazos, es que aquello era simplemente ilógico.

-¿¡Y de que me sirve ese título sino puedo cambiar su pasado!?-  
Los ojos de L se veían vidriosos ante la última aseveración. Watari se detuvo y suavizó su mirada 

 

-¿Y tú crees que huyendo cambiaras algo?-

 

Ryuzaki agacho la cabeza mientras negaba con ella pues estaba consciente que no iba a poder borrar el pasado de Light, ni sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza. Watari tenía razón pero aun así, aún así él no quería estar ni un segundo más en aquel edificio ni en aquel país, Watari tenía razón al decir que nada cambiaría pero no pensaba con claridad en estos momentos, él solo deseaba alejarse de todos y de todo 

 

-Sé que no cambiare su pasado... Pero si quiero cambiar su futuro-

 

-Su futuro no depende de ti-

 

-¡Por lo que me resta de vida quiero hacerlo feliz!, ¿¡es eso tan difícil de entender!?-  
Ryuzaki lo veía con una determinación que simplemente lo dejo sin palabras, sus ojos negros se veían tristemente furiosos y su voz decidida.  
-Mientras yo siga siendo L su vida no será más que una constante mudanza, tener que pasar desapercibidos, no podremos tener ninguna cita normal pues siempre estaré con miedo que mi identidad sea descubierta, no podrá ir a una universidad fija pues siempre estaremos en movimientos, y una por línea tampoco es una opción debido que la constante presión entre caso y caso no le permitirá concentrase, además...-

 

-En pocas palabras... ¿Estás renunciando a ser lo que más te gusta solo por él?-  
Interrumpió no muy convencido, pues si bien debes interesarte por la felicidad de la persona que quieres, jamás debes sacrificar tu propia felicidad para lograrlo

 

-Si y no... Si amo ser detective, pero no quiero que lo veas como una renuncia a mi pasión... Amo ser detective pues fue para eso que me criaron en la casa Wammy, jamás se me dio la oportunidad de explorar otros intereses y estoy seguro que encontraré algo en lo que también seré bueno, pero lejos de aquí y junto a Light-

 

Watari suspiró pues no tenía ninguna objeción contra ese planteamiento 

 

-Si es lo que deseas... No puedo detenerte...-

 

Ryuzaki sonrió y se puso de cuclillas nuevamente para abrazar a Light y susurrarle algo al oído que Watari simplemente no pudo escuchar 

 

-Lleva a Light y debes notificarme que auto tomaste, yo te daré las instrucciones-  
Y con eso, Watari salió de la habitación. Por una parte triste pues significaba que ese era el fin para los días llenos de casos junto a L, sabía que muy probablemente Near lo sustituiría y aunque apreciaba mucho al albino, no iba a ser lo mismo sin la seriedad pero también inocencia que Lawliet tenía. Sin embargo también partía feliz, si aquel era el final, no se podía imaginar uno mejor, L viéndose completamente feliz como casi nunca se veía y junto a una persona a la cual no tenía miedo de expresarle sus sentimientos.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Ni lento ni perezoso, Lawliet había tomado entre brazos a Light y se había dirigido al sótano como Watari le había indicado.

 

Conducía en aquella poco transcurrida avenida mientras trataba de leer las instrucciones que aparecían en la pantalla situada donde debía estar la radio del auto, aquellas que Watari acaba de enviarle. Light iba recostado en el asiento del copiloto, aún dormido y Lawliet trataba de manejar con cuidado pues a pesar que no habían muchos autos, las calles ya estaba oscuras debido a la hora que era.

 

-En la siguiente calle debo cruzar a la derecha...-  
Ryuzaki leía en voz alta las indicaciones para no perder detalla de nada. Cruzo justo donde el mapa lo indicaba y se estacionó frente a una casa . La vio con desconfianza pues aquella calle no se veía muy iluminada que digamos, pero sus pensamientos fueron dispersados al ver que la puerta de aquella casa roja se abrió al instante luego de escuchar el motor del auto 

 

-Quillsh me dijo que vendrías... Has crecido mucho, Lawliet-  
Un hombre que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Watari había salido de aquel lugar y sin dudarlo se había acercado al auto donde se encorvo para poder hablarle al azabache que estaba tras el volante. Ryuzaki se tensó levemente al escuchar aquel hombre llamarlos por su nombre real pero en cierta forma aquello también le tranquilizaba pues debía ser alguien de confianza para que aquel señor supiera dicha información. Además, aquel hombre no parecía mala persona, en cierto modo le recordaba mucho a Watari, sus ojos entrecerrados rodeados de incontables arrugas, su cabello esponjoso y blanco como la nieve y aquellos lentes de botella que le daban un aspecto gracioso pero que lo hacían lucir como todo un abuelito de esos que te cuentan historias hasta verte dormir.  
-Quizá no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí... Siempre me he mantenido al tanto de ti, mi nombre es Roger Ruvie-  
El caballero extendió su mano la cual Lawliet estrechó desconfiado

 

Por un momento, Lawliet intentó escudriñar en lo más profundo de su mente para descubrir quién era aquel hombre, seguramente era relacionado a la casa Wammy pero honestamente su rostro y nombre no le sonaban para nada. Había dejado aquel orfanato a temprana edad pero no se consideraba tan joven como para no tener recuerdo alguno de aquel señor, aunque pensándolo bien, siempre hubo muchos secretos en aquel orfanato que no logró conocer completamente, tantas personas que jamás llegó a ver y quizá Roger era una de ellas.

 

-Baja del auto y entra, por favor. En un momento ese auto comenzará a conducirse por su cuenta-  
Aquella ronca pero suave voz volvió a llamar la atención del azabache 

 

Ryuzaki se limitó a asentir pues aunque aquel hombre le daba confianza, no entendía porque Watari jamás le había mencionado de su existencia. Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto donde tomó a Light entre brazos nuevamente 

 

-Así que él es el famoso Light-  
Ryuzaki dio un respingo ante el sorpresivo comentario pero sonriendo asintió 

 

-Si, es él-  
Contestó como si aquel hombre y él ya hubiesen tenido alguna tendida platica acerca del castaño 

 

-Su aura esta libre de malicias-  
El azabache miró a aquel hombre quien le sonreía inocentemente, mientras los minutos más pasaban, más confianza sentía con aquel señor, le intrigaba saber quién era pues parecía saber mucho de ambos pero antes que pudiese formular alguna pregunta, el auto frente a él encendió su motor y comenzó a marchar sin piloto 

 

-Ves, te dije que conduciría por su cuenta. Ahora por favor, pasa-

 

Ryuzaki siguió los pasos de aquel señor pues realmente no tenía más opción, el auto los había dejado ahí y las calles se veían solitarias, así que seguir a aquel amigable señor no parecía tan mala idea.

 

La casa era grande pero de proporciones extrañas, le recordaba a una antigua casa, el tapiz era de flores pero se veía desgastado, los estantes de maderas se veía que era de hace algunos ayeres, y no hablar de los adornos. Aquel lugar parecía haberse quedado atrapado en el tiempo, el teléfono no era inalámbrico y era de aquellos que tenias que dar la vuelta completa a la rueda para marcar un número, había una máquina de escribir sobre un viejo escritorio y un gran reloj de péndulo en medio de aquella sala.

 

-Puedes recostarlo aquí.-  
Roger señalaba un sofá azul que parecía del siglo XlX pero que lucía en buen estado 

 

Lawliet recostó a Lignt como se le fue ordenado pero se asustó al ver aquel señor con una aguja sin saber de dónde diantres la había tomado 

 

-¿¡Qué se supone que hace!?-  
Cuestionó alarmado al ver a Roger doblando la manga del castaño para dejar su brazo libre y luego limpiarlo con un algodón y alcohol 

 

-¿Qué no es obvio?, tiene fiebre y necesita medicina pero está inconsciente, sería muy tonto de nuestra parte darle algo bebido en su estado, podría ahogarse-  
Y con aquello Lawliet se tranquilizó, quizá estaba demasiado paranoico entre tanto ajetreo pero simplemente quería proteger a Light a cualquier costa.

 

-Además, Watari me dijo que tienes planeado un viaje, lo ideal es mantenerlo sedado un tiempo más para que pueda descansar en el camino-  
Finalizó mientras terminaba de inyectar aquel líquido en el brazo del castaño

 

-¿¡Lo sedó!?-  
Los ojos de Lawliet no podían verse más grandes, aquel señor no le había dicho nada del sedante antes de inyectarlo, se esperó a haberlo hecho para notificarlo

 

-No es nada que tú no hubieses hecho antes...  
Le guiñó el ojo y L bajo la cabeza. Realmente Watari tenía a Roger al tanto de todo

 

-Si... Pero yo lo hice porque era necesario-  
Se defendió avergonzado 

 

-Y yo lo he hecho por las mismas razones, Lawliet... Además, fue una pequeña dosis, solo para mantenerlo tranquilo unas horas más, las suficientes para que llegues a tu destino-  
Colocó un pequeño algodón con alcohol sobre el pinchazo que había quedado sobre aquella piel  
-Deja de preocuparte, Lawliet. Light estará bien-

 

-No tengo auto, ¿cómo se supone que me iré de aquí?-  
No estaba molesto con Roger, si era amigo de Watari debía ser alguien de confianza. Pero lo misterioso de aquel hombre era lo que no lo dejaba completamente tranquilo, además su mente solo podía pensar en irse de Kantō lo más pronto posible 

 

-Te prestaré el mío para que puedas dirigirte al aeropuerto donde tienes tu jet guardado. Mi auto se encuentra en mi cochera-  
Ryuzaki se quedó extrañado, este hombre sabía cada detalle de lo que iba a hacer pero lo que más duda le causaba era... La cochera, ¿cuál cochera?, él no había visto ninguna cochera al entrar en aquella casa 

 

Roger sonrió, parecía que había leído toda y cada una de las dudas de Lawliet con solo verle el rostro 

 

-No eres el único con trucos bajo la manga, Lawliet-  
Sentado en la orilla del sillón donde Light yacía, Roger le removía aquellos Castaños cabellos del rostro. Ryuzaki lo veía atento pero aquello no le incomodaba, aquel señor tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras contemplaba al chico, como si frente a sus ojos tuviese algún familiar que no ha visto en un largo tiempo.  
-Pareces un buen yerno... Realmente espero que puedas cuidar de Lawliet-  
Susurró dirigiéndose a Light como si aquel fuese capaz de escucharle 

 

-¿Perdón?-  
Ryuzaki lo había visto mover los labios pero solo balbuceos fue lo que escuchó 

 

-Oh nada, te decía que te sorprenderías de saber lo que oculto bajo los cimientos de esta casa... Pero por ahora solo te dejaré tomar prestado mi auto-  
Se puso de pie haciéndole una señal para que volviese a tomar a Light entre brazos y luego lo siguiera

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Lawliet se encontraba abrochándose el cinturón dentro de aquel auto prestado, el cual era un modelo viejo, aunque a estas alturas eso ya no le sorprendía. Ya había acomodado a Light a su lado, quien parecía tener su rostro más relajado. Roger aún se encontraba de pie al lado de la puerta del piloto viendo como Lawliet terminaba de acomodarse.

 

-A esta hora tu auto ya debe haber chocado, por lo que te sugeriría apresurarte-  
Lawliet levantó su mirada para ver que aquel hombre le sonreía dulcemente a pesar de la noticia que acababa de brindar. Tenía un enorme parecido a Watari, siempre tan sereno y sonriente aún en las peores situaciones 

 

-¿Y cómo se supone que encontraran los cuerpos si nadie piloteaba ese auto?-

 

-Con cuerpos falsos, por supuesto. Tu auto perdió el control chocando contra un poste y ardiendo en llamas automáticamente, debido a que el accidente ocurrió en una calle poco transitada por la hora, al momento que la policía llegue, el fuego habrá cesado y los cuerpos estarán calcinados pero podrán decir que eran ustedes debido a la placa del auto, y si el fuego fuese apagado antes por algún tercero, un poco de dinero a los forenses solucionará todo ... ¿No te parece genial?-

 

Lawliet tragó grueso de solo imaginarse aquella escena en su cabeza,definitivamente Watari había pensado en cada detalle, sonaba un plan perfecto aunque eso no le quitaba lo mórbido que resultaba ser.

 

Lawliet prendió el auto el cual, a pesar de verse viejo, encendió al instante sin problemas. 

 

-Maneja con cuidado, Lawliet. Y no olvides darle a Light la medicina que te entregue-  
Roger dio unas suaves palmadas en la capota del auto mientras le dedicaba la más sincera sonrisa 

 

-Gracias, Roger.-  
El mayor sonrió más ampliamente al haber sido llamado por su nombre real por parte del azabache 

 

-Lawliet... ¿Aún te gustan los dulces?-  
El azabache lo vio extrañado pues aquella pregunta había resonado en su cabeza, como si no fuese la primera vez que la escuchaba  
-Quizá no me recuerdes pues aún eras muy pequeño pero siempre estuve a tu lado. Si bien Quillsh es el fundador de la casa Wammy, yo en algún momento fui director y por mucho tiempo te vi crecer aunque mediante más crecías, menos tiempo podía verte pues al ser el predilecto sucesor de Alex debías trabajar más-  
Ryuzaki sonrió sin saber que más hacer, se sentía un poco mal de no ser capaz de recordar aquel hombre que tanto cariño parecía tenerle, pero así era, por más que le daba vuelta en su mente, el nombre Roger parecía no pegar en ningún recuerdo 

 

-Cuida de Light y cuídate... Construyan un lindo futuro juntos-  
Roger tomó una paleta de su saco y se la extendió al azabache.

 

Ryuzaki tomó aquella paleta un poco sorprendido, era una paleta en forma de cuadrado y de muchos colores que solía comer cuando vivía en Inglaterra, para ser más exactos, en la casa Wammy, pero que no había vuelto a probar desde que dejó aquel lugar. Levantó su vista dispuesto a agradecer a aquel hombre y despedirse pero antes que pudiese decir algo, Roger ya había entrado nuevamente a aquella extraña casa. 

 

Por unos segundos vio la paleta, moría por comerla pero también quería compartirla con Light, aunque a Light no le fascinaban mucho los dulces, era lo único que encontraba raro en Yagami-kun, ¿qué ser en el planeta puede no gustar de los dulces?. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía tiempo para comer, guardo la paleta en su bolsillo y tomó el volante dispuesto a poner el auto en marcha, no sin antes estirarse hacia el lado del copiloto y plantarle un beso en los labios de su ahora dormido Light, la fiebre había bajado y su respiración ya no era forzosa, eso le alegro enormemente y le dio un último beso tomándole de la barbilla. 

 

-Te prometí quedarme a tu lado, aunque eso incluya dejar de ser L-

 

****End Of Flashback****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuzaki es un lindo tratando de cocinar xD .... Público más en la página Amor Yaoi... A veces me cuesta un tanto esta página y es bien raro porque la página es fácil pero me cae mal que cuando yo pego mis notas aquí, a veces se pone todo junto, y como mis capítulos son algo largos, me estresa pero bueno. Quien guste, también puede hallar fics míos ahí :)


	26. Presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una vergüenza. Esto ya está terminado en otro sitio. Pero terminare de subir los últimos dos capítulos aquí para publicar alguna otra de mis historias :)

Lawliet tomó la perilla de aquella puerta un tanto nervioso puesto que había dicho que regresaría con comida pero sus manos venían vacías, aunque traer las manos vacías no sonaba tan mal si lo comparábamos con que casi quemaba su nueva casa en el primer día.

 

Light se encontraba sentado en la cama con su espalda pegada al respaldar, ojeando unas revistas que había encontrado en la mesita de noche. Levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero se sorprendió al ver que Lawliet solo asomaba una parte de su cabeza.

 

-¿Lawliet?-  
Dejó la revista a un lado e intentó moverse levemente sobre la cama para poder ver mejor hacia la puerta pero Lawliet se escondió nuevamente tras ella

 

-¡Light-kun no podrá comer sopa!-  
Anunció desde su escondite y Light rápidamente lanzó una suave carcajada ante lo infantil en el tono de voz del azabache

 

-jajaja, ¿la sopa era lo que olía tan mal?-  
Lawliet asomó nuevamente su cabeza pero se sonrojó al escuchar aquel comentario  
-Bueno... No es como si oliese terrible... Solo... Un poco recocida quizá-  
Tartamudeó pues aunque Lawliet se viese lindo sonrojado, tampoco su intención era hacerlo sentir mal

 

-Lo siento, Light-kun-  
Entró a la habitación aún avergonzado y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la cama donde se sentó quedando frente al castaño  
-Terminé pidiendo una pizza...-

 

-¿Pizza?-

 

-Si Light... Estamos un poco lejos de la ciudad pero tampoco estamos en un lugar al que nadie entra-  
Su vergüenza casi desapareció por completo luego de aquella pregunta de Light, quizá no tanto la pregunta sino mas bien el tono de voz, ¿qué acaso creía que lo había llevado a un lugar donde la civilización no había llegado aún?

 

-Bueno.. Aunque me dijeron que por la zona, podrían tardar una hora en venir-  
Finalizó rascándose la mejilla pues quizá, tan solo quizá, Light no estaba del todo mal. Si estaban en un lugar hermoso pero al cual casi nadie llegaba

 

-No importa, una hora no es mucho tiempo-  
Sonrió jalando al azabache de modo que este quedase sentado sobre su regazo con sus piernas abiertas

 

Estando en la posición que estaban -frente a frente- Lawliet pudo apreciar mucho mejor aquel rostro perfectamente perfilado, acompañado de aquellos ojos color avellana que a cualquiera podrían hacer suspirar. Light se mordió el labio, nervioso por la manera tan fija en la que el azabache le clavaba aquellos enormes ojos negros

 

-Me gustas, Light.-  
Susurró automáticamente sin pensarlo mucho, aquella confesión no tuvo que pasar ningún escáner pues salió sin pedir permiso; sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberla dicho, sentía sus mejillas arder pero sabía que no era el único, Light también tenía un notable sonrojo en su rostro

 

-Tú también me gustas...-  
Su voz fue suave pero lo suficientemente alta para que esa confesión alcanzase los oídos del azabache quien automáticamente se mordió los labios al ver que Light en ningún momento desvío la mirada, más bien parecía que aquellos ojos color miel querían encontrar el secreto que escondían los suyos

 

Le tomó suavemente de la quijada al no soportar más la presión de aquella penetrante mirada café que tanto amaba pero qué tan nervioso le ponía; sin pedir permiso, acortó el espacio entre ambos y le deposito un suave beso succionándole levemente el labio inferior al separarse

 

-¿Aún quieres ser policía?-  
Deslizó el dorso de su mano por aquella mejilla teniendo cuidado de no tocar la venda que aún andaba en la cabeza.

 

-Si.... Pero creo que deberé buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, no sé cuánto cuestan las universidades en Francia, además...-  
Acortó de nuevo la distancia para sellar sus labios al notar que este estaba comenzando a hablar sin intenciones de detenerse. Es cierto que había tomado una decisión apresurada pero eso no significaba que no tuviese todo planeado.

 

-¿Olvidas que soy los tres mejores detectives del mundo?, eso me hace tres veces rico... Además, pienso buscar un trabajo pues es lo políticamente correcto pero yo que tú no me preocuparía por el dinero en estos momentos-

 

-Pero ya no eres L...-  
Contestó con un leve deje de tristeza el cual Lawliet no pasó por alto

 

-Eso no importa, lo único que importa es que sigo teniendo acceso a la cuenta de Watari, nunca tuve una propia para no levantar sospechas así que supongo que estaremos bien-  
Eso sonaba lógico para Light, aquel detective no había escatimado en gastos para construir la cede central de tantos pisos y con la mejor seguridad solo para ir tras una sola persona. Sin embargo, aquello no era la duda que más carcomía su alma

 

-Lawliet... Mi padre... ¿Sabes cómo reaccionó al saber de mí supuesta muerte?-  
Trato de sonar seguro o indiferente pero fue imposible que algún quebranto no se le escapara. Aún tenía intacto haberle dicho a su propio padre sin ningún temor el cuanto lo odiaba, había escupido aquellas palabras pero no parecieron importarle a Soichiro ahora que lo pensaba.

 

-No importa...-  
Murmuró unos segundos después de no haber obtenido respuesta. No era tonto, había visto la sonrisa de Lawliet desaparecer y como su rostro se había tornado en uno inexpresivo. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, aquello solo sugería que Lawliet no hallaba las palabras que no fuesen a dañarlo

 

-Es que Watari no me dio muchos detalles, realmente yo ni siquiera tengo idea como fue nuestro accidente-  
Decir la mitad a medias no es mentir, ¿verdad?. En parte sí ya sabia como había sido el accidente pero luego de eso él no tenía más idea de nada, así que podríamos decir que no estaba mintiendo, al menos no completamente. Light sonrió pues le fue fácil notar la forzada respuesta por parte del azabache, sonrisa que Lawliet reconoció como fingida

 

-Extrañaré mucho a Sayu...-  
Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar de la cama dejando de lado el recuerdo de sus padres

 

-Y yo extrañaré mucho a Watari...-  
Se mordió el pulgar nervioso, nervioso de saber que aunque Watari supiera su ubicación, este no podía ir a visitarlo pues levantaría sospechas, eso solo sugería que aquella noche, en su habitación de la cede central, había sido la última vez que lo vio sonreír y ajustándose los lentes

 

E inconscientemente, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación luego de aquellas sinceras confesiones; Light con su vista hacia la ventana y Lawliet viendo al lado contrario, quizá aún se encontraban cerca, el azabache sobre el regazo del castaño, pero estaban tan absortos que por un momento pudieron sentirse solos y desconocidos de sí mismos. Light era un estudiante honorífico considerado uno de los mejores de todo Japón, el chico que se había dedicado noches enteras a estudiar arduamente con tal de evadir su realidad; realidad que lo alcanzaba en sueños pero que parecía desaparecer al estar rodeado de aquellos ojos que lo miraban con admiración mientras sus bocas emitían solo palabras que alababan su inteligencia.  
Para Lawliet la historia no era tan diferente, era los mejores tres detectives del mundo, aquel tipo que todos admiraban pero nadie conocía, aquel chico que un buen día llegó a aquel orfanato entre llantos, donde fue educado para convertirse en lo que durante años había sido. Y aunque ambos tuviesen un pasado distinto, podían coincidir en algo, parecía que aquello de nada había servido pues aquí estaban, en un país totalmente diferente, donde no existía registro de ninguno y donde sus buenos récords no les ayudarían en nada.

 

Light fue el primero en regresar a la realidad parpadeando rápidamente al sentir que aquellos recuerdos querían sucumbir su mente de nuevo, aquellos en los que Aizawa estaba presente con su rostro desencajado y su cuerpo sudado, instintivamente se removió del asco pero sintió un peso adicional en sus piernas, había olvidado que Lawliet aún estaba con él pero este pareció no inmutarse; es más, Lawliet seguía con su vista al frente pero sin hacer contacto visual con nada en específico, sólo estaba ahí... Pensativo, demasiado pensativo.

 

-¿En qué piensas, Lawliet?-  
Murmuró nervioso pero intrigado. Lo último que recordaba es ambos estando tristes por las dos personas que realmente llegaron a querer en su vida, pero en estos momentos, Lawliet en vez de triste, estaba sonriendo.

 

-Pensaba en esas películas que mis compañeros y yo solíamos ver a escondidas en el orfanato...-  
Respondió automáticamente mordiéndose aún el pulgar mientras su vista encontraba aquellos ojos cafés

 

-No entiendo....-  
Masculló tragando grueso, aquella mirada tan profunda lograba ponerlo nervioso

 

-Pues cuando tenga un trabajo es muy probable que en ocasiones hagan fiestas o reuniones a las que deba asistir-  
Continuó mientras su mente pasaba aquellas escenas que a volumen bajo muchas veces veían en aquel orfanato, con la diferencia que todos solían reír ante aquello pero ahora solo deseaba recrear alguna de ellas

 

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con las películas que veías?..-

 

-Todas las chicas en el orfanato ladeaban su rostro y se llevaban la mano al pecho enternecidas al ver aquellas escenas, a los chicos se nos hacían tontas pero ahora lo veo diferente y me hubiese gustado hacerlo de manera especial... Como en las películas-  
Le sonrió tiernamente mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Quería seguir mordisqueando su dedo para calmarse pero aquel comenzaba a dolerle amenazándolo de comenzar a sangrar si seguía con aquella manía. Lawliet tomó el rostro de Light de manera posesiva, algo que definitivamente lo puso nervioso

 

-Lawliet... Estás asustándome-  
Lo había tomado firmemente sin llegar a causarle daño pero era aquella mirada la que parecía quemarle la piel

 

-¿Viste la película "pay it forward "?  
Light enarcó la ceja y se limitó a asentir mientras el azabache aún le tomaba de la quijada  
-Cuando Eugene acepta a Arlene aún con su pasado....-

 

-¿Te refieres en el momento que le matan al hijo?-  
Interrumpió con un leve deje de tristeza puesto que esa película realmente le había tocado el corazón

 

-¡NO!...¡Bueno sí!...¡Light, no arruines el momento!-  
Contestó exasperado pero eso solo confundió más al castaño

 

-¿El mome....-  
Tomándolo fuertemente de la quijada, Lawliet lo halo hacia si para aprisionarle los labios de nuevo

 

-Light... Sé que no tengo ningún ramo de rosas, ni un anillo, ni un enorme oso y mucho menos mariachis...-  
Hablo sin pensarlo, sin desear alguna interrupción más, sin querer que sus nervios le impidieran hablar. Así de rápido comenzó, pero así como salieron esas palabras también se cortaron

 

Lawliet se mordió el labio, ¿cómo debía continuar?, estaba seguro que sus manos debían estar hechas un hielo y que Light ya había notado su nerviosismo pues las mejillas de este tenían un lindo color rosa

 

-Light... Eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, el aire que me permite seguir adelante, la melodía que armoniza mi andar...-

 

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de castaño, aquellas líneas las había escuchado en una película romántica, eran justo como Lawliet las estaba diciendo, ni una palabra más, ni una coma menos. Y aunque fuese una frase utilizada, se le estaba haciendo tan tierno ya que a sus 24 años, esta era la primera vez que el azabache intentaba declarar su amor a alguien, la primera vez y lo estaba haciendo por él

 

El azabache se mordió los labios, ¡mierda! ¿Qué más decía el chico de aquella película?

 

-¿Te ayudo con lo que falta del guión?-  
Bromeó el castaño notando el aprieto en el que Lawliet se había metido

 

-¿Entonces aceptas?-  
Pregunto sonrojado.

 

-¿Aceptar que?-  
Ladeó el rostro jugando a hacerse el tonto haciendo que Lawliet rechinara los labios

 

-¿¡si aceptas ser mi novio!?-  
Escupió aquello con su cabeza totalmente agachada sintiendo su rostro arder de nervios

 

Sintió unos cálidos dedos tomándole la quijada haciendo que la alzara, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel los cuales brillaban a causa de unas lágrimas que se habían agolpado; Lawliet abrió más sus ojos, cuestionándose si aquel brillo era de tristeza o felicidad, pero más tardó en abrir sus labios en que estos fueran reclamados por Light.

 

Aquel beso se hizo más demandante en cuestión de segundos, tomaba a Lawliet por la cintura para que sus cuerpos se pegasen más el uno con el otro. Light no sabia como contestar exactamente pero el azabache quería respuestas

 

-Light....-  
Comenzó entre beso y beso pues si bien quería una respuesta, tampoco deseaba dejar de saborear aquellos labios  
-Quiero que ... Me acompañes ... Que vayas conmigo... A esas reuniones laborales... Quiero poder presentarte... Como mi novio... Como el amor de mi vida-  
Finalizó apoderándose por completo nuevamente de aquellos labios. Light sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿dónde se había escondido Lawliet ese lado tan cursi?

 

Light empujó suavemente a Lawliet haciendo que este se fuese despacio de espaldas sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarlo, se acostó sobre él con la única intención que su cabeza quedase más cerca de su pecho, quería escuchar el palpitar de aquel corazón, el cual pudo escuchar con facilidad, con la rapidez y fuerza que lo hacía le había sido fácil detectarlo. Detuvo aquel beso despacio recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lawliet, quería seguir llenándose de aquel rítmico y tranquilizante palpitar

 

-Si, si quiero.-  
Murmuró inseguro y se odio por ello automáticamente

 

Lawliet no pasó por alto el flaquear de aquella voz y quiso tomarle el rostro y decirle "te amo" viéndolo a los ojos, prometerle una y otra vez que él no le iba a fallar, pero en lugar de eso, solo envolvió al castaño con sus brazos, con una mano le acariciaba la espalda, mientras la otra se enredaba en sus cabellos. No podía molestarse con Light, no podía odiarlo por haber dicho ese "si" tan lleno de inseguridad, probablemente hubiese deseado algo diferente, gritos y brincos de alegría no hubiese estado mal, pero también estaba consciente de la realidad, aquella realidad que ambos querían evadir pero que estaba tan presente en estos momentos, asegurándoles que también se quedaría por un tiempo. Lawliet envolvió más fuertemente al castaño como si aquel se fuese a ir de sus brazos. Algo que muy raramente sentía le estaba embargando el cuerpo... miedo. Caía en la realidad que Light era inestable, que habrían días que pasaría llenos de felicidad pero que aquellos lúgubres recuerdos podrían llegar en cualquier momento robándole cualquier sonrisa y dejando llanto en cada aparición, sabía que algunas noches no podría dormir por el miedo que aquellas pesadillas le provocaban, estaba consciente que por un buen rato, no podrían tener intimidad así ambos lo deseen, que aunque Light sepa que aquellas manos que lo tocan sean las de Lawliet, su mente no lo percibirá de la misma manera, disociando como protección a cualquier enemigo externo; y lo que más miedo le causaba, era aquella costumbre que Light tenía de guardar sus pensamientos solo para él, de jamás compartir su dolor ni penas por miedo a causar lástima, de ese pánico a no ser perfecto y de esa obsesión por sentirse superior, le temía a ese escudo de soberbia que utilizaba para ocultar sus debilidades.

 

-Te quiero mucho, Lawliet-  
Aquel incómodo silencio fue roto por la suave voz de Light, quien fácilmente había sentido como el cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo, había comenzado a temblar de repente

 

Lawliet parpadeó velozmente e intentó tranquilizar su respiración, no se dio cuenta en qué momento ese miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo completamente pero aquella dulce voz lo había hecho volver en sí. Estrujó una vez más al castaño con cariño y le plantó un beso en aquella melena castaña

 

-Yo también... Te quiero-  
Finalizó sonriente.

 

Aquel debió haber sido un "te amo" en lugar de un "te quiero" pero lo que antes le había provocado miedo, ahora le causaba emoción solo de sentir entre sus brazos aquel delgado cuerpo, probablemente el futuro que les esperaba no sería fácil mientras Light tuviese tan presentes sus fantasmas del pasado, pero eso no quería decir que todos los días serían oscuros. Probablemente muchas veces terminarían hipando luego de algún ataque de risa debido a cualquier tontería, quizá algunas veces pelearían como cualquier pareja pero también sabía que habrían días llenos de besos furtivos o palabras cursis, seguramente muchas tardes apreciarían los ocasos y cada uno vendrá con diferentes matices y emociones, que irían desde melancolía hasta tranquilidad. Y de repente lo comprendió a la perfección, se había subido a una montaña rusa de sentimientos sin el equipo necesario, se le avecinaban momentos de incertidumbre y desesperación pero estos también venían acompañados de días llenos de regocijo y cariño. Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con aquella melena castaña, pero debajo de aquellos mechones que caían en su frente se lograba visualizar los ojos entrecerrados de Light y como la respiración de este era profunda y pausada, no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido ante esta vista; sabía que Light aún estaba débil, por su salud tanto física como mental, por el viaje, por la medicina, por todo. Así que era normal que este cayese dormido de nuevo, pero era el hecho de haberlo arrullado lo que le aceleraba el corazón, el hecho de tenerlo adormecido entre sus brazos lo que le hacía sudar las manos; le acarició la espalda con la punta de sus dedos a manera de tranquilizarlo mientras cerraba también sus ojos, realmente él también se sentía cansado, no había dormido ni una pizca desde ese día y al final de cuentas, también es humano, por lo que su cuerpo ya demandaba un descanso; con los ojos cerrados le era más fácil apreciar ciertos detalles, como que sus oídos eran golpeados por la profunda respiración de Light confundiéndose con el cantar de las aves, o que su piel se sentía más suave entre sus dedos, y que aquel olor a miel proveniente de su cabello era más adictivo que cualquier dulce pero a la vez más tranquilizante que cualquier sedante.

 

Sabía que las inseguridades de ambos irían desapareciendo con el tiempo, que la espera valdría la pena y que cuando ese día llegase, podrá decir ese "te amo" que quedó atrapado entre sus dientes. Despejó su mente aún con sus ojos cerrados, no estaba seguro de lo que le deparaba el futuro, lo único que sabía es que no se arrepentía de nada, y que haría lo mismo sin dudarlo si le dieran la opción, pero por el momento se dejo arrullar por Morfeo sin dejar de abrazar al chico que dormía entre sus brazos.


	27. Te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Este es el último capítulo :)  
> Solo diré algunas cosas. Contiene Lemon . Creo que es la única advertencia :)

 

**Lawliet's POV**

  
Aún me pregunto porque elegí este pueblo que tan helado es durante el invierno; es hermoso, no mentiré, aquellos árboles y cerros que tan verdes están durante la primavera, se dejan envolver por aquella manta blanquecina de nieve, creando una vista diferente pero igual de espléndida. El problema es que, como bien sabrán, no soy mucho de andar cubierto, me gusta andar mis pies descalzos y usar mi holgada pero cómoda ropa, pero con el frío que hace he debido buscar un suéter y ponerme unos calcetines pues a pesar que son las 11h y que el sol está en lo más alto del cielo, me he descubierto titilando debido a una corriente que se cuela por la rajadura inferior de la puerta. Tal vez si hubiese hecho caso a Light de reparar la calefacción cuando me lo ha pedido, no me estaría quejando de este frío que me cala hasta los huesos, o mejor aún, si él estuviese aquí conmigo podríamos envolvernos en las sábanas para calentarnos mutuamente, pero ha debido ir a estudiar. Aún me parece ilógico que existan horarios de clase los días sábado, y más con el clima que hace afuera, aunque debo admitir que he sabido verle el lado positivo a estas pocas horas en las que estamos separados cada sábado; es decir, puedo atiborrarme de todos los dulces que quiera sin tener esa reprochadora mirada sobre mí, seguido de sus discursos sobre lo importante que es comer verduras, aunque algo debo de reconocer, si he aprendido a comer más balanceado gracias a él y sus platillos; si, él es quien prepara la comida, yo sigo siendo un fiasco y luego de haber quemado las cortinas de la cocina, tengo restringido el utilizarla. Por ello me designo quehaceres más fáciles, como en estos momentos que he debido recoger toda la ropa sucia y llevarla al cuarto de lavado; la lavadora no es difícil de usar, solo debo separar la ropa por colores y listo, la máquina hace el resto mientras yo me relajo un rato.

  
He dejado la máquina funcionando para dirigirme a la cocina y buscar unas galletitas, el reloj de la cocina marca las 11h25, y se me hace tonto descubrirme nervioso como un colegial al saber que en menos de una hora, Light estará de vuelta.

  
Realmente no hay mucho que hacer, me dirijo a la sala y me lanzo al sillón, paseo mis ojos por aquella rústica habitación de madera y encuentro interesante lo empañado que se ve la ventana a causa del clima. Estoy de lo más relajado cuando siento que mi bolsillo ha comenzado a vibrar, ¡rayos!, con miedo llevo mi mano a mi pantalón, tomando mi celular, aprieto los ojos rogando que no sea mi jefe; no me mal entiendan, el trabajo en la comisaría me fascina, pero en un rato Light regresará y realmente deseo pasar la tarde con él. He puesto el celular frente mi rostro, abro mis ojos levemente con miedo a lo que el identificador de llamadas mostrará, pero mis ojos se han abierto como platos y me he sentado raudamente al ver que este no mostraba el nombre de mi jefe, más bien un número internacional.

  
-¿Hola?- siento el corazón comprimido y las manos se me han helado mucho más, no podría ser él, ¿o sí?

  
-¿Has visto las noticias?- tan simple y cálido a la vez, pero esa carrasposa voz la conozco muy bien, una risa nerviosa se forma en mi rostro y me levanto para relajar los nervios

  
-Cuanto tiempo...- es lo único que atino a decir, a pesar que me hecho una pregunta. Comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro, sintiéndome como un chiquillo que ha reencontrado a su mejor amigo

  
-Dos años para ser exactos- le he escuchado reír quedamente, su suave risa no ha cambiado en nada y me pregunto si pasa lo mismo con su físico, si su cabello tiene más canas, si su bigote está más espeso o si sigue parándose igual de recto

  
-¿Estás bien...?- me he reprimido de decir su nombre, no sé si sería prudente hacerlo

  
-Pronto tendremos el tiempo para ponernos al día. Ahora, solamente te pido que veas el noticiero japonés- luego de aquello solo escucho el tono de la llamada desconectada, no me ha dejado ni despedirme, pero no me siento molesto, en cambio solo sonrío sabiendo que eso es de lo más típico viniendo de Watari.

Guardo el celular nuevamente en mi bolsillo para volverme a lanzar al sofá con control remoto en mano, enciendo el televisor y rápidamente busco el canal 235, ese y los tres que le siguen, es donde usualmente pasan programas de Japón

 

  
_"Las autoridades siguen sin darnos alguna respuesta referente al altercado ocurrido la noche anterior entre los reos de la penitenciaría norte, se desconoce a los responsables o los motivos pero el incidente ha dejado a once personas heridas y cinco muertos. Entre las víctimas se encuentra el ex jefe de policías, Aizawa Suichi, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado sin vida tras haber recibido incontables puñaladas...."_

 

  
Veo que los labios de la reportera se siguen moviendo pero me he quedado en blanco; de hecho, la sigo viendo pero de repente su rostro carece de facciones, lo único que aún mantiene su forma es ese bonito traje azul que utiliza pero todo lo demás ha parecido perder sentido, ¿Aizawa muerto?. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, al punto de sentir el metálico sabor de mi propia sangre, aquel maldito había pasado los últimos dos años de su vida encerrado en aquel lugar, cumpliendo una condena de míseros 10 años. Aún recuerdo la furia que me embargo aquella noche, Light dormía a mi lado pero yo había encendido el televisor de nuestro cuarto, a volumen bajo para no despertarlo, le había llevado el seguimiento a ese caso, a los cargos, al juicio, a todo. Mogi se hizo cargo como me lo había prometido, aún el mismo tipejo ese confesó el abuso frente la jueza, ¿y todo para que?, ¿para qué la condena fuese solo diez años?, por un buen tiempo me arrepentí, me arrepentí amargamente él no haber jalado el gatillo apuntando a su maldita cabeza. Así que llámenme loco y díganme que me iré al infierno por regocijarme con el mal ajeno, pero no siento ni una pizca de pena por él, me alegra que se haya muerto y espero que sus últimos momentos hayan sido de lo más agonizantes mientras veía como las puertas del paraíso se le cerraban en las narices.

  
-¡uff!, a que no adivinas la tarea que me han dejado- escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse de un portazo seguido de la voz de Light. Volteo mi cabeza hacia atrás, nervioso y logró verlo sacudiéndose un poco la nieve bajo el umbral de la puerta. El control ha tambaleado entre mis manos del susto que me ha sacado, como he podido lo he tomado en el aire y rápidamente he presionado el botón rojo, apagando el aparato al instante, por algún motivo no deseo que Light vea aquella noticia, aunque esté feliz que ese tipo este muerto, no quisiera manchar su alma con sentimientos de odio y mucho menos traerle aquellos recuerdos a la mente.

  
-¿Qué pasa, Lawliet?- soy un idiota, me he quedado callado más de los segundos que Light puede estar sin recibir respuesta. Lo he visto dejar su bolsón a un lado de la habitación, quitarse la bufanda junto con el grueso abrigo para acercarse al sillón y sentarse a mi lado, pero su mirada se pasea por toda la sala como buscando algo... ¡Esperen!, no creerá que lo estoy engañando con alguien, ¿verdad?

  
-¿Hay alguien más aquí?- ¡rayos!, si cree que lo engaño con alguien. Ha intentado sonar serio pero he notado una pizca de temor en su voz. Se sienta a mi lado, muy cerca, y me ha besado los labios de manera ligera, con su ceño fruncido y aunque ha tratado de disimularlo, me ha olfateado el cuello

  
-¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de engañarte?- le tomo de la quijada posesivamente pero sin dañarle. No lo culpo, Light es un celoso y yo he actuado de manera extraña al haber aventado el control bajo los cojines sin motivo aparente.

  
-Tienes las manos heladas...- esa cabecita castaña suya sigue maquinando ideas, sé que si le dijese el verdadero motivo de mi nerviosismo, él también se pondría como hielo, pero se me ocurre una mejor idea; aún tomándolo de la quijada, termino de acercarlo hacia mí para unir nuestros labios, no lo he visto en aproximadamente seis horas, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que una tontería nos arruine la tarde.

  
Sin prisas y sin dudas, Light ha correspondido a mi beso haciéndose este cada vez más profundo, me dejo ir de espaldas en el sillón trayéndolo a él conmigo sin detener en algún momento la unión de nuestros labios.

  
-¿Saldremos a jugar en la nieve?- susurra parando por un momento, estamos tan cerca que su caliente aliento golpea mis húmedos labios. Comienzo a pasear mis manos por su espalda, realmente no deseo salir a la nieve; si, sé que se lo prometí, pero hemos salido a hacer ángeles de nieve ayer, anteayer salimos a crear un muñeco de nieve, el día anterior hicimos guerra de bolas de nieve, ¿no creen que Light está un poquito obsesionado con la nieve?, ¡uff! Y aunque no quiera salir, he debido morder mis labios para evitar que ese rotundo "no" salga de ellos, ¿cómo podría negarme cuando ha comenzado a hacer un leve puchero y esos grandes ojos café me miran expectantes?; ¡No!, no Lawliet, no puedes ceder antes su.... Ante sus tan lindos encantos, ¡Argh, Lawliet!, ¡Concéntrate!.

  
-¿Adivina quien aprendió a preparar pastel de chocolate viendo un video en internet?- se muerde el labio de manera seductora y la yema de sus dedos índices acarician mis mejillas de una manera tan delicada que pareciese que es el mismo aire quien me seduce

  
-¿Light-kun?- murmuro tragando grueso, estoy consciente que ya se ha dado cuenta que su plan anterior no funcionaría pues ha dejado su actitud infantil, tomando ahora una más sensual

-mhm ... ¿Y adivina quien no comerá pastel de chocolate si Light-kun no sale a jugar con la nieve ahora?- ¡rayos! La manera en la que arrastra las palabras y me come con la mirada es simplemente enloquecedor; además, me está chantajeando con un suculento pastel de chocolate, casi hasta puedo sentir el sabor del cacao deshaciéndose en mis papilas gustativas, ¡joder! Mi cuerpo no puede con tanto chantaje en un periodo menor a cinco minutos

  
-¿Entonces... Lawliet querrá su pastel?- me ha rosado por un segundo los labios con los suyos, me han sabido al café amargo que siempre bebe, a mí me gusta con mucho más de azúcar, pero estoy tan embelesado entre su cuerpo, su caliente aliento y el pastel de chocolate, que aquel amargo contacto se me ha hecho el más dulce que en mucho tiempo he probado

  
-Anda Lawliet... Sé que lo estás deseando.- mis ojos están entrecerrados, siento mi mente nublada y mi cuerpo completamente excitado. Su áspera lengua se pasea por lo largo de mi cuello y yo ladeo un poco el rostro para darle un mejor acceso, esto le provoca una leve risilla que me ha hecho sonreír de igual forma, soy un fácil cuando se trata de Light

  
-Quizá Light-kun logré convencerme- contesto con mi rostro aún de lado, dejándome acariciar el cuello por aquellos juguetones labios que me succionan sin miramiento

  
-Sabes que no te va el hacerte el difícil- mi pecho se contrae y por un momento mi respiración se corta al sentir como mi miembro es estrujado suavemente sobre el pantalón por aquella suave mano sin pudor alguno

  
Desvío mi mirada para encontrarme con aquellos ojos cafés, los cuales me miran con evidente lascivia. Light comienza a deslizarse sobre mi cuerpo hasta quedar hincado en el suelo a la altura de mi cintura. Lo veo relamerse los labios mientras su vista esta fija en el notable bulto de mi entrepierna, lleva sus manos a mi cinturón y no importa cuantas veces lo hayamos hecho, siempre logra ponerme nervioso como la primera vez.

  
-Sé que Lawliet se muere por un pastel de chocolate- ¡oh, por Ra! Su juguetona voz solo logra erizarme la piel; todo pasó tan rápido, en un momento tenía pantalones y ahora estos yacen sobre el suelo mientras Light tiene sujeto el tronco de mi miembro con su mano, me ve desde abajo con sus grandes ojos fingiendo inocencia pero la lujuria se le sale por los poros, y más en esa sonrisa de lado que se le ha formado. Saca su lengua solo un poco, y tímidamente pasa solo la punta por mi glande como si de un helado se tratase, yo me he limitado a rasgar al sillón levemente pues esa simple caricia ha causado que una corriente eléctrica me recorra el cuerpo provocando que mi glande se moje más

  
-Solo debes decir que sí y para la cena tendrás el mejor pastel de chocolate que alguna vez hayas comido- ¡dios! ¿Acaso se da cuenta lo que provoca cuando me mira de esa manera y transforma su voz a una tan tierna?, ¡por supuesto que lo sabe! No es tonto y sabe cómo ponerme a sus pies, pues ha vuelto a pasar su lengua por la punta de mi miembro, pero esta vez han sido lengüetazos y no simples lamidas, además siento como intencionalmente exhala su caliente aliento que sobre mi sensible miembro se siente más ardiente aún

  
Juro que algún día haré que Light acepte ser mi mesa de postres, embadurnar su desnudo cuerpo con crema chantillí para luego recorrerlo con mi lengua, será como tener reunido a los dos amores de mi vida en un solo momento, pero mientras eso pasa... ¡Al carajo mi odio a la nieve!. Llevo mi mano y la enredo en aquellos castaños cabellos, él me mira fijamente y yo me relamo gustoso los labios, le hago presión en la cabeza, lo veo sonreír triunfante pues sabe que ya he sucumbido ante sus chantajes y provocaciones, sin problema alguno engulle mi miembro arrancándome un gemido que tenía atrapado en el pecho desde hace ratos.

  
Cierro los ojos mientras con mi mano sigo dirigiendo el ritmo de aquel vaivén, ya no retengo mi voz pero de vez en vez debo morder mis labios pues la habilidosa lengua de Light me hace tocar el cielo con las manos. Escucho los obscenos sonidos del exceso de saliva provocado por mi miembro cada que choca en su garganta. Yo he comenzado a sudar un poco y aprieto los dedos de mis pies a cada momento, siento el cuerpo tan caliente que he tomado mi camisa para pasarla sobre mi cabeza quedando completamente desnudo, pero Light ni se ha inmutado y ha continuado con su labor en todo momento, me acomodo nuevamente sobre el sofá quedando nada más recostado en la bracera de este, él sigue moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo pero una mano comienza a recorrerme el abdomen hasta llegar a mis labios, donde muerdo y lamo esos dedos golosamente.

 

Le tomo de la cabeza, deteniendo su movimiento, lo entiende rápido y mi miembro sale de su boca dejando un hilo de saliva en el camino, mi erecto miembro brilla a causa de su saliva y lo he visto con intenciones de volver a engullirme pero le he tomado la quijada evitándole que lo haga, juro que si sigue con esa felación aunque sea por un minuto más, eyacularé. Aún sujetando su quijada, me encorvo sobre el sillón para quedar a su altura y besar nuevamente sus labios, este beso ya no es tímido y mucho menos cariñoso, nuestra respiración esta agitada y queda atrapada en la boca del otro, nuestras lenguas juegan entre ellas en nuestro interior y nuestros dientes tratan de aprisionar el labio del otro. Ágilmente llevo una de mis manos al botón de su pantalón, donde sin problema alguno lo desabrocho y mi mano se aventura en el interior, su miembro esta completamente erecto, como ya me lo esperaba, y ha bastado un simple pero certero vaivén de mi mano sobre él para arrancarle un sonoro gemido que quedó atrapado entre mis labios

  
-Me encantas, Light- Le doy un suave tirón a su labio inferior luego de aquello, no me veo en la vida siéndole infiel cuando lo tengo todo con él, seguramente ha entendido el significado de mis palabras pues a la corta distancia que nuestros rostros se encuentran, me ha sido fácil ver el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas, probablemente de vergüenza por siquiera haber creído que yo había metido a alguien a la casa, pero los celos son lo de menos, verlo sonrojarse simplemente se me hace tan exquisito que sin dudarlo vuelvo a atacar sus labios.

  
Le tomo de la cintura para guiar sus movimientos, no quiero separarme de esa suave boca y sin hacerlo, logramos ponernos de pie. En la posición previa, el hincado y yo sentado, no podía tocarle a mi gusto, pero ahora que lo tengo de pie frente a mi, se me ha hecho más fácil comenzar a recorrerle la espalda con mis manos, pero pronto he encontrado injusto que yo esté completamente desnudo, así que sin perder tiempo termino de aflojar su pantalón, para que este caiga por su propio peso quedando a la altura de sus tobillos, por la cercanía puedo sentir nuestros duros miembros chocar entre sí.

  
-Tú también me encantas.- detuvo el beso de una manera abrupta pero sin llegar a ser del todo tosca, pero pronto entiendo el motivo, lo veo tomar su camisa y sin dudarlo la pasa por sobre su cabeza y la lanza por la habitación sin importarle donde caiga. Por un segundo me quedo de piedra, no es como si no hubiese visto el cuerpo desnudo de Light antes, pero no importa cuantas veces lo vea, siempre logra dejarme atónito

  
-¿Te he dicho que tengo el novio más guapo del mundo?- le tomo de la mano para dirigirlo al sillón donde lo lanzó suavemente, quedando él recostado, su espalda contra el respaldar pero con su trasero en la punta del asiento. Me encorvo sobre él quedando entre sus piernas, nuestras frentes juntas. No me atrevo a besarlo pues esto requeriría que alguno, o ambos, cerremos los ojos y ahorita estoy embelesado en esos ojos color miel

 

-A veces se te olvida decírmelo- sonrío ante su efusiva respuesta. Me lanzo contra su cuello y lo siento retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo ante el simple contacto de mis labios en esa parte que he aprendido a conocer cómo "una de las tantas zonas sensibles del Light"

  
Ladea su rostro para darle más libertad a mi lengua pero al instante siguiente se arrepiente y se encoge de hombros haciéndome difícil mi labor; pero me encanta, me encanta provocarle esa lucha interna, la manera en la que aprieta sus ojos y sus labios dejan escapar gemidos más vibrantes mientras su cuerpo convulsiona bajo el mío. Comienzo a bajar dejando un camino de besos sobre esa piel, hasta llegar a "otra de las tantas zonas sensibles de Light", succiono su pezon izquierdo de una manera rotunda, dejando un visible círculo rojo alrededor de él, Light deja escapar otro estridente gemido y yo llevo mi boca nuevamente a esa zona que clama la presencia de mi lengua. Sin necesidad de mucho jugueteo lo he sentido ponerse duro entre mis labios, con una mano trato de estimular el otro mientras con la otra le recorro lo muslos impaciente. Su erecto miembro choca a cada momento contra mi abdomen debido a sus constantes espasmos, haciendo que la humedad de este se pegue a mi piel

  
-Debo recordar decírtelo a diario, para que no se te olvide- siento mi garganta carrasposa luego de aquellas palabras, pero verlo sonreír de esa forma lo vale. Llevo mi dedo índice a su glande y con este limpio la humedad que ya sale de él, le separó más las piernas, colocando sus pies en la punta del sofá haciendo que su entrada quede más expuesta; mi dedo índice comienza a jugar en su entrada haciendo círculos nada más, usando como lubricante su propio líquido pre-seminal , lo veo cerrar los ojos nuevamente mientras su voz ya no teme dejarse escuchar, resonando así por toda la sala. Juego un poco con mis dedos, dilatando y lubricando la zona.

  
Le tomo de las piernas y lo jalo un poco más hacia mí, entre sus piernas como me encuentro, tengo el acceso perfecto. Tomo mi miembro con una mano y comienzo a hacer leve presión en su ya dilatado ano, lo veo apretar los dientes un poco incomodo pero no detengo la penetración. Su cuerpo se tensa ante la molesta invasión pero llevo mi mano a su miembro estimulándolo de nuevo, siento las paredes de su recto relajarse y su rostro cambiar de una mueca de dolor a soltar ligeros gemidos nuevamente.

  
Me encorvo sobre él, penetrándolo completamente, arrancándole un suave grito el cual apago con mis labios. Comienzo el suave vaivén sin dejar de estimular su miembro mientras termina de acostumbrarse, lo cual no toma mucho tiempo pues más temprano que tarde, siento como las paredes de su recto me presionan en cada contracción, en cómo lo caliente de su interior parece quemar mi sensible miembro y sobre todo porque me ha rodeado la que cintura con sus piernas, moviendo conmigo las caderas para hacer cada penetración más profunda, arrancándole un gemido diferente cada que mi glande golpea su próstata

  
Cierra sus ojos, y por un momento un gélido toque recorre mis vértebras, esa simple acción ha sido la causante de algunos encuentros fallidos en el pasado, al cerrar sus ojos, su mente puede hacerle una mala jugada, desconociendo mis caricias y confundiéndolas con las de quién alguna vez le hizo tanto daño

  
-Ahhhh.. Law-Lawliet- sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda y mi corazón se detiene al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, despejo mis miedos y aceleró mi vaivén, arrancándole mi nombre entre gemidos a cada estocada

  
Comienzo a atacar su cuello, donde beso y paso mi lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual tomo entre mis labios tirándolo levemente. Sus manos parecen desesperadas buscando un lugar donde sostenerse pues las siento recorrer mi espalda y brazos rasgándome un poco, pero al final logran encontrar mi cabello, donde enreda sus dedos para tomarlo con fuerza. Yo mantengo mi ritmo, rápido y certero, y sus piernas abrazan mi cintura mientras raudos espasmos le recorren el cuerpo. Su boca, abierta a más no poder, deja escapar sonidos cada vez más estridentes, de mis labios también salen gruñidos al sentirme perdido por la manera en la que su interior me abraza.

  
Su cuerpo está caliente, al igual que el mío, y nuestros cálidos alientos se entrelazan volviéndose uno mismo. El frío de esta mañana ha desaparecido por completo, no hay parte de mi cuerpo que no arda, hasta mis dilatadas pupilas se recrean y excitan con la vista que tengo enfrente, el rostro de Light desencajado, gotas eróticas de sudor bajándole por el cuello, sus ojos cerrados mientras sus mechones se pegan a su frente a causa de la humedad

  
-Law... Law-liet.. Voy a... Ahhh- intenta avisarme pero no ha sido necesario, yo ya he sentido su miembro palpitar en mi abdomen. Sin permitirle que hable, acelero mis movimientos dejándolo con la boca abierta pero sin emitir algún sonido, solo siento sus uñas clavarse con fuerza en mis omóplatos y lo que ya me esperaba, algo caliente y espeso ha chocado contra mi piel.

  
El sentir lo caliente de su orgasmo pegado en mi abdomen, me excita en demasía. Doy mis ultimas pero profundas estocadas, liberando mi esperma en su interior. Me quedo dentro de él pues los leves choques eléctricos que recorren mi cuerpo no me permiten moverme, haciendo que me acueste sobre el agitado cuerpo que tengo bajo el mío. Mi cabeza sube y baja sobre le pecho de Light, al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. Mi miembro pierde un poco su firmeza, saliendo solo de aquella cavidad y un hilo de mi secreción comienza a escurrir por él, pero no me he molestado en moverme. Los primeros minutos después del sexo, son igual o más satisfactorios que el acto mismo, sentir nuestros transpirados cuerpos casi convertirse en uno, percatarnos de cómo nuestra respiración se va calmando al igual que los latidos de nuestro corazón, y quizá lo mejor de los primeros minutos luego del acto, es sentir ese amor revoloteando dentro del pecho y saliendo por los poros.

  
-Te amo...- susurro con mis ojos cerrados aún descansando sobre su pecho, mi voz ya se escucha más calmada pero he sonreído al percatar un leve aceleramiento en sus latidos luego de mis palabras.

  
-Yo también te amo...- contesta sin dudarlo, llevando sus manos a mis negros cabellos, los cuales acaricia con ternura, he de aceptar que mi corazón también se ha acelerado luego de sus palabras, no importa cuantas veces me lo haya dicho ya, siempre siento una descarga que me cala hasta los hueso.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

  
"¡Como detesto la nieve!" Fui fácilmente seducido por ese perfecto cuerpo y ese delicioso pastel de chocolate que me ha prometido para la cena, ¿pero quién podría juzgarme?, hasta el más fuerte hubiese caído ante semejante tentación, pero eso no significa que me la este pasando de maravilla al exterior. He debido usar un grueso abrigo, cuyo cuello me cubre hasta la quijada, un extraño gorro que me da un tanto de picazón, junto a estos guantes que más parecen de Watari, ¡y ni hablar del pantalón!, este me hace caminar con dificultad haciéndome lucir gracioso por lo voluminoso que es, ¡pero lo peor!, no entiendo porqué mis pies se hunden en la nieve mientras Light va unos pasos adelante caminando de lo lindo

  
-Si el presupuesto destinado para la ropa de invierno, no lo hubieses gastado en tantos dulces, quizá estarías usando algo más adecuado- me reprocha sin voltear, ya se ha dado cuenta de mi situación y yo solo bufo por lo bajo. No es mi culpa que el día que fuimos a comprar ropa, hubiesen puesto una feria de postres justo enfrente de la tienda, intentó convencerme de una y mil maneras pero terminé gastando buena parte de mi dinero en aquella repostería. Pateo un poco la nieve haciendo que está se eleve unos centímetros por los aires, aunque me haya comprado ropa más barata, no me arrepiento, mis papilas gustativas aún pueden saborear esa variedad de postre que estuve engullendo por casi una semana. Puede que su ropa sea mejor y más bonita que la mía, pero mi estómago me agradece que me haya comprado esas docenas de donas cubiertas con malvavisco para mi solito.

  
-¡Hey, Lawliet!- Levanto el rostro solo para darme cuenta que Light se ha alejado cuatro metros más. Abro la boca con la única intención de pedirle ayuda para poder caminar por esta tonta nieve que quiere comerse mis pies, pero más tardo en tomar aire para abrir la boca que en que una bola de nieve choque contra mi rostro.

  
Lo escucho reírse, pero no puedo verlo pues he llevado mis manos a mi rostro para sacudir la nieve

  
-¡Light!- reclamo mientras trato de escupir ese sucio hielo que entró en mi boca.

  
Termino de quitar el hielo de mi rostro con mis guantes puestos, abro los ojos pero otra bola de nieve me impacta dejándome a ciegas de nuevo. ¿¡Dos bolas de nieve en un intervalo de treinta segundos!?, ¡esto es guerra!. Me agacho para tomar un poco de hielo con mi mano y formar una bola con él, Light ha adivinado mis intenciones y lo veo haciendo el amago de escapar por lo que me echo a correr, pero solo doy dos tristes pasos cuando mi mal conjunto me hace tropezar, cayendo de bruces contra la nieve.

  
Siento el hielo entrándome hasta por la nariz. Tirado como estoy, pataleo haciendo que la nieve vuele ante el zangoloteo de mis pies. ¡Detesto la nieve! Pero dejó mis niñerías de lado al escuchar una estridente carcajada, levanto mi rostro de la nieve, solo para ver que a tres metros se encuentra Light, mofándose por mi berrinche, se sostiene el estomago sin poder controlar su risa de verme tirado envuelto en nieve, se ríe tanto que he podido divisar dos diminutas lágrimas amenazando con salir por el rabillo de sus cerrados ojos. Suspiro y también río quedamente al imaginarme lo ridículo que he de verme en estos momentos, pero sobre todo, sonrío por la dicha que me causa verlo tan feliz. Aún recuerdo lo difícil que fueron los primeros meses, no había forma de convencerlo que tantos baños no eran necesarios, era casi imposible hacerlo entender que guardar sus tristezas solo para él no le ayudarían a sanar nunca y, lo más agotador y chocante, era lo frustrante que me resultaba verlo despertarse temblando en medio de la noche, la impotencia me embargaba al escucharlo sollozar entre mis brazos y todo por no poder borrar esos recuerdos de su memoria; pero hace mucho lo veo más feliz, sus sonrisas lucen más sinceras, sus ojos brillan de una manera vivaz y hace dos meses que duerme noches enteras sin ser asaltado por lúgubres pesadillas que siempre le terminaban quitando el sueño.

  
Me levanto sacudiendo la nieve de mi ropa, pero él no para de reírse, una leve sonrisa surca mis labios y niego con la cabeza suavemente, "como odio la nieve" me repito intentando caminar hacia Light, quien rápidamente me brinda su mano para ayudarme a continuar, lo veo morderse los labios evitando que sus carcajadas escapen, creo que no quiere seguir burlándose de mí debido que el golpe que me di al caer me ha puesto el rostro un poco rojo. Como odio la nieve... Pero como amo a Lighto-kun.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué habré tocado pero todos mis capítulos se van con un "espero que les guste" al final. No sé cómo quitarlo pero bien, gracias por haber leído.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno hasta aqui, espero les guste


End file.
